


Szemrany romans

by carietta, Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Other tags to be added if needed, Smut, Violence, louis jako ojciec chrzestny huhu, mafia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wbrew pozorom tego, co sądziła większość jego… znajomych, Louis nie był tak bezdusznym skurwysynem, jak jego ojciec. Zabijanie nie sprawiało mu zbyt wielkiej satysfakcji i nie ważne, co głosiły plotki, nie trzepał sobie nad sztywniejącym ciałem swoich wrogów.'</p><p>_<br/>mafijne!AU z bezwględnym Louisem, który w wolnych chwilach ogląda filmiki z kotami, i z Harrym, który jakimś cudem wpakowuje się w jego życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Louis miał piętnaście lat, gdy był świadkiem pierwszego zabójstwa.  
Ze swojego miejsca w kącie pokoju doskonale widział strach w oczach nieznajomego człowieka. To, jak z niemal zwierzęcą paniką szarpał się w swoich więzach, bezcelowo próbując wyrwać się z nich, skamląc i błagając o darowanie mu życia.   
Jednak to jego oczy zapamiętał najmocniej i jeszcze przez wiele nocy śnił mu się gasnący w nich blask. Z każdym kolejnym morderstwem dostrzegał coraz więcej. Zrozumiał, jak zwodnicza była czysta rana wlotowa pośrodku czoła, która zamieniała się w krwistą jatkę z tyłu czaszki; w kawałki mózgu wymieszane z kłakami włosów. Nauczył się rozpoznawać zapach śmierci ― kwaśny smród moczu, metaliczny odór krwi i delikatna nuta jakby siarki, pochodząca z dymu wystrzelonej broni.   
Poznał różne rodzaje postrzałów, różne metody zadawania bólu, które niekoniecznie musiały łączyć się z ranieniem człowieka. Nauczył się bezcennej wartości życia i tego, jak nim odpowiednio zmanipulować.  
Dlatego był przygotowany, kiedy pięć lat później po raz pierwszy celował pomiędzy oczy jakiegoś biednego frajera. Wystarczył jeden głęboki oddech i szybkie poprawienie uchwytu na pistolecie.   
A później po prostu nacisnął na spust.

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Louis przeglądał przyniesione mu przez Liama papiery z coraz większym rozdrażnieniem. Kiedy skończył, odpalił wcześniej ściągnięty ze skrzynki filmik, aby upewnić się, że to wszystko nie było jakimś cholernym nieporozumieniem. Widząc, jak Oli ukradkiem chowa za klapę marynarki małą teczkę, zamknął laptopa.  
Przez chwilę siedział, wystukując na blacie biurka szybki, nierówny rytm.  
― Co robimy? ― zapytał Liam.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu.  
― Kto miał dostęp do tych danych?  
― Tylko on ― odparł Liam. ― Poza tobą i mną, nikt nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie ma się odbyć przewóz.  
Louis kiwnął głową, namyślając się.  
― Jaką masz pewność, że sprzedał informacje tylko im?  
― Sto procent. ― Głos Liama był pewny. ― Gdyby poszedł z tym do federalnych, sam ryzykowałby więzieniem. To za duży przekręt, nie spojrzeliby przychylnie nawet na jego chęć współpracy.  
Louis uniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.  
― Przyprowadź go do mnie.  
Liam kiwnął krótko głową i obrócił się na pięcie; po chwili zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu i Louis wziął głęboki oddech, odchylając się na krześle.  
Wbrew pozorom tego, co sądziła większość jego… znajomych, Louis nie był tak bezdusznym skurwysynem, jak jego ojciec. Zabijanie nie sprawiało mu zbyt wielkiej satysfakcji i nie ważne, co głosiły plotki, nie trzepał sobie nad sztywniejącym ciałem swoich wrogów.  
Jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na hodowanie żmij na swojej piersi. Dlatego powoli otworzył szufladę biurka i po szybkim namyśle wyciągnął z niej stary rewolwer. Broń błysnęła w świetle dnia i Louis wstał, okrążając biurko, zanim położył ją na skraju mebla. Po chwili z małego sejfu wyjął opakowanie naboi i ustawił je obok broni.  
Potem oparł się o biurko plecami i czekał.  
Liam wrócił jakieś dwie minuty później, z Olim praktycznie depczącym mu po piętach. Weszli do gabinetu i Liam stanął przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Oli wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czego się po nim oczekuje.  
― O co chodzi, Lou, czego…  
― Siadaj ― przerwał mu Louis.  
Oli natychmiast zajął miejsce na jednym z foteli; złożył dłonie na kolana i Louis z satysfakcją zauważył ich drżenie.  
― Powiedz mi, Oli, czy lubisz plotkować?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
― Plotkować? ― powtórzył niepewnie.  
― Tak ― odparł Louis lekko. ― Mówić o rzeczach, których nie powinieneś nikomu rozpowiadać. ― Przesunął się delikatnie w bok; na tyle, aby Oli mógł dostrzec leżący za jego plecami rewolwer i naboje. ― Nie zrozum mnie źle, sam jestem winny kilku rozpuszczonym plotkom, ale kiedy w grę wchodzi największy w tym roku przewóz heroiny, to staram się trzymać mordę na kłódkę. Nieważne, jak bardzo mnie korci, aby pochwalić się zyskiem moim znajomym.  
Oli wpatrywał się w broń szeroko otwartymi oczami; splótł palce mocniej, ale Louis już dostrzegł to, co chciał zobaczyć. Mężczyzna nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym aktorem, a strach nie dodawał mu siły przekonania.  
― Nie wiem, o czym mówisz ― wykrztusił.  
Louis zacmokał, kręcąc lekko głową.  
― Li, pokaż mu nagranie.  
Liam poruszył się niczym cień i już kilka sekund później na kolanach Oliego znajdował się laptop z odpalonym nagraniem z ukrytej kamery. Oli pocił się coraz mocniej i nie dotrwał do końca, zatrzaskując gwałtownie komputer.  
― Niosłem je do ciebie ― powiedział szybko.  
― Do mnie? ― Louis udał zdziwienie. ― Po co miałbyś to robić?  
― Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko się zgadza, chciałem… ― urwał, kiedy Louis znów się poruszył, i przełknął ciężko, zanim kontynuował. ― Proszę, cokolwiek ze mną zrobisz, nie…  
― Pozwól, że zgadnę, mam cię nie zabijać? ― przerwał mu Louis. ― Ile ci zapłacili?  
― Ani…  
― Przestań pierdolić, Wright, i chociaż raz w życiu powiedz prawdę ― warknął Louis, tracąc cierpliwość. ― Przewóz był wart grubo ponad trzy miliony funtów, a przez ciebie i twój długi jęzor będę musiał czekać kilka tygodni, żeby zobaczyć przynajmniej połowę tego.  
― Nic mi nie zapłacili. ― Oli kręcił gwałtownie głową, patrząc na Louisa błagalnie. ― Obiecali, że pomogą mi się ukryć…  
Liam parsknął śmiechem i sam Louis również nie mógł powstrzymać swojego rozbawienia.  
― Czekaj, czekaj, dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz z tym skończyć i idziesz do konkurencji? Kurwa, Oli, myślałem, że masz trochę oleju w głowie.  
Oli ponownie wlepił spojrzenie w broń; zaczął coś mamrotać, szybko i nieskładnie, ale Louis naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego słuchać.  
― Wiesz ― zaczął, ucinając te nieporadne tłumaczenia ― gdybyś od razu się przyznał, być może rozważyłbym jakieś inne opcje, ale mówiąc szczerze zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy. Sądziłem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty odstawiasz taki numer, że nie wiem, gdzie mam wsadzić ręce. Dzięki tobie Cowell wydaje teraz mój ciężko zarobiony hajs, a ja oprócz innych naglących spraw, będę musiał obmyślić, jak przedrzeć się przez jego zabezpieczenia i bardzo dosłownie utrzeć mu nosa. Wstań.  
Pomimo strachu, Oli natychmiast wykonał polecenie, chociaż trząsł się teraz na całym ciele.  
― Chodź tutaj.  
― Louis, proszę, nie…  
― Powiedziałem, kurwa, chodź tutaj.  
Louis mimowolnie poczuł lekki niesmak, kiedy dostrzegł łzy w oczach Oliego. Odsunął się od biurka, dając mu dostęp do rewolweru.  
― Załaduj go.  
― Proszę, nie każ mi…  
― Liam.  
W jednej sekundzie Oli stał na drżących nogach, a w następnej po gabinecie rozniósł się przytłumiony wystrzał i rozdzierający wrzask bólu. Oli opadł na ziemię, trzymając się za przestrzeloną stopę; szlochał, wpatrując się w ranę.  
― Jeśli w przeciągu kolejnych dziesięciu sekund nie załadujesz tej jebanej broni Liam strzeli po raz drugi. Za każdą sekundę zwłoki zarobisz kolejną kulkę.  
Oli zaszlochał i kiedy Louis uznał, że na tym się skończy ta cała zabawa, mężczyzna podniósł się. Zacisnął zęby i kuśtykając pokonał resztę drogi, zostawiając za sobą czerwony szlak własnej krwi. Dłonie drżały mu tak mocno, że przy otwieraniu opakowania, naboje potoczyły się po całym biurku. Oli złapał jeden i włożył do magazynku, natychmiast sięgając po kolejny.  
― Wystarczy ― powiedział Louis.  
Oli zamrugał przez co kolejne łzy spłynęły w dół jego policzków.  
― Co…  
― To i tak więcej niż na to zasługujesz ― odparł Louis. ― Wracaj na fotel.  
Oli spuścił głowę, pokonany, i posłusznie ruszył w kierunku fotela, jęcząc cicho przy każdym kroku. Louis obserwował go uważnie. Kiedy mężczyzna usiadł i przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, Louis uniósł wymownie brwi, wskazując na trzymany przez Oliego rewolwer.  
― No co jest? ― zapytał. ― Chyba znasz zasady.  
― Lou…  
― Nie mam zamiaru mieć twojej szczurzej krwi na rękach; i tak wystarczająco mocno ujebałeś mi gabinet. Dawaj, Wright, istnieje szansa, że trafi ci się pusta luka.  
Wzrok Oliego był błagalny, jego ciało trzęsło się, a zęby uderzały o siebie. Rana na stopie nie przestawała krwawić, coraz mocniej plamiąc biały dywan. Louis czekał na kolejne prośby, kolejne jęki i błagania, ale te jednak nie nadeszły. Kiedy w oczach Oliego pojawiła się pustka, Louis wiedział już, że to koniec.  
Oli zakręcił magazynek rewolweru i szybkim ruchem przystawił broń do skroni. Nie zamknął oczu, kiedy nacisnął spust.  
Siła wystrzału była tak silna, że pocisk przebił czaszkę na wylot. Nawet po tylu latach, ciało Louisa wypełniało się dziwnym chłodem satysfakcji, kiedy kawałki kości i miękkiej papki mózgu na ułamki sekund rozproszyły się w powietrzu.  
Ciało Oliego drgnęło konwulsyjnie, a potem osunęło na fotelu; martwe i bezwładne. Nadal dymiąca lufa rewolweru machała się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, zanim broń zsunęła się z zakrzywionego palca.  
Louis westchnął, pocierając twarz zmęczonym gestem.  
― Co byś zrobił, jakby trafił na pustą lukę? ― zapytał Liam.  
― Sam bym go zastrzelił ― odparł Louis; na chwilę zacisnął palce na grzbiecie nosa, aż w końcu uniósł głowę i ostatni raz obrzucił cały ten bałagan spojrzeniem. ― Zbierz wszystkie informacje o Cowellu, jakie będziesz w stanie znaleźć. Chcę wiedzieć z kim się spotyka, gdzie się spotyka, co je i kiedy, kurwa, chodzi srać. Zapierdolę tego skurwysyna.  
Liam wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wystukał coś na nim szybko.  
― Mam zawołać Stana?  
― Tak ― odparł Louis z westchnieniem. ― Standardowa procedura, ale nie zapomnijcie wyrwać mu zębów, jego matka może go szukać.  
― Ciało?  
― Spalcie, wyrzućcie do morza, jebie mnie to. Stsn będzie wiedział, co ma robić. ― Louis skrzywił się, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. W oczy rzuciło mu się zakrwawione włosie dywanu. ― I powiedz Stanowi, że jeśli jeszcze raz zamówi mi do gabinetu to białe, perskie ścierwo, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby do końca życia odbierał telefony na recepcji.

* * *

Louis wjechał przez szeroko otwartą bramę na podjazd i ruszył powoli pod górkę. Mimo że droga nie była oświetlona, a sama posiadłość otoczona była gęstymi lasami, ostatnie półtora kilometra przejechał z wyłączonymi światłami. Nie, żeby oczekiwał jakiekolwiek ogona, ale wrodzona ostrożność nie pozwalała mu ryzykować.  
Kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się przed schludną, drewnianą chatką, wyłączył silnik; ze schowka wyciągnął czarne rękawiczki i nałożył je, przezornie naciągając na nie dokładnie rękawy marynarki. Wyszedł z auta i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę budynku. Po drodze minął trzy smacznie śpiące psy i parsknął pod nosem, kręcąc do siebie głową. Na ostatniego natknął się na samym progu domu ― wilczur leżał brzuchem do góry, a jego łapy drgały co chwila gwałtownie; najwyraźniej śnił o jakiejś gonitwie za królikiem. Koło niego leżał na wpół zjedzony ochłap surowego mięsa.  
Louis przestąpił zwierzę i wszedł przez otwarte drzwi do środka.  
Kiwnął głową dwóm mężczyznom.  
― Poszło bez problemów? ― zapytał.  
― Tak, panie Tomlinson ― odparł jeden. ― Zorientował się, co jest grane, dopiero gdy wyważyliśmy drzwi. Nie zdążył do nikogo zadzwonić.  
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku satysfakcji.  
― Gdzie są?  
Odpowiedzią na jego pytanie był hałas dobiegający z piętra; głuche uderzenie, jakby coś ciężkiego gwałtownie zwaliło się na podłogę.   
― Na piętrze, sir ― mruknął drugi niewyraźnie.  
Louis przyjrzał się mu się uważnie, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że twarz mężczyzny była blada, niemal przezroczysta; wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się pochorować.  
― Co ci jest? ― zapytał.  
Mężczyzna wzruszył ramieniem; nie patrzył na Louisa, wbijając spojrzenie w punkt gdzieś poza jego ramieniem.  
― To jego pierwsza akcja w terenie ― odpowiedział za niego pierwszy mężczyzna. ― Nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać, a pana Payne'a mogły nieco ponieść nerwy.  
Louis pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
― Nie wygląda to, jak na filmach, co, młody?  
„Młody” był pewnie kilka lat od Louisa starszy, ale w tej chwili wyglądał, jakby jedyne, o czym marzył, to schowanie się pod kocem ze strachu. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział i Louis ruszył bez słowa dalej; upomniał się w duchu, żeby przy najbliższej okazji sprawdzić tego kolesia i dyskretnie się go pozbyć. Parę tysięcy przelanych na lewe konto i kilka odpowiednio dobranych gróźb powinny załatwić sprawę. A jeśli facet wymięknie pierwszy lub będzie się stawiał ― cóż, otaczające ich ojczystą wyspę wody zawsze były głodne nowych podarunków.  
Wchodząc po schodach, z lekkim politowaniem przyglądał się zawieszonym na ścianach wypchanym, zwierzęcym łbom. Korytarz na górze był pogrążony w ciemnościach ― jedynym źródłem światła był blask księżyca wpadający przez okno na samym końcu i poświata bijąca z uchylonych drzwi z pokoju po lewej stronie.  
Kiedy Louis otworzył je szerzej i stanął w progu dużej sypialni, Dan Wootton wypluwał na błyszczące panele swoje własne zęby.  
― Miałeś go trochę poobijać ― powiedział Louis głośno. ― Gdybym wiedział, co z nim zrobisz, darowałbym sobie przyjazd.  
Wootton charknął, wypluwając z siebie jeszcze więcej krwi, gdy Liam kopnął go w brzuch. Mężczyzna przetoczył się na plecy i teraz Louis już wiedział, co dokładnie wywołało wcześniejszy hałas.  
― Nie mogłem się powstrzymać ― odparł Liam lekko; nastąpił na brzuch Woottona i ten zajęczał, wyginając się.  
― W ogóle nie ma z tobą zabawy, Payne.  
Louis wszedł głębiej do sypialni, nie spuszczając wzroku z człowieka leżącego na podłodze. Wootton również na niego patrzył, chociaż Louis wątpił, że cokolwiek widzi przez krew; jedno oko miał opuchnięte do tego stopnia, że stało się jedynie wąską, sino-żółtą szparką.  
― Pożałujesz tego ― wycharczał, kiedy Louis przy nim kucnął.  
― Śmiem się nie zgodzić ― powiedział, niemal wesoło, i uderzył Woottona lekko w policzek; mężczyzna zacisnął zęby, wyraźnie próbując nie jęczeć, ale kiedy Louis wbił mocno palce w posiniaczoną skórę, z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. ― Gdzie jest Cowell?  
Wootton nie odpowiedział i Louis zwiększył nacisk palców.  
― Gdzie jest, kurwa, Cowell? ― powtórzył ostrzej.  
― W dupie ― wycharczał Wootton. ― Nic ci nie powiem.  
Louis zacmokał z udawanym żalem. Objął policzek mężczyzny dłonią, kciuk kładąc na opuchniętym oku. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby Wootton znów zacisnął zęby z bólu.  
― Zapytam po raz ostatni ― powiedział Louis cicho. ― Wiem, że wiesz, gdzie on jest. Jestem pewien, że osobiście zorganizowałeś mu podróż, jak na dobrego psa przystało. ― Zwiększył minimalnie nacisk kciuka. ― Więc powiedz mi wszystko ładnie, a być może pozwolę ci umrzeć w przeciągu kolejnych trzech minut.  
Louis policzył do trzech i z całej siły wcisnął kciuk w opuchnięte oko. Wootton wrzasnął i wierzgnął, wyginając plecy w łuk i próbując go chyba z siebie zrzucić. Liam natychmiast znów na niego nastąpił, przyszpilając do podłogi.  
― Gdzie jest ten skurwiel? ― Louis niemal czuł, jak opuchlizna rozstępuje się pod naciskiem kciuka, pozwalając mu na dostęp do ukrytego pod spodem oka; Wootton wierzgnął po raz kolejny. ― Gadaj!  
Jeszcze chwila nacisku, a oko mężczyzny pękłoby pod kciukiem Louisa; z kącików zaczęła wypływać krew, kiedy Wootton wrzasnął:  
― Nie wiem! Nie wiem, gdzie on jest, wyleciał z kraju trzy dni temu!  
Louis zmniejszył nacisk, nie zabierając jednak ręki.  
― Dokąd? ― Wootton zaszlochał i Louis ponownie nacisnął na jego oczodół. ― Dokąd, kurwa?!  
― Nie wiem! Nie wiem, przysięgam, zabrał ze sobą najbliższych ochroniarzy i wyleciał. Kazał mi zajmować się firmą i…  
Głos Woottona urwał się jak ucięty nożem, kiedy Louis zabrał dłoń. Mężczyzna skulił się w sobie, zasłaniając twarz rękoma, i Louis skrzywił się. Wytarł zakrwawioną rękawiczkę w jego koszulkę, a potem wstał.  
― Ostatnia szansa, Dan ― powiedział, stojąc nad mężczyzną. ― Ostatnia szansa, żeby powiedzieć mi prawdę.  
Wootton skulił się w sobie mocniej.  
― Ja nic nie wiem, przysięgam. Nie wiem, kiedy ma wrócić ― wyjęczał.  
Louis westchnął ze zmęczeniem.  
― Strata czasu ― mruknął; przez chwilę tylko na Woottona patrzył. ― Li, przygotuj linę.  
Wootton drgnął tak konwulsyjnie, jakby właśnie został ostro porażony prądem. Spróbował wstać, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu na to, kopnięciem znów posyłając na plecy. Przyglądał się, jak Wootton próbuje na niego spojrzeć, ale najwyraźniej z bólu nie był w stanie utrzymać otwartego nawet tego w miarę niepoobijanego oka. Mrugał tylko szybko i żałośnie. Otworzył usta, ale Louis nie dał mu szansy na dojście do głosu.  
― Jeśli zaczniesz błagać o darowanie ci życia, będziesz na niej wisiał trzy dni, zanim pozwolę ci umrzeć.  
― To były tylko trzy miliony ― wyjęczał Wootton złamanym głosem. ― Jebane trzy miliony funtów.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, przyglądając się, jak Liam sprawnym ruchem zawiązuje na belce linę, a później na jej drugim końcu robi węzeł stryczka.  
― Liczy się sam fakt ― odparł. ― Straciłem przez niego dobrego człowieka; oko za oko, ząb za ząb, czy jak to tam szło.  
― Myślałem, że tacy jak my powinniśmy się trzymać razem.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Woottona.  
― Tacy jak my? ― powtórzył.  
Wootton pokiwał żarliwie głową. Teraz już udało mu się otworzyć oko i patrzył na Louisa z żałosnym błaganiem.   
― Podobno rozstałeś się ze swoim partnerem. Znam kogoś…  
Louis nie zaczekał na resztę; nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, uniósł nogę i wymierzył kopniaka prosto w głowę Woottona. Czubek jego czarnego buta wbił się w pokrytą krwią brodę. Mężczyzna dyszał, charcząc przy każdym wydechu. Louis złapał go mocno za ramię i podniósł na równe nogi. Pchnął go w stronę Liama.  
Zaczekał, aż Liam ustawi Wottona na krześle, które wcześniej kazał mu przyciągnąć spod biurka, i zarzuci mu na szyję stryczek. Dopiero wtedy podszedł do mężczyzny; spojrzał w górę.  
― Ty i ja ― zaczął cicho ― nie mamy ze sobą niczego wspólnego.  
Wootton wyszczerzył się, ku zdziwieniu Louisa; uśmiech był szeroki, a przez krew na ustach i brak kilku zębów, sprawiał wrażenie uśmiechu wariata.  
― Pożałujesz tego, Tomlinson ― powiedział mężczyzna. ― Cowell urżnie ci jaja.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę, namyślając się, ale nie odparł na to nic, odsuwając się tylko. Stał przez moment, aż w końcu machnął lekko ręką na Liama.  
Kiedy Payne wykopał spod nóg Woottona krzesło, a sznur wbił się w jego szyję, Louis błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął broń zza klapy marynarki. Strzelił. Kula trafiła w czoło, a ciało niedoszłego wisielca natychmiast znieruchomiało. Bujało się lekko w tę i z powrotem, wywołując przez to skrzypienie belki.  
― Mamy tak go tu zostawić? ― zapytał Liam.  
Louis zaczął kiwać głową, ale po sekundzie nią pokręcił.   
― Podpal to wszystko. Ma tu nie zostać kamień na kamieniu.  
Liam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
― A las?  
― A co, kurwa, las? Jebie mnie las, to jego prywatna własność. ― Wskazał głową na trupa. ― Zawołaj Stana, mają nic po nim nie znaleźć.  
― Jasne, Tommo.  
Louis ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale nagle zatrzymał się; zerknął przez ramię na Liama.  
― Masz adres tego typa, który spotykał się z Woottonem? ― zapytał i kiedy Liam kiwnął głową, kontynuował: ― Więc chcę, żebyś podesłał mu mały prezent. ― Spojrzał na wisielca i uśmiechnął się krzywo. ― Jestem pewien, że za przesyłkę nie zapłacisz zbyt wiele, pomimo podwójnej zawartości.

* * *

Kiedy Louis w końcu wszedł do własnego mieszkania, na zewnątrz zaczynało już świtać. Włączył alarm i dopiero wtedy pozwolił się sobie lekko rozluźnić. Zdjął buty, rozpinając jednocześnie spodnie. Ściągnął je razem ze skarpetkami, a później wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki broń i położył ją na stoliku przy drzwiach. Potem zrzucił samą marynarkę i koszulę, nie kłopocząc się ze zbytnim rozpinaniem guzików. W końcu został w samych bokserkach.  
Zostawił ciuchy praktycznie w przejściu, kierując się prosto do łazienki, która znajdowała się przy jego sypialni. Od razu odkręcił wodę i nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy całe pomieszczenie zaparowało tak, że praktycznie nic nie mógł zobaczyć.  
Wszedł do wanny, nie przejmując się tym, że woda przelewa się przez jej brzeg.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Zobaczył bujające się, zakrwawione ciało Woottona i natychmiast uchylił powieki.  
W mieszkaniu było śmiertelnie cicho.  
Louis powiedział sobie, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Louis uniósł brew na chichoczącego Liama i dogasił peta w popielniczce. Cieszył się, że chociaż jego przyjaciel miał dobry humor, bo on sam był cholernie wykończony przez tę sprawę z Cowellem; kutas przysporzył mu więcej problemów, niż był tego wart. Simon Cowell był chciwym i działającym schematycznie szczurem, ale kiedy chciał, potrafił zapaść się pod ziemię i nie wychylać nosa, póki sprawy nie przycichły. Jakby tego było mało, Louis potrafił być naprawdę cierpliwy, gdy bardzo czegoś chciał. A to, czego chciał, to łeb Cowella przyniesiony mu na srebrnej tacy i odzyskanie straconych pieniędzy. Sprawa ciągnęła się już od tygodnia i to zdecydowanie za długo.  
Gdyby mógł, to wskrzesiłby Oliego i zabił go raz jeszcze, żeby sobie jakoś ulżyć. To tylko pokazało, jak wiele mógł zjebać jeden nieodpowiedni człowiek na ważnym stanowisku. Funkcjonowanie w mafii nie było łatwe — to ciągłe podejrzenia, przekręty, morderstwa i pilnowanie swoich tyłów, nawet, gdy idzie się wysrać do kibla. Louis wychował się w największej rodzinie mafijnej w Wielkiej Brytanii i od małego ojciec uczył go podstaw. Ktoś w końcu musiał przejąć po nim interes. Dlatego kiedy ojciec Louisa przekręcił się pięć lat temu i zostawił mu całe imperium, które udało mu się zbudować, Louis z dnia na dzień został z milionami na koncie i kontaktami z gangsterami na całym świecie, ale z brakiem rodziny.  
Na początku nie wszyscy uznawali go za wartego szacunku, myśląc, że syn tatusia, który nigdy zbytnio się nie wychylał, szybko da się złamać i wykurzyć z rynku, ale wielu z nich szybko się przekonało, że mimo tego, że Louis nigdy nie wykazywał takiego okrucieństwa jak jego ojciec, to nie było warto go lekceważyć.  
Nazwisko Tomlinson było znane we wszystkich zakątkach świata, gdzie tylko robione były przekręty, odbywał się przemyt narkotyków albo dochodziło do prania brudnych pieniędzy. Louis wyjątkowo lubił szacunek, którym darzyła go mafia z Kolumbii i Sycylii. Stare rodziny mafijne zawsze miały więcej honoru i lojalności, niż takie szumowiny jak Cowell, który wspiął się po szczeblach liżąc wszystkim tyłki i wbijając im noże w plecy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewali.  
— No więc wysłaliśmy mu zamrożoną dłoń tego ścierwa z wciśniętym w nią pudełkiem z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym — ciągnął dalej Liam, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — I wiesz co zrobił ten mięczak? Zwymiotował prosto pod swoje własne stopy i na blat kuchenny.  
Louis parsknął, usadawiając się wygodniej na czarnym, skórzanym fotelu.  
— Czyli Wootton trzymał swojego partnera raczej z dala od brudnych spraw? — zapytał, przerzucając papiery na biurku.  
— Na to wygląda — zgodził się z nim Liam. — W każdym razie wiadomość na pewno trafi do ludzi Cowella, a co za tym idzie, do samego zainteresowanego.  
— Dobrze. Macie obserwować wszystkich, którzy w jakiś sposób mogą nas do niego zaprowadzić. Jego ludzi, jego rodzinę, a nawet cholerne psy. Chcę codziennie dostawać raport.  
Liam kiwnął głową i podniósł się z krzesła.  
— O szesnastej masz spotkanie z Winstonem — przypomniał mu mężczyzna. — Jakaś mała kawiarnia w centrum miasta.  
— Wyślij tam kogoś, żeby najpierw sprawdził teren — rozkazał Louis. — Nie chcę żadnych wpadek i niechcianych interesantów.  
Zapowiadało się na długi dzień. 

* * *

Louis usiadł przy stoliku małej, przytulnie urządzonej kawiarni i wystukiwał palcami rytm na stoliku. Ben Winston, jego wtyczka w NCA, spóźniał się już od pięciu minut i Louis powoli tracił cierpliwość. Miał całe mnóstwo innych spraw, które wymagały jego uwagi — przyglądanie się spoconej i zmęczonej kelnerce nie było jedną z nich.  
Liam nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy z drugiego końca kawiarni i pokazał mu swój zegarek. Louis pokręcił głową, dając mu znać, że poczekają jeszcze chwilę i właśnie wtedy na miejsce naprzeciwko niego wsunął się Ben Winston. Mężczyzna miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zwykłą białą podkoszulkę i ciemne spodnie — wygląd typowego faceta, którego prawdopodobnie nikt nie potrafiłby wskazać po stroju, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.  
— Spóźniłeś się sześć minut — poinformował go Louis, nie przestając stukać palcami w stolik.  
— Przedłużyło mi się spotkanie z dyrektorem — wyjaśniał Winston, nie oferując nic więcej.  
— Nie chciałbyś, żeby _mi_ przedłużyło się wypisywanie twojego czeku, prawda? — Louis wychylił się delikatnie w jego stronę.  
Winston przełknął ślinę, po czym pokręcił przecząco głową. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.  
— Po co chciałeś się spotkać? — zapytał.  
— NCA zainteresowało się zniknięciem Woottona — odpowiedział mężczyzna, starając się mówić przyciszonym głosem, ale jednocześnie nie zachowywać się, jakby robili coś innego niż przyjacielska rozmowa o dawnych czasach. — Jego teczka wisi w Agencji już od dwóch lat, ale do tej pory nie było na niego żadnych niepodważalnych dowodów. Na policję dwa dni temu przyszło zgłoszenie, że spłonął jego dom, ale nie znaleziono jeszcze ciała. Od tygodnia nie pojawił się również w pracy. Dyrektor zwołał dzisiaj spotkanie w jego sprawie, uważa, że to porachunki mafijne.  
Louis nawet nie mrugnął w jego stronę, utrzymując maskę chłodnego zainteresowania na twarzy, ale w środku dosłownie się gotował. Naprawdę nie potrzebował przy tej sprawie jeszcze agentów służb specjalnych, żeby grzebali i drążyli, szukając powiązań między mafiami. Sprawa z nieudanym przewozem heroiny i tak okazała się wystarczającym fiaskiem bez tego. Nie bał się, że poszlaki poprowadzą do niego, jego chłopcy wiedzieli, jak po sobie sprzątać, ale rozgłos i tak był niepotrzebny.  
— Coś jeszcze? — dopytał go spokojnie Louis.  
— Cowell zniknął — oznajmił Winston, jakby spodziewał się, że zrzuca na Louisa jakąś rewelację, ale kiedy nie otrzymał nic, oprócz grzecznego kiwnięcia głową, ciągnął dalej: — Agencja obserwuje go od kilku lat, czekając, aż się potknie, ale kilka dni temu zapadł się pod ziemię i nikt nie widział go od tej pory.  
Louis musiał opanować uśmieszek. Zawsze go bawiło to, że NCA myślało, że wie wszystko o wszystkich i że każdego ma na wyciągnięcie ręki, czekając tylko, żeby złapać ich w garść. Jednak jakimś, kurwa, cudem zawsze brakowało im dowodów.  
— Kto zgłosił spłonięcie domu Woottona? — Louis spojrzał Winstonowi prosto w oczy.  
— Jego matka — odpowiedział mężczyzna, wyglądając, jakby wiele kosztowało go utrzymanie tego spojrzenia. — Policja od razu przekazała sprawę do NCA, wiedząc, że to coś grubszego. Na miejscu został tylko popiół.  
Louis tym razem nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przechylił głowę i przesunął palcem po brzegu białej filiżanki, w której wciąż znajdowały się resztki herbaty z mlekiem. Przynajmniej partner Woottona nie był na tyle głupi, żeby biec na policję z otrzymaną dłonią. Być może jednak coś wiedział o postępowaniu mafii i o tym, jakby skończył, gdyby sprawa trafiła tam, gdzie nie powinna.  
— Wiesz, nigdy nie przestanie mnie dziwić, jak bardzo odcinasz się od swojej profesji — zauważył cicho Louis, wbijając w niego rozbawiony wzrok. — Zawsze mówisz Agencja, NCA, _do nich_. Ty też jesteś ze służb specjalnych, Ben, nie wstydź się tego. Jesteś chujem i szumowiną, to fakt, ale bywasz użyteczny.  
Winston zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale nie odzywał się słowem.  
— Twój przelew przyjdzie wieczorem — poinformował go w końcu Louis, dając znać, że rozmowa jest zakończona. — Jeśli pojawi się coś nowego, zadzwoń do Liama.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, wstał od stolika i ruszył do wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Louis spojrzał z niezadowoleniem na wciąż pełną filiżankę dobrej herbaty, której Winston nawet nie tknął. Co za marnotrawstwo.  
Po około dwóch minutach sam się podniósł, rzucił banknot na stolik i szarpnął podbródkiem w stronę wyjścia, dając Liamowi znać, że wychodzą. Czując wibrujący telefon, sięgnął do kieszeni i zmarszczył brwi, widząc nazwisko Baxtera, jego księgowego.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał, przystając w miejscu i czekając, aż dołączy do niego przyjaciel.  
— Panie Tomlinson, sprawdziłem raporty z klubów, które dziś mi pan zlecił — wyjaśnił Baxter rzeczowo. — Odkryłem, że klub w Croydon, ten otwarty cztery lata temu, od półtora roku przynosi coraz mniejsze zyski. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie ciszył się tak wielką popularnością. Sprawdziłem na Internecie i podzwoniłem po okolicy; klub prosperuje świetnie.  
Louis przymknął powieki, kręcąc głową na uniesione brwi Liama, i ruszył do wyjścia z kawiarni.  
— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeden z moich ludzi mnie okrada? — mruknął cicho i zimno.  
— Na to wygląda, panie Tomlinson — przytaknął mu księgowy. — Jeśli moje obliczenia są poprawne, jest pan stratny na prawie milion funtów.  
— Dziękuję, Baxter — pożegnał się Louis.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie był okrutną osobą, ani nie można go też było nazwać skąpym w stosunku do jego ludzi, dlatego nigdy, kurwa, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zawsze musiał się znaleźć jakiś typ, który próbował ugryźć rękę, która go karmiła.  
Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć Liamowi, że mają robotę, kiedy na coś wpadł. A raczej na _kogoś_. Sekundę później poczuł jak chłodna ciecz ląduje na jego klatce piersiowej, barwiąc na pomarańczowo jego białą koszulę.  
— Oops — sapnął głęboki głos, gdy jego właściciel przytrzymał się dla równowagi ramion Louisa. Louis spojrzał na niego ostro z zamiarem nakrzyczenia na niego, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył parę dużych, zielonych oczu, wpatrujących się prosto w niego.  
Chłopak, który na niego wpadł, był od niego wyższy, miał pofalowane włosy, sięgające ramion i duże, różowe usta, które przyciągały uwagę. Na twarzy chłopaka malował się wyraz przerażenia i szoku, gdy ten gapił się na Louisa, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widział przed sobą drugiego człowieka.  
— Tak bardzo mi przykro — wyrzucił z siebie nieznajomy, nim Louis miał szansę w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Duże ręce puściły jego ramiona i zaczęły przesuwać się szybko po jego klatce piersiowej, jakby chciały zgarnąć z materiału pomarańczowe, mokre plamy. — Przepraszam. Nie patrzyłem dokąd idę i… To było niechcący, naprawdę.  
Liam postąpił krok do przodu, jakby chciał odsunąć go od Louisa.  
— Hej — powiedział szybko Louis, łapiąc chłopaka za dłonie i ściskając je delikatnie w swoich. Były ciepłe i gładkie w dotyku. — To tylko sok. Nic, czego nie załatwi jedno pranie.  
Tak naprawdę zamierzał wyrzucić koszulę do kosza, bo miał dziesięć innych w szafie. Dokładnie takich samych.  
Chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego ciele, i poruszył się lekko. Ich dłonie wciąż były złączone, więc Louis puścił je i odsunął się o krok. Zauważył kątem oka, że niektórzy ludzie w kawiarni przyglądali się im z zaciekawieniem.  
Dopiero teraz mógł się w pełni przyjrzeć nieznajomemu i musiał przyznać, że naprawdę podobało mu się to, co widział. Długie nogi opięte ciasnymi, poprzedzieranymi spodniami i różowa koszula w białe kropki; rozpięta do połowy, ukazując tatuaże jaskółek nad obojczykami i kawałek czarnego tuszu na brzuchu.  
Jednak najbardziej interesująca była postawa chłopaka. Miał lekko zgarbione ramiona, jakby starał się być odrobinę mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości, dłonie były splątane z przodu ciała, nogi złączone razem, a tors pochylony delikatnie w stronę Louisa, jakby chłopak mimowolnie chciał być bliżej niego.  
— Jestem Harry — wymamrotał z siebie nagle chłopak, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń, i szybko zagryzł dolną wargę, jakby był lekko zszokowany własną śmiałością.  
— Louis. — Louis uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Miło mi cię poznać.  
Harry rozpromienił się w jego kierunku, co sprawiło, że jego zielone oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, a białe zęby ukazały się przy uśmiechu.  
— Mi również — odpowiedział, najwyraźniej nabierając odwagi. — I jeszcze raz przepraszam za tę koszulę. Chcesz, żebym zapłacił za pranie? Myślę, że reszta twojego garnituru też trochę ucierpiała.  
— W porządku, dam sobie z tym radę — zapewnił go Louis. Zerknął na Liama, który przestępował z nogi na nogę, i zwrócił się do niego: — Liam, idź po auto.  
Mężczyzna otworzył usta, żeby się sprzeczać, ponieważ pewnie nie chciał zostawiać go samego, ale Louis szybko uciął nadchodzącą dyskusję.  
— Teraz, Li.  
Liam westchnął, ale kiwnął głową i wyszedł z kawiarni. Wzrok Harry’ego podążył za nim, a mała zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami sugerowała, że nie do końca zrozumiał całą sytuację.  
Louis posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, żeby go rozproszyć.  
— Nie pozwolę ci zapłacić za pranie garnituru, ale jest coś, co mógłbyś zrobić zamiast tego.  
Policzki Harry’ego nabierały rumieńców, sprawiając, że Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, o czym chłopak właśnie pomyślał.  
— Och? — stęknął Harry.  
— Daj mi swój numer i umów się jutro ze mną na kolację — zaproponował Louis, nim mógł się powstrzymać.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy to dlatego, że ostatnio czuł się samotny, czy zwyczajnie Harry miał w sobie coś takiego, co go przyciągało, ale naprawdę chciał się z nim ponownie zobaczyć. Jedna kolacja i dowiedzą się, czy to zawędruje gdzieś dalej. Louis z całą pewnością nie miał nic przeciwko pieprzeniu go. Harry był naprawdę przystojny i wydawał się miły, co jak dla Louisa było wystarczającymi powodami, żeby pójść z kimś do łóżka.  
Rumieniec na policzkach Harry’ego tylko się pogłębił, ale chłopak wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego pomysłu, gdy kiwał gorliwie głową; brązowe loki podskakiwały wokół jego twarzy.  
— W porządku — mruknął, szczerząc się szeroko.  
Po tym Louis wziął od Harry’ego numer, obiecując mu, że zadzwoni jutro i da mu znać gdzie dokładnie się spotkają. Po raz kolejny zbył jego przeprosiny za ten mały wypadek z sokiem pomarańczowym i wyszedł z kawiarni.  
Liam siedział niecierpliwe w aucie, wyglądając jak kwoka, która martwi się o swoje młode.  
— Spokojnie — powiedział mu Louis, zapinając pas. — Tylko rozmawiałem w kawiarni.  
— Wiem — westchnął Liam. — Po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało na mojej warcie. W ogóle nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Wiesz, jak zginął twój ojciec…  
— Wiem to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek, kurwa, inny — przerwał mu Louis, sztyletując go wzrokiem. — Więc nie wyjeżdżaj mi z takimi tekstami.  
Po tym w aucie zapadła cisza.  
Louis przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki wdech. Żeby się uspokoić, zaczął myśleć o Harrym. Dopiero co poznał go w kawiarni, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeszcze nigdy nie miał z kimś takim do czynienia. Harry wyglądał, jakby nosił swoją duszę na ramieniu, każda emocja była doskonale widoczna na jego twarzy, a ze wszystkich porów jego skóry biła cholerna szczerość.  
To widok, który Louis rzadko widywał w życiu codziennym, gdzie każdy nosił maski na twarzy i udawał, że jest kimś innym niż w rzeczywistości. Louis widział już nie jednego dzieciaka, który próbował dostać się do mafii, zgrywając twardziela, a płakał i wymiotował na widok pierwszego trupa. Nawet jego poprzedni partnerzy starali się przy nim pilnować — świadomi jego władzy, wpływów i tego, do czego jest zdolny.  
Prawda jest taka, że w swoim dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu Louis miał dwóch prawdziwych partnerów, z którymi rozmawiał o czymś więcej, niż o pozycji w jakiej będzie ich pieprzył i co chcieliby zjeść na kolację. Nie koniecznie w takiej kolejności.  
Z początku bał się w ogóle przyznać ojcu, że jest gejem. Był przerażony tym, co boss mafii zrobi, dowiadując się, że ma syna, który woli ssać kutasy, niż ściskać jędrne cycki. Dlatego do dwudziestego roku życia ograniczał się tylko do jednonocnych spotkań, nigdy nie podając swojego prawdziwego imienia i mając nadzieję, że ojciec nigdy się nie dowie. Oczywiście to były tylko głupie mrzonki dzieciaka, ponieważ jego ojciec od początku wiedział o wszystkim i Louis był głupi, myśląc, że uda mu się to ukryć. Przecież każdy boss mafii wie _wszystko_ o swoich wrogach, a o najbliższej rodzinie jeszcze więcej.  
Więc kiedy wreszcie doszło do konfrontacji tematu, okazało się, że Mark Tomlinson po prostu czekał, aż Louis odnajdzie swoje jaja i mu o wszystkim powie. Nie było ani awantury, ani wyzwisk, ani krzyków. Ojciec poklepał go po plecach, podziękował za szczerość i na przyszłość kazał mu nigdy nie ukrywać nic przed rodziną.  
Po jego śmierci Louis dowiedział się, dlaczego Mark podszedł do sprawy w ten sposób. Wystarczył mu rok, żeby zorientować się, że jeśli masz władze, to możesz nawet pieprzyć kozy, a wszyscy wokół ciebie jedynie ci przyklasną. W końcu nikt nie chciał stracić żadnej części ciała za głupi komentarz o _pedałach_.  
— Więc czego dowiedziałeś się od Winstona? — zapytał Liam, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
— NCA wie o zniknięciu Woottona, chociaż jeszcze nie znaleźli jego ciała — wytłumaczył Louis, skupiając się w pełni na rozmowie. Nie miał teraz czasu na rozmyślanie o przeszłości. — Obstawiam, że błądzą niczym dzieci we mgle i porzucą sprawę w najbliższych dwóch tygodniach. Oprócz tego wiedzą też o tym, że Cowell zapadł się pod ziemię i starają się dowiedzieć dlaczego.  
— Powodzenia — prychnął Liam, wyprzedzając zielonego Forda. — Jeśli Oli nie był na tyle głupi, żeby dać im znać o przewozie heroiny, a wiem, że nie był, to nie mają niczego. Trafią w ślepy zaułek i znów będą próbować z drugiej strony.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, uchylił lekko szybę i odpalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko, przymykając powieki i wypuścił z ust chmurę dymu.  
— Jak wychodziliśmy z kawiarni, to dzwonił do mnie Baxter — poinformował przyjaciela. — Ktoś, kto kieruje moim nocnym klubem w Croydon, najwyraźniej zdecydował, że to dobry pomysł, żeby podjebać mi milion funtów. Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, kto zajmuje się tym klubem, a potem ten skurwiel ma się znaleźć u mnie w biurze.  
Liam pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś był na tyle głupi, żeby zrobić coś takiego.  
— Chcesz go dzisiaj czy jutro?  
— Jutro z rana — zdecydował Louis. — Dzisiaj w nocy ma przyjechać szef serbskiej grupy Zeman, chcą przez nasz teren przeszmuglować kilku ludzi, więc nie będę miał czasu, żeby się tym zająć.  
— Nie lubię, kiedy kręcą się po naszym terenie — wymamrotał Liam. — Jovanović już wcześniej przysporzył nam kłopotów.  
— Wysłucham go, zobaczę co ma do zaoferowania i wtedy zadecyduję. — Louis dogasił papierosa i poprawił broń za paskiem spodni. — Chcę, żeby budynek był obstawiony. Nikt nie wchodzi i nie wychodzi nie sprawdzony. Nie zamierzam ryzykować.  
Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis nie był w dobrym nastroju, co dla nikogo tak naprawdę dobrze nie wróżyło.  
Najpierw ten cały serbski pseudo-gangsterzyna zadzwonił do niego z informacją, że muszą _przełożyć ich spotkanie na inny termin, ponieważ jego prywatny samolot miał awarię silnika i teraz jest uziemiony w Serbii na kolejnych kilka dni._ Z początku Louis uznał, że typ sobie stroi z niego żarty; to nie tak, że musiał obstawić cały budynek i okolicę specjalnie na jego przyjazd. To nie tak, że w grę wchodziło najprawdopodobniej szmuglowanie nielegalnych imigrantów i to nie tak, że Louis nie miał, kurwa, lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż czekanie na jakiegoś biedaka z południa.  
Rano jego humor wcale się nie polepszył, kiedy Calvin uparcie nie odpowiadał na żadne próby kontaktu — ani na maile ani na telefony i Louis, chcąc nie chcąc, był zmuszony ruszyć dupę z domu i pojechać do Croydon razem z Liamem.  
— Dzwoniłeś do niego?  
Drgnął i oderwał wzrok od okna, spoglądając w bok.  
— Z dziesięć razy, sam wiesz.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi.  
— I żadnego nie odebrał? Ja bym przestał po razie.  
— Czy my na pewno mówimy o tym samym? — zdziwił się Louis.  
— A o kim mówisz ty?  
— O Calvinie?  
Liam rozszerzył na niego oczy, a potem pokręcił gwałtownie głową.  
— Pytam o tego typa, który wczoraj na ciebie wpadł — wyjaśnił. — Wydawałeś się zainteresowany, miałeś do niego zadzwonić?  
Louis powstrzymał się od przywalenia sobie w czoło i zamiast tego wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Szybko przeszukał listę kontaktów i wybrał numer, który był przypisany do imienia chłopaka spod kawiarni.  
Harry odebrał po czterech sygnałach.  
— Halo?  
— Hej, Harry, z tej strony Louis, pamiętasz mnie?  
— Pamiętam — powiedział szybko chłopak. — Mam nadzieję, że nie dzwonisz, bo zmieniłeś zdanie i jednak chcesz upomnieć się o nową koszulę.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Nie, dzwonię w sprawie tej kolacji. O której masz dzisiaj dla mnie czas?  
Harry zamruczał, jakby się zastanawiał.  
— Mam wolny cały wieczór, ale wydaje mi się, że siódma byłaby najodpowiedniejsza.  
— Świetnie, jeszcze jedna sprawa, czy możesz podać mi swoje nazwisko? Nie, żebym potrzebował go do zarezerwowania nam stolika, ale nie wiem, czy spodoba ci się, gdy wszyscy od razu będą brali cię za mojego męża.  
Po drugiej stronie rozległo się ciche parsknięcie.  
— Styles — powiedział chłopak. — Nazywam się Harry Styles.  
— Harry Styles — powtórzył Louis głośno i wyraźnie, zerkając przy tym Liama. Przyjaciel skinął mu głową i zaczął pisać coś na własnym telefonie. — Okej, na pewno zapamiętam, wyślij mi swój adres i przyjadę po ciebie.  
— Och, jesteś pewien…  
— To naprawdę żaden kłopot, Harry — zapewnił go Louis. — Do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
Harry wymamrotał swoje pożegnanie odrobinę zdziwionym tonem, ale Louis nie miał czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Schował telefon do kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, gdy auto tylko stanęło w miejscu. Zastukał w szybę kierowcy.  
— Payne idzie ze mną, ty zostajesz tutaj — powiedział; zwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny. — Na wszelki wypadek obserwuj tylne wyjście. Gdyby Calvin próbował spierdolić, masz go złapać, ale tylko _złapać_ , rozumiesz? Nie chcę żadnych afer.  
Sean pokiwał głową z nieczytelną miną.  
— Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson.  
Louis odepchnął się od auta i wyprostował, poprawiając poła marynarki.   
— Co z nim zrobisz? — zapytał Liam, kiedy okrążali klub.  
— Na razie tylko z nim porozmawiam — parsknął Louis. — Straciłem już jednego człowieka w tym tygodniu.  
W klubie znajdowali się sami pracownicy; kręcili się po całym pomieszczeniu, robiąc najpewniej to, czego wymagało zorganizowanie dobrej imprezy. Louis nawet nie udawał, że wie, na czym polega praca tych ludzi. Jego nazwisko, co prawda, figurowało w rubryczce właściciela, ale od bezpośredniego zarządzania całym tym bajzlem miał Baxtera, któremu podlegali wszyscy menadżerowie. To do niego zwracali się problemami, a ten — jeśli uznał jakiś za wyjątkowo palący lub nie potrafił poradzić sobie sam — przychodził z nim do Louisa. I za to właśnie Louis cenił tego człowieka. Miał wystarczająco dużo innych spraw na głowie, żeby jeszcze przejmować się _legalną_ siecią klubów; sporządzany przez księgowego comiesięczny raport w zupełności mu wystarczał.  
Razem z Liamem przeszli przez główny parkiet, kierując się do schodów prowadzących na podwyższenie, gdzie zostali skierowani przez jedną z tancerek. To, że Calvin zdziwił się na ich widok, było zdecydowanym niedopowiedzeniem.  
— Louis? — sapnął ze zdziwieniem, podrywając się z kanapy. — Co ty…  
— Dzień dobry, Rodgers — odparł Louis; zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry od loży i rozejrzał się dookoła. — Ładnie się tutaj urządziłeś.  
Louis bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył, jak Liam przechodzi za nim wolnym krokiem, żeby w końcu zatrzymać się przy ścianie, gdzie stanął w rozkroku, dłonie zakładając przed sobą. Widział, jak wzrok Calvina śledzi jego towarzysza; mężczyzna drgnął, zaskoczony, kiedy Louis ponownie się odezwał:  
— Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, Rodgers, przypomnij mi.  
— Um… — Calvin zmieszał się na sekundę. — Pół roku temu na imprezie…  
— Ach, tak, na imprezie świątecznej. — Louis pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Jak ci się wiedzie od tamtej pory?  
Calvin przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
— Nie jestem do końca pewny, czy wiem, o co pytasz, Lou… — Liam odchrząknął i wzrok Calvina na sekundę skierował się na niego, nim ponownie skupił się na Louisie, tym razem odrobinę bardziej spanikowany. — To znaczy, panie Tomlinson.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
— Jak to, o co pytam, Rodgers? Pytam, jak ci się wiedzie w życiu, jak twoje zdrowie, rodzina, związki?  
Nie wyglądało na to, żeby odpowiedź usatysfakcjonowała Calvina, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie — przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy Louisem a Liamem, jakby oczekiwał, że któryś z nich w końcu się złamie i zdradzi powód tej niezapowiedzianej wizyty. Louis uśmiechnął się z udawanym zainteresowaniem i zaczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, zanim westchnął i oznajmił:  
— Pytam, ponieważ chciałem się upewnić, że plotki, jakie słyszałem, są prawdziwe.  
Calvin drgnął, blednąc odrobinę.  
— Plotki? — zapytał, wykręcając dłonie.  
Louis pokiwał głową i zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem.   
— Widzisz, moje życie ostatnio składa się z samych plotek i pomówień, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to frustrujące.  
Zmniejszył nieco odległość pomiędzy sobą a drugim mężczyzną, nie przestając jednak chodzić bez celu; kręcił głową, jakby do siebie, wpatrując się w wypolerowaną podłogę.  
— A słyszałem naprawdę dużo ciekawych rzeczy. Jak na przykład o tym wynajmowanym przez ciebie apartamencie w Grosvenor i zakupie tego nowego, sportowego auta. Niesamowite cacko, muszę przyznać, gratuluję wyboru, ale te grawerowane deski rozdzielcze mogłeś sobie darować.  
Calvin wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.  
— Skąd pan o tym wie?  
— Wiem wiele rzeczy — odparł Louis lakonicznie, nie zatrzymując się; nadal nie patrzył na Calvina. — Wiem tyle, że czasami nie potrafię przestać się zastanawiać nad tym, czego nie wiem. Czasami siedzę sobie i myślę, co by było, gdyby okazało się, że jeden z moich pracowników podpierdala mi pod nosem hajs i wsadza go do własnej kieszeni.  
Louis dosłownie mógł usłyszeć moment, w którym Calvin zaczyna pocić się ze strachu.   
— I tak idąc dalej tym tokiem — kontynuował Louis — myślę sobie, co bym zrobił, gdybym go na tym złapał. Uciąłbym mu rękę na chwałę średniowiecza? A może wyrzucił z balkonu jego nowego apartamentu lub przejechałbym go jego nowym autem? Kilkanaście razy każdym kołem.  
— Panie Tom…  
Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku i głos Calvina urwał się równie gwałtownie.  
— Potem sobie myślę, jesteś idiotą, Tommo, i nie zatrudniasz również debili, nikt nie byłby na tyle pojebany, żeby tak dobrowolnie pchać się w łapy śmierci, nie sądzisz, Rodgers?  
Mężczyzna wydał z siebie dźwięk dziwnie przypominający złamane westchnienie, zanim pokiwał gwałtownie głową.  
— No widzisz, czyli zgadzamy się na ten temat. A czy zgadzamy się również w kwestii tego, że ten - czysto teoretyczny, oczywiście - pracownik powinien oddać potrójną wartość przywłaszczonych pieniędzy w przeciągu kolejnego miesiąca, bo w przeciwnym wypadku jego własne jaja zostaną mu podane jako ostatnia, symboliczna wieczerza?  
Luźno zwieszone po bokach dłonie Calvina drgnęły, jakby mężczyzna chciał je zacisnąć w pięści. Milczał jednak rozsądnie i zacisnął zamiast tego zęby, kiwając raz głową. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, błyskając fałszywie zębami.  
— Niesamowite, jak szybko i miło rozmawia się z kimś, kto podziela twoje zdanie — oznajmił; Calvin otworzył usta, chcąc chyba mu przytaknąć, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu. — Faktem jest, że gdyby nie to, że mam na głowie większe ścierwa od tego teoretycznego pracownika, byłby on martwy jeszcze zanim zdążyłbym się z nim spotkać w celu wyjaśnienia sytuacji.  
Calvin przez chwilę gapił się na niego z uchylonymi ustami, zanim w końcu zamknął je, chyba tylko cudem nie przygryzając sobie języka. Louis potarł o siebie dłonie i posłał Calvinowi ostatni, szeroki uśmiech.  
— Cóż, miło się gawędziło, ale wzywają mnie inne obowiązki. Payne ma trochę więcej czasu ode mnie, więc z chęcią podzieli się z tobą własną wersją wszystkich tych zdarzeń i ich konsekwencji.  
Nie zaczekał na żadne pożegnanie ze strony Calvina, odwracając się do niego plecami. Kiwnął Liamowi głową, bezgłośnie posyłając mu znak, że za pięć minut ma być z powrotem w aucie. Potem skierował się do schodów i zszedł z nich, nucąc cicho pod nosem. Kiwnął głową tancerce — jedynej znajomej twarzy — a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Jeszcze palił, kiedy Liam do niego dołączył. Louis bez słowa podał mu paczkę fajek, ani słowem nie wspominając o ściekającej z jego poobijanych kłykci krwi. Sam Liam spojrzał na nie zdziwiony, jakby dopiero teraz je zauważył. Wzruszył ramieniem i przyjął oferowanego szluga. Właśnie go odpalał, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon.  
Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i zmarszczył brwi na wyświetlacz.  
— To Norton — powiedział.  
Louis rzucił peta na ziemię i dogasił go butem.  
— Czemu dzwoni do ciebie? — zapytał; Liam wzruszył ramionami i Louis wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. — Daj mi to. — Odebrał połączenie i przyłożył telefon do ucha. — Dzień dobry, Frank, cóż za niespodzianka.  
Po drugiej stronie na moment zapadła cisza.  
— Tomlinson?  
— We własnej osobie — odparł Louis. — Dlaczego dzwonisz do Liama? Czyżby szefostwo londyńskiej policji tak bardzo się nudziło, że zajmuje sobie czas dzwonieniem po Bogu ducha winnych ludziach?  
Norton odchrząknął.  
— Mam sprawę do…  
— Nie pierdol, Frank — przerwał mu Louis ostro. — Obaj wiemy, że jedyne sprawy, jakie masz, dotyczą mnie, więc mów, o co ci, kurwa, chodzi.  
— Wiem, że podpalenie domu Woottona jest twoją sprawką.  
Louis zaśmiał się w głos i Liam posłał mu pytające spojrzenie; zignorował przyjaciela.  
— Wybacz, ta pewność w twoim głosie jest rozczulająca, naprawdę, Frank, przechodzisz samego siebie.  
— Wystarczy, że znajdę jeden dowód, Tomlinson, jeden maleńki dowód — powiedział komisarz chłodnym głosem. — A potem twoje królestwo posypie się jak domek z kart. Już nigdy nie zobaczysz niczego, co nie będzie zawierało w sobie więziennych krat, ty jebany…  
— Czy to groźba? — zapytał Louis z rozbawieniem. — Czy ty mi, kurwa, grozisz, komisarzu Norton?  
Głos po drugiej stronie urwał się; gdyby nie to, że brakowało urywanego sygnału, Louis uznałby, że mężczyzna się rozłączył.  
— Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nic na mnie nie masz i obaj dobrze wiemy, że nigdy nic nie znajdziesz — powiedział Louis już poważnie. — I obaj dobrze wiemy dlaczego tak jest. Cztery kopie, mój drogi. Cztery kopie, każde w innym państwie. Cztery pięknie zapakowane płytki z filmikiem, na którym pieprzysz dwunastoletnią Tajlandkę. Jestem pewien, że twoja żona ucieszy się z takiego prezentu, nie sądzisz? — Norton milczał i złość Louisa wzrosła znacząco. — Następnym razem zastanów się do kogo kierujesz swoje puste groźby, Norton, ponieważ jeśli ja pójdę siedzieć, ty skończysz na więziennym stryczku.  
Rozłączył się, przełykając w ustach przekleństwo, i oddał Liamowi telefon. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę auta, ignorując nawoływania przyjaciela.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i sprawdził godzinę, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz czegoś, co można było uznać za smutek lub rozczarowanie. Jednak fakt, że znajdował się niecałe dziesięć metrów od samochodu Louisa sprawiał, że mężczyźnie trudno było poczuć cokolwiek poza rozbawionym rozczuleniem. Louis pozwolił sobie jeszcze na dwie minuty dobrej zabawy, zanim w końcu zlitował się nad chłopakiem.  
Wysiadł z auta i okrążył je, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie przy miejscu pasażera.  
— Hej, Harry! — zawołał. — Tutaj jestem.  
Harry szarpnął głową w jego kierunku i natychmiast rozszerzył oczy, skupiając się na aucie. Louis nawet nie poczuł irytacji, że chłopak nie patrzy na niego — sam był kurewsko dumny ze swojego auta i musiał przyznać, że akurat dzisiejszego wieczoru jego czarny DBS prezentował się wyjątkowo pięknie.  
Jednak, jak się szybko okazało, nie tak pięknie, jak Harry. Louis oblizał nieświadomie usta, wpatrując się w chłopaka. Harry miał na sobie najciaśniejsze, białe i zdecydowanie damskie dżinsy i Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wahając się pomiędzy współczuciem dla jąder chłopaka i gratulowaniem sobie w duchu, że trafił mu się tak piękny kąsek. W spodnie wpuszczona była luźna, niebieska koszula. Kilka jej górnych guzików było rozpiętych, a długie włosy Harry'ego falowały delikatnie wokół jego twarzy przy każdym kroku. Harry szedł ku niemu powoli, nadal wpatrując się w auto z niedowierzaniem.  
Kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się przed Louisem i spojrzał na niego, sam Louis spróbował powstrzymać się przed ocenianiem go, jakby był kawałkiem — Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, cholernie seksownego — mięsa. Ponownie oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając ramię w bok.  
— Hej — sapnął Harry, przytulając go zdecydowanie zbyt krótko; kiedy się odsunął, ponownie patrzył na auto, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. — Czy to Aston Martin DBS?  
— Znasz się na autach? — zapytał Louis w ramach odpowiedzi.  
Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
— Nie, ale mój przyjaciel, Niall, ma obsesję na punkcie Bonda. Widziałem wystarczająco dużo filmów, żeby znać tę jedną markę.  
Louis wyszczerzył się i otworzył drzwi pasażera, mrugając do Harry'ego wesoło.  
— Mocno będzie zły, kiedy dowie się, że nim jechałeś?  
Harry westchnął, wyraźnie urzeczony.  
— Urwie mi łeb — wymamrotał i wpakował się do środka z entuzjazmem dzieciaka, które dostało na urodziny wymarzony prezent.  
Louis szybko okrążył samochód, gratulując sobie w duchu zdobycia już tylu punktów na samym początku; wieczór jeszcze dobrze się nie zaczął, a on już zdecydowanie we wszystkim plusował. Gdy wsiadł, Harry przesuwał właśnie dłonią po czarnej desce rozdzielczej, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem chyba wszystko naraz. Mościł się na skórzanym fotelu, kręcąc lekko tyłkiem. Louis miał nadzieję, że robił to nieświadomie.  
— Podoba ci się? — zapytał, wciskając guzik startu.   
Maszyna ożyła z cichym, wibrującym pomrukiem.  
— No kurwa — sapnął Harry, wpatrując się w rozświetlone na czerwono logo. — Robisz takie rzeczy i jeszcze pytasz; jest niesamowity.  
Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył, wyjeżdżając na ulicę.  
— Cieszę się więc, że mój plan działa — oznajmił.  
Harry oderwał wzrok od własnej dłoni, która nadal pieściła deskę rozdzielczą.  
— Jaki plan?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem; skręcił w kolejną ulicę, kierując się na autostradę.  
— Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz tak zajęty podziwianiem auta, że nie zauważysz tego, że marynarka nie pasuje mi do butów.  
Harry wydał z siebie głośne parsknięcie, które dźwiękiem przypominało niemal kaszlnięcie lub nawet szczeknięcie. Louis sam nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia, widząc, jak chłopak zasłania usta ręką, rumieniąc się.  
— Wybacz — powiedział, nadal się chowając. — Wyglądasz niesamowicie, zdecydowanie pasujesz do tego przystojniaka.  
Louis uniósł na Harry'ego brew.  
— Wow, Haroldzie, nazywasz mnie przystojnym?  
Harry przewrócił teatralnie oczami i pokręcił głową; opuścił dłoń, kładąc ją na swoim udzie.  
— Jakbyś tego nie wiedział, Lewis.  
— Każdy chłopiec lubi słyszeć takie rzeczy — odparł Louis z mrugnięciem.  
Reszta drogi minęła im względnie spokojnie. Harry nie przestawał zadawać pytań dotyczących auta i zrobił nawet kilka zdjęć, kiedy upewnił się, że Louis nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Sam Louis dopiero pod koniec drogi zdał sobie sprawę, jak _przyjemnie_ się czuł. Już dawno nie spędzał czasu z kimś tak olśniewająco naturalnym. Było to odświeżające i dziwnie budujące doświadczenie.   
Gdy zajechali na miejsce, Louis wysiadł z auta, gestem wskazując Harry'emu by zrobił to samo. Przekazał kluczyk młodemu chłopakowi, który praktycznie zgiął się na jego widok w pół i na skrzydłach pojechał zaparkować jego samochód. Louis nawet się nie obejrzał, skupiając się na Harrym. Chłopak wpatrywał się w restaurację przed sobą, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, podchodząc do niego.  
Chłopak zerknął na niego i znów na budynek; wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Wygląda na drogą sprawę.  
— Nie musisz się niczym martwić — powiedział Louis od razu, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców. — To ja zaprosiłem cię na kolację, więc…  
Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogi, kręcąc głową.  
— Czy nie możemy pojechać w jakieś bardzo kameralne miejsce? — wymamrotał, wykręcając dłonie. — Jeśli to nie problem.  
Louis pokiwał szybko głową i zamachał ręką na jednego z innych pracowników, do których obowiązków należało przyprowadzanie aut. Harry nie odzywał się, nadal wykręcając dłonie, kiedy Louis w tym czasie wyrzucał sobie w myślach od idiotów. Najwyraźniej przesadził odrobinę z tym cholernym lansem.   
Na szczęście chwilę później znajdowali się znów w aucie. Louis panicznie próbował ogarnąć jakieś miejsce, do którego mogliby pójść, więc lekko go zaskoczyło głośne westchnienie Harry'ego.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział chłopak cicho. — Nie chciałem zepsuć ci planów. Przejażdżka luksusowym autem to jedno, ale czułbym się nie na miejscu w takiej restauracji. — Wskazał na siebie z niezręcznym uśmiechem. — Raczej nie wpasowałbym się w tłum.  
— Wyglądasz cudownie, przestań — odparł Louis natychmiast. Kiedy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle, spojrzał na Harry'ego i położył mu dłoń na udzie, ściskając lekko. — Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś. Poza tym, to moja wina, mam skłonności do przesady, kiedy próbuje komuś zaimponować.  
Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się mały uśmiech.  
— Myślę, że DBS wystarczająco przesądził sprawę — powiedział, wpatrując się w rękę Louisa; uniósł lekko nogę, napinając mięśnie. — Jeśli nie masz żadnej zapasowej restauracji, mógłbym cię zabrać do mojej ulubionej miejscówki.  
Zza nich dobiegł rozzłoszczony dźwięk klaksonu i Louis zrozumiał, że światło zmieniło się już na zielone. Z żalem zabrał dłoń z uda Harry'ego i ruszył, siłą powstrzymując się od wystawienia dłoni przez okno i wkurwienia frajera za sobą. Zamiast tego wskazał głową na ekranik nawigacji.  
— Prowadź — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Nie możemy pozwolić, aby ten cudowny wieczór poszedł na marne.

* * *

Jazda do drugiego lokalu zajęła im całe czterdzieści minut i żołądek Louis coraz głośniej dopominał się o jedzenie. Był to jednak jedyny minus całej sytuacji, ponieważ w tym czasie Louis zdążył przepaść z kretesem. Każde słowo Harry'ego, każdy jego gest, każda mina, to jego cholerne ożywienie i otwartość sprawiały, że Louis zapomniał o całym otaczającym go świecie. Kulminacyjnym punktem okazał się moment, w którym Harry oznajmił, że jest świeżo po studiach pediatrycznych, a w wolnych chwilach udziela się jako wolontariusz, pomagając chorym i umierającym dzieciom.  
Louis nie mógł w stu procentach stwierdzić, że Harry na pewno nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.  
Był też urzeczony do tego stopnia, że znajome auto, które musiało jechać za nimi od samego początku, zauważył dopiero wtedy, gdy zaparkował pod małym lokalem. Nie musiał nawet zbytnio używać wyobraźni, żeby dostrzec postać Liama na miejscu kierowcy. Pokręcił do siebie głową i miał nadzieję, że Liam wyczuwa już przyszły opierdol jaki go czekał za złamanie zasad zaufania.   
Louis miał określone zasady dotyczące chwil, kiedy potrzebuje cholernego, pilnującego go ogona. Poza tym Liam sam dokładnie prześwietlił chłopaka, więc to nie tak, że Louis nie wiedział, w co się pakuje. Przecież nie był, kurwa, głupi, a randka z tak uroczym chłopakiem na pewno… Och. Wydawałoby się, że nazwanie tak oczywistej rzeczy po imieniu nie powinno w tak gwałtowny sposób zaburzyć jego wewnętrznego spokoju.  
Niczego nie świadomy Harry nadal opowiadał o wolontariacie, co jakiś czas wplątując pomiędzy to anegdoty o swoim przyjacielu, z którym — jak zrozumiał Louis — wynajmował mieszkanie.  
— Niall pokazał mi tę knajpę w zeszłym roku — powiedział, kiedy siedzieli już przy stoliku. — Miał wtedy fazę na włoskie żarcie i zarzekał się, że robią tutaj najlepszą lasagne w mieście.  
Jedzenie rzeczywiście okazało się naprawdę smaczne i pomimo że Louis nie pogardziłby kieliszkiem jakiegoś dobrego wina, to i tak nie mógł narzekać. Nie wtedy, kiedy Harry podsunął mu pod usta widelec z porcją własnego jedzenia, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
Gdy zaspokoili pierwszy głód, a kelnerka zabrała talerze z obietnicą nadchodzącego deseru, Louis uniósł na Harry'ego brew widząc, że chłopak przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Co jest? — zapytał. — Czekasz, aż przyznam ci rację, że twój wybór lokalu był trafniejszy?  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, mrużąc lekko oczy.  
— Czym się zajmujesz, Louis?  
W jednej sekundzie irytujące drapanie niepewności, które Louisowi udawało się przez cały czas spychać w głąb umysłu, wzięło nad wszystkim górę. Poczuł, jak spina się cały, a po plecach przebiega mu chłodny dreszcz. Ponieważ czekał na ten moment, jasne, że na niego czekał; istniały też dwie opcje, jakie miał do wyboru. Oczywiste kłamstwo lub… powiedzenie prawdy. I chociaż Louis czuł, że później odbije się to od niego rykoszetem, to nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odsłonięcie wszystkich kart.   
Louis nie lubił bawić się w półśrodki, ale nawet on czasami się do nich uciekał. Dlatego zrobił tajemniczą miną i nachylił się nad stolikiem, lekkim ruchem głowy nakazując Harry'emu zrobić to samo.  
Kiedy twarz chłopaka znajdowała się centymetry od jego, wyszeptał:  
— Jestem gangsterem.  
Harry zamrugał, komicznie zdziwiony, a potem znów parsknął w głos tym szczekliwym śmiechem.  
— Jezu, prawie ci uwierzyłem — oznajmił ze śmiechem. — Zadziałał kiedyś ten podryw?  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo, chociaż serce waliło mu boleśnie szybko. Wyprostował się, nie przecząc ani niczego nie potwierdzając.  
— Zajmuję się też prowadzeniem klubów nocnych — powiedział. — Są porozrzucane po całym kraju. To swego rodzaju… rodzinny interes.  
Harry natychmiast zaczął wypytywać go o szczegóły. Kompletnie zignorował poprzednie wyznanie Louisa i mężczyzna spróbował nie poczuć się jak świnia, kiedy do jego umysłu wpadła nieproszona myśl, gryząc i drapiąc w poszukiwaniu uwagi.  
Recytował wyuczone formułki, zastanawiając się, dlaczego z tym jednym kłamstwem czuje się gorzej niż z całym swoim życiowym dorobkiem razem wziętym.

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wyjrzał przez okno, opierając się o ścianę i westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Naprawdę chciał już jechać do mieszkania, położyć się i odpocząć, ale ten cholerny Serb postanowił mu się zwalić na głowę, kompletnie niszcząc mu plany na spokojny wieczór. Jego prywatny samolot łaskawie się naprawił i Jovanowić zadzwonił po południu, prosząc o spotkanie. I ponieważ Louis chciał mieć go jak najszybciej z głowy, zgodził się, i teraz musiał czekać, aż ochrona sprawdzi wszystkich ludzi południowca. Cała okolica i budynek były obstawione chłopcami Louisa i mimo że Jovanowić musiałby być samobójcą, żeby czegoś próbować, ostrożności nigdy za wiele.   
— Za pięć minut tu wejdzie — powiadomił go Liam ze swojego miejsca w rogu pokoju. On jako jedyny był zawsze obecny przy wszelkich spotkaniach i negocjacjach; to jedyny człowiek, któremu Louis bezgranicznie ufał ze swoim życiem.   
— W porządku — westchnął Louis, zajmując fotel przy masywnym, dębowym biurku. — Chcę mieć dwóch naszych przy drzwiach, kiedy Jovanowić tu wejdzie. Najlepiej Seana i Jacoba.   
Liam kiwnął głową, wydając polecenia do małego mikrofonu przy klapie marynarki. Louis przymknął oczy, wdychając i wydychając powietrze w spokojnym rytmie. Kiedy do pokoju zapukał Sean, oznajmiając przybycie Serba, Louis podniósł się i obszedł biurko, każąc wpuścić gościa do środka.   
— Louis — huknął Jovanowić, wchodząc do środka. Louis starał się na skrzywić na jego ciężki i trudny do zrozumienia akcent. Zamiast tego przywołał grzeczny uśmiech na twarz i potrząsnął masywną ręką drugiego gangstera. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.   
— Matej — odpowiedział Louis, wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, gdy sam zajmował swój fotel.   
Mężczyzna zasiadł na wskazanym miejscu, czując się jak u siebie, i nawet nie zerknął w stronę Liama, który stał niczym cień w rogu pokoju. Jovanowić wyglądał jak typowy koleś, który kojarzył się szarym ludziom z mafią, gdy się o niej wspominało. Wysoki i umięśniony, z czarnymi włosami ściętymi po wojskowemu i twarzą naznaczoną bliznami. Spod kołnierzyka koszuli wystawał kawałek kolorowego tatuażu, który posiadał każdy członek serbskiej mafii, oznaczający jego status.   
Po wymienieniu uprzejmości, napełnieniu szklanek whisky i odpaleniu papierosów, wreszcie przeszli do interesów.   
— Chcę przewieźć przez twój teren dziesięciu ludzi — powiedział Matej i Louis musiał porządnie się wysilić, żeby zrozumieć, co on w ogóle mówi. — Najlepiej jutro w środku nocy.   
— Co to za ludzie i dlaczego akurat przez mój teren? — zapytał, spoglądając mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.   
— Połowa Anglii to twój teren — odpowiedział Jovanowić, a w jego głosie było słychać nutę zazdrości i czegoś, co można było uznać za niezadowolenie. — Trudno jest nie wchodzić na niego, kiedy się tu przyjeżdża. Moi ludzie znajdują się teraz w Belgii, ściga ich serbska policja, więc logicznym rozwiązaniem jest obstawienie ich przy granicach Walii, gdzie znajduje się teren mojego gangu.   
Louis zakręcił whisky w swojej szklance, czując, że z tą historią jest coś nie tak. Serbia jest jeszcze bardziej skorumpowana niż Anglia, jeśli chodzi o posiadanie opłacanych wtyk w policji i Louis jakoś nie może sobie wyobrazić, że aż dziesięciu ludzi wpadło w takie bagno, że trzeba wywozić ich z kraju.   
— Powiedzmy, że się zgadzam — powiedział Louis powoli i upił łyk alkoholu. — Tylko co _ja_ będę z tego miał?   
Serb uśmiechnął się, jakby już dostał zgodę na przewóz swoich ludzi i widocznie się rozluźnił, z zadowoleniem dolewając sobie whisky.   
— Pół miliona funtów — odparł Jovanowić. — Chcę tylko skorzystać z waszego miejsca w porcie i przejechać przez Londyn bez problemów.   
— Zgoda — oznajmił Louis po kilku minutach ciszy. — Jutro w nocy moi ludzie udostępnią wam przejazd. Chcę pół miliona w gotówce, dostarczone tutaj przed dwudziestą drugą, inaczej nasza umowa zostanie anulowana.   
— Interesy z tobą to przyjemność, Louis. — Matej uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko; w jego oczach był dziwny błysk, jakby cieszył się z czegoś, o czym Louis nie miał bladego pojęcia.   
Po tym dokończyli spokojnie drinki, porozmawiali chwilę o polityce, po czym Jovanowić wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu w obstawie ludzi Louisa.   
— Wiem — powiedział Louis, wywracając oczami w stronę Liama, który sekundy po wyjściu Serba znalazł się przy jego biurku. — Ja też mu nie ufam. Ta historyjka, którą mi sprzedał, śmierdzi na kilometr. Nie wiem, kogo lub co chce jutro przeszmuglować przez nasz teren, ale to na pewno nie jego ludzie. Chcę wiedzieć, co on kombinuje, dlatego ma zostać przepuszczony przez port, a potem zatrzymany gdzieś na bocznej drodze i sprawdzony. Dla pewności na miejscu niech będzie dziesięciu naszych.   
Liam kiwnął głową z ponurą miną, jakby spodziewał się kłopotów.   
I Louis miał dziwne wrażenie, że właśnie tak to się skończy. 

* * *

Louis westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy jego telefon rozdzwonił się nad ranem. No może nie do końca nad ranem, bo dochodziła już jedenasta, ale wczoraj położył się spać dopiero około trzeciej i pójście dalej spać brzmiało jak najlepszy plan.   
Jednak telefon nie przestawał dzwonić, więc nie patrząc na ekran, na ślepo przesunął po nim palcem, odbierając połączenie.   
— Halo? — warknął, wciąż ochrypniętym od snu głosem. Jeśli to jeden z jego ludzi, to lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego.   
— Um, Louis? — zapytał niepewny, głęboki głos, sprawiając, że oczy Louisa natychmiast się otworzyły. — Przeszkadzam?   
— Harry — westchnął. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie przeszkadzasz. W czym mogę ci pomóc?   
Od ich pierwszej randki minął już tydzień i Louis dosłownie marzył, żeby znów spędzić z nim czas. Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił, po prostu z kimś rozmawiając i nie szukając podtekstów i ukrytych znaczeń w co drugim słowie tej osoby. To było tak odświeżające, że kiedy na drugi dzień znów musiał zająć się interesem i decydować, jaki następny krok podjąć w sprawie Cowella, wieczorem dosłownie czuł, jak coś go ciągnie do Harry’ego. Do jego ciepła, specyficznego poczucia humoru i radosnego podejścia do życia. Od randki przez cały czas smsowali i Louis nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz pisał wiadomość dłuższą niż pięć znaków, dopóki Harry nie pojawił się w jego życiu.   
— Na pewno? — zapytał Harry. — Nie brzmisz, jakbyś miał ochotę na rozmowę.   
— Przepraszam, po prostu położyłem się późno spać i bywam raczej humorzasty zaraz po przebudzeniu — przyznał szczerze.   
Chłopak roześmiał się głośno.   
— Chciałem zaprosić cię na lunch, ale skoro dopiero się obudziłeś, to raczej marne szanse, że zdążysz zjawić się w pół godziny w knajpie niedaleko mojej pracy, co? — powiedział.   
Louis pomacał się po głowie i skrzywił, czując włosy odstające we wszystkich kierunkach. Z pewnością potrzebował też prysznica.   
— Raczej nie dam rady — mruknął z żalem. — Ale co powiesz na kolację dzisiaj? Jestem pewny, że mam wolny wieczór i mogę zabrać cię w jakieś przytulne…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Harry i Louis mrugnął lekko zaskoczony; już dawno nikt nie wciął mu się w słowo. Zwykle to on był tym, który mówił, a druga strona po prostu słuchała i mu potakiwała, co tylko pokazywało, jak inna była jego relacja z tym chłopakiem. — Znaczy, chętnie się z tobą spotkam, ale ostatnio to ty organizowałeś randkę i teraz czas na mnie. Nie sądzisz?   
Uśmiech pojawił się na wargach Louisa, a w żołądku dało o sobie znać to dziwne, nerwowo-ciepłe uczucie. Naprawdę minęły wieki, od kiedy ktoś chciał zaprosić _jego_ na kolację i zrobić pierwszy krok, zamiast czekać, aż wyrazi swoją aprobatę na cholerną próbę rozmowy.   
— Jesteś taki pewny swego, że chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się zgodzić — powiedział.   
— To świetnie — ucieszył się Harry. — W takim razie zapraszam cię na kolację do mojego mieszkania. Ugotuję coś dobrego. Lubisz steki?   
— Lubię — zaczął, ale po raz kolejny nie był w stanie kontynuować swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ coś mu przerwało. Tym razem był to płacz noworodka, który rozniósł się w słuchawce.   
— Wybacz, ale muszę kończyć — powiedział przepraszająco Harry. — Mój mały pacjent właśnie się obudził. Napiszę ci później wiadomość, o której masz u mnie być, okej?   
— Okej — zgodził się Louis, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry zaczyna gruchać coś do małego dziecka. — Pa, Harry.   
Po tym się rozłączył i opadł z powrotem na poduszki, upuszczając telefon gdzieś na pościel. Skulił się z kołdrą między nogami i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, próbując znowu zasnąć. Jeszcze godzinka drzemki nikomu by nie zaszkodziła, prawda?   
Jednak życie miało inne plany i niecałe dziesięć minut później, kiedy odpływał już w sen, przyszedł do niego sms. To był prawdopodobnie Harry z godziną ich spotkania, więc Louis zignorował piknięcie, decydując, że odczyta wiadomość później. Jednak kolejne dwa, następujące po sobie piknięcia sprawiły, że z warknięciem złapał telefon i sprawdził, kto go do cholery napastuje.   
Zmrużył oczy, widząc trzy różne wiadomości od zastrzeżonych numerów, które zawierały w sobie zdjęcia. Na pierwszym znajdowało się zdjęcie białego proszku — dość dużej, starannie usypanej kupki — i Louis od razu rozpoznał, że to heroina. Na następnym obrazku znajdowały się rozrzucone pieniądze, a ostatni przedstawiał człowieka przywiązanego do krzesła. Ciało wisiało raczej bezwładnie, głowa była opuszczona na klatkę piersiową, ale wzrok i tak najbardziej przyciągała klatka piersiowa mężczyzny, na której ktoś wyrył nożem: _cipa_.   
Nie potrzebował się długo zastanawiać, od kogo były te wiadomości. Cała sprawa dosłownie krzyczała Cowellem.   
Louis zacisnął na chwilę usta w wąską linię, po czym wybrał numer do Liama.   
— Payne, słucham — odebrał mężczyzna.   
— Za czterdzieści minut chcę widzieć ciebie, Seana i Felixa w biurze — rozkazał Louis, nie przejmując się powitaniami. — Felix ma być z całym sprzętem.   
— W porządku — powiedział tylko Liam i Louis rozłączył się.   
Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, nim wyszedł z łóżka i skierował się pod prysznic. Myślał, że choć raz będzie miał przyjemny i spokojny dzień, ale się pomylił. Wziął prysznic w ekspresowym tempie i ubrał się w garnitur, nie przejmując się goleniem dwudniowego zarostu. W kuchni zjadł odgrzewane ravioli i był gotowy do wyjścia.   
Wsadził pistolet za pasek spodni, spakował portfel i kluczyki od auta, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Na parkingu przywitał skinieniem głowy jednego z ludzi, który przez noc obserwował jego auta (podkładanie bomb, żeby wyeliminować przeciwnika w mafii było dość popularne) i wsiadł do Porsche.   
Kiedy wyjechał na ulicę, za nim od razu pojawił się ogon; na początku, kiedy jeszcze żył jego ojciec, był wściekły, nie mogąc poruszać się nigdzie bez ochroniarzy, ale późniejsza śmierć Marka szybko zmieniła jego zdanie. Zawsze lepiej jest mieć wokół siebie swoich ludzi.   
Dojechał do rezydencji położonej pięć kilometrów od centrum miasta i zostawił auto przed samym wejściem do domu.   
— Panie Tomlinson.   
Wszyscy obecni podnosili się na jego widok, praktycznie mu się kłaniając, gdy widzieli jego zachmurzoną minę, ale Louis przemknął przez dolny hol bez jednego słowa. Nie miał ani nastroju ani czasu na uprzejmości.   
W gabinecie czekali już na niego Sean, Felix i Liam.   
— Dzień dobry, panowie — powiedział, wyciągając telefon i rzucając go w stronę Felixa.   
Mężczyzna złapał go zręcznie, spoglądając na niego z lekko uniesioną brwią.   
Ich trójka była jego najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi, z którymi Louis był na ty. Reszta zawsze zwracała się do niego per pan lub szefie. Baxter również zaliczał się do grona zaufanych osób, choć wolał pozostać na stopie czysto zawodowej i to w porządku; Louis szanował ludzi z zasadami.   
— Trzy ostatnie wiadomości — poinformował swojego speca od komputerów i odpalił papierosa, rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu.   
Felix miał trzydzieści cztery lata i pracował jeszcze dla jego ojca. Został zwerbowany do mafii świeżo po tym, jak skończył dwadzieścia lat; był cholernym geniuszem, jeśli chodziło o elektronikę.   
Kiedy Liam, Felix i Sean obejrzeli zdjęcia, każdy z nich miał ten sam zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy.   
— Nie mam pojęcia, co Cowell chce tym osiągnąć — przemówił wreszcie Liam. — Zastraszyć cię?   
— Raczej znieważyć — poprawił go Sean, zerkając raz jeszcze na zdjęcie. — Pokazuje, że zdobył heroinę, pieniądze i dorwał naszego człowieka. Podejrzewam, że to spóźniona odpowiedź na rękę Woottona.   
Louis machnął ręką, odganiając dym papierosowy.   
— Felix, chcę żebyś rozszyfrował, co to za numery — rozkazał. — Wątpię, żeby dało się zidentyfikować, kim jest człowiek ze zdjęcia, ale spróbujcie. Szczerze mówiąc jebie mnie, co Cowell chciał tym osiągnąć, ale trochę męczy mnie fakt, że zdobył mój prywatny numer.   
— Postawiłbym moje pieniądze na typa ze zdjęcia, ale to by znaczyło, że to ktoś ci bliski — powiedział Liam, wyglądając, jakby był pogrążony głęboko w myślach. — Jednak nie rozpoznaję go, a osobiście znam wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek zapisali sobie twój numer.   
Louis parsknął, zerkając na Felixa, który klikał coś zawzięcie na komputerze, do którego podłączył jego iPhone’a.   
— Ktoś się sypnął i podał numer dalej — oznajmił. — Albo na tym krześle jest ktoś, kogo wszyscy znamy. Nie wiem.   
W gabinecie zapadła cisza, kiedy każdy z nich zastanawiał się i snuł w głowie swoją własną wersję wydarzeń. Po jakichś pięciu minutach, Felix mruknął z niezadowoleniem.  
— Zdjęcia zostały wysłane z numerów, które można kupić w pierwszym lepszym kiosku, co znaczy, że Cowell ma w głowie na tyle rozumu, żeby nie robić takich rzeczy z prywatnych kart — wytłumaczył. — Co do zdjęcia tego typa, to mogę pobawić się nim trochę w photoshopie i zobaczyć, czy uda mi się złapać jakieś charakterystyczne cechy.   
— Dziękuję, Felix — powiedział Louis spokojnie. — Sean, chcę, żebyś sprawdził, kto ma mój prywatny numer wśród naszych ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że Liam przekazał ci już, że jedziesz dzisiaj na akcję?   
— Wszystko jest już gotowe — powiadomił go Sean. — Kilka kilometrów od portu rozstawiają się nasi ludzie. Zatrzymają przewóz Serba i sprawdzą, czy mówił prawdę.   
— Możecie iść. — Louis poprawił się na fotelu, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Felixa, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości. Tym razem, to na pewno musiał być Harry. Mężczyzna oddał mu komórkę, mrucząc pożegnanie i wyszedł za Seanem z pokoju. Jedynie Liam został, odpalając papierosa.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc treść smsa: _O 20 u mnie, załóż coś wygodnego. Żadnych białych koszul, których będzie szkoda, gdy zaplamią się winem. xx_.   
— To Harry? — zapytał Liam, wypuszczając dym nosem.   
— Spotykam się z nim dzisiaj o dwudziestej. — _Planujesz mnie upić, panie Styles?_ , odpisał szybko. — Dlatego nawet nie myśl o pojawieniu się w okolicach jego mieszkania, Liam.   
Liam uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.   
— Zrozumiałem po twojej ostatniej przemowie. — Ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie do końca mu się to podobało, ale przyjął rozkaz do wiadomości. — Przynajmniej weź ze sobą pistolet.   
— I co mu powiem, kiedy zrzucę ciuchy? — prychnął Louis, mierząc przyjaciela wzrokiem. — Że to zabawkowa zapalniczka?   
— Planujesz zrzucać ciuchy? — Liam przechylił lekko głowę; uśmieszek pojawił się na jego wargach.   
— Spieprzaj stąd, Payne, nim zacznę ćwiczyć strzelanie do ruchomych obiektów — odpowiedział mu Louis.   
Liam prychnął lekko, ale posłusznie wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Louis już go nie słuchał, zbyt zajęty głupim uśmiechaniem się do treści kolejnej wiadomości od Harry’ego.   
_Planuję wiele rzeczy, panie Tomlinson, i upijanie ciebie niekoniecznie wpasowuje się w mój plan ;)_

* * *

— Przepyszne — westchnął Louis, popijając kęs wyśmienitego steku łykiem wina. — Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak gotować?   
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach.   
— Od mamy — poinformował go. — Jest świetną kucharką, a ja od dziecka się tym interesowałem. Zawsze byłem typem domatora.   
— Sprzątanie, gotowanie, pranie? — Louis mrugnął do niego, wsuwając do buzi kawałek pieczonego ziemniaka.   
Był u Harry’ego już od czterdziestu minut i kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, poczuł, jak całe napięcie dzisiejszego dnia dosłownie wyparowało. Chłopak otworzył mu drzwi w liliowym swetrze i z włosami związanymi w boba na czubku głowy. Czarne spodnie opinały jego uda, a na ustach widniał szeroki, radosny uśmiech.   
Mieszkanie nie było jakoś szczególnie duże, ale za to było ciepło i przyjemnie urządzone; kojarzyło się z _domem_. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia Harry’ego z blond kolesiem, który okazał się być Niallem, z jego rodziną i przyjaciółmi ze studiów. Były też jakieś abstrakcyjne obrazy, sporo książek o medycynie, duży telewizor w salonie i średnio wygodna kanapa, na której Louis miał przyjemność siedzieć całe pięć minut, kiedy Harry dokańczał obiad i zabronił mu wchodzić do kuchni.   
Oprócz tego chłopak był szczęśliwym posiadaczem kota, Marcela, który na widok Louisa czmychnął w głąb mieszkania i nie wychylał nosa od tamtej pory.   
— Właśnie to mnie kręci — przyznał Harry, opierając brodę na splecionych razem rękach.   
— Zapamiętam, kiedy będę potrzebował, żeby ktoś uprał moje brudne skarpetki.   
Harry parsknął śmiechem, a jego oczy rozbłysły; wyglądał naprawdę cudownie.   
— Mówiłem ci już, że podoba mi się twoja koszulka? — zapytał miękko.   
Louis zerknął w dół na swoją czerwoną bluzkę, która odsłaniała mu obojczyki i wzruszył lekko ramionami.   
— Trochę dziwnie się czuję bez garnituru — powiedział.   
— W nim też jesteś bardzo przystojny, ale chyba wolę tę wersję — powiadomił go Harry. — Jest mniej onieśmielająca.   
— Onieśmielam cię, Haroldzie? — Upił łyk wina, unosząc jedną brew do góry.   
— Troszkę. Kiedy wpadłem na ciebie w restauracji, byłem gotów przysiąc, że jesteś dupkiem w garniaku, który zaraz na mnie nakrzyczy i każe zapłacić za pranie — wyznał chłopak, a uśmieszek błąkał się po jego wargach. — Cieszę się, że się pomyliłem.   
— Nigdy nie podnoszę głosu na ślicznych chłopców — odpowiedział mu Louis konspiracyjnym szeptem.   
Harry znów się roześmiał, odrzucając głowę lekko w tył i eksponując swoją smukłą szyję. Louis poczuł ciepło w podbrzuszu, kiedy pomyślał o całowaniu i gryzieniu tej miękkiej skóry. Poprawił się na krześle i dopił swój kieliszek wina, nagle czując, że potrzebuje więcej alkoholu.   
Reszta posiłku minęła im na rozmowie o latach studenckich Harry’ego; na tym, jak bardzo nienawidził zarywać nocy na uczenie się i na tym, jak imprezował w każdy weekend. Wzmianki o poprzednich chłopakach wywołały w żołądku Louisa palące uczucie zazdrości i musiał bardzo się postarać, żeby nie mrużyć na Harry’ego z niezadowoleniem oczu. Ten chyba wyczuł, że to nie do końca bezpieczny temat, ponieważ gładko przeskoczył na opowieść o tym, jak na jednej z imprez poznał Nialla — szalonego Irlandczyka, który studiował muzykę nowoczesną, a teraz szuka pracy jako nauczyciel, w wolnym czasie dając koncerty w małych klubach.   
— Było pyszne, dziękuję — powiedział Louis, kiedy skończyli jeść. — Pomóc ci sprzątać?   
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i pokręcił głową.   
— Zajmę się tym jutro. Masz ochotę obejrzeć film? — zaproponował.   
— Co proponujesz? — Louis wstał od stołu i podążył za chłopakiem do niedużego salonu.   
— Mamy z Niallem małą kolekcję w tamtej szafce. — Harry wskazał palcem w stronę półki pod telewizorem. — Możesz coś wybrać, jeśli chcesz.   
Louis usiadł po turecku przed szafką i zaczął przeglądać filmy, uśmiechając się na pokaźny zestaw komedii romantycznych i musicali. Jednak nie mógł opanować parsknięcia śmiechem, kiedy dokopał się do Ojca Chrzestnego.   
— Co? — zapytał Harry z ciekawością, przysiadając obok niego.   
— Ojciec Chrzestny, Haroldzie? — mruknął Louis, unosząc kąciki ust w górę i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Kręci cię mafia?  
Chłopak wychylił się bardziej w jego stronę, tak, że ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a usta prawie o siebie ocierały.   
— Najwyraźniej — zamruczał Harry, a w jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk. — W końcu siedzę właśnie z gangsterem.   
Przez sekundę Louis dostał mini ataku serca, nim zorientował się, że Harry żartuje, nawiązując do ich spotkania w restauracji. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak prawdziwe jest to, co właśnie powiedział, pewnie zwiewałby z krzykiem, pomyślał Louis. Jednak nie chciał się teraz rozwodzić nad półprawdami i kłamstwami, ani zastanawiać, dlaczego czuł tak wielkie poczucie winy, pozwalając wierzyć Harry’emu, że to tylko żart. Właśnie dlatego zrobił jedyną logiczną w tamtym momencie rzecz — pocałował go.   
Bez słowa przycisnął razem ich usta, przymykając powieki, gdy chłopak zamruczał z aprobatą, najwyraźniej właśnie tego się spodziewając. Wargi Harry’ego były miękkie i lekko wilgotne, a wnętrze ust smakowało jak wino i obiad, który właśnie zjedli. To Harry był tym, który pierwszy wysunął język, wsuwając go do ust Louisa i wydając z siebie cichy dźwięk przyjemności.   
Nie był nieśmiały, jeśli chodziło o całowanie, ale jednocześnie łatwo dawał się prowadzić; Louis nie miał problemów z przejęciem panowania nad pocałunkiem i dociśnięciem Harry’ego mocniej do siebie.   
Ich usta z łatwością poruszały się przy sobie, a języki ocierały o siebie, sprawiając, że Louis czuł coraz większe ciepło w dole brzucha. Harry był zrelaksowany pod jego uściskiem na karku i pozwalał przygryzać swoją dolną wargę, wydając z siebie cichutkie westchnięcia.   
Louis stracił cierpliwość w momencie, kiedy chłopak sięgnął dłonią i potarł go przez spodnie po kroczu, gdzie jego kutas coraz mocniej zaczynał interesować się sytuacją.  
— Och, jesteś jednym z tych niegrzecznych, co? — zapytał, odsuwając się od niego na moment i spoglądając mu w oczy. Harry zamrugał na niego leniwie i zagryzł lekko opuchniętą dolną wargę. — Połóż się.   
Pomógł mu się położyć na twardej podłodze i szybko ułożył się nad nim, spoglądając mu przelotnie w oczy, nim schylił głowę i zaczął całować Harry’ego po szyi. Zapach chłopaka był w tym miejscu wyjątkowo mocny, prawie obezwładniający, i Louis warknął cicho, gryząc go w połączenie ramienia z szyją. Harry szarpnął się pod nim, układając dłonie na jego plecach, i zajęczał słodko.   
— Louis, proszę — westchnął, wiercąc się i wyginając mocniej kark.   
— O co, skarbie? — zapytał go Louis, dmuchając gorącym oddechem prosto w jego ucho. — Czego potrzebujesz?   
— Żebyś… — zaczął Harry, ale Louis mu przerwał, nacierając swoimi biodrami na jego; uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy poczuł erekcję chłopaka. — Och, _dotknij mnie_.   
— Wystarczyło tylko poprosić, Harry — wyszeptał Louis, nim z powrotem wpił się w jego wargi. 

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

Louis nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by zrozumieć, że pod olśniewającą niewinnością Harry'ego spokojnie drzemała grzeszność. Chłopak prężył się pod jego dotykiem, wyginając plecy w łuk i wydając z siebie ciche sapnięcia, jakby nie był do końca pewien, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Louis wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę i zacisnął je na miękkiej skórze bioder. Po sekundzie wahania zgiął palce i zadrapał delikatnie ciało chłopaka. Harry wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze przez nos, drżąc na całym ciele.  
Tym razem Louis przynajmniej spróbował ukryć uśmieszek satysfakcji i po raz ostatni przycisnął do ust Harry'ego szybki pocałunek, zanim osunął się niżej. Usadowił się wygodnie na udach chłopaka, ściskając je mocno kolanami. Harry dyszał już teraz, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a kiedy Louis przesunął dwoma palcami po obscenicznym wybrzuszeniu w jego czarnych spodniach, chłopak szarpnął głową, tylko cudem nie uderzając nią w podłogę.  
― Mogę? ― zapytał Louis, ponieważ w głębi serca był odrobinę wrednym człowiekiem.  
Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź, naciskając na wybrzuszenie spodem dłoni; przesuwał nią w górę i w dół, nie zmniejszając jej nacisku, kiedy czekał, aż Harry w końcu coś z siebie wydusi.  
― Ngh ― stęknął chłopak, próbując unieść biodra.  
Louis mocniej ścisnął go kolanami, nie przestając poruszać dłonią.  
― Nie? ― zapytał, unosząc brew.  
― Możesz ― sapnął Harry na wydechu. Zamrugał szybko na Louisa. ― Dotknij mnie, Lou, _proszę._  
Widząc, jak policzki Harry'ego pokrywają się coraz większym rumieńcem, a jego oddech przyspiesza znacząco, Louis postanowił, że na drażnienie się i odkrywanie kolejnych granic przyjdzie jeszcze pora. Z resztą, coraz trudniej przychodziło mu ignorowanie własnej erekcji, dlatego bez zbędnego przedłużania pochylił się nad Harrym, rozpinając mu spodnie i ściągnął je w dół.  
Penis chłopaka niemal uderzył go w twarz, ponieważ ― jak się okazało ― Harry na drugie randki nie zakładał bielizny. Louis usłyszał cichy śmiech i poderwał wzrok w górę; na widok jego bez wątpienia zaskoczonej miny, Harry roześmiał się mocniej i głośniej.  
― Ostrzegaj następnym razem ― powiedział Louis, unosząc na niego brew. ― Mogłeś mi tym wydłubać oko.  
Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, nadal się śmiejąc, i chyba chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie zdążyły wydobyć się z jego ust, kiedy Louis wprawnym ruchem chwycił jego penisa u podstawy. Przesunął po nim dłonią, nie spuszczając wzroku ze smukłej szyi Harry'ego; odsunął nagle dłoń i polizał ją szybko, zanim ponownie chwycił za twardego penisa. Grdyka chłopaka podskoczyła, gdy ten przełknął na to niespodziewane odczucie wilgoci, a potem poderwał głowę.  
Zajęczał, widząc, że Louis na niego patrzy. Sam Louis szybko odkrył, co musi zrobić, aby oddech Harry'ego uwiązł mu w gardle i jak wywołać z jego ust te słodkie, śpiewne jęki. Na główce penisa lśniły już pierwsze krople nasienia i Louis przesunął po niej kciukiem, aby móc rozprowadzić je po całości członka.  
Czując, że nogi Harry'ego zaczynają drżeć, zwiększył swój ciężar, napierając na nie i nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy penis chłopaka drgnął mu w dłoni, a główka zaczęła sączyć się jeszcze mocniej.  
― Podoba ci się to? ― zapytał cicho. ― Kiedy nie możesz się ruszyć?  
Harry przełknął ciężko, oblizując usta, i szarpnął twierdząco głową. Postanawiając dokładniej zbadać to w przyszłości, Louis uniósł się na klęczkach; nie wypuszczając penisa Harry'ego z dłoni, nachylił się nad chłopakiem. Położył wolną rękę obok jego głowy, opierając na niej swój ciężar i zaczął mówić, cichym i pewnym głosem, patrząc mu przez cały czas w oczy:  
― Co jeszcze lubisz, Harry? Lubisz, kiedy ktoś się z tobą drażni? ― Rozluźnił nieco uścisk na penisie, przesuwając teraz samymi opuszkami palców wzdłuż trzonu. ― Doprowadza do tego stanu, że musisz o to błagać?  
Harry znów kiwnął raz głową ― policzki miał tak czerwone, że Louis wyczuwał bijące od nich gorąco. Louis zamruczał z zainteresowaniem i musnął delikatnie ustami rozpaloną skórę. Harry stęknął i przekręcił głowę, niemo prosząc o pocałunek i pomimo że Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko jeszcze kilku _godzinom_ tego drażnienia się z nim, czuł, że Harry był już blisko. Poza tym nie przestawał się też wiercić i wyginać i Louis nie był do końca pewien, czy to tylko przyjemność wchodziła tutaj w grę, czy może było mu po prostu niewygodnie od twardej podłogi.  
Dlatego zaczął szeptać wszystkie te rzeczy, które chciałby mu zrobić, nie przestawał zadawać pytań, na które w zasadzie nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ ciało Harry'ego wyśpiewywało je zamiast niego najczystszą możliwą nutą.  
A kiedy Harry zajęczał nagle w głos, szarpiąc w górę biodrami, Louis miał tylko ułamek sekundy na reakcję. Objął główkę penisa Harry'ego, łapiąc w dłoń ciepłą spermę i ratując tym samym jego czarne spodnie od jednoznacznych plam.  
Harry praktycznie rozpuścił się pod nim ― oddychał szybko, policzki nadal miał czerwone, ale na jego ustach widniał mały, leniwy uśmiech. Louis obserwował go przez kilka sekund, próbując zapamiętać każdy jeden szczegół, a potem delikatnie odsunął dłoń od jego penisa i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu, czegoś w co mógłby ją wytrzeć.   
― Wow! ― krzyknął nagle.  
Harry drgnął pod nim i zamrugał powoli.  
― Co się stało? ― zapytał.  
W każdej innej sytuacji Louis poświęciłby całe godziny na charakteryzowaniu niskiego brzmienia jego głosu i tego, jak chrapliwy się stał już po tych kilku minutach jęczenia, ale jego umysł potrafił skupić się na siedzącym jakieś półtora metra od nich Marcelu.  
― Twój kot ― odparł, wskazując na zwierzaka głową. ― To zboczeniec.  
Harry przekręcił głowę i zaśmiał się cicho. Machnął na kota ręką.  
― Uciekaj stąd ― powiedział miękko. ― Psik, Marcel!  
Kot jedynie zamrugał, nie ruszając się przez dłuższą chwilę z miejsca. Zignorował polecenie swojego pana, wlepiając żółte spojrzenie prosto w Louisa; zamiatał podłogę ogonem, strzygąc uszami, i dopiero kiedy Harry machnął na niego po raz kolejny, wstał i powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę uchylonych drzwi. Louis wpatrywał się w koci zadek, czując, jak skóra na dłoni coraz mocniej zaczyna mu się lepić.  
Sam nie wiedział, czy ma czuć rozbawienie czy złość na kocura, ponieważ nadal był twardy, i kiedy Harry poruszył się pod nim, uwięziony w spodniach penis naparł nieprzyjemnie na materiał dżinsów.   
― Wybacz ― mruknął Harry. ― Mając kota musisz przyzwyczaić się do widowni.  
Louis wciągnął gwałtownie oddech, kiedy chłopak położył mu dłoń na brzuchu.  
― Chcesz mi coś przez to powiedzieć? ― zapytał, unosząc się na kolanach.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i mrugnął. Złapał lepiącą się dłoń Louisa i przysunął ją szybkim ruchem do swoich ust.  
― Być może lubię być obserwowany ― odparł lekko i wysunął język, żeby zlizać własną spermą, nie przestając przy tym patrzeć Louisowi prosto w oczy.  
― Och ― stęknął Louis. Harry przesunął językiem w górę jego palców, żeby wsunąć dwa z nich do ust; zacisnął wargi, ssąc lekko. ― Och, _kurwa_ , H, zapamiętam to sobie.  
Harry mrugnął do niego i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Okazało się, że dłonie miał tak samo grzeszne, jak całą resztę i Louis jeszcze w życiu tak szybko nie poczuł znajomego ciepła w żołądku od samego trzepania.  
Opadł na ciało chłopaka, wierząc jego nadal poruszającą się dłoń pomiędzy nimi, i zacisnął zęby na miękkiej skórze szyi Harry'ego, żeby stłumić własne jęki. Czuł usta chłopaka na swoim policzku i westchnął, pozwalając sobie na kilka chwil czystego zapomnienia.  
Kiedy jakieś pięć minut później doszedł już do siebie, poczuł, jak Harry gładzi go po plecach, mrucząc coś cicho.  
Już miał pytać, co dokładnie mówił, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie było ludzkie mruczenie. Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, otwierając oczy; zamrugał i znów dostrzegł tego cholernego kocura. Marcel siedział teraz jeszcze bliżej nich. Przekrzywiał łeb, a na jego pyszczku widniało coś, co można było uznać za znudzenie. Miauknął nagle i zamiótł ogonem. Był ładny, jak na kota, uznał mimowolnie Louis. Miał białe, gęste futro upstrzone rudymi i czarnymi plamkami, a sierść po bokach pyszczka była uroczo rozczochrana i puchata.   
― Jest głodny ― powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.  
Louis zignorował to i znów wcisnął twarz w jego szyję. Bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego, kiedy coś miękkiego otarło się mu o ramię.  
― Następnym razem, kiedy tu przyjdę ― powiedział grobowym głosem ― zamykasz tego futrzaka w łazience.  
Harry w odpowiedzi przycisnął szybki pocałunek do jego ramienia.  
― Marcel nie jest taki zły ― odparł obronnie. ― Po prostu bardzo pilnuje swoich racji żywieniowych.  
Louis parsknął i miał właśnie coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł, jak futro Marcela ociera się o jego czoło. Poderwał głowę i skrzywił się, natychmiast unosząc na łokciach, kiedy spostrzegł ze zdecydowanie zbyt bliskiej odległości koci tyłek.  
Marcel nawet się nie obejrzał, odmaszerowując z uniesionym ogonem. Przysiadł przy drzwiach i zaczął myć łapkę, niczego sobie nie robiąc ze zdegustowania Louisa.   
Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego; chłopak uśmiechał się do niego miękko i Louis zapomniał w jednej sekundzie o swoich pretensjach dotyczących kota.   
― Zaprosisz mnie na jakiś fajny film, jeśli pozwolę ci nakarmić ten szatański pomiot? ― zapytał.  
Marcel miauknął głośno i Harry zaśmiał się w głos.  
― Myślę, że akurat w tym przypadku, twoje pozwolenie czy jego brak, nie robi zbyt wielkiej różnicy ― powiedział.  
Louis przewrócił teatralnie oczami i nachylił się po ostatni pocałunek, zanim zapiął spodnie i podniósł się. Pomógł Harry'ego wstać i po krótkiej wizycie w łazience, znajdowali się już w kuchni, gdzie Harry wsypał do kociej miski szczodrą porcję karmy.  
Marcel obwąchał jedzenie i skubnął trzy twarde kulki, zanim popił wszystko łyczkiem wody i wybiegł z kuchni. Louis obserwował to wszystko z niedowierzaniem na twarzy.  
― Nigdy nie miałeś własnego kota? ― zapytał Harry, widząc jego minę.  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
― Jedna z moich sióstr była uczulona na chyba każdy rodzaj sierści, więc raczej unikaliśmy przebywania ze zwierzętami, a kiedy poszedłem na swoje, jakoś nie miałem czasu i okazji, żeby sobie jakieś sprawić. Poza tym, mój ojciec był raczej fanem większych psów, więc nawet gdybym chciał, o kocie nie było mowy.  
Harry zamruczał, wyciągając z szafki dwie paczki czipsów. Uniósł je w górę i Louis kiwnął głową, podchodząc bliżej, żeby mu pomóc.  
― Masz kontakt ze swoją rodziną? ― zapytał nagle Harry.  
Palce Louisa drgnęły, zaciskając nieco mocniej na szeleszczącej paczce. Wzruszył ramieniem, próbując przybrać obojętną minę.  
― Od czasu do czasu ― odparł szybko. ― A ty?  
Okazało się, że Harry był nie tylko domatorem, ale i _rodzinnym_ typem człowieka, jeśli jego opowieści miały być jakimś wyznacznikiem. Bez wstydu opowiadał o tym, jak wiele zawdzięcza swojej mamie i jak bardzo ją kocha, i praktycznie pękał z dumy, gdy gładko przeszedł na temat siostry, która ― jak się okazało ― zainspirowała go do wzięcia się za siebie i zdobycia dyplomu.  
Louis słuchał tego wszystkiego z uśmiechem, ponieważ szczęście Harry'ego zdawało się być zaraźliwe, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to odczucie cholernego bólu w sercu. Tak samo, jak tej bezpodstawnej zazdrości, ponieważ jego ostatni kontakt z własną matką miał miejsce pół roku temu, kiedy przelał na jej konto kilkanaście tysięcy funtów. Kobieta nosiła nawet inne nazwisko, ponieważ Mark upierał się, że wysłanie ich wszystkich na jakieś australijskie zadupie to niewystarczająca ochrona przed mafijnymi porachunkami.  
I Louis zgadzał się z nim, pewnie, że tak, ale to nie znaczyło, że czasami nie złorzeczył na swój los; na to, że był jedynym synem, jakiego Markowi udało się spłodzić i że był zbyt młody i naiwny, aby zawczasu zdać sobie sprawę z manipulujących zagrań ojca.  
Dojrzał jednak na tyle, aby pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Zresztą podejrzewał, że teraz i tak było już za późno, żeby się z tego wszystkiego wycofać. Poza tym, skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie podoba mu się jego tryb życia.  
Kiedy wrócili do salonu, Marcel rozkładał się właśnie na środku kanapy, a gdy tylko Harry na niej usiadł, wpakował się na kolana chłopaka; zamruczał niczym mały silnik, gdy Harry odruchowo zaczął przeczesywać palcami długie futro.  
Louis powstrzymał się przed spiorunowaniem kocura wzrokiem i usiadł przy Harrym, zarzucając ramię na oparcie kanapy. Przez chwilę rozważał zaproponowanie obejrzenia „Ojca Chrzestnego”, ale szybko uznał, że wieczór jest zbyt przyjemny, aby chciało mu się oglądać na ekranie to, czym w zasadzie żyje na co dzień. Dlatego, kiedy Harry zapytał, na co ma ochotę, odparł:  
― Masz może tę najnowszą animację Pixara? „W głowie się nie mieści” czy jak to tam szło. Widziałem zwiastuny, ale zanim miałem szansę wybrać się do kina, przestali już to grać ― skłamał gładko.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale natychmiast znieruchomiał, kiedy Marcel zamruczał głośniej na jego kolanach, wyciągając przed siebie przednie łapy. Louis westchnął i sam wstał, wmawiając sobie, że wdzięczny uśmiech, jaki posłał mu Harry, wcale nie sprawił mu przyjemności.  
Animacja okazała się naprawdę przyjemna i zabawna. Louis mimowolnie zastanawiał się, co by powiedział Jovanowić, gdyby go teraz zobaczył ― zapychającego się czipsami i oglądającego gadające emocje. Nie zauważył nawet chwili, kiedy sam zaczął głaskać Marcela; w zasadzie to jego pierwotnym zamiarem było położenie dłoni na brzuchu Harry'ego i pogłaskanie _chłopaka_ , ale skoro kot już tam był, nic chyba się nie stanie, jeśli Louis zawczasu spróbuje zaskarbić sobie trochę jego zaufania.  
― Która dowodziłaby tobą? ― zapytał nagle Harry.  
Louis oderwał wzrok od ekranu, na którym Strach budził właśnie Riley ze złego snu.  
― Co masz na myśli?  
― Jaka emocja by tobą dowodziła? ― sprecyzował chłopak, szczerząc się.  
Louis parsknął i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
― Serio mnie o to pytasz? ― Kiedy Harry uniósł wymownie brew, westchnął, i odparł: ― Nie wiem, a jaką obstawiasz?  
― Radość ― powiedział ten natychmiast. ― Kiedy się uśmiechasz, rozjaśnia ci się cała twarz i znika ta ostrość z twojego spojrzenia.  
Żołądek Louisa zacisnął się nieco, a po plecach przebiegł mu chłodny dreszcz. Ciekawiło go, czy kłamstwo również było emocją i jeśli tak, to czy łączyło się bezpośrednio z obrzydzeniem.  
― To odważne stwierdzenie, jak na kogoś, kto zna mnie niecałe dwa tygodnie ― odparł ostrożnie.  
Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, uśmiechając się tylko miękko i szczerze; nachylił się po pocałunek, a kiedy ich wargi zetknęły się na ten krótki moment, Louis poczuł, jak jego ciało rozluźnia się z przyjemności. Poczuł lepkie macki paniki z tyłu swojego umysłu, ale zignorował je, znów skupiając się na animacji.  
Oglądanie nie sprawiało mu już takiej przyjemności, ale wiedział, że jeśli wyjdzie już teraz, Harry bez wątpienia zacznie coś podejrzewać. Dlatego, kiedy skończyli oglądać animację, a Harry zaproponował dla równowagi obejrzenie jakiejś normalnej komedii, Louis przystał na to, pomimo że całe ciało paliło go od chęci ucieczki. Gdy drugi film, którego fabuła umknęła Louisowi już po pół godzinie, dobiegł końca, na zegarze było już kwadrans po północy.  
― Może jednak zostaniesz na noc? ― zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy Louis naciągał na siebie kurtkę.  
Louis pokręcił głową, starając się przybrać zawiedzioną minę.  
― Muszę jeszcze wstąpić do firmy ― odparł. ― Trochę mnie dziwi ten brak wiadomości od menadżerów bo zazwyczaj przypominają sobie o ważnych sprawach w połowie prowadzonej imprezy w środku nocy. ― Przytulił do siebie Harry'ego, muskając ustami jego policzek, kiedy się odsunął. ― Ale następnym razem skorzystam z propozycji, obiecuję.  
Gdzieś z dołu dobiegło miauknięcie i obaj spuścili głowy; Marcel miauknął po raz kolejny i leniwym krokiem przeszedł pomiędzy nogami Louisa, ocierając się o nie i zostawiając po sobie długie pasma białego futra.  
― Nie podlizuj się ― mruknął Louis, nachylając się, żeby pogłaskać kota. ― I tak osobiście zamknę cię wtedy w łazience.  
Harry pożegnał go, machając do niego z otwartych drzwi klatki schodowej, jedną dłonią przyciskając do siebie wyrywającego się Marcela. Louis przejechał jedynie kilka przecznic, nim zatrzymał auto. Wyłączył światła i silnik, dopiero wtedy pozwalając sobie na spanikowanie.  
Sam w zasadzie nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się czuje. Od samego początku wiedział, że ukrywanie prawdy przed Harrym nie będzie łatwe, ale nie podejrzewał, że okaże się w tym tak dobry, aby chłopak wziął go za psotnego żartownisia, który lubi się pośmiać z filmowych, mafijnych porachunków.  
Chociaż… z drugiej strony podświadomie czuł, że to pytanie o rodzinę również mogło być jedną z przyczyn. Mark wywiózł dla bezpieczeństwa własną rodzinę na drugi koniec świata. Louis nie był na tyle głupi, aby nie zdawać sobie sprawy, jak wielkie konsekwencje może mieć jego znajomość z Harrym.  
Nie dość, że kłamał to samolubnie narażał go… Walnął dłonią w kierownicę, urywając potok tych chorych myśli i odpalił auto, ruszając przed siebie. Okrężna droga do firmy zajęła mu pół godziny, podczas której co chwila zerkał w lusterko, upewniając się, że nikt go nie śledzi.  
Warknął do interkomu rozkaz otworzenia mu bramy i podjechał w górę, parkując na swoim miejscu. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zamarł, widząc rozgardiasz. Ludzie przemierzali szybkim krokiem główne pomieszczenia, znikając co chwila w korytarzu. Część z nich wisiała na telefonach, rozmawiając o czymś szybkim, wyraźnie zdenerwowanym tonem.  
Louis złapał jednego z nich za ramię, zatrzymując.  
― Co się dzieje? ― warknął.  
― Nie żyje trzech naszych ludzi ― odparł tamten. ― Była…  
― Gdzie jest Payne? ― przerwał mu ostro Louis, nieświadomie zaciskając palce mocniej na ramieniu mężczyzny. ― Dlaczego nikt mnie o niczym nie powiadomił?  
― Pan Payne jest…  
― Tomlinson!  
Louis puścił mężczyznę i skierował się w stronę głosu jeszcze zanim jego umysł zarejestrował, do kogo on należał.  
― Payne, do kurwy nędzy, co się tutaj dzieje?  
Liam zaczekał, aż Louis do niego podejdzie; przycisnął palce do małej słuchawki w uchu i powiedział szybko do mikrofonu:  
― Szef tu jest, zmiana planów.  
― Jaka, kurwa, zmiana planów, Payne ― warknął Louis.  
― Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje z przewozem ludzi Serba ― wyjaśnił Liam, ruszając szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi. ― Straciliśmy trzech naszych, część ludzi Jovanowicza zdołała uciec, ale udało nam się przejąć wszystkie kobiety.  
Liam nie musiał mówić nic więcej, aby Louis zrozumiał, że jebany kutasina z południa nie powiedział mu całej prawdy o przewozie. Nie musiał też widzieć szmuglowanych kobiet, żeby wiedzieć, w jakim stanie będą się znajdować i gdzie dokładnie miały trafić.  
Idąc za Liamem pomyślał, że Harry nie miał do końca racji w swoim osądzie. Louis czuł, jak wściekłość buzuje mu pod skórą, próbując wydrapać sobie drogę na powierzchnię i zrozumiał, że nawet jego cholerne emocje posiadały swoje własne role, które musiały grać.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

Louis starał się zachować spokój, ale w środku dosłownie się gotował. Zbiegł po schodach do piwnicy, z Liamem depczącym mu po piętach, oddychając szybko i próbując uporządkować swoje myśli. Wiedział, że musi rozegrać sprawę na spokojnie i nie kierować się emocjami, bo to nigdy nie było dobre w interesach, którymi się zajmuje.   
Kiedy znalazł się już na poziomie piwnicy, po której korytarzu chodziło trzech jego ludzi — uzbrojonych i widocznie wkurwionych — odwrócił się do Liama, wyjął paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego, zaciągając się nim głęboko. Liam zrobił to samo i oparł się ścianę.   
— Opowiedz mi dokładnie, co się wydarzyło — zażądał Louis.   
— Jovanowić przysłał kolesia z pieniędzmi koło dwudziestej pierwszej — zaczął jego przyjaciel, wydmuchując dym nosem. — Więc dałem im pozwolenie na wolny przejazd w porcie i wysłałem Seana na miejsce, gdzie mieli ich zatrzymać. Czekał tam z dziesięcioma naszymi i kiedy zatrzymali ludzi Jovanowicza, sprawy przybrały chujowy obrót. Tamci nie chcieli pokazać, kogo przewożą, więc Sean wydał rozkazy, żeby nasi zabrali się do tego siłą. Tylko, że w wozie nie było ludzi Serba, a dziesięć kobiet. Pobite, prawdopodobnie kilkukrotnie zgwałcone. Nie wiem, w jakim są wieku, bo widziałem je tylko przelotnie. Kobiet pilnowało czterech uzbrojonych ludzi, jeden z nich zabił naszego. Kierowca i pasażer zwiali, ale wcześniej zdążyli śmiertelnie postrzelić jeszcze dwóch naszych. Pozostali czterej są tutaj. Najobrzydliwsze jest to, że jeden z tych skurwieli gwałcił ledwie przytomną dziewczynę, kiedy Sean ich zatrzymał.   
— Ja pierdole. — Louis zacisnął usta w wąską linię. — Gdzie są teraz te kobiety?   
— Sean i Jacob ich pilnują — wyjaśnił Liam. — Obaj mają maski, żeby ich nie rozpoznały. Wciąż znajdują się na miejscu spotkania.   
Louis uścisnął nasadę nosa i po chwili wyprostował ramiona.   
— Zadzwoń do Stana, żeby posprzątał ten bajzel. Niech ktoś zawiadomi rodziny ofiar i wypłaci im po pięć tysięcy funtów; wszystkie ciała mają zniknąć.   
— A kobiety?   
— Niech któryś z chłopców pojeździ z nimi po mieście, żeby straciły orientację w terenie, zatrzyma się gdzieś w bocznej uliczce i anonimowo zawiadomi policję — zadecydował Louis. — Te kobiety mają trafić z powrotem do domów, a nie mam teraz czasu, żeby organizować im transport przez całą jebaną Europę.   
— Przyjąłem. — Liam pokiwał głową, wyglądając poważnie; czuł się z tą całą sytuacją dokładnie tak, jak Louis. — Mam zająć się tymi czterema kolesiami?   
— Nie. — Louis pokręcił przecząco głową, sięgając za koszulkę, żeby pomacać swój pistolet. Po tym, jak wyszedł od Harry’ego, wyjął ze schowka w aucie spluwę i schował ją za pasek od spodni. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na paradowanie wokół bez broni. — Sam się nimi zajmę. Najpierw chcę zacząć od tego, który gwałcił tę dziewczynę.   
Liam pokiwał głową i machnięciem ręki przywołał jednego z ludzi na korytarzu.   
— Panie Payne, panie Tomlinson — powiedział mężczyzna.   
— Szef chce zobaczyć się z Serbem, którego złapaliście na gwałcie — oznajmił Liam.   
— Oczywiście.   
Louis ruszył za mężczyzną, ale odwrócił się po kilkunastu krokach.   
— Czemu nie zawiadomiłeś mnie wcześniej? — zapytał przyjaciela.   
— Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się miły wieczór raz na jakiś czas — dostał w odpowiedzi.   
Kiwnął głową i dał się poprowadzić na sam koniec korytarza, gdzie za czarnymi drzwiami znajdował się Serb. Spojrzał na swój strój i skrzywił się wewnętrznie, żałując odrobinę, że nie ma na sobie garnituru. Jednak po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że typ i tak nie pożyje na tyle długo, żeby móc zrobić na ten temat jakikolwiek komentarz.   
Wyprostował ramiona, podziękował swojemu człowiekowi i wszedł do jasno oświetlonego, nie umeblowanego pomieszczenia. Na środku siedział jeden z ludzi Jovanowicza, ciasno przywiązany do krzesła. Prawa strona jego twarzy była mocno opuchnięta, a koszulka podarta i zakrwawiona.   
Kiedy tylko Louis wszedł do środka, Serb poderwał głowę do góry i skrzywił się lekko, chociaż poza tym na jego twarzy nie pokazała się żadna inna emocja. Koleś nie był jakoś wyjątkowo umięśniony czy duży, wyglądał raczej na typa, która bronią nadrabia sobie wszystkie braki.   
— Dobry wieczór — przemówił cicho Louis. — Mam nadzieję, że zakwaterowanie spełnia wszystkie wymagania?   
Serb jedynie łypnął na niego oczami, ale nie odezwał się słowem, więc Louis przemierzył pokój w kilku krokach, kopnął go prosto w klatkę piersiową, przewracając razem z krzesłem, i nacisnął butem na jego brzuch.   
Typ krzyknął z bólu, ponieważ teraz cały ciężar jego ciała znajdował się na rękach, przywiązanych z tyłu, i zaczął gwałtownie dyszeć.   
— Zadałem ci pytanie, grzeczność nakazuje odpowiedzieć — powiadomił go Louis spokojnie. — Ale jako dobry gospodarz, powtórzę: zakwaterowanie spełnia wszystkie wymagania?   
— Pierdol się — wycharczał Serb; jego angielski był całkiem zrozumiały, co znaczyło, że musiał mieszkać w Anglii już jakiś czas.   
— Chciałbym, ale chwilowo nie pozwala mi na to czas — odpowiedział Louis, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. — Ale wierzę, że ty dzisiaj poużywałeś sobie za nas dwóch.   
Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy uderzyło w niego zrozumienie. Louis był znany z tego, że nie prowadził interesów związanych z prostytucją i surowo karał tych, którzy uciekali się do gwałtów.   
— To była tylko głupia kurwa — wycharczał Serb i w Louisie dosłownie zawrzało.   
Sprawnym ruchem sięgnął po pistolet, odbezpieczył go i strzelił typowi między nogi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy trafił w jego genitalia, ale rozdzierający wrzask, który rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu i tak go usatysfakcjonował.   
— Błąd — powiedział i nachylił się bliżej do mężczyzny, naciskając mocniej butem na jego okolice mostka. — Jedyną kurwą jesteś tutaj ty.   
Serb jedynie jęczał z bólu, a łzy wypływały z jego oczu małym potokiem. Jego spodnie szybko zaczęły przesiąkać krwią i Louis zabrał nogę, prostując się.   
— Boli? — zapytał z udawaną troską. Koleś jedynie znów zapłakał i Louis pokręcił głową. — Tacy jak ty, to skaza dla całej rodziny mafijnej. Płaczesz jak mały chłopczyk, zamiast stawić mi czoła jak mężczyzna, którym przecież dzisiaj _byłeś_. Pokazałeś tej lasce, co to znaczy zadrzeć z prawdziwym twardzielem, co? Jednak radzę, że jak następnym razem będziesz chciał poruchać, to wystaw własną dupę. Kto wie, może jeszcze przy tym zarobisz.   
Serb jęknął raz jeszcze, robiąc się coraz bledszym wraz z utratą krwi, ale miał jeszcze na tyle jaj, żeby spojrzeć Louisowi prosto w oczy.  
— Wszystkie pedały są takimi pizdami, czy tylko ty? — wycharczał.   
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i strzelił mu w ramię; kolejny wrzask, więcej jęczenia i łez.   
— Przeproś — powiedział spokojnie. — Nie masz żadnych manier. Nie wiesz, że nie obraża się gospodarza, który gości cię u siebie w domu?   
— Jeb się — wysapał Serb.   
Louis przestrzelił mu drugie ramię, unosząc brwi do góry.   
— Albo przeprosisz, albo sprowadzę tu lekarza, uratuję twoje marne życie i zrobię sobie z ciebie żywą tarczę strzelniczą — ostrzegł fałszywie radosnym tonem.   
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby miał jeszcze długo pociągnąć; wokół utworzyła się już całkiem duża kałuża krwi, a koleś był biały jak prześcieradło. Nawet siniaki na prawej stronie jego twarzy zaczęły wyglądać odrobinę bladziej. Oprócz przytłaczającego zapachu krwi, Louis czuł również smród moczu — nienawidził, kiedy to się działo.   
— Liczę do trzech — poinformował, zmuszając Serba do patrzenia sobie w oczy; koleś naprawdę przedstawiał sobą żałosny widok. — Jeden, dwa…   
— Przepraszam — wydyszał Serb. — Prze… przepraszam.   
Louis kiwnął głową i strzelił mu prosto między oczy.   
Bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.   
— Posprzątajcie tu — powiedział do swoich ludzi, którzy czekali za korytarzu. — Pozbądźcie się pozostałej trójki, jutro ma już ich tu nie być. 

* * *   
Louis wrócił do mieszkania po drugiej w nocy i był tak zmęczony, że mógłby zasnąć na stojąco. Jednak kiedy położył się do łóżka, nie mógł wyłączyć myśli; kłębiły się w jego głowie, męczyły go i nie pozwalały spać.   
Przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, nim wreszcie odrzucił z siebie kołdrę i poszedł prosto do barku. Nalał sobie szczodrą ilość szkockiej, usiadł w fotelu przed ogromnym oknem z widokiem na miasto i westchnął. Nienawidził, kiedy wszystkie wspomnienia napływały do jego głowy; nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić.   
Louis był świetny w udawaniu, ściemnianiu i rządzeniu innymi twardą ręką, ale nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w radzeniu sobie z tym, co się już wydarzyło i towarzyszącym temu emocjom. Bo nikt nigdy nie posiadł zdolności do zmienienia przeszłości, a czasami to było jedynym, czego pragnął — odkręcić syf, którzy wydarzył się x lat temu.   
Upił łyk szkockiej, rozkoszując się pieczeniem w gardle i przymknął powieki, starając się odepchnąć od siebie myśli o Zaynie. Bo to właśnie przez niego czuł obrzydzenie i wściekłość do każdego, kto kiedykolwiek maczał palce w gwałtach i handlowaniu żywym towarem.   
Wspomnienia jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa wciąż były żywe w jego umyśle. Dokładnie pamiętał chwilę, w której obaj znaleźli jego siostrę, Waliyha’e, w ciemnej uliczce niedaleko domu Malików. Jej czerwona sukienka była podarta, uda zakrwawione, ramiona podrapane, a twarz opuchnięta od płaczu. Miała też siniaka na policzku i usta pogryzione do krwi. Płakała tak bardzo, że nie mogła złapać powietrza, i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis czuł się tak bezradny. Pamiętał, jak Zayn ścisnął jego nadgarstek, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i kazał przysiąc, że jeśli kiedykolwiek obejmie władzę po ojcu, nigdy nie pozwoli na krzywdzenie kobiet.   
Zayn był wściekły, tak wściekły, że na własną rękę zaczął szukać tego, kto skrzywdził Waliyha’e. Obaj z Louisem znali się od dziecka i to właśnie Louis wciągnął go do mafii; trudno było ukrywać i udawać przed kolesiem, którego znało się całe życie. Zayn chciał znaleźć się w interesie, zarabiać dla rodziny, której nie powodziło się zbyt dobrze. Mark go lubił i traktował jak drugiego syna. Zresztą Liama tak samo. We trzech byli najlepszymi kumplami.   
Minęły prawie trzy miesiące od gwałtu jego siostry, kiedy przypadkowo Waliyha rozpoznała swojego gwałciciela. Zayn dostał obsesji, żeby go dorwać, a kiedy okazało się, że był to syn znajomego bossa mafii, Mark kazał mu porzucić sprawę.   
Jednak Zayn nie posłuchał, dorwał tamtego i zabił. To było jego pierwsze i ostatnie zabójstwo. Trzy dni później zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, a po kolejnym tygodniu wyłowiono jego ciało z rzeki. A raczej kawałki ciała — w tym jego wytatuowaną, lewą rękę. Louis był tym, który identyfikował szczątki na policji, ponieważ po zniknięciu Zayna, uprosił ojca, żeby pomógł ukryć się rodzinie Malików; nie chciał, żeby im też się coś stało. Miał wtedy tylko dziewiętnaście lat.   
Wciąż miał ochotę wymiotować, kiedy przypominał sobie sine palce swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Właśnie dlatego, gdy tylko przejął interes po ojcu, uciął wszelkie powiązania z prostytucją i żywym towarem. Narobił sobie tym kilku wrogów, ale to nie było nic, z czym nie potrafił sobie poradzić.   
Louis dopił szkocką i jęknął głośno, pocierając twarz. Było już sporo po trzeciej, a on wciąż nie mógł przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć. Odstawił szklankę na blat i wstał, ruszając z powrotem do łóżka.   
Migające światełko w prawym górnym rogu telefonu przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Odblokował wyświetlacz i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ma smsa od Harry’ego.   
_Śpij dobrze, Lou xx_  
— Tylko żeby to było takie, kurwa, proste — prychnął cicho, potrząsając na samego siebie głową i wszedł z powrotem pod kołdrę, przykładając głowę do poduszki.   
Jednak ta krótka wiadomość pomogła mu się zrelaksować. W jego myślach, zamiast odrąbanej ręki, pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Harry’ego i jego słodkie dołeczki w policzkach. To naprawdę był lepszy obraz do zasypiania. 

* * *

Następnego dnia Louis czuł się jak zombie. Musiał wstać o dziewiątej, bo sprawy z Jovanowiczem wciąż nie były do końca rozwiązane, podjąć odpowiednie decyzje i wydać rozkazy. Oprócz tego miał inne interesy, które wymagały jego uwagi i leżenie w łóżku było ostatnim, na co mógł sobie pozwolić.   
_Jak przeżyć dzień po 5h chujowego snu?_ , napisał do Harry’ego w drodze do firmy.   
_Wypij sok cytrusowy i zjedz pełnowartościowe śniadanie. Stało się coś?_  
Louis zaśmiał się, spoglądając na swoją kawę i niedojedzonego pączka.  
 _Mam trochę spraw na głowie i stresu_ , odpisał, gdy stał na czerwonym świetle.   
_Robię świetne masaże, więc jeśli chcesz, to zapraszam xx_  
Louis odpisał mu, że skorzysta na pewno i w odrobinę lepszym nastroju wszedł do firmy, gdzie w porównaniu z nocą, wszystko wyglądało spokojnie. Nikt nie kręcił się w panice po korytarzach, a ludzie nie wykrzykiwali poleceń przez telefony.   
Liam jak zawsze czekał na niego w biurze i Louis nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek w ogóle kiedyś spał.   
— Jovanowić nie odbiera telefonów — powiadomił go na wejściu przyjaciel.   
— Wiesz, jak zepsuć dobry dzień, Payne — mruknął Louis, rozsiadając się na swoim krześle.   
Liam posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.   
— Myślałem, że z chwilą, z którą się obudzisz będzie zły — poinformował go. — Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto się wyspał.   
Louis machnął na niego ręką.   
— Nie wszyscy jesteśmy takimi rannymi ptaszkami, jak ty.   
Wepchnął do ust resztkę pączka i przymknął powieki, zbierając siły na resztę dnia. A potem, kiedy na drugie śniadanie wciągnął kreskę koki dla sprawdzenia jej jakości, z rozbawieniem zastanowił się, czy właśnie o to chodziło Harry’emu, gdy mówił o pełnowartościowym posiłku.

* * *

Przez następne sześć dni nie był w stanie przyjąć oferty Harry’ego, ponieważ ilość problemów, które się nagle zrodziły z Serbami, stała się prawie przytłaczająca. Louis musiał skontaktować się ze wszystkimi innymi mafiami, które urzędowały w Anglii i powiedzieć o przekręcie, który zrobił Jovanowić. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby uszło to dupkowi na sucho. I chociaż większość nie miała nic przeciwko handlowi żywym towarem, to nikt nie chciał być robiony w chuja.   
Mimo tego, że cała mafia to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo, oszukiwanie i kręcenie, to kiedy ktoś był na tym łapany, mógł pożegnać się z dobrymi układami z resztą. Mark zawsze uczył Louisa, że może kłamać innym w żywe oczy, ale nigdy nie może dać się na tym złapać.   
— Powiedziano mi, że oferują tutaj świetne masaże — powiedział, gdy Harry otworzył mu drzwi późnym wieczorem.   
Chłopak miał na sobie powycieraną, białą koszulkę i czarne, ciasne bokserki; rozpuszczone włosy łagodnie opadały wokół jego twarzy, osiadając lekko na ramionach.   
Harry przyjął od niego wino i wyszczerzył się szeroko.   
— W takim razie dobrze ci powiedziano — oznajmił, unosząc lekko podbródek w górę. — Moje ręce czynią cuda.   
Louis zaśmiał się i pocałował go w usta; umyślnie zignorował fakt, że chłopak musiał obniżyć głowę, aby mu to umożliwić. Poszli do kuchni po kieliszki i skierowali się prosto do sypialni Harry’ego.   
— Gdzie Marcel? — zapytał Louis, nie widząc nigdzie kota.   
— Śpi z Niallem w jego pokoju — odpowiedział cicho Harry, siadając na łóżku i klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. — Musimy być cicho, bo Ni wstaje wcześnie rano do pracy.   
— Przynajmniej nie będę musiał zamykać sierściucha w łazience.  
Sypialnia nie była duża, ale dość przytulna; przyzwoitych rozmiarów łóżko pod ścianą, szafa, miękki dywan, komoda i biurko, na którym stał laptop. Wszędzie znajdowały się zdjęcia przypadkowych obiektów i Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry miał na tym punkcie jakąś obsesję.   
— Lubię fotografować — wyjaśnił ten, gdy Louis go o to zapytał. — Jak miałem osiemnaście lat, ojczym kupił mi aparat i od tamtej pory fotografia stała się moim hobby.   
— Jesteś w tym dobry — zauważył.   
— W wielu rzeczach jestem — powiedział chłopak, poruszając znacząco brwiami i Louis roześmiał się cicho.   
Usiadł na łóżku i pociągnął łyk wina z kieliszka.   
— Ktoś mi obiecał masaż — przypomniał.   
— I zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy — mruknął Harry, po czym kazał mu się położyć płasko na brzuchu.   
I Chryste, był naprawdę dobry w masowaniu. Jego duże ręce w pięć minut zmieniły Louisa w bezwładną, jęczącą z przyjemności galaretę. Harry ugniatał wszystkie bolące miejsca, rozluźniając mięśnie i pozwalając Louisowi odetchnąć po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.   
Poduszka pachniała jak szampon do włosów Harry’ego, dosłownie go odurzając. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął się robić senny. Przymknął oczy, oddychając miarowo, z Harrym siedzącym okrakiem nad jego tyłkiem i jego silnymi dłońmi przesuwającymi się mu po plecach.   
— Zostań na noc — wyszeptał chłopak do jego ucha; zassał lekko płatek, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiechnął.   
— Tym razem nie odmówię — odparł po chwili. — Pomóż mi wydostać się z tych spodni.   
Harry’emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Z entuzjazmem zabrał się za rozbieranie Louisa z jeansów i skarpetek — koszulka została zdjęta już przed masażem.   
— Kocham być małą łyżeczką — powiadomił go radośnie, gdy obaj leżeli już pod kołdrą.   
Louis parsknął w jego kark.   
— Wierz mi, skarbie, zauważyłem — powiedział. — Gdybyś był psem, to merdałbyś teraz ogonem.   
— Hej — jęknął Harry. — Nie porównuj mnie do psa. Z natury jestem kotem.   
— Przepraszam, kotku — wyszeptał Louis, składając pocałunek między jego łopatkami, i uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak zawiercił się przy nim. — A teraz śpij.   
Harry westchnął z ukontentowaniem i Louisowi wystarczyły dwie minuty, żeby zrównać swój oddech z jego, po czym zasnąć jak cholerny niemowlak. 

 

CDN


	7. Chapter 7

Louis obudził się z ustami pełnymi włosów. Leżał przez moment, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego już nie śpi. Odsunął głowę, marszcząc brwi ze zdezorientowaniem, i mrugał sennie, zanim w ogóle sobie przypomniał, gdzie się znajdował. A raczej gdzie i _z kim_. Harry w ciągu nocy przewrócił się tak, że praktycznie na nim leżał, z głową przechyloną na bok; oddech miał równy i głęboki, i sam Louis szybko uznał, że również nie pogardziłby jeszcze kilkoma godzinami snu. Dlatego tylko z lekkimi trudnościami wysunął się spod buchającego ciepłem ciała chłopaka i umościł na boku, przerzucając ramię przez jego wytatuowany brzuch. Zamknął oczy i natychmiast ponownie je otworzył, kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, czemu już nie śpi.  
Zza zamkniętych drzwi sypialni dobiegało ciche, ale stanowcze miauczenie. Louis zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując je zignorować, ale teraz, kiedy już je usłyszał, zdawało się to niemożliwe. Harry nadal spał, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do tej sytuacji na tyle, że nie wyrywała go ze snu. Marcel miauczał w krótkich odstępach czasu, a każde cholerne miauknięcie zdawało się wbijać w uszy Louisa z mocą setek igiełek. Domyślał się, że kot nie przestanie się drzeć, dopóki ktoś mu nie otworzy i nie wpuści go do środka. Zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i kiedy upewnił się, że Harry na pewno nie ma zamiaru zaraz się obudzić i zająć swoim kocurem, sam wygramolił się spod przykrycia i powlókł się do źródła hałasu.  
Nawet nie spojrzał w dół na Marcela — uchylił mu jedynie drzwi na tyle, by zwierzak mógł przecisnąć się do sypialni, i odwrócił się z zamiarem ponownego wtulenia się w ciepłe ciało Harry'ego. Zamarł w pół kroku, kiedy kot znów _miauknął_ , tym razem głośniej, a Harry westchnął cicho na łóżku, wiercąc się, jakby się budził.  
Louis obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wrócił do drzwi. Otworzył je szerzej i uniósł wargę z zamiarem pogonienia kota, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Marcel znajdował się już w połowie korytarza. Nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił, a kiedy zobaczył, że Louis nadal stoi w drzwiach, zamachał ogonem i miauknął tylko po to, aby znów zacząć iść i po chwili zniknąć w kuchni.  
I pomimo że Louis nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w zajmowaniu się kotem, naoglądał się w Internecie wystarczająco wielu filmików, aby wiedzieć, jak uparte były to stworzenia. Dlatego chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za Marcelem. W zasadzie spodziewał się, co może ujrzeć w kuchni — kota warującego przy pustych miskach.  
Prychnął pod nosem i pokręcił do siebie głową, kierując się do szafki, w której Harry trzymał kocie jedzenie. Gdy tylko ją otworzył, Marcel wepchnął się do środka i zaczął obwąchiwać puszki, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia na co ma ochotę. Louis złapał pierwszą z brzegu i otworzył ją, natychmiast krzywiąc się na obrzydliwy zapach. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Marcel zaatakował mokrą karmę, mrucząc z zadowoleniem.  
Louis obmył szybko ręce i dolał wody do drugiej miseczki; postawił ją na ziemi i przez chwilę kucał przy Marcelu. A jeśli odruchowo pogłaskał kota po grzbiecie, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy zwierzak wyprężył się pod jego dłonią i zaczął mruczeć głośniej to… cóż, swego czasu koty praktycznie rządziły całym Egiptem. Coś musiało być w tych zwierzakach, skoro udało im się mniej lub bardziej skutecznie zachować swoją opinię i pozycję do czasów współczesnych.  
Wstał i obrócił się na pięcie, z zamiarem wrócenia do sypialni, kiedy spostrzegł, że ktoś nieznajomy obserwuje go z progu kuchni. Spiął się, a jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała za pasek spodni w poszukiwaniu broni, ale jedyne, na co się natknął, to gumka bokserek. Zwiesił ją szybko przy boku, mając nadzieję, że chłopak zignoruje ten gest.  
— Hej — powiedział nieznajomy, wchodząc głębiej do środka. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. — Ty musisz być Louis.   
Louis przyjął uścisk, potrząsając dłonią blondyna.  
— A ty, to pewnie Niall — odparł. — Harry dużo o tobie opowiadał.  
Niall wyszczerzył się.  
— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Chociaż nie twierdzę, że słuchanie tego, jak zajebiście jeździ się autem moich snów, było jakoś okropnie przyjemnie.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, uśmiechając się krzywo. Zanim miał szansę coś na to odpowiedzieć, Niall spojrzał w dół i zmarszczył brwi na jedzącego kota.  
— Tylko mi nie mów, że wyżebrał od ciebie jedzenie — oznajmił.   
— Miauczał nam pod drzwiami — odparł Louis, dziwnie obronnym tonem. — Nie chciałem, żeby obudził Harry'ego. Myślałem, że jest głodny.  
Niall prychnął. Podszedł do blatu i postawił na niej torbę z zakupami.  
— Karmiłem go przed wyjściem, głód zdecydowanie mu nie doskwiera. Po prostu wykorzystał okazję, że nie znasz jego nawyków. Przeważnie wstaję pierwszy, więc śniadanie dostaje ode mnie. Harry wie, żeby nic mu dawać przynajmniej do południa.  
Louis spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi na kota, który ani na chwilę nie przerwał jedzenia podczas ich rozmowy.   
— Nie przejmuj się tym — usłyszał. — Teraz gdzieś się schowa i będzie spał do jutra.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz — mruknął Louis, obserwując teraz, jak Niall chowa jedzenie do lodówki.  
Podświadomie czuł, że powinien zabłysnąć jakimś ciekawym tematem do rozmowy, ale jego umysł uparcie nie chciał współpracować. Czuł się też dziwnie bezbronny, stojąc praktycznie nagi w jednym pomieszczeniu z nieznaną mu dobrze osobą. Domyślał się, że Niall jest w porządku — musiał być, skoro Harry się z nim przyjaźnił, ale naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili ochoty na przechodzenie przez te wszystkie początkowe i niezręczne gadki. Najwyraźniej jednak szczęście było po jego stronie, ponieważ kiedy blondyn zamknął lodówkę, odwrócił się do Louisa ze słowami:  
— Co powiesz na to, że przełożymy cały ten dzionek zapoznawczy na kiedy indziej? Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, żeby przynieść zakupy. Za pół godziny mam kolejne lekcje z kilkoma dzieciakami.  
— Och. — Louis zamrugał, mając nadzieję, że ulga nie jest zbyt wyraźnie wypisana na jego twarzy. — Uczysz w szkole?  
Niall pokręcił głową.  
— Nah, póki co uczę tylko prywatnie, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele osób chce nauczyć się grać na gitarze. Najwyraźniej wpływ ich idoli na coś się przydaje. — Podszedł do Louisa i poklepał go po ramieniu. — Miło było poznać, uważaj na Harry'ego, okej? — Niall spoważniał, a jego spojrzenie nabrało twardości. — To dobry chłopak, ale ma za sobą kilka zjebanych związków i nie chciałbym po raz kolejny patrzeć, jak cierpi.  
Żołądek Louis zacisnął się na tę uwagę.  
— Nic takiego się nie stanie — powiedział pewnie. — Jest ze mną bezpieczny.  
Louis naprawdę w to wierzył — a przynajmniej _chciał_ w to wierzyć na tyle mocno, że sam sobie nie pozwolił na nazwanie tego kłamstwem. Słowa pozostawiły jednak po sobie gorzkawy posmak na jego języku i kiedy Niall wyszedł z kuchni, aby przygotować się szybko do wyjścia z domu, Louis stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu. Drgnął, gdy Marcel otarł się o jego nogi.  
— No co? — mruknął cicho, kiedy zobaczył, że kot patrzy prosto na niego.  
Marcel, oczywiście, nie uraczył go odpowiedzią — otarł się tylko po raz kolejny o jego nogi, a potem skierował do drzwi z wysoko podniesionym ogonem. Louis ruszył szybko za nim, mając nadzieję, że zdąży znaleźć się w łóżku, zanim zwierzak wybudzi Harry'ego ze snu.

* * *

— Jovanowić oficjalnie spierdolił do Serbii.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i oderwał wzrok od ekranu laptopa, spoglądając ponuro na Liama. Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu i podszedł do fotela stojącego przed dużym biurkiem. Usiadł i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zarzucić nogi na blat, ale powstrzymał się, w porę dostrzegając zmrużone oczy przyjaciela.  
— Skąd ta pewność? — zapytał Louis. — Jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że zaszył się w Szkocji.  
Liam nie odpowiedział od razu, zajęty odpalaniem szluga. Podsunął sobie popielniczkę, odrzucając małą zapaliczkę na biurko.  
— Bo jeszcze wczoraj tam był — powiedział. — Skontaktował się z nami alfons jednego z walijskich burdeli, do którego miały trafić szmuglowane przez Mateja kobiety. Najwyraźniej znudziło mu się czekanie i zaczął szukać Serba na własną rękę. Jednak chyba wyczuł kłopoty i zabrał nogi za pas.  
Louis potarł czoło zmęczonym gestem i machnął na Liama ręką; przyjaciel bez słowa rzucił ma paczkę papierosów.  
— I tak długo zwlekał z ucieczką — mruknął, wkładając papierosa pomiędzy wargi.  
Mówiąc szczerze, na chwilę obecną Louis naprawdę miał w chuju całą tę sprawę z Serbem. Wiedział, że dorwie drania prędzej czy później i nie miał zamiaru zbytnio ryzykować, przyspieszając nieuniknioną zemstę. Mateja chroniło teraz nie tylko serbskie prawo, które w zasadzie sam sobie stworzył, ale i jego miejscowi ludzie. Gdyby Louis chciał teraz wylecieć do Serbii, aby wyrównać porachunki, zostałby zestrzelony jeszcze zanim koła samolotu dotknęłyby płyty serbskiego lotniska. Nieważne, jak bardzo gardził prostytucją, pomszczenie śmierci trójki ludzi nie było tego warte.  
Poza tym, patrząc na to z materialnego punktu, wyszedł na tym na plus, bo Matej z góry zapłacił za wszystko.   
— W każdym razie Baxter zajął się już tym hajsem za przewóz — powiedział nagle Liam.  
Louis kiwnął głową, weselejąc nieco.  
— Wiem, dzwonił do mnie rano. Mówił też, że przychody tego klubu w Croydon wzrosły znacząco w ostatnich tygodniach. Najwyraźniej Calvin bardzo mocno kocha swoje jaja.  
Liam wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— A mówiąc o jajach — zaczął, opierając się wygodniej na fotelu. — Jak ma się twój związek z tym chłopakiem?  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— Kto powiedział, że jestem z nim w związku?  
— Twoja rozanielona mina, kiedy tylko dostajesz nową wiadomość — parsknął Liam. — Poza tym, związek czy nie, jeszcze nigdy nie zaprosiłeś mnie na wspólny obiad ze swoim partnerem po tak krótkim czasie. Z ostatnim kryłeś się prawie cztery miesiące.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem i strzepał popiół do popielniczki. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim powiedział cicho:  
— Harry nic nie wie.  
Liam wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem, krztusząc się lekko dymem; kaszlnął, i pomasował klatkę piersiową, prostując się na fotelu.  
— Żartujesz sobie. — Widząc minę Louisa, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — Nie żartujesz, ja pierdolę, Lou, czy tu zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, w co pogrywasz?  
— Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie sprawę — warknął Louis ostro. — Nie jestem idiotą.  
Wyraz twarzy przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwował, tak samo jak delikatne łaskotanie cholernego wstydu, jakby był dzieckiem, które zostało przyłapane na podjadaniu słodyczy przed obiadem. Wiedział, do czego nawiązywał Liam — poprzedni _poważniejsi_ partnerzy Louisa byli mniej lub bardziej związani ze środowiskiem. Nie na tyle, by zbyt mocno się orientować we wszystkich szczegółach, ale wystarczająco, by zachowywać się we właściwy sposób i nie zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań. Chociaż w głębi serca Louis wątpił, że tamci mężczyźni byli z nim dla czegoś więcej niż wypchane pieniędzmi konto.  
— W ogóle nic mu nie mówiłeś? Sam na nic nie wpadł? — usłyszał.  
Dogasił peta w popielniczce.  
— Mówiłem — odparł. — Myślał, że żartuję.  
Liam parsknął i również zgasił swojego papierosa.  
— Nie mam zamiaru mówić ci, co masz robić — powiedział.  
— Więc nie mów — warknął Louis. — Naprawdę nie chcę słuchać żadnych pouczających…  
— Ale uważam, że powinieneś dać chłopakowi ochronę.  
Louis uniósł górną wargę w parodii uśmiechu.  
— Mówiłem, że nie jestem idiotą. Nat i Sonia obserwują jego dom, a Kevin miejsce pracy.  
Liam pokiwał głową, nie wspominając ani słowem o tak bezczelnym naruszaniu czyjejś prywatności. Samemu Louisowi również nie drgnęła powieka przy wydawaniu poleceń swoim ludziom.   
— Bądź dziś u mnie o dziewiętnastej — powiedział odrobinę chłodnym tonem; przesunął palcem po touchpadzie, podświetlając pociemniały ekran laptopa i pochylił się nad sprzętem, wyraźnie dając tym do zrozumienia, że dyskusję uważa za zakończoną. — I nałóż coś innego niż ten cholerny garnitur, nie chcę, żebyś wyglądał jak mój ochroniarz.  
Liam wymruczał coś na zgodę i podniósł się z fotela. Przeszedł przez gabinet i był już przy drzwiach, kiedy znów się odezwał:  
— Hej, Lou? — Zaczekał, aż Louis na niego spojrzy. — Zrób to, zanim któryś z was się zakocha.  
Louis wolałby chyba, gdyby przyjaciel wywarczał mu to w twarz w ostrej sprzeczce. Byłby wtedy zbyt zajęty wkurwianiem się i nie musiałby skupiać się na obezwładniającym poczuciu cholernego wstydu.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu Louis zajął się przygotowaniami. Nie sprzątaniem, ani gotowaniem — od tego miał ludzi, dziękuję bardzo (chociaż, podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później spróbuje przyrządzić coś sam, ale obraz spalonych naleśników nadal był zbyt świeży w jego umyśle) — ale raczej pozbieraniem tego cholernego arsenału, który zdołał zgromadzić w mieszkaniu. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że znajduje się tutaj aż tyle broni. Jeden z pistoletów znalazł nawet w szafie, w jednej z kieszeni starej kurtki, i chociaż wątpił, że Harry poczuje nagle chęć do przegrzebania mu ubrań, to nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Z drugiej strony nie planował pozostawiać domu pustego, więc prawie w każdym z pomieszczeń ukrył w skrytkach po jednej sztuce broni. Swojego wiernego glocka schował do szuflady z podwójnym dnem, w nocnej szafce koło jego strony łóżka; wystarczyło nacisnąć ją w odpowiednim miejscu, aby uzyskać dostęp. Resztę spakował do dużej, sportowej torby i zniósł ją z zamiarem wrzucenia do jednego z firmowych aut, które znajdowały się na parkingu. Jednak kiedy spostrzegł, która była już godzina, spanikował, i skierował się od razu do swojego DBS; wrzucił torbę do bagażnika i wsiadł do auta, odpalając je jeszcze zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
Swoim zachowaniem musiał chyba zdezorientować ochroniarzy, którzy na zmianę pilnowali parkingu, ponieważ znajomy ogon dogonił go dopiero wtedy, gdy on sam zatrzymywał się pod małą przychodnią, gdzie pracował Harry. Pokręcił do siebie głową, upominając w duchu, że musi przypomnieć im o solidnym wypełnianiu obowiązków, ale szybko zepchnął te myśli na bok; wyszedł z auta i skierował się w stronę budynku.  
Co prawda Harry upierał się, że równie dobrze może sam do niego przyjechać, ale Louis obawiał się nieco, że ochroniarz apartamentowca może go zbyt dogłębnie sprawdzić i przesłuchać. Robertson był starszy stażem i niezbyt ochoczo dostosowywał się do polityki swojego szefa, która często polegała na zapraszaniu nieznajomych chłopców do domu.  
Dlatego Louis powiedział, że _naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko_ odebraniu Harry'ego z pracy. Jednak jeśli sądził, że wizyta tutaj dobrze zrobi ich relacji, to się grubo mylił. Kiedy wszedł do przychodni, Harry stał przy recepcji, bokiem do wejścia, a w ramionach trzymał _maleńkie_ niemowlę. Gruchał coś do dziecka, uśmiechając się w sposób, który sprawił, że Louisowi zmiękły kolana. Dosłownie czuł, jak jego twarz rozpływa się w rozczuleniu, gdy obserwował, jak Harry ostrożnie oddaje dziecko rodzicom.  
— ...jest zdrów, jak rybka — usłyszał, kiedy do nich podszedł. — Proszę przyjść za tydzień na wizytę kontrolną, ale naprawdę uważam, że najgorsze jest już za nami.  
Ojciec dziecka potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego, dziękując mu za wszystko, i skierował się ku wyjściu razem ze swoją partnerką. Harry podążył za nimi wzrokiem i właśnie wtedy dostrzegł Louisa.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Hej! — sapnął i przytulił go do siebie. — Daj mi chwilę, muszę się jeszcze przebrać i możemy jechać, okej?  
Biały kitel Harry'ego pachniał jak lekarstwa i małe dzieci. Louis podejrzewał, że podniecanie się takim faktem jest nie tyle niezdrowe, co ostro popierdolone, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że połączenie chłopaka z dziećmi podziałało na niego w ten sposób. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się nad tym teraz zastanawiać.  
— Jasne — powiedział tylko. — Nie spiesz się, Liam i tak pewnie się spóźni. Zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.  
Harry pokiwał głową i ścisnął lekko jego ramię, zanim obrócił się na pięcie. Po chwili zniknął w jednym z gabinetów, a sam Louis z szybko bijącym sercem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Pomacał się po kieszeniach i z ulgą wyciągnął z nich w połowie pustą paczką fajek. Odpalił jednego i odszedł na bok, żeby nie dymić przy samych drzwiach do przychodni.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy te otwierały się, szarpał głową w tamtym kierunku. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie wyjdzie stamtąd w otoczeniu gromadki dzieciaków, ponieważ wątpił, że jego serce to wytrzyma.   
Ostry, zdziwiony głos wyrwał go z tej niepodobnej do niego paniki.  
— Tomlinson?  
Louis obrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie, odruchowo się prostując. Kiedy zobaczył komisarza Nortona, w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale powstrzymał się, gdy spostrzegł, że mężczyzna nie był sam. Tuż za nim dreptała mała dziewczynka, trzymając za rękę swoją matkę. Louis po raz pierwszy miał okazję przyjrzeć się pani Norton z bliska i _na żywo_. Do tej pory kojarzył ją tylko z fotografii zdobytych mniej lub bardziej legalnymi sposobami. Odrzucił peta na ziemię i przydeptał go butem, kiwając głową małej grupie.  
— Komisarzu Norton — powiedział, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny z obłudnym szacunkiem. Przeniósł wzrok na jego żonę i zmienił uśmiech na coś bardziej szczerego. — Pani musi być… jak to się mówiło w dawnych czasach? Pani komisarzowa Norton?  
Kobieta zaśmiała się, kiwając mu głową.  
— A pan kim jest?  
— Louis Tomlinson — odparł Louis, nadal się uśmiechając; wyciągnął dłoń i pani Norton uścisnęła ją, wyraźnie zaskoczona.  
Dziewczynka, która na krótką chwilę schowała się za nogą swojej mamy, wysunęła się na przód.  
— A kim ja jestem? — zapytała.  
Louis kucnął przed nią i przekrzywił głowę, jakby chciał dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć.   
— Ty, moja droga, jesteś małą komisareczką, pasuje?  
Dziecko wydęło usta i zmrużyło oczy, zanim skinęło poważnie głową.   
— Jak dorosnę — oznajmiła — będę pomagać tacie łapać przestępców!  
Louis zaśmiał się i przybił jej piątkę.  
— Zdradzić ci tajemnicę? — wyszeptał. Mała pokiwała ochoczo głową. — Mam dziwne przeczucie, że będziesz dużo lepsza od swojego tatusia.  
Wyprostował się i zerknął na Franka. Poweselał jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dostrzegł pochmurne spojrzenie mężczyzny.  
— Kochanie — wycedził komisarz przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Idź już, bo Jessica przegapi wizytę.  
Kobieta złapała córkę za ręką.  
— Naprawdę miło było pana poznać, panie Tomlinson.  
— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł Louis. — Proszę przyjść z mężem na następną imprezę charytatywną, przysiągłbym, że gdyby nie obrączka na palcu, uznałbym komisarza za starego kawalera. — Wyszczerzył się do Nortona na krótki moment. — Nie sądziłem, że skrywa w domu taką piękność.  
Kiedy matka z córką znalazły się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Norton skierował na Louisa pełne złości spojrzenie.  
— Cóż za marny popis aktorstwa — zaszydził. — Nie sądziłem, że upadłeś już tak nisko, żeby płaszczyć się przed moją żoną.  
— Mylisz pojęcia — odparł Louis, patrząc na niego pobłażliwe. — To, co robiłem teraz, nazywa się uprzejmością. Powinieneś spróbować tego od czasu do czasu, twoja żona nie wygląda na zbytnio zadowoloną z życia osobę.  
— Gówno o niej wiesz.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Wiem tyle, ile trzeba — powiedział. Norton nie ruszył się z miejsca i Louis uniósł na niego brew. — Co tak sterczysz? Potrzebujesz mapy, czy rzucić ci na zachętę jakiś patyk?  
Mięśnie w szczęce Nortona drgnęły, kiedy mężczyzna zacisnął mocno zęby. Uznał chyba jednak, że robienie publicznej sceny nie jest niczego warte i odwrócił się, odmaszerowując bez słowa w stronę przychodni. Po drodze minął Harry'ego, trącając go mocno ramieniem. Nawet za siebie nie spojrzał i dłonie Louisa na sekundy zacisnęły się w pięści, kiedy Harry obejrzał się, łapiąc za uderzone miejsce.  
— Coś ty mu zrobił? — zapytał, kiedy do Louisa podszedł. Pocałował go lekko. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem komisarza w takim stanie.  
Louis zamrugał, nie potrafiąc ukryć zdziwienia.  
— Skąd go znasz?  
— Jego córka, Jessica, jest stałą pacjentką — odparł Harry. — Ma bardzo słabą odporność i choroby wprost… — urwał nagle. — Lepiej powiedz, skąd _ty_ go znasz.  
Louis położył dłoń w dole jego pleców i zaczął prowadzić w stronę auta.  
— Widuję go czasami na imprezach charytatywnych — powiedział, co w zasadzie nie było do końca kłamstwem. — Część udziałów z klubów przekazuje na różne akcje, często dostaję zaproszenia, i stamtąd go kojarzę.  
Na usta Harry'ego wypłynął miękki uśmiech, ale w oczach pojawił się dziwny blask. Zbliżył się do Louisa na tyle, by móc wyszeptać do jego ucha:  
— Lepiej powiedz prawdę, gangsterze. Pewnie cała londyńska policja siedzi ci na ogonie.  
— Raczej europejska — odparł Louis natychmiast, ignorując chłodny skurcz w żołądku; odsunął się od Harry'ego odrobinę i zapytał: — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny, bo cały dzień sterczałem przy garach.  
Rozbawiony wyszczerz chłopaka wcale nie umniejszył jego wstydu. 

* * *

Louis po raz dziesiąty zerknął na zegarek i zawiercił się na swoim krześle. Liam miał tutaj być dwadzieścia minut temu, a telefon Louisa uparcie odmawiał otrzymania jakiejkolwiek wiadomości z wyjaśnieniem. Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza.  
— Zadzwoń do niego — powiedział. — Byłoby szkoda, gdyby ominęła go taka uczta.  
Louis odsunął krzesło i wstał.  
— Naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie on może być — odparł, próbując brzmieć lekko. — Zazwyczaj nie spóźnia się więcej niż o kwadrans.  
— Niall ma to samo — wymamrotał Harry wokół widelca. — Ale to jest naprawdę pyszne, gratulacje dla szefa kuchni.  
— Martinez będzie wniebowzięty. — Louis wyszczerzył się i obszedł stół, kierując się do wyjścia; musnął wargami policzek Harry'ego. — Jedz, zaraz wrócę.  
Dziesięć sekund później znajdował się już na balkonie, z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. Musiał wybierać numer Liama trzy razy, zanim przyjaciel w końcu odebrał.  
— Gdzie jesteś, do kurwy nędzy? — warknął w ramach przywitania. — Nic ci nie jest?  
— Felix zidentyfikował faceta ze zdjęcia od Cowella — odparł Liam. — To jakiś kumpel Oliego, od niego musiał dostać twój numer.  
Louis oparł się o barierkę i wbił wzrok w przesuwające się w oddali auta.  
— Pracował dla nas?  
— Nie. — Z słuchawki doleciał jakby szmer przewracanych kartek, a potem stukot klawiatury. — Dlatego nie rozumiem, po co Oli miałby dawać mu twój numer.  
— Oli był jebanym idiotą — westchnął Louis, pocierając czoło. — Może najebał się na imprezie i szpanował, że zna ojca chrzestnego. — Kolejny stukot klawiszy. — Chcesz, żebym przyjechał?  
— Nie musisz — odparł Liam natychmiast. — Nie mamy nic poza nazwiskiem kolesia. Będziemy próbować odnaleźć jego rodzinę, może ktoś będzie wiedział, gdzie był ostatnio.  
— Każdy trop jest ważny — mruknął Louis bez rozbawienia. — Ziarnko do ziarnka i znajdziemy chatkę Cowella.  
Liam parsknął śmiechem.  
— Przeproś ode mnie Harry'ego, dam ci znać, jeśli coś znajdziemy.  
Louis pożegnał się i rozłączył. Przez chwilę nie odwracał się jeszcze, wpatrując w sunące auta. W końcu odepchnął się od barierki i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
Kiedy się odwrócił, Harry stał już w drzwiach balkonu; przekrzywiał głowę i przyglądał się Louisowi z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho.  
Louis otworzył usta, pomimo że nie był do końca pewien, co mógłby powiedzieć.

CDN


	8. Chapter 8

Harry spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, stukając palcami we framugę drzwi balkonowych i Louis zdecydował, że nie będzie go okłamywać. A przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Będzie mówił mu pół prawdy, które nie zrobią mu krzywdy.   
— Problemy w pracy — powiedział wreszcie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Koleś z konkurencji trochę namieszał w moich interesach i zniknął. Próbuję go teraz znaleźć, żeby wyjaśnić sprawę. Liam, jako mój dobry przyjaciel i wspólnik, zajmuje się akcją poszukiwawczą i wpadł na pewien trop, dlatego nie mógł przyjechać tu dzisiaj. Kazał cię przeprosić i obiecać, że z miłą chęcią pozna cię w inny dzień.   
Chłopak przechylił lekko głowę, zagryzając dolną wargę, i Louis zmusił się do zrelaksowania. Nie chciał, żeby ich wieczór się popsuł tylko dlatego, że Liam nie mógł dotrzeć na kolację. Było mnóstwo różnych rzeczy, które mogli robić, zamiast gapić się na siebie na balkonie.   
— Czyli nic złego mu się nie stało? — zapytał Harry, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwionego.   
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i złapał jego dłoń w swoją.   
— Liam to duży chłopiec, który potrafi o siebie zadbać — zapewnił. — I naprawdę wszystko z nim okej. Nie musisz się przejmować.   
Harry kiwnął głową, widocznie się relaksując i Louis poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej; chłopak przejmował się typem, którego widział tylko raz na oczy. To było absolutnie urocze i pokazywało, jak dobrą osobą był Harry.   
— Kolacja nam stygnie — wymamrotał, ciągnąc go za rękę do środka. — Szkoda zmarnować tyle dobrego jedzenia, nad którym Martinez stał kilka godzin.   
— Wiesz jak zaimponować — powiedział Harry. — Aston Martin, wystawne restauracje, prywatny kucharz i mieszkanie niczym z filmów.   
Louis puścił mu oczko, łapiąc się za krocze.   
— Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o tym — dodał teatralnym szeptem, sprawiając, że ten roześmiał się głośno; mimo wszystko lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach.   
— Musiałbym się temu przyjrzeć bardziej z bliska, żeby móc wydać odpowiedni osąd — oświadczył.   
— Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny, Haroldzie. — Louis zajął miejsce swoje miejsce przy stole, obserwując uważnie swojego towarzysza.   
Harry wyglądał, jakby już zapomniał o sprawie Liama, a jego myśli zdecydowanie nie błądziły wokół obiadu czy problemów. Nie, jeśli powiększający się rumieniec na policzkach był do tego jakąś wskazówką.   
— Błagam, Lewis — prychnął. — Nawet nie próbuję taki być.   
— Ktoś tu jest odważny. — Louis wskazał na niego swoim widelcem, machając nim odrobinę. — Podoba mi się to.   
Harry wywrócił oczami, zabierając się znowu do jedzenia i mrucząc z zachwytu przy każdym kolejnym kęsie mięsa. Następne pół godziny spędzili na spożywaniu dań przygotowanych przez Martineza i rozmawianiu o wszystkim i o niczym. Harry opowiadał mu o dzieciach, co zdecydowanie nie pomagało ciśnieniu Louisa, które gwałtownie skoczyło na wspomnienie chłopaka z noworodkiem na rękach, i o tym, jaki Marcel jest przesłodki, gdy mizia się go tuż za uszkiem.   
Wreszcie wstali od stołu i skierowali się w stronę barku, ponieważ Louis chciał się napić, a Harry podziwiać widoki za oknami.   
— Podoba mi się ta otwarta przestrzeń — powiedział chłopak, rozglądając się wokół po mieszkaniu. — I widok na miasto jest po prostu zachwycający.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Harry komplementował wszystko, muskając palcami ściany i meble; był przy tym całkiem uroczy.   
— Mieszkam tu już od pięciu lat i wciąż nie znudziłem się patrzeniem na miasto w nocy — przyznał Louis; podszedł do barku i wyciągnął dwa kieliszki do wina. — Może być czerwone pół wytrawne?   
— Myślisz, że powinniśmy pić? — zapytał Harry, opierając się plecami o ścianę obok niego i obserwując, jak Louis wlewa wino do kieliszka. — Myślę, że dwie lampki do obiadu były wystarczające.   
— Dlaczego mamy nie pić? — Louis uniósł na niego obie brwi.   
Chłopak nachylił się do niego, jakby chciał zdradzić mu sekret, i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem:   
— Alkohol wpływa niekorzystnie na erekcję i sprawia, że mniej się kontroluje wszelkie czynności.   
Louis parsknął, wychylając zawartość kieliszka, który już napełnił.   
— Jedna sprawa, H, kto ci powiedział, że będziemy uprawiać dzisiaj seks? — wyszeptał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.   
Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, prostując się przy ścianie, i spojrzał na Louisa spod rzęs; wyglądał cholernie kusząco.   
— Pomyślałem, że jeśli ładnie poproszę, to zgodzisz się mnie pieprzyć — wyznał, kokieteryjnie puszczając mu oczko.   
Gdyby Louis był kreskówkowym charakterem, to właśnie stanąłby w płomieniach. Dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a gorąco pojawiło się w podbrzuszu, sprawiając, że automatycznie się wyprostował. Lubił mieć kontrolę nad tym, co działo się wokół niego i ta potrzeba zdecydowanie towarzyszyła mu w sypialni. Nie nazwałby siebie Domem, ponieważ to odrobinę szumne jak na kogoś, kto nigdy tak naprawdę nie uczestniczył w scenie i nie bywał w klubach BDSM, ale lubił dominować. A Harry wyglądał na kogoś, kto chętnie się poddawał pod czyjąś kontrolę, jeśli chodziło o seks. Zresztą Louis wiedział z pierwszej ręki, jak grzeszną osobą był chłopak.   
— Więc proś — powiedział Louis po krótkiej chwili milczenia, upewniając się, że jego głos nie zdradza, jak bardzo był nakręcony na samą myśl o uprawianiu seksu z Harrym.   
Harry zamrugał powoli, przyglądając mu się uważnie przez moment, nim spuścił lekko głowę, zaplótł przed sobą dłonie i zwilżył wargi językiem.   
— Proszę, Lou — szepnął cicho, marszcząc odrobinę brwi, gdy postąpił krok do przodu; ich ciała praktycznie się teraz stykały. — Chciałbym, żebyś…   
— Żebym co, skarbie? — zapytał Louis, mierząc go spojrzeniem. — Musisz to powiedzieć.   
— Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie dzisiaj tak mocno, że będę czuć cię przez cały następny dzień — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, rumieniąc się mocno, jakby nie czuł się do końca swobodnie, mówiąc coś takiego.   
Louis przechylił głowę na bok, przykładając dłoń do jego gorącego policzka.   
— Nie musimy robić tego w ten sposób — zapewnił go cicho. — Jeśli chcesz zaprowadzę cię teraz do sypialni i zrobię wszystko, co będziesz chciał.   
Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego był słodki i jednocześnie kuszący.   
— Lubię się bawić — przyznał cicho.   
— W takim razie trafiłeś pod dobry adres — powiedział Louis i złapał go za dłoń.   
Od razu skierował ich w stronę sypialni, oddzielonej od reszty mieszkania szybą z matowego szkła. Większość miejsca zajmowało duże łóżko z metalowymi ramami i czarną, jedwabną pościelą.   
— Klimatycznie — mruknął Harry.   
Jedną odpowiedzią Louisa było złączenie razem ich ust. Bez chwili zawahania złapał Harry’ego za kark i zmiażdżył ich wargi razem, rozkoszując się zaskoczonym sapnięciem chłopaka. Harry zaczął całować go z równą pasją, sprawiając, że ich wargi poruszały się w idealnej synchronizacji; już mieli za sobą trochę praktyki, jeśli chodzi o całowanie.   
Louis wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, zaciskając pięść na miękkich kosmykach i przyciągając chłopaka jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Drugą ręką zabrał się za odpinanie guzików przy jego koszuli, a kiedy Harry próbował zrobić to samo dla niego, Louis wyszeptał przy jego ustach krótkie „nie”. Harry wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia jęk, ale nie próbował go już rozbierać, więc Louis nagrodził go possaniem jego dolnej wargi.   
— Uwielbiam twoje usta — wymruczał, odsuwając się odrobinę i spoglądając w oczy Harry’ego. — Są takie miękkie i pełne.   
Kiedy skończył odpinać te kilka guzików, które Harry łaskawie wcześniej zapiął, szarpnął za jego włosy, odchylając mu głowę mocniej do tyłu, a dwa palce wolnej ręki wsunął do jego ust.   
— Ssij — rozkazał cicho, mrużąc lekko oczy, gdy ten bez chwili wahania owinął wokół niego wargi i zaczął ssać, wydając z siebie dźwięki przyjemności. Gorący język przesuwał się po opuszkach palców Louisa, jakby robił to z podstawą penisa. — Lubisz to?   
Lekko zamglone spojrzenie Harry’ego skupiło się na nim; jego źrenice były rozszerzone do tego stopnia, że praktycznie nie było widać zielonych tęczówek. Kiwnął lekko głową - na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu uścisk Louisa.   
Louis zabrał palce z jego ust i popchnął go na łóżko. Harry szybko wsunął się bardziej na środek, oddychając ciężko, gdy Louis usiadł na nim okrakiem. Bez słowa znów złączył ich usta razem, nigdy nie mając dość pocałunków. Na chwilę zapomniał o tym wszystkim, zatracając się w smaku i zapachu chłopaka. W miękkości jego warg, dźwięku cichych sapnięć i zduszonych pomruków.   
Harry wciąż miał na sobie spodnie i koszulę, ale Louis nie przejmował się tym, łapiąc oba jego nadgarstki i przyciskając mu je do materaca nad głową. Miał świeżo w pamięci ostatnią, niesamowitą reakcję chłopaka, kiedy ścisnął go udami, ograniczając mu ruchy, i tym razem również się nie zawiódł; Harry wydał z siebie głośny jęk, wiercąc się pod nim i otwierając szeroko oczy.   
— Podoba ci się to? — zapytał go Louis, muskając jego wargi swoimi. — Lubisz mieć ograniczone ruchy i być zdany na czyjąś łaskę, skarbie?   
— Tak — wydyszał Harry, brzmiąc, jakby miał problemy z normalnym oddychaniem.   
— W takim razie będziemy musieli coś wykombinować, bo nie jestem w stanie trzymać cię przez cały czas w ten sposób — powiedział, ściskając odrobinę mocniej jego nadgarstki dla podkreślenia swoich słów. — Nie, kiedy chcę zrobić ci tyle innych, wspaniałych rzeczy.   
Harry wygiął się pod nim, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _proszę_.   
— Wstań, zsuń koszulę z ramion i rozepnij spodnie — rozkazał Louis, puszczając go i schodząc z jego ciała.   
Chłopak mrugał na niego kilka sekund, zbierając myśli, nim wreszcie podniósł się powoli, cały czas spoglądając na Louisa, czy na pewno dobrze robi, więc ten zachęcił go machnięciem dłoni. Kiedy Harry wykonywał jego polecenie, on sam zabrał się za zdejmowanie swojej koszuli, którą rzucił niedbale na podłogę.   
— Bokserki też — powiedział, unosząc brew na Harry’ego, który stał przed nim prawie całkowicie nagi, rumieniąc się tak mocno, że czerwone plamy wykwitły też na jego klatce piersiowej. Naprawdę lubił, kiedy ktoś mu się przyglądał, a Louis zdecydowanie był lepszy niż jego zboczony kot, Marcel.   
Gdy Harry był całkowicie nagi, Louis wstał z łóżka i podszedł do niego. Złapał go za powoli rosnącą erekcję i ścisnął, masując kciukiem główkę. Harry szarpnął biodrami w jego stronę, automatycznie przytrzymując się jego ramion dla równowagi.   
— Połóż się grzecznie na łóżku, a ja zaraz wrócę — powiedział cicho Louis, składając pocałunek tuż nad sercem chłopaka. — Możesz się dotykać.   
Następnie odsunął się o krok i odwrócił na pięcie, kierując do garderoby. W pośpiechu zaczął przeglądać swoje krawaty, wybierając czarny i cienki, który zwykle zakładał do garnituru, gdy uczęszczał na jakieś ważniejsze spotkania. Z małej szuflady na samym dole wyjął też żel, prezerwatywę i niedużą wtyczkę analną.   
Widok, jaki zastał w pokoju, sprawił, że jego kutas naprężył się w spodniach, przypominając mu o tym, jak ciasne były. Harry leżał na środku łóżka — jego kremowa skóra odznaczała się na czarnych prześcieradłach — obciągając sobie z zamkniętymi oczami i zagryzioną dolną wargą. Wyglądał jak cholerne uosobienie grzechu i Louis zastanawiał się, jak on przeżyje tę noc bez spuszczania się w pięć minut.   
— Przestań — powiedział, zaskakując Harry’ego do tego stopnia, że ten podskoczył lekko na materacu. Jednak posłusznie zabrał dłoń ze swojego kutasa, który leżał dumnie na jego brzuchu; zaczerwieniony i sączący się. — Dobry chłopiec.   
Pochwała automatycznie wyrwała się z jego ust i Louis zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na reakcję Harry’ego, który jęknął i wyprężył się, jak cholerny kot, widocznie czerpiąc przyjemność z tych słów.   
Louis podszedł do brzegu łóżka, odłożył na szafkę nocną wszystko co przyniósł, po czym odpiął guzik w swoich spodniach, nie mogąc znieść nacisku na swojego penisa.   
— Zamierzam przywiązać twoje ręce do ramy łóżka — powiadomił go Louis, dając mu czas na zaprotestowanie, a kiedy Harry jedynie zarumienił się mocniej, kiwając raz głową, szybko złapał krawat i wdrapał się na materac. Ujął ręce Harry’ego i zaczął związywać nadgarstki razem. Był w tym dobry i naprawdę nie chciał myśleć teraz o tym, jak dorobił się tej umiejętności. — Jeśli zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba, po prostu powiedz stop, dobrze?   
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry ochryple, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich rąk, które były teraz związane krawatem.   
Louis szybko przywiązał je do łóżka nad głową Harry’ego i pomógł mu się wygodnie ułożyć. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, przesuwając spojrzeniem po napiętych mięśniach chłopaka i jego ciele. Jego kutas sączył się do tego stopnia, że kilka kropel znajdowało się już na brzuchu, tworząc małą kałużę spermy. Louis zebrał ją palcami i podsunął Harry’emu pod usta. Nawet nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ ten wysunął język i szybko zassał je do buzi, mrucząc z przyjemnością. Kiedy były czyste, Louis zaczął przesuwać nimi po jego torsie, zostawiając za sobą mokry szlaczek ze śliny.   
Przysiadł na brzegu materaca, ułatwiając sobie dostęp i patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy, przyszczypnął jego prawy sutek między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.   
— Lou — wydyszał Harry; dużo energii kosztowało go utrzymanie otwartych powiek. — _Proszę._  
— Już błagasz? — zapytał Louis, udając rozczarowanie i dezaprobatę. — Myślałem, że się pobawimy. Ledwie cię dotknąłem, a ty już skamlesz.   
Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę, sprawiając, że skóra wokół zrobiła się biała, a jego kutas podskoczył, wyrażając swoje zaangażowanie w sprawę. Louis mocniej skręcił jego sutek, zadając mu odrobinę bólu i praktycznie zaparło mu dech w piersi, kiedy Harry szarpnął rękami, naciągając materiał krawata.   
— Spokojnie — mruknął do niego Louis; nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo gwałtownie chłopak reagował na jego dotyk.   
Pochylił głowę i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na jego torsie, zatrzymując się na dłużej na tatuażu motyla i sutkach — drażnił je językiem, żeby chwilę później zacisnąć na nich zęby, pociągając lekko. Całkowicie zignorował kutasa Harry’ego, który zaczął przybierać mocniejszy odcień czerwieni, przez co wyglądało to, jakby erekcja zaczęła sprawiać Harry’emu ból.   
Po kilku minutach tych zabiegów, Louis wylał na palce lubrykant i ustawił się między rozchylonymi udami Harry’ego. Chłopak automatycznie zrobił mu więcej miejsca, zginając kolana i wystawiając się na jego widok.   
Louis pomasował jego różowe wejście, rozsmarowując wokół żel i ogrzewając go na skórze chłopaka. Kiedy wsunął pierwszy palec do środka, Harry wziął ostry wdech, spinając się na sekundę, nim znów się rozluźnił, pozwalając mu na głębsze wciśnięcie palca. Louis czuł, jak ciasny był Harry i wiedział, że musi poprowadzić wszystko na spokojnie, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu.   
Pieprzył go palcem, powoli kreśląc nim małe kółeczka w środku i starając się unikać jego prostaty; Harry był wystarczająco podekscytowany bez tego. Ciche jęki i skamlenia wypływały teraz potokiem z jego ust, wypełniając powietrze sypialni.   
Po kilku minutach Louis wsunął do środka drugi palec, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco mokro. Harry przyjął go bez problemu i Louisowi było coraz trudniej ignorować swoją własną erekcję. Wolną dłonią sięgnął po wtyczkę i wciąż pieprząc Harry’ego palcami, pochylił się i złączył ich usta w brudnym pocałunku; ssał język chłopaka przez kilka chwil i drażnił zębami jego wargi.   
Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, tym razem mając fioletową wtyczkę w dłoni, i wysunął z Harry’ego kłykcie. Szybko nasmarował silikon i zerkając przelotnie na chłopaka, zaczął wsuwać go do środka.   
Harry rozchylił usta, oddychając w przyspieszonym rytmie, gdy zatyczka rozciągała go powoli; Louis gapił się na jego wejście, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wsunie tam swojego kutasa.   
— Właśnie tak, Harry — pochwalił go Louis, kiedy ten zaczął kołysać biodrami, nabijając się mocniej na wtyczkę. — Idzie ci cudownie.   
— Lou — westchnął Harry, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy; włosy lepiły mu się do spoconego czoła, dolna warga była pogryziona i opuchnięta, a policzki rozgrzane i czerwone.   
— Jeszcze trochę — mruknął Louis, wsuwając wtyczkę na swoje miejsce.   
Po tym wstał i zabrał się za zdejmowanie swoich spodni i bokserek. Harry przesuwał spojrzeniem po jego ciele, cały czas kołysząc biodrami, jakby próbował wprawić w ruch wtyczkę i ocierać o coś swojego kutasa, ale natrafiał tylko na powietrze. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obciągnięciem sobie kilka razy, żeby spuścić trochę napięcia. Chciał stanąć okrakiem nad klatką piersiową Harry’ego i pieprzyć jego usta, ale chłopak nie mógłby wtedy mówić, ani odepchnąć go przez związane ręce i Louis nie zamierzał ryzykować przy ich pierwszym razie. Takie rzeczy należało wcześniej uzgodnić.   
Dlatego wszedł z powrotem na materac, ułożył na ciele chłopaka, podpierając na jednym ramieniu po boku jego głowy i pocałował go. Drugą ręką sięgnął między nich, układając ich erekcje obok siebie i zaczął kołysać biodrami. Harry rozchylił usta, żeby jęknąć, ale Louis zdusił ten dźwięk swoimi wargami. Od razu narzucił szybki i podniecający rytm, kołysząc biodrami i w tym samym czasie symulując pieprzenie swoim językiem. Harry szarpał się w więzach, pociągając za materiał, który trzeszczał lekko, gdy pękały nitki.   
— Spokój, H — upomniał go Louis, naciskając kciukiem na główkę jego mokrego kutasa. — Bądź grzeczny i przestań się szarpać.   
— Proszę, Louis — wymamrotał Harry, spoglądając na niego zaszklonym spojrzeniem. — Zrób coś. Zaraz dojdę.   
— Nie dojdziesz — zapewnił go Louis, cały czas ocierając o siebie ich biodra. — Byłbym wtedy bardzo niezadowolony, a nie chcemy tego, prawda?   
Harry potrząsnął głową, wydając z siebie zdesperowany odgłos, i Louis ugryzł go w dolną wargę, pociągając za nią zębami.   
— Prawda, Harry? Odpowiedz mi.   
— Nie chcemy — wydyszał chłopak, szarpiąc biodrami na spotkanie jego, kiedy Louis bawił się główką jego penisa, naciągając na nią skórę i wciskając koniuszek małego palca w szczelinę na czubku. — Nie… Ja nie…   
— Cicho — szepnął Louis, kierując się pocałunkami w dół jego ciała.   
Szybko przesunął się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, odsuwając biodra i dłoń, co spotkało się z niezadowolonym jękiem Harry’ego. Louis upomniał go ugryzieniem w biodro, nim zassał do ust jego kutasa. Wyciszył dźwięki, które wydawał chłopak i całkowicie skupił się na ssaniu i lizaniu, jednocześnie wciskając jedną rękę między nogi Harry’ego — złapał za końcówkę wtyczki i zaczął poruszać nią, wysuwając ją i wsuwając z powrotem do środka. Z każdą chwilą było to coraz łatwiejsze i Louis nacisnął na końcówkę, ustawiając wtyczkę bardziej do góry, żeby ocierała się o górną ściankę odbytu chłopaka. Nie zajęło długo, nim silikon natrafił na prostatę chłopaka. Louis wybrał akurat ten moment, żeby mocno go possać i praktycznie się zakrztusił, gdy nagle w tył jego gardła uderzyła struga spermy.   
Harry krzyknął w przyjemności, pchając biodrami do góry i spuszczając mu się do ust wszystkim, co miał. Louis zamknął oczy, starając się zapanować nad własnym podnieceniem i łykał jego spermę, nie przejmując się jej lekko słonym smakiem i lepką konsystencją. Kiedy Harry skończył dochodzić, Louis wypuścił jego wciąż twardego penisa i wepchnął w jego tyłek wtyczkę odrobinę mocniej, niż powinien, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo nie podobało mu się to, co on zrobił.   
— Czy pozwoliłem ci dojść, Harry? — zapytał z dezaprobatą, a jego głos brzmiał ochryple przez kutasa, który przed chwilą uderzał w jego gardło.   
Oczy Harry'ego były załzawione, a spojrzenie praktycznie dzikie i przerażone. Louis miał ochotę dojść tylko od tego widoku, jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś tak wspaniałego.   
— Przepraszam — wysapał wreszcie chłopak, a jego klatka piersiowa opadała i unosiła się w gwałtownym rytmie. — Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Naprawdę nie chciałem…   
— Oszczędź mi tego — warknął Louis, szczypiąc go w udo; Harry szarpnął się, skamląc cicho. — Myślisz, że tak zachowują się grzeczni chłopcy? Dochodzą bez pozwolenia?   
— Nie — szepnął Harry, spuszczając wzrok.   
Louis naprawdę nie mógł nadziwić się temu, jak bardzo naturalny był w tym wszystkim: jego reakcje były prawdziwe, a każda emocja wypisana na twarzy.   
— Przynajmniej wciąż jesteś twardy — zauważył Louis, utrzymując swój ton swojego głosu niezadowolonym. — Nie sądzę jednak, że zasłużyłeś na to, żeby dojść ponownie. Mam rację, Harry?   
Harry pokiwał głową, wyglądając, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać i Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasami nie naciska zbyt mocno. Nie uzgodnili nic przed tym, jak zaczęli uprawiać seks i Louis nie spodziewał się, że sprawy przybiorą tak intensywny obrót. Nie miał też pojęcia, jak bardzo Harry _lubił_ się bawić. Być może było w tym coś więcej, niż chęć podkręcenia atmosfery w sypialni. Być może miał w sobie więcej z suba, niż Louis początkowo przypuszczał.   
— Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy zdarzyło ci się nie wykonać polecenia — powiedział po chwili, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby coś głęboko rozważał, gdy Harry wpatrywał się w niego swoimi zielonymi, błyszczącymi oczami. — Całą dzisiejszą noc zachowywałeś się jak dobry chłopiec, więc tym razem przymknę na to oko. Ale tylko ten jeden raz, słyszysz?   
— Tak — zapewnił go Harry gorliwie, wyglądając, jakby mu ulżyło.   
Louis schylił się i pocałował go głęboko, głaszcząc po rozpalonych policzkach.   
Po tym złapał kondoma, uważnie go na siebie założył i pokrył swojego kutasa szczodrą ilością żelu. Ostrożnie i delikatnie wysunął z Harry’ego wtyczkę, odrzucając ją na podłogę, i ustawił się pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi udami.   
Penis Harry’ego może nie był tak twardy, jak przed tym, zanim ten doszedł, ale wciąż był imponujący. Louis przymknął na chwilę powieki, nim po krótkiej chwili zdecydował, że wygodniej będzie, gdy wsunie pod biodra Harry’ego poduszkę.   
Kiedy wszystko było idealne, złapał się w dłoń i nakierował na wejście chłopaka. Wsunął główkę do środka, zaciskając zęby, gdy otoczyła go ciasnota i gorąco, po czym uniósł spojrzenie i wbił je w oczy Harry’ego. W ten sposób wpychał się powoli do środka, aż jego jądra uderzyły o pośladki chłopaka.   
Powietrze dosłownie iskrzyło, sprawiając, że wszystkie nerwy w jego ciele mrowiły. Mrucząc uspokajająco do Harry’ego, zaczął się poruszać. Na razie robił to powoli, chcąc dać mu czas na dostosowanie się do uczucia rozciągania, a kiedy chłopak próbował nabijać się na niego mocniej, przyspieszył ruchy.   
Gorąco w jego podbrzuszu było prawie nie do zniesienia i wiedział, że nie zajmie mu długo, żeby dojść, dlatego owinął dłoń wokół erekcji Harry’ego i zaczął mu obciągać do wtóru swoich ruchów.   
Chłopak wił się na łóżku, rzucając głową po poduszce i napinając mięśnie ramion, jakby sprawdzał wytrzymałość węzłów krawata. Louis nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zaczął go pieprzyć w szybkich i ostrych ruchach, które nieuchronnie prowadziły do jego orgazmu. Jednak nie potrafił tego dłużej powstrzymywać, gdy gonił przyjemność i nieskładnie chwalił Harry’ego, nazywając go _dobrym, ślicznym chłopcem_. I tyle wystarczyło.   
Harry napiął się na całym ciele, jego usta otworzyły się, ale z jego gardła nie wydobyły się żadne dźwięki, a penis zaczął pulsować w dłoni Louisa; słabe strugi spermy trysnęły z niego sekundy później, brudząc brzuch Harry’ego.   
— Ja pierdole — wysapał Louis, trzaskając swoimi biodrami i dochodząc w prezerwatywę w przeciągu kilku następnych ruchów.   
Ciało pod nim praktycznie się trzęsło, a uda zaciskały, utrudniając mu ostrożne wysunięcie się. Kiedy wreszcie zdjął kondoma i położył go na szafce nocnej, natychmiast zabrał się do odwiązywania rąk Harry’ego. Pomógł mu ułożyć je wzdłuż ciała, po czym przytulił go do siebie, składając pocałunki na jego gorących policzkach i opuchniętych ustach.   
— Poszło ci cudownie — powiedział cicho, odgarniając włosy z twarzy chłopaka, i muskając jego czoło ustami. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak wspaniały byłeś. Wszystko w porządku, skarbie?   
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, kiwając ze zmęczeniem głową.   
— Tak — przyznał ochryple. — Nie zrobiłeś nic, czego bym nie chciał. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim tak dobrze się nie czułem. Zupełnie jakbyś znał moje ciało od zawsze i wiedział, gdzie naciskać, żeby wywołać najintensywniejsze reakcje.   
Louis zaśmiał się lekko, czując obezwładniające uczucie szczęścia. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić w żaden sposób, ale jego serce biło szybciej i mocniej, a ciepłe uczucie narastało w jego żołądku, gdy przyglądał się Harry’emu; temu, jak ten wtulał się w niego z ufnością i dosłownie promieniał.   
— Jesteś cudowny — szepnął prawdopodobnie po raz setny tej nocy. — Masz ochotę na gorącą kąpiel? Pomoże ci się rozluźnić.   
— Jestem pewny, że wystarczająco mocno mnie rozluźniłeś — odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc się.   
— Nie bądź taki bystry, Styles — zganił go Louis, ale nie mógł powstrzymać czułości w głosie. — Jazda do kąpieli.   
— Tak, sir. — Harry zasalutował mu, widocznie zmęczony. — Czy możemy dorzucić do kąpieli wino?   
— Lubię twój tok myślenia — poinformował go Louis, nim złożył na jego ustach soczysty pocałunek i wyskoczył z łóżka. 

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

Pierwszą wskazówkę, że jednoznacznie i tak pokurwiona sytuacja zmierzała w złym kierunku, podał mu Liam. Od dnia, w którym udało im się zidentyfikować kolesia z tajemniczego zdjęcia, zajmował się szukaniem kolejnych tropów, które mogłyby doprowadzić ich do odnalezienia ciała. Louis nie do końca rozumiał ten motyw, ponieważ szczerze wątpił, że Cowell mógł być na tyle wielkim idiotą, aby pozostawić po sobie jakiekolwiek ślady. Już sam fakt, że koleś zdecydował się zranić zupełnie postronną osobę, nijak w zasadzie związaną z ich biznesem, mówił sam za siebie. Louis spędził wiele nocy wpatrując się w śpiącego Harry'ego i zastanawiając się nad tym, czy Cowell zdążył już połączyć ich dwójkę. Nawet podwojona straż pod domem chłopaka nie ukoiła jego nerwów i w zasadzie z tego względu spędzał tam większość swojego czasu.  
Tak naprawdę, to już od ich pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy, Louis starał się spędzać z Harrym każdą wolną chwilę. Chociaż może _starał się_ było tutaj lekkim niedopowiedzeniem, ponieważ Louis jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak pierwotnej potrzeby, aby przebywać w czyimś towarzystwie.   
Przesiadywał w domu Harry'ego tak często, że nawet przestał reagować na poranne miauczenie Marcela i kot musiał zadowolić się tylko tym, co dostawał od Nialla. Sam Niall, natomiast, musiał w końcu ogarnąć, że Louis jest w porządku facetem i któregoś wieczoru wrócił do mieszkania ze zgrzewką piwa i _najlepszym ziołem w promieniu dwustu kilometrów,_ chcąc dopełnić formalności i oficjalnie się zapoznać. Louis musiał bardzo mocno się powstrzymywać przed okazaniem swojej dumy, gdy zorientował się, że ta „najlepsza” trawka należała do serii, której rozprowadzaniem zajmowali się jego osobiści, uczelniani dilerzy.  
Więc, tak, Louis z ciężkim sercem musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dawno temu przekroczył już granicę zwykłego zadurzenia. Harry przypominał mu się w najgłupszych chwilach, jak wtedy, gdy podczas spotkania z Winstonem zauważył, że jeden z kelnerów miał włosy przewiązane tęczową gumką. Resztę czasu spędził na zastanawianiu się, gdzie może taką dostać i czy Harry'emu przydałby się ich życiowy zapas.   
Poza tym, seks za każdym razem wydawał się być coraz lepszy, nawet jeśli nie zdążyli omówić dokładnie wszystkich… _technicznych_ szczegółów tej relacji.   
Louis był szczęśliwy, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć, podobnie zresztą jak temu, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że Harry podziela jego fascynację oraz uczucia.   
Gdyby to była bajka, kolejnym oczywistym krokiem byłoby zamieszkanie ze sobą. Później tylko chwila do ślubu, gromadki dzieci i domku z białym płotkiem.   
Jednak tutaj cała ta cholerna bańka pryskała, ponieważ kłamstwa przychodziły Louisowi z coraz większą trudnością. Tak, jak za pierwszym razem zataił prawdę, ponieważ nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odsłonięcie kart, tak teraz wolałby chyba zaryzykować i stracić Harry'ego już wtedy.  
Jak się okazało, jego los miał swoje własne sposoby na rozwiązanie całej sytuacji. I to — jakby tego było mało — finał okazał się być imponująco wręcz destrukcyjny.

 

* * *

Dzień, w którym Harry definitywnie otarł się o gorzką prawdę, zaczął się wyjątkowo zwyczajnie. Louis spędził większość ranka w swoim biurze na spotkaniu z Baxterem, który w przystępny i zrozumiały sposób starał się przedstawić mu finanse z czterech minionych miesięcy.  
— Pieniądze z ostatnich paru przewozów amfetaminy zainwestowaliśmy w rozbudowę szkockiej sieci klubów — powiedział, podsuwając Louisowi kolejną stronę z wykresami. — Co prawda nie zwróciły się jeszcze w stu procentach, ale według moich obliczeń, powinien wyjść pan na plus w przeciągu kolejnych kilku dni.  
— Wspaniale — mruknął Louis. — A co z klubem w Croydon?  
— Pan Rogers spłacił swoją należność z nawiązką. — Baxter postukał palcem w jedną z tabelek. — Od tamtego czasu nie zarejestrowałem nie tylko żadnych spóźnień, ale i błędów w rozliczeniach.  
Louis kiwnął głową, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmiech.   
— Za tydzień otrzymasz kolejne półtora miliona — powiedział. — Udało mi się zamknąć ten kontrakt z rozwozem broni.  
Na twarzy Baxtera na krótką chwilę pojawiło się zdziwienie, nim znów przybrał minę uprzejmie zainteresowanego profesjonalisty.  
— Rodzina Salij nie stwarzała żadnych problemów? — zapytał.  
Louis zacisnął usta w wąską linię.  
— Nahmar zwrócił się z tym bezpośrednio do mnie — odparł. — Nie jest w żaden sposób powiązany z tamtym skurwielem. Z tego, co wiem, część pocisków z przyjemnością wykorzysta właśnie na nim.  
Jedną z pierwszych spraw, jaką Louis osobiście zajął się po przejęciu stanowiska ojca, było rozdrapanie starej zadry. Metodycznie i cierpliwie odnawiał kontakty na bliskim wschodzie, by móc je potem wykorzystać do doszczętnego zniszczenia rodziny Salij. Udało mu się to w mniej lub bardziej korzystnym dla niego stopniu. Po rozpuszczeniu kilku kłamstw, podpaleniu paru domów i zamontowaniu parunastu bomb w odpowiednich autach, myśl o Zaynie nadal sprawiała mu ból, ale przynajmniej posiadał satysfakcję, że na dzień dzisiejszy mało kto chce robić interesy z rodziną, która pozbawiła go najlepszego przyjaciela.  
— Rozumiem — oznajmił Baxter; zaczął zbierać dokumenty do swojej teczki. — Czy chce pan przekazać te pieniądze na jakiś szczególny cel?  
— Tak, chcę, żebyś przelał je na konto jednego z wolontariatów. — Louis otworzył klapę swojego laptopa. — Wyślę ci link, gdzie znajdziesz wszystkie informacje.  
— Czy ta darowizna ma być anonimowa?  
Louis bez wahania kiwnął głową; na ekranie pojawiła się strona wolontariatu, w którym udzielał się Harry.  
— Czysta i anonimowa — sprecyzował, wysyłając wszystko na skrzynkę księgowego.  
— Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson. — Baxter podniósł się ze swojego krzesła, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby wyjść. — Czy ma pan jeszcze do mnie jakieś…  
Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie. Louis nie był nawet zbyt zdziwiony, gdy do środka wpadł Liam. To, co go zdziwiło, to ostra zadyszka, jakby jego przyjaciel biegł całą drogę tutaj.  
— Felix znalazł Cowella — wysapał.   
— To wszystko, Baxter, dziękuję — rzucił Louis, podrywając się w górę. — Gdzie? — zapytał, już ruszając w kierunku Liama.  
Księgowy wysunął się za nimi z gabinetu jak cień, ale Louis nie zwracał już na niego uwagi, zbyt mocno skupiony na Liamie. Mężczyzna poprowadził go do pomieszczenia, które zajmował Felix.  
— Od jakiegoś czasu Felix zajmował się przeglądaniem nagrań kamer monitoringu — powiedział. — Skupiał się głównie na lotniskach i miejscach, w których Cowell widziany był ostatnio lub które cenił sobie najbardziej.  
Liam otworzył mu drzwi pokoju Felixa i Louis odruchowo zmrużył oczy, gdy uderzyło go światło kilkunastu monitorów poustawianych na biurku i zawieszonych na ścianach. Felix nawet się nie obrócił, kiedy weszli, jedną ręką stukając coś na klawiaturze, podczas gdy druga co sekunda wsuwała się do paczki orzeszków.   
— Dzień dobry, Felix — powiedział Louis, podchodząc do niego. — Podobno masz coś dla mnie.  
— Bry, szefie — wymamrotał mężczyzna i przełknął wszystko. — Nie jest to wiele, ale najwyraźniej Cowell wrócił do kraju, przynajmniej na chwilę.  
— Pokaż mi.  
Felix otarł dłoń o swoją koszulkę i złapał za myszkę; kilka przesunięć i kliknięć później wskazał ekran, na którym pojawiło się nagranie. Nie było długie — zaledwie dwadzieścia sekund, z czego przynajmniej połowa pokazywała tylko auto. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i w tym samym momencie zmieniło się ujęcia kamery. Louis obserwował, jak nieznany mu mężczyzna wysiada z auta i zamyka drzwi, a potem odwraca się, nachylając do otwartego okno szyby. Po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Cowella. Palce Louisa drgnęły lekko, a on sam skrzywił się; Cowell miał na nosie ciemne okulary — powiedział coś szybko do swojego towarzysza, a potem odsunął się. Nagranie skończyło się, gdy szyba okna w całości uniosła się w górę.  
— I co mamy z tym zrobić? — zapytał Liam, przerywając w końcu ciszę.  
Louis parsknął wbrew sobie.  
— Wiecie, co macie robić — mruknął; potarł czoło i westchnął, kontynuując. — Obserwuj wszystko dalej, Felix, i daj mi znać, gdy tylko znowu się na niego natkniesz. — Kiedy informatyk kiwnął głową i ponownie skupił się na ekranach, Louis zwrócił się do Liama. — Zadzwoń do Winstona, dowiedz się, czy w NCA są świadomi całej sytuacji.  
Przyjaciel natychmiast wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Louis jeszcze raz westchnął i spojrzał na ekran; nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myślą, że to nagłe pojawienie się Cowella nie wróżyło niczemu dobremu.

* * *

Okazało się, że Ben nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści. W zasadzie to nie miał żadnych wieści, ponieważ po raz kolejny okazało się, że NCA jest kompletne bezradne i beznadziejne w tym, czym się _tak fachowo_ zajmuje.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwolili, by koło nich przemknął — warknął Louis. — To niewiarygodne. Węszą wokół tej sprawy z Wottonem i nie zauważyli nawet, jak ich główna zdobycz przemyka przez zastawione sieci.  
Liam uniósł na niego brwi i podał mu kubek.  
— Cóż za poetyckie porównanie, Tommo — odparł.  
— Pierdol się. — Louis upił łyk gorącej herbaty, jak zwykle parząc sobie przy tym język.  
Liam westchnął tylko, skręcając; zatrzymał się pod sklepem i zgasił silnik.  
— Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałeś — powiedział, spoglądając na Louisa.  
— Spodziewałem — warknął Louis. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem wkurwiony.  
— Przynajmniej wiesz, że Cowell jest w kraju.  
Louis znów napił się herbaty.  
— To wbrew pozorom niczego nie polepsza — odparł po chwili ciszy. — Jeśli Cowell w ten sposób ojebał NCA, równie dobrze może to znaczyć, że specjalnie dał się złapać nam.  
Liam zaśmiał się, ale natychmiast przestał, gdy Louis posłał mu ostre, krzywe spojrzenie.  
— Nie mówisz chyba poważnie — powiedział ten ze zdziwieniem. — Uważasz, że Cowell ryzykowałby zdemaskowanie swojej kryjówki tylko po to, aby cię podjudzić?  
— Porwał zupełnie postronną osobą — przypomniał mu Louis. — Kto wie, może jest pojebany na tyle, by bawić się z nami w kotka i myszkę.  
— Problem w tym, że nie do końca wiadomo, kto jest tutaj kim — odparł Liam; uniósł obronnie dłonie, kiedy Louis ponownie posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. — Tak tylko mówię — dodał i otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie. — Zaraz wrócę, to ostatni punkt.  
Louis zaczekał, aż przyjaciel obejdzie auto, i otworzył okno po swojej stronie.  
— Tylko niech ten cholerny polaczek nie zasłania się chorą córką, dobrze wiem, że ta pierdoła nie ma dzieci — przypomniał mu. — Dałem mu trzy tygodnie na ogarnięcie dupy, jeśli nie zebrał całego hajsu, ma stąd wypierdalać, bo inaczej wróci do kraju w kawałkach.  
Liam uniósł kciuk w górę i po chwili zniknął w małym sklepie. Louis z lekką pogardą obserwował przez szybę, jak kasjer próbuje coś nieporadnie wytłumaczyć. Będzie naprawdę zdziwiony, jeśli okaże się, że facetowi uda się spłacić cały swój dług, jaki u nich zaciągnął.   
Facet za szybą zaczął wykładać na ladzie stosy banknotów i Louis zdążył unieść ze zdziwienia brwi, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i automatycznie odrobinę rozluźnił, kiedy dostrzegł imię na wyświetlaczu.  
Odebrał połączenie.  
— Hej, skarbie.  
— Hej, Lou, masz chwilę?  
— Pewnie. — Louis ścisnął telefon pomiędzy uchem a ramieniem, wolnymi chwilowo dłońmi grzebiąc po kieszeniach. W końcu wyciągnął z nich paczkę fajek oraz zapalniczkę i otworzył sobie drzwi. — Co tam trzeba?  
Odpalił papierosa i oparł się o auto; normalnie zapaliłby w środku, ale Liam przejawiał ostatnio wyjątkowo ostrą awersję do palenia w samochodzie. Poza tym, dobrze zrobi mu rozprostowanie nóg, a okolica była wyjątkowo cicha i pusta o tej porze.  
— Nic — odparł Harry. — Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś dzisiaj do mnie wpaść.  
— Oczywiście, że bym chciał — powiedział Louis; zaciągnął się i wypuścił dym nosem. — A co, masz dla mnie coś specjalnego?  
— Może i mam, ale musiałbyś sam tutaj przyjść i to zobaczyć.  
— Zobaczyć? — zapytał Louis, unosząc brwi. — Brzmisz bardzo tajemniczo, H.  
— Być może udało mi się znaleźć stare zdjęcia z zeszłorocznej imprezy halloweenowej.  
Louis zamrugał, nie nadążając za tą logiką.  
— I nie możesz przesłać mi ich mailem, ponieważ…  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Ponieważ znalazłem również kostium, jaki wtedy na sobie miałem — wyjaśnił; głos miał niski i lekko zachrypnięty. — Uważam, że zdjęcia mimo wszystko nie oddają tego, jak przyjemny w dotyku jest materiał tej spódniczki.  
Louis mimowolnie przełknął, połykając przy tym wciągany właśnie do płuc dym papierosa. Zakrztusił się, a jego oczy zaszły łzami.  
— Spódniczki? — wycharczał w końcu, kiedy się uspokoił.  
— Aha. — Harry stracił nieco na swojej kokieteryjności na poczet rozbawienia, gdy usłyszał reakcję Louisa. — Kostium królewny Śnieżki zrobił furorę na ostatniej imprezie.  
— Jestem sobie to w stanie wyobrazić — odparł Louis natychmiast. — W takim razie postaram się być u ciebie najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe, H.  
— Mmm, czyli jak szybko dokładnie?  
Jak na złość, od mieszkania Harry'ego dzieliło go naprawdę nie wiele drogi i Louis na końcu języka miał odpowiedź, że pojawi się tam w przeciągu kolejnych pięciu minut, ale wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze dzisiaj rozmowa z Nahmarem. Poza tym musiał również poinformować i przedyskutować ze swoimi ludźmi całą sytuację z Cowellem i co tak dokładnie zmieniał ten nagły powrót tego skurwysyna.  
Rzucił peta na ziemię i poderwał głowę, słysząc charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami. Liam wychodził właśnie ze sklepu; poklepał się po piersi, kiwając Louisowi głową na znak, że interes został zamknięty. Louis odwrócił się, chcąc otworzyć sobie drzwi.  
— Myślę, że około… — zaczął, jednak nie pozwolono mu dokończyć swojej myśli.  
Pierwszy strzał doleciał z boku, ocierając się o asfalt przy prawym, tylnym kole auta. Drugi pocisk wbił się w szybę po stronie kierowcy — nie przebił jej, ale szkło rozkwitło białymi rysami.   
Trzecia kula przeleciała Louisowi na tyle blisko głowy, że niemal poczuł, jak jej pęd rozwiewa mu włosy. W uszach mu zadzwoniło i dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do niego, że leży płasko na ziemi, a jakieś ciężkie ciało przyciska go mocno do podłoża.  
Miał wrażenie, że mózg mu wycieka uszami; drgnął, gdy rozległ się kolejny strzał, tym razem trafiając w przednią szybę. A potem jeszcze jeden, zanim nastała śmiertelna cisza.  
Liam poderwał się z niego i złapał za poła marynarki, szarpiąc w górę. Praktycznie wepchnął go do auta i Louis przeskoczył zgrabnie nad konsolą, zajmując miejsce kierowcy. Gdy Liam wpakował się na siedzenie, Louis odpalił silnik i ruszył z piskiem opon.  
Kątem oka widział, że przyjaciel ściska w dłoni swój pistolet, rozglądając się na boki; Louis oderwał jedną dłoń od kierownicy i uderzył go mocno w ramię.   
— Co ty, kurwa, sobie myślisz?! — wrzasnął. — Sam urwę ci łeb, jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz…  
Liam stęknął i osunął się w bok, z dala od niego. Na jasnej skórze fotela widniały plamy krwi i gdyby Louis nie działał w tej chwili na czystej adrenalinie, z szoku zjechałby gwałtownie na pobocze.  
— Ja pierdolę, Li, ty kretynie — wywarczał, przyspieszając.  
Liam zacisnął zęby, próbując stłumić jęknięcie.  
— Jeśli to cię pocieszy — wykrztusił. — Dostałem zanim… cię osłoniłem.  
Louis podejrzewał, że jeśli jeszcze mocniej naciśnie na pedał gazu, przebije w końcu metal w podłodze na wylot. Na ślepo otworzył konsolę i wyciągnął z niej zapasową koszulkę, którą Liam lubił tam trzymać. Sięgnął w bok i przycisnął w miejscu krwawienia.  
— Uciskaj to — warknął, puszczając.  
— To Gucci — wyjęczał Liam, ale posłusznie złapał za materiał, przyciskając go do rany.  
Louis zgrabnie wyminął auta, przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle.   
— Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno… — zaczął, ale urwał, widząc, jak materiał w przerażająco szybkim tempie zabarwia się czerwienią.  
W przeciwieństwie do twarzy Liama, która bledła coraz mocniej z każdą sekundą. Louis wiedział, że nie zdąży zajechać do szpitala, nie mówiąc już o dojechaniu na czas do firmy, gdzie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przebywał ich prywatny zespół medyczny.  
Bez chwili wahania zakręcił autem, zmieniając pas ruchu. Prawie uderzył w jedno z mniejszych aut, rozwścieczając tym kierowców jeszcze mocniej. Goniony głośnymi klaksonami, skierował się w znajomą drogę prowadzącą do mieszkania Harry'ego.  
Liam jęczał na siedzeniu obok, a on mógł panicznie pocieszać się tylko tym, że przynajmniej nie będzie musiał wymyślać kłamstwa, które wyjaśniłoby mafijną strzelaninę w blady dzień.  
W końcu, takie sytuacje zdarzały się tylko w filmach.

CDN


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy wreszcie podjechali pod budynek Harry’ego, Louis czuł się, jakby zaraz miał pęknąć z napięcia. Nie dość, że przyjaciel wykrwawiał mu się na siedzeniu obok, to jeszcze nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak zareaguje na wszystko Harry. Zresztą chłopak zadzwonił do niego już dwa razy, prawdopodobnie nie mając pojęcia, co tak nagle przerwało ich rozmowę i co to były za hałasy.   
Zaparkował z piskiem opon praktycznie pod samym wejściem, zajmując pół chodnika i wyskoczył z auta, rozglądając się wokół. Całe szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu, więc szarpnął za drzwi od strony pasażera.   
— Li, wysiadaj — powiedział, łapiąc Liama za ramię. Mężczyzna był blady, a koszulka, którą przyciskał do rany, całkowicie nasiąknęła już krwią; głowa opadała mu delikatnie na pierś. Louis zamierzał dopaść skurwiela, który mu to zrobił i zabić go gołymi rękami.   
Wściekłość i panika buzowały pod jego skórą, gdy wyjął pistolet z dłoni Liama i wsunął mu go za spodnie, przykrywając koszulą. Po tym pomógł mu wysiąść z auta i wziął delikatnie pod prawy bok.   
— Boli jak skurwysyn — wymamrotał Liam, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, gdy podeszli do drzwi bloku.   
Louis miał właśnie dzwonić dzwonkiem, ale starsza pani akurat w tym momencie wyszła z budynku, z małym pudlem na smyczy; posłała im przerażone spojrzenie, kiedy przepchnęli się obok niej. Winda jechała cholerną wieczność i Louis stukał stopą w podłogę, sprawiając, że Liam zerkał na niego kątem oka, starając się oddychać równo i miarowo.   
— Jedziemy do Harry’ego — poinformował go Louis, chociaż przyjaciel i tak pewnie się domyślił.   
Liam kiwnął głową, stękając i podtrzymując się ściany windy dla równowagi. Naprawdę wyglądał, jakby dzieliły go chwile od zasłabnięcia, gdy wreszcie przeszli korytarzem pod drzwi mieszkania Harry’ego.   
Louis zaczął walić w nie pięścią, zagryzając zęby i rozglądając się wokół, czy nikt na pewno ich nie obserwuje.   
— Już idę! — krzyknął Harry ze środka, kiedy Louis załomotał po raz piąty.   
Sekundę później drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem i Louis odnotował w głowie, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym na temat otwierania drzwi, kiedy nie wie, kto za nimi stoi. Chłopak stanął jak wryty, mrugając w szoku, gdy zobaczył zakrwawionego i słaniającego się na nogach Liama.   
— Właź do środka — mruknął Louis, popychając przyjaciela i odsuwając Harry’ego na bok. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i pociągnął Liama do kuchni. — Harry, musisz mu pomóc.   
— Louis? — wydusił z siebie wreszcie chłopak. — Co się dzieje? Czemu on tak krwawi i…   
— Harry — warknął Louis, zmuszając chłopaka do skupienia całej uwagi. — Musisz. Mu. Pomóc. Łap się za apteczkę i zatrzymaj to jebane krwawienie.   
Louis wiedział, że puszczały mu nerwy i musiał się uspokoić. Harry niczemu tutaj nie zawinił i wyżywanie się na nim było co najmniej nie na miejscu.   
Harry wyprostował się, mrużąc na niego oczy i spojrzał kątem oka na Liama, który siedział na kuchennym krześle i podpierał się zdrowym bokiem o stół, rozmazując wszędzie krew. Wreszcie chyba zdecydował, że to nie czas na zabawę w dziesięć pytań i wyszedł z kuchni, prawdopodobnie kierując się po odpowiedni sprzęt. Chryste, Louis nawet nie wiedział, czy Harry miał odpowiednie rzeczy, żeby poradzić sobie z postrzałem.   
— Uspokój się, Lou — wymamrotał słabo Liam.   
Chłopak wrócił po kilku chwilach, taszcząc miskę, w której znajdowała się apteczka i ręczniki, więc Louis nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć.   
— Co mu się stało? — zapytał Harry.   
— Rana postrzałowa — poinformował go krótko Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę i obserwując, jak Harry wykłada szybko rzeczy z miski i napuszcza do niej wody.   
— Louis, jestem pediatrą — powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego z lekkim przerażeniem. — Leczę dzieci z kataru, a nie zajmuję się ranami postrzałowymi. On potrzebuje chirurga.   
— Nie mamy na to czasu, nie widzisz? — oświadczył Louis, czując, jak rośnie w nim frustracja. — Gdybym miał inne wyjście, to bym go zabrał do jebanego specjalisty. Po prostu mu _pomóż_. Wiem, że potrafisz.   
— Okej, okej — wymamrotał Harry, przecierając twarz i rozglądając się przez chwilę w panice wokół. Liam wydał z siebie bolesny jęk i to chyba przywróciło zmysły Harry’emu, który sięgnął po nożyczki z szafki. — Rozetnij mu koszulę.   
Louis szybko wziął się do pracy, starając się robić to jak najdelikatniej i nie krzywić się na ilość krwi, która znajdowała się wszędzie wokół. Najpierw zdjął marynarkę Liama, układając ją na stole, po czym rzucił nasączoną krwią koszulkę na podłogę i złapał za kołnierz koszuli Liama. Harry w tym czasie umył ręce i założył rękawiczki, wyglądając, jakby stosował jakieś techniki uspokajające, jeśli jego liczenie pod nosem i równomierne oddechy były tego jakąś podpowiedzią.   
Kiedy koszula została rozcięta, a jej kawałki z lewej strony opadły na podłogę, Harry podszedł do nich z wilgotnym ręcznikiem.   
— Muszę go obmyć trochę krwi, bo nic nie widzę — powiedział, a jego oddech drżał tylko odrobinę. Louis był z niego dumny.   
Kiedy patrzył, jak Harry czyści okolicę obojczyka i klatki piersiowej, szybko wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do swoich ludzi, żeby przysłali Jacoba, ich lekarza, pod adres Harry’ego. Chłopak może nie był sobie w stanie poradzić ze wszystkim, ale mógł powstrzymać krwawienie.   
— Um, co to jest? — zapytał nagle Harry, kiedy pochylił Liama do przodu. W dłoni trzymał pistolet.   
— Daj mi to, skarbie — powiedział szybko Louis, zabierając od niego glocka. Sprawdził, czy broń jest zabezpieczona i wsunął ją za pasek swoich spodni. — Nie przejmuj się tym teraz, później ci wszystko wytłumaczę.   
Harry zmrużył na niego oczy, ale skinął krótko głową.   
— Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość — oświadczył. — Dobra jest taka, że kula nie trafiła w tętnicę podobojczykową, bo mamy ciemnoczerwoną krew, a zła jest taka, że nie ma rany wylotowej, co znaczy, że kula utknęła w środku i trzeba ją wyjąć.   
— Ekstra — mruknął słabo Liam.   
— Jedyne, co mogę zrobić to spróbować zatamować krwawienie — kontynuował Harry, otwierając apteczkę i przeszukując jej zawartość. — Jesteś Liam, prawda?   
— Tak.   
— Spodziewałem się trochę lepszych okoliczności na zapoznanie — oświadczył sucho chłopak, ściskając bawełniany opatrunek w ręku. — Ale miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Harry. A teraz postaraj się nie ruszać, bo masz rozdarte mięśnie i prawdopodobnie strzaskaną kość. Nie mam pojęcia pod jakim kątem trafił w ciebie pocisk, więc nie mogę stwierdzić na sto procent.   
Louis starał się nie krążyć wokół i nie rozpraszać Harry’ego, ale to było trudne. Już dawno nie czuł tak dużego strachu o drugą osobę. Liam to praktycznie jego rodzina i myśl, że mógł go stracić, dosłownie go przerażała.   
Zupełnie nie tak planował też powiedzenie Harry’emu o swojej profesji. Nie chciał go wciągnąć go w to bagno w ten sposób. Nie chciał rzucać na niego presji uratowania drugiej osobie życia, bo ta wykrwawiała się przy jego kuchennym stole.   
W pewnym momencie Louis tak bardzo zagubił się w myślach, że praktycznie podskoczył, kiedy Harry oświadczył, że skończył. Tuż pod obojczykiem Liama znajdował się teraz biały opatrunek, który powoli nabierał czerwonego koloru, ale działo się to zdecydowanie wolniej niż poprzednio z koszulką.   
— Dziękuję — wydyszał Liam, po czym sapnął cicho, zaciskając powieki. — Niedobrze mi i kręci mi się w głowie.   
— To przez utratę krwi — powiedział fachowo Harry, przyglądając się Liamowi uważnie. — Nie mogę ci z tym pomóc. Potrzebujesz płynów i prawdopodobnie transfuzji krwi. Szpitala.   
Właśnie w tym momencie w cichym mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek i Louis rzucił się do drzwi.   
— Halo? — powiedział do domofonu.   
— To my, szefie — odpowiedział Jacob i Louis szybko otworzył im drzwi na dole, niecierpliwie czekając, aż wjadą na odpowiednie piętro.   
— Kto to? — zapytał Harry, stając za nim w korytarzu. Wciąż miał na sobie zakrwawione rękawiczki, a spocone kosmyki włosów kleiły mu się do czoła. Wyglądał odrobinę blado, a jego ciało zdawało się trząść.   
— Lekarze. — Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i podszedł bliżej do chłopaka, ujmując delikatnie jego policzki obiema rękami. — Dziękuję, że pomogłeś Liamowi. Jest dla mnie jak rodzina.   
Harry wziął drżący oddech i kiwnął głową, przymykając powieki. Louis pocałował go łagodnie w usta i odsunął się, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Sprawdził przez wizjer, czy to na pewno jego ludzie i otworzył im drzwi.   
Do środka weszli Jacob z asystentem, Sean i jeden z ochroniarzy, którego imienia Louis nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać, choć widywał go czasami w firmie.   
— Liam jest w kuchni, stracił dużo krwi i ma ranę postrzałową pod obojczykiem — poinformował ich Louis bez przywitania. — Musicie się spieszyć i tak minęło już zbyt dużo czasu.   
Jacob pokiwał głową i pospieszył we wskazanym kierunku z asystentem drepczącym mu po piętach.   
— Co się stało? — zapytał Sean, zerkając kątem oka na Harry’ego, ale nie odezwał się na jego temat słowem.   
— Harry. — Louis zwrócił się do chłopaka, upewniając się, że jego głos jest łagodny. — Może pójdziesz do łazienki umyć ręce i twarz? Zaraz porozmawiamy, obiecuję.   
Harry kiwnął sztywno głową i odszedł w stronę łazienki, nie obracając się za siebie.   
— Ktoś do nas strzelał — poinformował Louis Seana przyciszonym głosem. — Pojechaliśmy odebrać hajs, który był nam winien jeden właściciel sklepu, bo i tak było po drodze, i nas zaskoczyli. Nie mam pojęcia, kto to był i ilu ich było, ale na pewno więcej niż jeden. Strzały dochodziły z różnych kierunków. Li twierdzi, że oberwał, nim mnie zasłonił, a nie staliśmy w tym samym miejscu. Musisz pozbyć się auta, którym dzisiaj jeździliśmy. Policja może zdobyć tablice rejestracyjne.   
W tym momencie z kuchni wyszedł Jacob, podtrzymując słaniającego się na nogach Liama, a asystent trzymał woreczek z kroplówką, podłączoną do jego ramienia.   
— Musimy go stąd zabrać — oświadczył Jacob. — Nie wyjmę kuli bez prześwietlenia.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech.   
— W porządku — mruknął, prostując się i wbijając spojrzenie w lekarza. — Pamiętaj, Powell, jeśli Liam tego nie przeżyje, osobiście upewnię się…  
Przerwał, słysząc ciche chrząknięcie Seana i kiedy odwrócił się, zobaczył, że Harry stał w pobliżu.   
— Ty — zwrócił się do ochroniarza. — Jedziesz z nimi do firmy i pilnujesz, żeby wszystko poszło gładko.   
— Tak, szefie — odpowiedział mężczyzna, kiwając głową i bez słowa wychodząc z mieszkania tuż za Liamem i lekarzami.   
— Sean, czekaj na mnie w aucie na dole — powiedział Louis. — Zaraz wyślę ci adres sklepu, wyślij tam kogoś i skontaktuj się z Felixem. Chcę mieć nagrania z kamer. Wszystkich z całej, jebanej okolicy, jasne?   
— Przysłać Stana? — zapytał Sean, wyciągając telefon.   
Louis dosłownie czuł, jak spojrzenie Harry’ego wypala mu dziury w tyle głowy i pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie sądził, że chłopak był gotowy na to, żeby do mieszkania wpadła mu profesjonalna ekipa specjalizująca się w sprzątaniu śladów po zbrodniach. Louis naprawdę nie chciał tłumaczyć mu jeszcze _tego_.   
— W takim razie miłego dnia, sir — powiedział Sean w stronę Harry’ego i wyszedł z mieszkania.   
Po tym nastała całkowita cisza i Louis naprawdę bał się nadchodzącej rozmowy. Nie wiedział, jak wiele powinien wyjawić i w co dokładnie wtajemniczyć Harry’ego. Jednak miał świadomość tego, że był mu winien wyjaśnienia i mimo tego, że już jakiś czas układał sobie wszystko w głowie, rzeczywistość okazała się wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy w swoich myślach był spokojny i opanowany, tak teraz czuł, jak strach zaciska swoje lepkie łapska na jego żołądku, a głos odmawia współpracy.   
To Harry był tym, który przerwał milczenie.   
— Co to, do jasnej cholery, było? — zapytał, a jego głos był odrobinę wyższy niż normalnie. Jakby chłopak znajdował się na granicy histerii. — Dlaczego Liam został postrzelony i kim byli ci ludzie? Co jest grane…   
— Skarbie, musisz się uspokoić — powiedział delikatnie Louis, podchodząc do niego i ujmując jego dłoń w swoją. Ironia jego własnych słów sprawiła, że prawie się roześmiał. Odrobinę mu ulżyło, kiedy Harry się od niego nie odsunął. — Chodźmy do salonu i porozmawiajmy, dobrze?   
— Nie mów mi, że mam się uspokoić, kiedy nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu zajmowałem się wykrwawiającym się kolesiem. — Harry potrząsał głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co sam mówił. Jednak dał się poprowadzić do salonu i usadzić na kanapie. Louis dopiero teraz odnotował brak Marcela. — I to w moim własnym domu!   
— Wiem, że masz dużo pytań, ale naprawdę lepiej będzie, jeśli weźmiesz kilka wdechów i dasz mi to wyjaśnić na spokojnie. — Louis usiadł obok niego, starając się nie myśleć o bałaganie w kuchni i prawdopodobnej reakcji Harry’ego na wieści, które zaraz usłyszy. — I gdzie jest Marcel?   
— Wystraszył się twojego łomotania do drzwi i uciekł do mojej sypialni — poinformował go sucho chłopak. — Ale Marcel nie jest teraz ważny. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co właśnie tu zaszło. I lepiej, żeby to było _prawdziwe_ wyjaśnienie.   
Louis wziął głęboki wdech, pocierając dłońmi twarz, i wyjął paczkę fajek.   
— Mogę? — zapytał, a kiedy Harry kiwnął głową, szybko odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. To pozwoliło mu się uspokoić i zebrać myśli. Wiedział, że musi ostrożnie dobierać słowa. — Okej, więc pamiętasz, jak wspominałem coś o rodzinnym interesie? Nie kłamałem. Naprawdę mam sieć klubów w całej Anglii, ale to nie wszystko. Pożyczam też ludziom pieniądze i… zajmuję się innymi rzeczami. Razem z Liamem zatrzymaliśmy się dzisiaj po odbiór gotówki od takiego jednego Polaka i ktoś do nas strzelał. Jeszcze nie wiem kto i dlaczego. Li dostał kulkę i nie było szans, że zdążylibyśmy do szpitala. Jestem ci niesamowicie wdzięczny za to, że mu pomogłeś. Spisałeś się świetnie, Harry.   
— Dlaczego ktoś miałby do was strzelać? — zapytał Harry, zaciskając dłonie na udach. — I co to za… rzeczy, którymi jeszcze się zajmujesz?   
— Na rynku jest duża konkurencja i najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się jej, jest skasowanie przeciwnika — wyjaśnił Louis, starając się podawać jakieś informacje, ale jednocześnie mówić ogólnikami. — Nie mogę ci wszystkiego powiedzieć, skarbie. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie, rozumiesz?   
— Czyli to coś nielegalnego? — Harry wpatrywał się w niego tak uważnie, że Louis czuł się nagi pod jego spojrzeniem.   
Zaciągnął się papierosem po raz kolejny i skinął wolno głową, wiedząc, że był mu to winien. Nie mógł go okłamywać przez wieczność, ale jednocześnie nie mógł mu też powiedzieć całej prawdy. To było nie tylko niebezpieczne dla niego samego, ale też dla Louisa.   
Żołądek dosłownie mu się skręcał, a żółć znajdowała gdzieś w okolicach gardła, ponieważ czuł jej kwaśny smak, gdy przełykał ślinę.   
Kiedy Harry nie odzywał się przez dobre dwie minuty, Louis wiedział, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Nie mógł rozkazać Harry’emu, żeby przyjął to wszystko do wiadomości bez mrugnięcia okiem, ani zrobić nic innego oprócz zwykłego czekania i modlenia się o to, żeby wszystko dobrze się skończyło.   
— Myślę, że powinieneś wyjść — przemówił wreszcie chłopak, sprawiając, że Louisowi praktycznie stanęło serce. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, _cokolwiek_ , ale Harry uniósł dłoń do góry, uciszając go. — Potrzebuję czasu, żeby to przemyśleć i… Po prostu idź, Lou, _proszę_.   
Louis podniósł się sztywno z kanapy, dogaszając papierosa na talerzyku leżącym na stoliku do kawy, i wygładził spodnie. Czuł się, jakby ktoś odciął mu dopływ tlenu; nigdy nie spodziewał się, że słowa mogą tak bardzo boleć. Jednak racjonalna część jego mózgu podpowiadała mu, że Harry potrzebuje czasu, że kiedy chłopak wszystko przetrawi, skontaktuje się z Louisem i wszystko się ułoży.   
— Potrzebujesz pomocy, żeby posprzątać w kuchni, zanim pójdę? — zapytał cicho, przełykając ciężko ślinę.   
— Poradzę sobie sam — odpowiedział Harry, uciekając od niego wzrokiem, jakby nie mógł w tym momencie znieść patrzenia na niego. To bolało.   
— Okej — westchnął Louis, starając się pozbierać do kupy. Miał jeszcze dużo do zrobienia i nie mógł teraz się rozsypać. Szanse z Harrym nie były do końca przekreślone. W końcu chłopak nie powiedział mu, że nie chce go znać, prawda? — Gdyby coś się działo, skontaktuj się ze mną, dobrze?   
— Co miałoby się dziać? — Harry przechylił głowę na bok, zerkając na niego przelotnie.   
— Nie wiem — sapnął Louis, pociągając za włosy z frustracją. — Cokolwiek, jeśli będzie się dziać _cokolwiek_ podejrzanego wokół ciebie, dzwoń do mnie. O każdej porze dnia i nocy. Obiecaj mi, że tak zrobisz.   
Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie westchnął i wymamrotał ciche:   
— Obiecuję.   
Louis chciał do niego podejść, przytulić i pocałować. Poczuć ciepło jego ciała i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach, ale nie mógł. Harry poprosił go, żeby wyszedł i właśnie to Louis zamierzał zrobić. Nie był na odpowiedniej pozycji, aby stawiać teraz jakiekolwiek wymagania.   
— Do widzenia, Harry — powiedział cicho, a kiedy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, szybko wyszedł z salonu i skierował się do kuchni po marynarkę Liama. Nie mógł jej tutaj zostawić, bo w środku znajdowało się dużo gotówki, która tylko bardziej namieszałaby Harry’emu w głowie.   
Po tym szybko wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając cicho drzwi i czując się, jakby zostawił w środku cząstkę siebie. 

CDN


	11. Chapter 11

— Szefie?  
Jakaś część Louisa zdawała sobie sprawę, że ktoś od kilku sekund próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Jednak teraz, kiedy zignorował trzy wcześniejsze zawołania, trudno było mu się zmotywować na tyle, by spojrzeć na swojego gościa.  
— Szefie?  
Przerwa.   
— Panie Tomlinson?  
Louis westchnął i w końcu uniósł głowę.  
— Czego?  
Kobieta rozszerzyła na moment oczy, najwyraźniej lekko zaskoczona tym, że w końcu na nią zareagował.  
— Um, znaleźliśmy jednego ze strzelców — umilkła, czekając na jego reakcję, ale Louis tylko uniósł brwi. — Ee, przetransportowaliśmy go tutaj. Pan Payne już o wszystkim wie i czekamy tylko…  
— Payne? — przerwał jej Louis ostro, prostując się. — Jest tutaj?  
Skinęła głową, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na trzymanej teczce.   
— Od kilku godzin — odparła. — Myślałam, że już się z panem skontaktował.  
Louis zacisnął ze złością zęby, nie chcąc wyżywać się na Bogu ducha winnej pracownicy. Po raz ostatni sprawdził swój telefon i podniósł się z fotela, wsuwając urządzenie do tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
— Były jakieś problemy? — zapytał, ruszając do drzwi.  
Podążyła za nim.  
— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie. Tutaj mam informacje, jakie udało mi się o nim znaleźć.  
Wykonała ruch, jakby chciała podać mu teczkę, ale Louis odmówił machnięciem dłoni — nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na zagłębianie się w szczegóły. Kiedy znaleźli się przy schodach, kobieta wskazała dłonią na dół.  
— Jest w tej salce…  
— Wiem gdzie — powiedział. — Payne?  
Skinęła głową na schody. Otworzyła usta i Louis wiedział, jakie pytania teraz zamierza mu zadać, więc bez słowa ruszył w dół, nie dziękując jej i nie sprawdzając, czy idzie za nim. Wkrótce znalazł się na znajomym korytarzu ze znajomymi, czarnymi drzwiami na ich końcu. Skinął głową dwóm mężczyznom i już miał wejść do środka, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się. Liam wyszedł na korytarz i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
— Właśnie po ciebie…  
— Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz, Payne? — warknął Louis. — Mówiłem, że masz się tu nie pokazywać.  
— Czuję się jak nowo narodzony — powiedział Liam i poruszył ramieniem, jakby dla potwierdzenia tych słów; skrzywił się mimowolnie i krew Louisa zapłonęła. — Poza tym, ktoś musi ogarnąć cały ten bajzel, kiedy ty siedzisz zamknięty w gabinecie.  
— O chuj ci chodzi, Li?  
W oczach Liama zamigotało coś podobnego do politowania.  
— Nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć — oznajmił Louis ostro, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać.  
Wyminął przyjaciela i otworzył sobie drzwi; przekroczył próg i spojrzał na ich gościa. Zamrugał, zaskoczony, i zerknął przez ramię.  
— To jakieś żarty? — zapytał. — Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak.  
Chłopak szarpnął się na krześle, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale taśma na ustach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Louis znów na niego spojrzał — związany i zakneblowany sprawiał wrażenie boleśnie wręcz młodego; nie mógł mieć więcej, jak siedemnaście lat. Mamrotał coś nieprzerwanie, ale oczy miał radosne i Louis był pewien, że gdyby nie taśma, uśmiechałby się szeroko.  
— Kto go tutaj przywiózł?  
— Felix z Seanem — odparł Liam, również wpatrując się w ich gościa. — Zadzwonili do mnie zaraz po tym, gdy typ się tutaj znalazł.  
— Czyli kiedy dokładnie? — zapytał Louis, nie próbując nawet ukryć swojego rozgoryczenia.  
— Nie dłużej, jak pół godziny temu.  
— Wiesz coś o nim?  
Jęki i mamrotania chłopaka nasiliły się, dźwiękiem przypominając wybuch śmiechu. Liam zaczekał, aż wszystko ucichnie, nim odpowiedział:  
— Jamie Tonnor, wychowanek jednego z domów dziecka, w zeszłym roku skończył osiemnaście lat i od tamtej pory nie ma stałego adresu zamieszkania. Niekarany narkoman. — Widząc pytające spojrzenie Louisa, Liam obszedł chłopaka i złapał go za przedramię, okręcając je lekko tak, by Louis mógł dostrzec zaczerwione ślady w zgięciu łokcia.   
— Na co ktoś taki Cowellowi? — zapytał Louis, wpatrując się w krosty.  
Liam puścił dzieciaka i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł.  
Przez chwilę obaj milczeli; chłopak nadal wydawał z siebie rozbawione dźwięki, co chwila obracając głowę, chcąc chyba na nich spojrzeć. Louis wiedział, że w tym przypadku nie będą skuteczne żadne groźby i jeśli chciał szybko rozwiązać sytuację, musiał od razu uciec się do najlepszej metody. Dlatego nachylił się ku Liamowi i wyszeptał kolejne polecenie — mężczyzna kiwnął krótko głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
Louis powoli obszedł chłopaka dookoła i zatrzymał się przed nim, a potem błyskawicznym ruchem zerwał mu taśmę z ust. Więzień jęknął mimowolnie; poruszył szczęką i oblizał usta, zanim zamlaskał głośno. Wpatrywał się w Louisa szeroko otwartymi, rozbawionymi oczami.  
— Zabijesz mnie? — zapytał, szczerząc się szeroko. — Jeśli nic ci nie powiem?  
— Nie — odparł Louis, niemal uprzejmie. — Podetnę ci kolana i wyrzucę tam, gdzie znajdzie cię ten, który cię zatrudnił. Dopiero on zabije cię za sprzedanie mi informacji.  
Jamie zaśmiał się, kiwając Louisowi głową z uznaniem.  
— Nie zależy mi — wyszeptał, jakby zdradzał właśnie jakąś wielką tajemnicę. — I tak nic nie wiem.  
— Powiesz mi to, co wiesz — powiedział Louis spokojnie; drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Liam. — Mam ci do zaproponowania pewien układ.  
Odsunął się tak, by Jamie mógł widzieć Liama. Praktycznie od razu ciało chłopaka zaczęło drżeć z napięcia, a on sam wyginać w stronę drugiego mężczyzny — oblizał usta i rozszerzył nozdrza, oddychając głośno i chrapliwie.  
— To, co tam widzisz — powiedział Louis, ruchem głowy wskazując na woreczek, który trzymał Liam — to najczystsza heroina. Widzisz, jaka jest biała? Pierwszorzędny towar, nie żadne brązowe cukry, którymi karmiłeś się do tej pory. Chcesz ją?  
Jamie szarpnął głową tak gwałtownie, że prawie zwichnął sobie kark. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Liama i Louis szybkim gestem nakazał przyjacielowi rozłożenie wszystkiego na stole w rogu pomieszczenia.  
— Będzie twoja, cała działka — kontynuował Louis cichym, spokojnym głosem. — W zamian za nią powiesz mi to, co wiesz.  
— Dobrze — sapnął Jamie, ponownie oblizując usta; Louis usłyszał trzask zapalniczki, a chłopak zaczął praktycznie sapać. — Powiem.  
— Jak długo pracujesz u Cowella?  
— U kogo? — zapytał Jamie.  
Louis spróbował powstrzymać swoje zniecierpliwienie.  
— Myślałem, że układ jest jasny. — Złapał chłopaka za włosy i odchylił jego głowę w tył, najdalej jak się dało. — Mów prawdę, jak długo u niego pracujesz?  
Chłopak wierzgnął, wyrzucając nogi w przód, ale Louis jedynie mocniej szarpnął go za włosy.  
— Nie wiem o kim mówisz — wykrztusił Jamie przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Kolejne szarpnięcie.  
— Kto kazał ci do nas strzelać?  
Jamie nie odpowiedział od razu i Louis szarpnął jeszcze raz, wyrywając mu całkiem spory kłak włosów.   
— Gadaj albo cię oskalpuję, zanim położysz łapy na dragach.  
— Nie wiem o kim mówisz — powtórzył chłopak; w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy. — Nigdy nie widziałem… Łycha — sapnął nagle. — Łycha twierdziła, że koleś od zleceń jest gruby i zarośnięty, ale ona wiecznie była naćpana, nie wiem…  
Louis puścił jego włosy i chłopak z jękiem wrócił do siedzącej pozycji; wzrok natychmiast skierował w stronę stolika, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.   
Do czasu, gdy Liam skończył, a heroina wystudziła się na tyle, by można było przenieść ją do strzykawki, Louis zdążył ułożyć sobie w głowie obraz całej sytuacji. I niezbyt mu się to wszystko podobało. Mówiąc szczerze nie spotkał się jeszcze z biznesem, w którym handlarz wykorzystywał swoich klientów do odwalania jego brudnej roboty. Sam Louis nie miałby do tego głowy — jeśli ktoś zalegał mu z hajsem, higienicznie i czysto sprzątał typa, nim ten mógł narobić mu jakiś kłopotów. Do głowy by mu nie przyszło ryzykowanie w taki sposób, bo z tego, co mówił Jamie, rotacja tych „pracowników” była ciągła i nieprzerwana. Na miejsce starych, którzy ginęli lub dawali się złapać, natychmiast wskakiwali nowi, gotowi zrobić wszystko za najmniejszą działkę. Żadne z nich nie miało w zasadzie pojęcia, dla kogo pracowało. Gdyby zaczęli sypać, Cowell i tak miałby czyste ręce.  
Koniec końców Louis nie dowiedział się jednak nic, co mogłoby mu jakoś strasznie pomóc. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Cowell i co kombinuje, poza tymi nieudolnymi próbami zastraszenia i okaleczenia jego najbliższych współpracowników.  
Kiedy Liam podszedł do nich ze strzykawką i opaską uciskową, chłopak poderwał się w górę w jego kierunku. Louis złapał Jamiego za brodę — przekręcił mu głowę i złapał jego spojrzenie.  
— Rozwiążemy cię teraz — powiedział powoli; odsunął poła marynarki, ukazując schowanego za paskiem glocka. — Zabiję cię, jeśli spróbujesz jakiś sztuczek, rozumiesz? — Jamie szarpnął głową, znów patrząc na heroinę, i Louis zwiększył nacisk palców. — Rozumiesz?  
— Rozumiem — sapnął chłopak. — Rozumiem, kurwa, daj mi to, _proszę._  
Kiedy Liam położył wszystko na podłodze, Louis wyćwiczonym ruchem przeciął skrępowane dłonie chłopaka. Jamie w następnej sekundzie znajdował się na kolanach. Jego ruchy były drżące, ale pewne, i nim Louis się zorientował, chłopak zaciskał już zęby na gumowym pasku, wciskając w żyłę ostrze igły.  
Po chwili strzykawka lśniła pustką. Kilka sekund później wysunęła się z dłoni Jamiego, gdy ten opadał nieprzytomny w przód.  
— Dałeś mu tyle, ile ci kazałem? — zapytał Louis.  
Liam kiwnął głową.  
— I tak by nie przeżył. Organizm ma przyzwyczajony do syfu, tak czysta heroina zatrułaby mu wszystko. Jego mózg tego nie wytrzymał.  
Louis ruszył w stronę drzwi; wyminął chłopaka, tylko z szacunku nie przechodząc nad nim.   
— Wyrzućcie go potem na ulicę — powiedział, gdy wyszli na korytarz. Kiedy Liam zamknął za nimi drzwi, Louis zapytał: — Jak sądzisz, kim jest ten grubas, o którym wspomniał?  
— Desmon — odpowiedział mężczyzna natychmiast. — To główny handlarz Cowella. Rzadko kiedy opuszcza Londyn na dłużej niż kilka dni.   
— Niech nasi ludzie przejdą się po jego terenie. — rozkazał Louis. — Chcę, żeby zrobili to dyskretnie, bez ściągania zbędnej uwagi. Cowell dostał nas w zeszłym tygodniu, niech myśli, że nadal liżemy rany. Ten cały Desmon ma nie mieć o niczym pojęcia, rozumiesz? — Liam kiwnął krótko głową. — Jeśli on nas nie doprowadzi do tego skurwysyna, nie zrobi tego nikt.  
Resztę drogi do głównego hallu pokonali w ciszy, zostawiając za sobą umierającego chłopaka. Louis uznał swój gest za niemal dobroduszny. Gdyby Cowell dowiedział się, że sprzedał go jakiś ćpun, śmierć Jamiego byłaby zdecydowanie dłuższa i bardziej bolesna. Przynajmniej umarł robiąc to, co kochał najbardziej.  
— Wracaj do domu — powiedział do przyjaciela, kiedy weszli do hallu. — Zalecz to kurestwo i nie waż się tu wracać z czymś poważniejszym niż blizna.  
Louis skierował się w stronę schodów, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ale Liam nie pozwolił mu odejść. Złapał go za ramię, zatrzymując, a kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, zapytał cicho:  
— Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić?  
Louis uniósł brwi, uprzejmie zdziwiony.  
— Z Cowellem? Już mówiłem, że zapier…  
— Nie z nim — przerwał mu mężczyzna. — Z Harrym.  
Poczuł, że jego żołądek zaciska się w supeł, a po plecach przebiegł mu chłodny dreszcz. Zmrużył oczy i wyrwał ramię z uścisku przyjaciela.  
— A co sugerujesz? — zapytał lodowato chłodnym tonem.  
Liam uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.  
— Mi nie musisz się tłumaczyć, masz rację — powiedział. — Ale jemu owszem. I to prędzej niż później.  
Patrząc w oddalającego się Liama, Louis już dawno nie odczuwał tak silnej ochoty strzelenia komuś w plecy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odmaszerował do swojego gabinetu. Dopiero kiedy usiadł na fotelu, wyciągnął swój telefon.  
Na ekranie nie było żadnych powiadomień. 

* * *

Jego telefon rozdzwonił się, gdy był pod prysznicem. Niemal skręcił sobie kark, biegnąc do sypialni, żeby go odebrać.  
— Harry? — zapytał, dyskretnie łapiąc oddech. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Po drugiej stronie panowała cisza i serce Louisa przyspieszyło znacząco swój rytm. Już miał pytać ponownie, kiedy Harry powiedział:  
— Tak.  
Louis zdusił w sobie westchnienie ulgi i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— O co…  
— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — przerwał mu Harry. — Jesteś w domu?  
— Jestem — odparł Louis natychmiast.  
— Będę u ciebie za pięć minut.  
Louis nie miał nawet szansy, żeby się pożegnać, bo Harry od razu przerwał połączenie. Mężczyzna odsunął telefon od ucha i potrzebował kilku sekund, by uświadomić sobie, że to nie sen. Dopiero wtedy doszło do niego, że Harry w końcu się do niego odezwał. Po tylu dniach kąsającej ciszy i niepewności, dał Louisowi szansę, aby wszystko odplątać. Lub chciał to definitywnie zakończyć, ale Louis nie pozwolił sobie w tym momencie na rozważenie tej opcji, kiedy w błyskawicznym tempie odzyskiwał nad sobą panowanie. Ubrał się, spalił dwie fajki i nalał sobie drinka do tumblera. Wypił go duszkiem i właśnie kończył nalewać następny, kiedy po mieszkaniu rozniósł się odgłos pukania do drzwi.  
Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i wyszedł na korytarz. Zerknął na monitor, upewniając się, że za drzwiami na pewno stoi Harry, i otworzył je, od razu odchodząc na bok, by zrobić chłopakowi miejsce.  
Harry nie odezwał się słowem, przekraczając próg mieszkania, i Louis nie za bardzo wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Było to obce odczucie i niezbyt mu się podobało, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego błądzenia w ciemnościach, podczas gdy ktoś inny rozdawał wszystkie karty. Jednak nie mógł też powiedzieć, że taka sytuacja jest mu _kompletnie_ obca. Dlatego nie chcąc być pierwszym, który przerwie tę ciszę, zaprowadził Harry'ego do salonu i gestem wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie. Potem usiadł naprzeciwko niego i upił łyk alkoholu.  
Minęło całe trzydzieści sekund, zanim Harry złamał się pierwszy.  
— Wczoraj na konto mojego wolontariatu wpłynął okrągły milion funtów — powiedział, cicho i chłodno. — Wiem, że to twoje pieniądze i nie chce ich.  
Louis zamrugał powoli.  
— Zrobiłem to, żeby pomóc dzieciom.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Nie mam zamiaru wykorzystywać nielegalnej…  
— Pieniądze są czyste — powiedział Louis.  
Harry parsknął szyderczo.  
— Co oznacza, że wcześniej były _brudne_. — Nachylił się w stronę Louisa. — Skąd pochodzą?  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie mogę…  
— Jeśli chociaż raz wspomnisz, że im mniej wiem, tym lepiej, albo że robisz to dla mojego dobra, wyjdę stąd i już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. — Głos Harry'ego drżał lekko od nadmiaru emocji, ale wzrok chłopaka był twardy. — Wiesz, kiedy Niall po raz pierwszy wspomniał, że pod naszym mieszkaniem stoi ciągle ten sam wóz z jakimiś ludźmi w środku, zbyłem go, ale potem podobne auto dostrzegłem niedaleko mojej pracy. — Louis bardzo się starał nic po sobie nie pokazać, ale mimo to mina Harry'ego i tak spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. — Wiem, że to twoi ludzie, ale nie rozumiem, po co kazałeś im tam sterczeć. Żeby mnie, kurwa, śledzić?  
Harry skrzywił się, jakby sama myśl sprawiała mu ból i wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu zapędzić się w tak niedorzeczne scenariusze.  
— Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę? — zapytał szybko. — Moja odpowiedź na pytanie, czym się zajmuje, nie była żartem.  
Harry uniósł wargę w warknięciu.  
— Nie pierdol…  
— Nie pierdolę, Harry — przerwał mu Louis cicho, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Naprawdę jestem gangsterem. Mafiozem lub przestępcą, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać.  
Słowa brzmiały dziwnie śmiesznie, pomimo całej tej sytuacji. Louis dopił resztkę drinka i wstał, żeby zrobić sobie następny.  
— Chcesz się czegoś napić? — zapytał.  
Harry mrugał tylko, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem, chociaż nadal był wyraźnie wściekły. Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami, czując, jak wzrok chłopaka wypala mu dziurę w tyle głowy. Nalał do szklanki alkoholu i powoli zakręcił butelkę, odstawiając ją na miejsce. Kiedy się odwrócił, zauważył, że Harry zmienił swoją pozycję. Z odchyloną na oparciu kanapy głową, wpatrywał się w sufit, a kiedy ponownie się odezwał, głos miał dziwnie pusty.  
— Mordujesz ludzi.  
Nie było to pytanie, a raczej stwierdzenie faktu. Louis w zasadzie nie był zdziwiony, że Harry od razu skierował się do tej opcji. Podejrzewał, że gdyby był na jego miejscu, również wybrałby właśnie ją.  
Jednak wiedział, że nawet jej drastyczność może wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.  
— Tak — odparł.  
Louis skierował się w stronę fotela, który zajmował wcześniej, ale zmienił zdanie, podchodząc do kanapy. Nie usiadł na tyle blisko Harry'ego, by go dotknąć, ale na tyle, aby poczuć ciepło jego ciała.  
Widział, jak dłonie Harry'ego drgają, a potem zaciskają się w pięści na jego kolanach. Chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w sufit, gdy zapytał:  
— Mnie też byś zabił? Gdybym zrobił coś na przekór tobie?  
Louis na krótką sekundę pozwolił, by paląca wściekłość po raz pierwszy przejęła nad nim kontrolę.   
— Nie — warknął. Odetchnął ciężko przez nos, zanim kontynuował, łagodniejszym tonem: — Odkąd tylko się poznaliśmy, robię wszystko, by cię chronić. Ludzie pod twoim mieszkaniem nie śledzą cię, ale są tam dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Harry, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. — Urwał na moment, zbierając myśli. — Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że robię to całkowicie z własnej woli. Gdybym lata temu nie przejął interesu ojca, moja rodzina zapłaciłaby za to życiem. Jest naprawdę wielu skurwysynów gorszych ode mnie, którzy tylko czekają, aż powinie mi się noga.  
— Ile? — zapytał Harry głosem tak cichym, że Louis ledwie go usłyszał.  
— Co…  
— Ile osób zabiłeś?  
— Nie wiem — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — Ale Harry...  
— Powinienem czuć obrzydzenie — przerwał mu Harry, ciągle na niego nie patrząc. — Powinienem pewnie stąd spierdalać i mieć nadzieję, że nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz, ale jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć to wieczór, kiedy spędziłeś trzy godziny siedząc w jednej pozycji, bo Marcel na tobie zasnął. To głupie. — Pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. — Myślę o twoim uśmiechu i tym, jaki potrafisz być delikatny. Nadal, kurwa, kocham cię tak samo mocno, jakby krew na twoich rękach niczego nie zmieniała, i nie jestem pewien, czy nie robi to ze mnie większego ścierwa od ciebie.  
Louis wciągnął gwałtownie oddech. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nawet nie zarejestrował tej obelgi, zbyt skupiony na tym, co właśnie usłyszał.  
— Posłuchaj mnie — poprosił cicho, nachylając ku niemu; Harry nie drgnął, nie odsuwając się, i Louis policzył to sobie na plus. — Mogę się tylko domyślać, co sobie teraz o mnie myślisz i co teraz czujesz, ale musisz… — urwał na chwilę — ...chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że tak zostałem wychowany i muszę zachowywać się w pewien sposób, aby samemu nie skończyć w betonowych butach na dnie La Manche. Nie twierdzę, że podoba mi się to, co robię, ale to moje _życie_.  
Harry pokręcił głową i zacisnął mocno powieki. Otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział, wypuszczając tylko długi oddech.  
— Nie morduję dla przyjemności — kontynuował Louis cicho. — Nie jestem psychopatą, socjopatą czy innym zwyrodnialcem. Robię to wtedy, gdy muszę, rozumiesz? Wiem, że jest to pewnie dla ciebie najcięższa zbrodnia, ale istnieją setki rzeczy gorszych od tego.  
— Na przykład co? — zapytał Harry pustym tonem.  
Louis odstawił szklankę z niedopitym drinkiem na stolik i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość o kilka milimetrów.  
— Pedofilia — powiedział natychmiast. — Gwałty, ludobójstwo, handel ludźmi. Chcesz, żebym wymieniał dalej? Nie jestem bezwzględny, Harry, istnieją sprawy…  
— Nawet jeśli sam się nimi nie zajmujesz — przerwał mu Harry — ludzie, z którymi współpracujesz mogą wykorzystać do tego twoją… pomoc. — Chłopak skrzywił się i uniósł głowę; spojrzał na Louisa. — Jak mam cię dotknąć bez… — urwał i znów odwrócił wzrok.  
Louis ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej. Sam Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, ale jego spojrzenie znów spoczęło na nim. Louis złapał jego zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i kiedy po kilku sekundach nie doczekał się żadnego odrzucenia, odwrócił ją. Delikatnie rozsunął palce chłopaka i splótł je z własnymi.  
— To, jak zachowywałem się przy tobie, nie było żadną grą — powiedział cicho, łapiąc spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Moim jedynym błędem było zatajenie przed tobą prawdy na tak długo. Wiem, że czujesz się zraniony i strasznie cię za to przepraszam, ale naprawdę robiłem to… — W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Harry patrzył na niego smutnym spojrzeniem i Louis ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń. — Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy, ale do niczego cię nie zmuszę. To, co widzisz, jest wszystkim, co mam ci do zaoferowania. Możesz wyjść i włos ci z głowy nie spadnie lub możesz zostać i spróbować chociaż to zrozumieć.  
Louis nie był do końca zadowolony z tej małej przemowy, ale jego myśli wirowały bezładnie, nie pozwalając mu chwycić się żadnej na dłużej. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie słowa były właściwe. Czuł się obnażony — śmiesznie nagi pod smutnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.  
Harry przez długi czas tylko na niego patrzył w milczeniu. W końcu westchnął nieznacznie i poprawił uścisk na jego dłoni.  
— Wyjdę — powiedział cicho. — Chcę nad tym pomyśleć.  
Delikatnie zabrał rękę i wstał; szarpnął przecząco głową, kiedy Louis również zaczął się podnosić.  
— Zadzwonię do ciebie — dodał tylko i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi mieszkania, Louis odetchnął głęboko. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po szklankę z alkoholem i wypił wszystko jednym, dużym łykiem.  
Znajome odczucie oczekiwania ponownie wcisnęło się pod jego skórę. Miał wrażenie, że cały wibruje, ale pośrodku całej tej niepewności, pojawiła się nieśmiała kropla nadziei. 

CDN


	12. Chapter 12

Przez następne trzy dni Louis starał się nie myśleć obsesyjnie o Harrym i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Bóg jeden wiedział, że miał ich cholernie dużo; Cowell, kluby, nadchodzący przemyt narkotyków do Europy Wschodniej, werbowanie nowych ludzi i spotkanie z przedstawicielem kolumbijskiego kartelu. Czasami naprawdę marzył o tym, żeby rzucić wszystko i zapomnieć o swoim życiu, ale nie mógł. Liczyło na niego mnóstwo ludzi, którym nie mógł ot tak powiedzieć, że robi sobie przerwę na kilka dni.  
— Louis, słuchasz mnie? — zapytał Liam, stukając palcem w biurko. Na środku była rozłożona mapa Londynu, z pokreślonymi na czerwono i zielono trasami. Musieli dokładnie zaplanować którędy przewiozą narkotyki; godzinę, miejsca i ludzi. — Skup się.  
Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie, ale za nic nie przeprosił, i odpalił papierosa.  
— Wciąż nie wiem, co ty tutaj robisz — powiedział, wydmuchując dym nosem. — Nie zrozumiałeś mojego polecenia, które wydałem ci ostatnim razem?  
— Głowę mam sprawną — odpowiedział Liam, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Nie zamierzam jeździć na żadne akcje, jeśli o to ci chodzi, ale spokojnie mogę pomóc ci wszystko zaplanować. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz zostać sam z tym całym syfem?  
— Niech będzie — mruknął Louis i wziął głęboki wdech, nim skupił swoją uwagę na mapie. Mieli już prawie wszystko zaplanowane, musiał teraz tylko wybrać odpowiednich ludzi. Nie zamierzał popełnić tego samego błędu, co przy ostatnim przewozie heroiny, który zjebał mu Oli.  
Do całej akcji zostały im dwa tygodnie i wszystko musiało zostać dopięte na ostatni guzik — nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zawalenie sprawy, bo z jego nadchodzącej umowy z Kolumbijczykami byłyby nici. Otrzymywanie narkotyków bezpośrednio od nich byłoby większym ułatwieniem, niż współpracowanie z innymi mafiami.  
Dwie godziny później marzył jedynie o zjedzeniu obiadu, bo od samego rana żył na kawie i papierosach, ale nie miał na to czasu.  
— Panie Tomlinson — powiedział Baxter, wchodząc do gabinetu.  
— Baxter — przywitał go Louis uprzejmie, wskazując ręką miejsce obok Liama. — Z czym do mnie przychodzisz?  
— Wykonałem obliczenia dotyczące pieniędzy z nadchodzącego przemytu — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, jak zawsze przechodząc do rzeczy. — Przy tej ilości klubów i legalnych działalności, które posiada pan na dzień dzisiejszy, nie zdążymy na czas obrócić tak dużą gotówką. Oprócz tego pieniądze napływają też z handlu ulicznego i przedsiębiorców, którzy korzystają z naszych usług. Ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, wzrósł również popyt na nielegalne dokumenty, nasze podróbki robią furorę wśród syryjskich uchodźców.  
— W takim razie co proponujesz? — zapytał Louis, opierając się wygodniej w fotelu.  
— Może pan zamrozić część pieniędzy i nie obracać tą gotówką przez jakiś czas, co naraża pana na większe ryzyko, albo może pan otworzyć nową sieć sklepów, klubów, czy stacji benzynowych. Po prostu dopisywanie tak dużych dochodów do tych istniejących już legalnie może być zbyt podejrzane.  
— To jedyne opcje? — zapytał Louis, składając palce pod brodą.  
— Działalność może też zostać otworzona przez kogoś, komu pan ufa i kto wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń — odpowiedział Baxter, przeglądając swoje notatki.  
— Liam? — zapytał Louis przyjaciela, unosząc w jego kierunku brew.  
— Może być. — Liam wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się lekko. Cały czas zapominał, że został postrzelony. — I tak nie będę musiał się tym zajmować, więc wisi mi, czy na akcie własności będzie moje nazwisko.  
— Baxter, zajmij się wszystkim — zarządził Louis. — Myślę, że stacje benzynowe będą najlepsze.  
— Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson — powiedział Baxter, pakując papiery do swojej teczki i podniósł się z krzesła, kiwając głową. — Skontaktuje się z panami, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe.  
Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł, Louis zerknął na zegarek i westchnął. Dochodziła już siedemnasta.  
— Na dzisiaj to wszystko? — zapytał.  
— Na to wygląda — potwierdził Liam. — Jeśli coś wyskoczy, to mogę się tym zająć. Felix i Sean cały czas pracują nad znalezieniem Cowella.  
— Desmon do czegoś ich doprowadził? — Louis wyjął telefon z kieszeni marynarki i zerknął na wyświetlacz; praktycznie stanęło mu serce, gdy dostrzegł dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Harry’ego. Wyciszył telefon i nawet nie słyszał, że chłopak dzwonił. Panika zacisnęła mu żołądek, ponieważ pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, to Harry potrzebujący pomocy. Liam mówił coś do niego, ale Louis nawet nie słuchał. Jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół Harry’ego.  
— Louis? — zapytał wreszcie Liam, machając mu zdrową ręką przed twarzą. — Właśnie mówiłem, że Felix namie…  
— Nie teraz, Payne — mruknął Louis, szybko wybierając numer Harry’ego. Chłopak dzwonił do niego ostatni raz pół godziny temu. Kiedy po czterech sygnałach wciąż nie odebrał, Louis był gotowy rzucić wszystko i jechać do niego do mieszkania, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.  
— Halo? — zapytał w końcu lekko zadyszany głos.  
— Harry? — upewnił się głupio Louis, po czym szybko dodał. — Dzwoniłeś do mnie. Stało się coś?  
— Nie — odparł Harry. — Zastanawiałem się czy… Um, masz czas się spotkać i porozmawiać?  
— Tak. — Louis praktycznie sapnął to słowo i zmarszczył brwi na samego siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. — U mnie, czy u ciebie?  
— U ciebie — zdecydował szybko Harry. — Niall jest w domu i zaprosił kolegów.  
— Chcesz, żebym po ciebie przyjechał? — zaproponował Louis; serce zaczęło mu bić dwa razy szybciej. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale zaczynał czuć coraz większą nadzieję, że wszystko będzie między nimi dobrze.  
— Jeśli to nie problem.  
— Żaden problem — zapewnił go Louis, podrywając się z siedzenia. — Mogę być u ciebie za dwadzieścia minut, może być?  
— Tak. Do zobaczenia, Lou.  
Po tym połączenie zostało zerwane.  
W głosie Harry’ego nie było tej ciepłej nuty, którą Louis zawsze słyszał przy ich wcześniejszych rozmowach telefonicznych, ale chłopak nie był też aż tak zdystansowany, co było dobrym znakiem.  
— Wychodzę — oświadczył Louis Liamowi. — Nie chcę dzisiaj żadnego zamieszania. Wszystko, co nie jest Cowellem, może poczekać do jutra, jasne?  
— Jasne — powiedział przyjaciel, uśmiechając się do niego. — Powodzenia.  
— Dzięki, Li.  
Louis poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i wyszedł z gabinetu. 

* * *

Kiedy Louis podjechał pod budynek Harry’ego, chłopak już na niego czekał — miał na sobie czarne spodnie i białą, luźną koszulę. Przez ramię przewiesił skórzaną torbę i Louis zastanawiał się, czy to znaczyło, że chce zostać na noc. Jednak nie pozwolił sobie nic takiego zasugerować.  
— Hej — przywitał się Harry, gdy wsiadł. Nie wychylił się, jak zawsze, żeby go pocałować, ale Louis nie zamierzał się tym zadręczać.  
— Witaj, Harry — powiedział miękko Louis, wciskając gaz. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny. Kazałem Martinezowi przygotować obiad dla dwóch.  
— Jadłem dwie godziny temu, ale nie odmówię czemuś małemu. — Harry wiercił się odrobinę na siedzeniu, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. — Ty jeszcze nic nie jadłeś?  
— Nie miałem czasu — odpowiedział szczerze Louis.  
— Kolejka ludzi do zamordowania? — zapytał Harry, gorzko i ironicznie.  
Żołądek Louisa zacisnął się boleśnie. Jednak mężczyzna jedynie posłał młodszemu chłopakowi spojrzenie, unosząc brew do góry. Zawsze był dobry w udawaniu, że pewne rzeczy spływają po nim jak woda po kaczce.  
Harry zarumienił się, pocierając twarz dłońmi.  
— Przepraszam — mruknął.  
— W porządku — skłamał Louis lekkim tonem.  
Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. 

* * *

Po zjedzeniu obiadu, który minął w napiętej ciszy i kilku nic nie znaczących rozmowach o pogodzie i panującej w szpitalu grypie, wreszcie przeszli do salonu. Harry zajął miejsce najbardziej oddalone od niego i podwinął nogi pod siebie, tworząc między nimi barierę. Louis znał się na mowie ciała — była to umiejętność, która łączyła się z jego profesją. Musiał wiedzieć, czy osoba, z którą rozmawiał się go bała, okłamywała go, czy może była w stosunku do niego otwarcie nastawiona.  
Harry wyglądał na lekko zdystansowanego i zwyczajnie przerażonego, bo tak naprawę nie wiedział, co robił. Louis rozumiał, że to musiało być dla niego trudne; nie dość, że został oszukany, to w dodatku okazało się, że facet, w którym się zakochał jest przestępcą. Harry potrzebował w tym momencie swojej własnej przestrzeni.  
Właśnie dlatego Louis przesiadł się ze swojego fotela na kanapę obok niego; na tyle daleko, że zmieściłaby się między nimi jeszcze jedna osoba — chłopak potrzebował przestrzeni, ale nie dystansu.  
— Odezwałeś się do mnie, więc rozumiem, że chcesz porozmawiać, tak? — przerwał wreszcie ciszę.  
Harry kiwnął głową, zasłaniając część twarzy włosami. Jednak szybko odgarnął niesforne kosmyki za ucho, prostując się odrobinę, jakby chciał pokazać, że jest silny i nie zamierza grać tutaj roli ofiary. Chciał być tym, który będzie przesłuchiwał, a nie być przesłuchiwanym, zauważył Louis z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
— Myślałem dużo o tym, co ostatnio mi powiedziałeś i chcę zrozumieć, jaka jest dokładnie twoja rola w tym wszystkim i czym _dokładnie_ się zajmujesz — oświadczył wreszcie Harry.  
Louis przełknął ślinę, zwalczając w sobie wewnętrzną potrzebę sprawdzenia, czy Harry nie miał na sobie żadnego podsłuchu. Nigdy nie rozmawiał otwarcie z nikim spoza branży, a wszyscy, którzy do tej pory próbowali coś z niego wyciągnąć, byli tajniakami z policji. Jednak musiał nauczyć się ufać Harry’emu — musiał zrozumieć, że nie zrobiłby mu on czegoś takiego. A jeśli piękny chłopiec, w którym Louis się zakochał, miał być jego zgubą, to trudno.  
—Jestem szefem mafii — powiedział, patrząc Harry’emu uważnie w oczy. — Na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii jestem jedną z ważniejszych osób.  
Przerwał na moment, dając Harry’emu czas na przyswojenie tych informacji i przyglądał mu się, starając się odgadnąć, jak chłopak to wszystko przyjmuje. Oprócz lekkiego drgnięcia brwi i skrzywienia, Harry miał zaskakująco dobry poker face, chociaż emocje w jego oczach mówiły wszystko — zdezorientowanie i zaskoczenie były najsilniejsze.  
— Nie mogę powiedzieć ci dokładnie, czym się zajmuję — kontynuował, a kiedy chłopak otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, Louis uniósł dłoń. — Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, albo że ci nie ufam. Po prostu im mniej wiesz, tym mniej jesteś w stanie powiedzieć, gdyby coś się ze mną stało. Na przykład, gdyby złapała mnie policja. Bo wierz mi, że nie kłamałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że mam na ogonie całą europejską policję. Tylko nie wiedzą jeszcze, kogo szukają.  
— Więc boisz się, że cię sprzedam? — zapytał Harry gorzko, marszcząc brwi.  
Louis opanował westchnienie frustracji.  
— Nie — odparł na granicy warknięcia, po czym wziął głęboki wdech, żeby nad sobą zapanować. — Cały czas myślisz, że wszystko, co robię jest dla mojej ochrony i mojej wygody. Mylisz się. Jeśli będziesz wiedział, czym się zajmuję i kiedyś naprawdę dorwie mnie policja, to pójdziesz siedzieć za współudział. Nie umiesz kłamać, choćby miało to uratować twoje życie, Harry. I nie mówię, że to źle – właśnie ten brak fałszu i obłudy mnie do ciebie przyciągnął. Jesteś taki _inny_ od wszystkiego, co znam w życiu.  
Z każdym słowem Louisa, postawa Harry’ego lekko się zmieniała. Najpierw chłopak opuścił ręce i rozluźnił ramiona, a później ustawił stopy płasko na podłodze; otwierał się.  
— Czyli… Czyli będąc z tobą grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo? — zapytał cicho.  
— Tak — odpowiedział szczerze Louis. Nie miał prawa zatajać tego przed Harrym. Nie ważne, jak bardzo nienawidził wypowiadać tych słów na głos. — Jeśli zdecydujesz się na bycie ze mną, czego bardzo egoistycznie pragnę, staniesz się celem dla innych rodzin mafijnych i policji. Chociaż tym ostatnim raczej nie ma się co przejmować. Największym problemem jest to, że jeśli ktoś chce mnie wyeliminować, to nie próbuje uderzyć bezpośrednio we mnie, tylko w moich najbliższych. Dlatego mój ojciec wysłał moją rodzinę w bezpieczne miejsce kilkanaście lat temu.  
Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i skinął głową, dając mu znać, że rozumie. Nie wyglądał na przerażonego, ani na kogoś, kto zamierzał wziąć nogi za pas i uciekać tak daleko, jak tylko zdoła, co sprawiło, że ogromny ciężar spadł z ramion Louisa. Być może było za wcześnie, żeby się cieszyć, ale czuł, że ma duże szanse na to, że Harry z nim zostanie.  
— Czy okłamałeś mnie jeszcze w czymś? — zapytał chłopak po kilku chwilach ciszy.  
Louis pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Nigdy nie okłamałem cię w żadnym innym aspekcie, niż w tym, kim naprawdę jestem — zapewnił go. — A jeśli mogłem, to dawałem ci półprawdy.  
Kiedy Harry nic nie powiedział, Louis delikatnie przesunął się do niego i dotknął jego uda. Zacisnął na nim lekko dłoń, czekając, aż Harry go odepchnie, ale kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, zaczął oddychać odrobinę lżej. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy.  
— Jestem, kim jestem — powiedział delikatnie. — Nie zmienię tego. Nie mam wpływu na to, co już było, średnio mam też wpływ na to, co będzie, i jeśli chcesz ze mną być, musisz się z tym pogodzić. Rozumiesz?  
— Rozumiem — szepnął Harry, przymykając oczy i wydając z siebie udręczony dźwięk. Nagle wyglądał, jakby stracił całą chęć do walki i przygniotły go problemy całego świata. — Po prostu to takie trudne…  
— Co jest trudne, skarbie? — zapytał Louis, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku.  
— Wyobrażenie sobie, że _mój_ Louis, ten, który ogląda ze mną komedie romantyczne i przytula mnie, śmiejąc się z moich suchych dowcipów, to ten sam Louis, który… morduje i na każdym kroku łamie prawo. Że śpi spokojnie obok mnie, kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej odebrał komuś życie i…  
Każde słowo Harry’ego było niczym kolejny gwóźdź do trumny i tylko boleśnie tłukące się w piersi serce przypominało mu o tym, że nadal żyje. I nie chodziło o to, że czuł się zraniony tym, co chłopak mówił. Nie. Po prostu widoczny ból i stan w jakim był Harry, mówiąc to wszystko, raniło go jak nic innego.  
— Wiem, że to trudne — zapewnił go Louis, puszczając jego ciepłe policzki i w zamian ujmując jego dłonie w swoje. — Wiem, że pogodzenie się z tym wszystkim jest dla ciebie w tym momencie najgorsze, ale to konieczne. Bo ten Louis, który zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko i który cię kocha, to ten sam Louis, który wychodzi z domu i zabija ludzi.  
Nagle w oczach Harry’ego zaczęły błyszczeć łzy i Louis nie miał nawet szansy na reakcję, ponieważ chłopak wychylił się w jego kierunku i złączył ich usta razem. Louis wiedział, że to nie koniec ich rozmów i że było jeszcze sporo rzeczy, które muszą sobie wyjaśnić, ale w tym momencie, wszystko to przestało być ważne. Dotyk warg Harry’ego na jego własnych był jak wynurzenie się po długim byciu pod wodą. Jakby ktoś podtapiał go non stop przez ostatnie dni, powoli odcinając mu coraz bardziej dopływ tlenu, i Louis wziął pierwszy, głęboki wdech od wieków.  
Harry jęknął cicho, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i rozchylił usta, pozwalając mu wsunąć do środka język. Louis szybko przestał się hamować, całując Harry’ego i gryząc jego wargi, gdy jednocześnie próbował go popchnąć do pozycji leżącej. Jednak oparcie za plecami chłopaka skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło, dlatego wdrapał się na jego kolana. Ścisnął go udami po obu stronach i szarpnął lekko za włosy, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
Po tym przeniósł się drobnymi pocałunkami w dół jego szyi, rozkoszując się cichymi sapnięciami Harry’ego i tym, jak wyginał się pod nim z desperacją, ułatwiając mu do wszystkiego dostęp.  
Obaj znieruchomieli, kiedy nagle dłonie Harry’ego zsunęły się z jego pleców na boki i zahaczyły o broń schowaną w kaburze na piersi. Louis przymknął powieki, wzdychając cicho i sięgnął pod marynarkę. Spojrzenie Harry’ego śledziło uważnie jego ruchy, gdy sam chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę.  
— Boisz się, że coś ci tym zrobię? — zapytał go Louis, potrząsając lekko pistoletem.  
— Nie — wychrypiał Harry. — Po prostu to drugi raz w życiu, kiedy mam z nią styczność i czuję się...  
Louis pokręcił głową, spoglądając mu łagodnie w oczy.  
— Nigdy nie bój się samej broni — powiedział mu. — Bój się osoby, która go trzyma.  
Harry skinął krótko głową i szybko przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, jakby chciał zapomnieć. Jakby zwyczajnie chciał przestał myśleć o wszystkim poza nimi dwoma.  
Louis zdecydowanie nie zamierzał narzekać i na ślepo wcisnął glocka pod poduszkę, upewniając się, że lufa była skierowana w drugą stronę, po czym powrócił do całowania Harry’ego.  
Była to wyjątkowo przyjemna czynność i nie zajęło im długo, nim zaczęli się o siebie ocierać, poruszać w zgodnym rytmie i jęczeć w swoje usta. Dłonie Harry’ego ugniatały jego pośladki, kiedy Louis kąsał jego szyję, starając się nie zostawiać zbyt wielu malinek, ponieważ Harry był lekarzem i pracował na co dzień z dziećmi.  
— Chodźmy do sypialni — wymruczał Louis przy jego ustach i zgrabnie zeskoczył z jego kolan.  
Spojrzenie Harry’ego było zamglone, a wargi uroczo opuchnięte, gdy chłopak podnosił się ostrożnie z kanapy; poprawił swoją erekcję, która napierała na materiał spodni i uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie do Louisa.  
Louis pokręcił na niego głową i pociągnął za rękę do łóżka. Szybko rozebrali się z ciuchów i opadali na materac, całując się jak szaleni.  
— Lou — wydyszał Harry, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, aby złapać oddech.  
— Co, skarbie? — zapytał Louis, ocierając się o niego i dysząc zawstydzająco głośno.  
— Chcę cię wylizać, mogę? — zapytał Harry, ściskając w dłoniach jego pośladki i rozszerzając je na boki.  
— Chryste — wymamrotał Louis, zaciskając powieki. Nic na niego tak nie działało jak rimming i sama myśl o Harrym, który go wylizuje, sprawiła, że gorąco w jego podbrzuszu tylko się nasiliło. — Nie marzę o niczym innym, ale musiałbym iść wziąć prysznic i… Jestem zbyt cholernie blisko, żeby to teraz zrobić.  
— Nie musisz… — zaczął Harry, ale Louis uciszył go pocałunkiem, ściskając w dłoni ich erekcje, które ocierał razem od kilku minut.  
— To nie wchodzi w dyskusję — powiedział. — Ale obiecuję, że jak teraz obaj dojdziemy, to pójdę się umyć i będziesz mógł mnie lizać tak długo, jak tylko będziesz chciał. Co ty na to, skarbie?  
Harry jęknął, wypychając biodra coraz szybciej i mocniej, co znaczyło, że był jeszcze bliżej spuszczenia się niż Louis.  
— Zawiążę ci opaskę na oczach i będę ujeżdżać twoją twarz, gdy będziesz pieprzyć mnie językiem… — szeptał Louis do jego ucha i chyba tyle wystarczyło.  
Chłopak doszedł, skamląc głośno i gniotąc jego pośladki w dłoniach. Ciepła sperma rozlała się między ich ciałami i wystarczyły trzy kolejne ruchy, aby Louis również dołączył swoją do tego bałaganu.  
Pocałował Harry’ego kolejny raz, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać, i zacisnął powieki, czując, jak uległy i delikatny był teraz chłopak. Jak poddawał się wszystkiemu z ufnością i leniwie ocierał swój język o jego.  
Louis czuł się, jakby unosił się w bańce szczęścia, w której byli tylko oni dwaj, a wszystkie problemy świata były daleko stąd.  
— Zamierzam sprawić, że dotrzymasz słowa — wymamrotał Harry i klepnął go lekko w pośladek, zaznaczając, o czym mówił.  
Louis wyszczerzył się do niego, schodząc z jego ciała i krzywiąc się lekko na bałagan, który zrobili.  
— W takim razie chodźmy pod prysznic — powiedział Louis, zeskakując z materaca. — Jestem człowiekiem słowa.  
Harry roześmiał się; Louis tak cholernie za nim tęsknił, że nie potrafił tego opisać słowami.  
W łazience wzięli szybki prysznic, cały czas się dotykając i całując, jakby nie widzieli się od wieków. Byli właśnie w trakcie potykania się nago w drodze do sypialni, kiedy w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk telefonu Louisa. Jego numer miało naprawdę mało osób i nikt nigdy do niego nie dzwonił, jeśli to nie było nic ważnego. I choćby nie wiadomo, jak bardzo chciał to zignorować, to nie mógł.  
— Muszę to odebrać — szepnął przepraszająco do Harry’ego, dotykając jego policzka. — To potrwa sekundę.  
Chłopak zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale skinął głową.  
Louis szybko ruszył do sypialni, z Harrym depczącym mu po piętach, żeby wygrzebać telefon z kieszeni marynarki.  
— Lepiej módl się, żeby to było coś ważnego — powiedział do Liama w ramach przywitania; cały czas był świadomy obecności Harry’ego.  
— Mamy Cowella. — Liam nie kłopotał się przeprosinami, wiedział, że to wyjaśniało wszystko i miał rację. Serce Louisa od razu puściło się galopem, a adrenalina rozlała w jego żyłach. — Nasi śledzili Desmona i doprowadził nas prosto do Cowella. Jest w Londynie, w zachodniej części miasta na jakimś zadupiu. Chowa się jak szczur.  
— Chce mieć przynajmniej ośmiu naszych — rozkazał Louis, prostując się i rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Musiał szybko się ubrać i przygotować do wyjścia. — Nie róbcie nic, dopóki nie będę z wami. Wyślij ludzi, żeby obstawili teren wokół Cowella. Wszystko ma się odbyć dyskretnie. Przyjadę do firmy jak najszybciej się da, niech Sean na mnie czeka.  
— Przyjąłem — powiedział Liam.  
— I, Payne, nie muszę ci przypominać, że nigdzie się nie ruszasz? — zapytał Louis.  
— Nie — westchnął Liam, wyraźnie niepocieszony, ale to wystarczyło.  
Louis rozłączył się i odwrócił w celu pójścia do garderoby, kiedy jego wzrok natrafił na Harry’ego; chłopak stał z ramionami założonymi na piersi, mając już na sobie bokserki.  
— Wychodzisz? — zapytał.  
— Muszę — odpowiedział Louis, podchodząc do niego i dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia. — Czekałem na tę akcję od miesięcy, nie mogę _nie_ jechać, rozumiesz?  
— Obiecałeś mi, że… — zaczął Harry i urwał gwałtownie, potrząsając głową.  
— I dotrzymam obietnicy, ale teraz muszę iść — szepnął Louis, stając delikatnie na palcach i całując go w usta. — Cholernie mi przykro, ale nie mam na to wpływu.  
Kiedy Harry kiwnął głową, Louis pocałował go raz jeszcze i szybkim krokiem ruszył do garderoby. Musiał się ubrać i przygotować, nie było czasu na rozmowy. Wiedział, że wyjaśnienia i tak go nie ominą, ale to było mało ważne.  
Po krótkim namyśle, zdecydował, że założy kamizelkę kuloodporną pod koszulę i miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie zauważy. Nie chciał go tylko bardziej martwić i denerwować.  
Gdy był gotowy, wyszedł z garderoby w czarnym garniturze i jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok Harry’ego, siedzącego smętnie na łóżku i obracającego w dłoniach jego glocka. Musiał po niego pójść do salonu, kiedy Louisa się ubierał.  
— To chyba będzie ci potrzebne, co? — zapytał Harry bez humoru, spoglądając na niego.  
Louis podszedł do niego szybko, odbierając mu ostrożnie broń z ręki. Po sprawdzeniu czy jest zabezpieczona, wsadził ją do kabury. Miał już jeden pistolet przy kostce, ale nie ruszał się bez glocka.  
— Przepraszam — szepnął Louis, gładząc policzek chłopaka. Harry westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. — Obiecaj mi, że tutaj będziesz, gdy wrócę. Proszę, Harry. Obiecaj mi.  
Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy smutnym i zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
— A obiecujesz, że wrócisz?  
I dopiero wtedy dotarło do Louisa, że Harry się _martwił_. Bał się, że Louis może nie wrócić i że coś mu się stanie. I to prawdopodobnie nie powinno tak bardzo ogrzewać mu serca, ale tak właśnie było.  
— Obiecuję — przyrzekł i naprawdę miał to na myśli.  
Nie było siły na tej Ziemi, która powstrzymałaby go przed powrotem do mieszkania, w którym czekał na niego Harry.  
— W takim razie ja też obiecuję — oświadczył Harry. — Będę tutaj, gdy wrócisz.  
Louis zetknął razem ich czoła i uśmiechnął się lekko, oddychając głęboko. To pozwoliło mu uspokoić odrobinę zbyt szybko bijące serce i oczyścić umysł. Drgnął, przypominając sobie, że czas uciekał coraz szybciej. Musiał już iść. .  
— Kocham cię — szepnął cicho, nim obrócił się na pięcie i szybko wyszedł z sypialni.  
Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy usłyszał, że Harry mamrocze do niego te same słowa.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis był prawdopodobnie ostatnim człowiekiem, który z czystym sumieniem mógłby się wypowiadać na temat życia w zbytnim luksusie i przepychu, ale nawet on uważał, że jebane, tresowane papugi były lekką przesadą. Dom sam w sobie nie był duży, ale _ogród_ przekraczał wszelkie granice dobrego smaku. Latarnie, lampiony, wyrzeźbione zwierzęta z żywopłotów, _papugi_. W zasadzie większość okolicznych domów, jakie mijali w drodze tutaj, zachowała podobny styl, więc Louis podejrzewał, że Cowell po prostu nie chciał się zbytnio wyróżniać.  
Ale i tak było to obrzydliwe bezguście.  
Louis wraz z… bodajże Brianem zaparkowali na granicy metalowego ogrodzenia. Niedaleko za nimi, po drugiej stronie ulicy, zatrzymał się samochód Seana, a kilkanaście metrów dalej stało auto reszty jego ludzi.  
W domu Cowella paliły się chyba wszystkie światła. Przy drzwiach wejściowych stało trzech — najpewniej uzbrojonych po zęby — ochroniarzy. Louis wiedział, że inni kręcili się po posesji; Cowell w błyskawicznym wręcz tempie zwiększył swoją ochronę, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielka cena została nałożona na jego życie.  
— Co robimy, szefie? — zapytał Brian, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, zerkając na mężczyznę. Nie dałby sobie uciąć ręki, że nie pojebał się z tym imieniem, ale za nic nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć. Kojarzył go z twarzy, wiedział, że typ pracował u niego już kilka lat, ale co do reszty to nie był już taki pewien.  
— Zaczekamy — odparł cicho. — Gdy tylko Felix wyłączy system alarmowy domu, Sean wraz z innymi zdejmie ochroniarzy.  
— Tych w środku też?  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— Nie mam aż tyle cierpliwości — powiedział krótko.  
Brian nie skomentował tego, kiwając tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Kilka minut później Felix przedzwonił z informacją, że cały system alarmowy wokół posesji został wyłączony — mieli jakieś dziesięć minut, zanim Cowell zorientuje się, że coś było nie tak.   
Przez pierwsze… siedem wszystko szło naprawdę gładko i Louis skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie był tym faktem zdziwiony. Sean zdawał swoją relację niemal śpiewającym głosem, odliczając każdego, unieszkodliwionego ochroniarza. Louis wpatrywał się właśnie w główną bramę, czekając na znak, że może bez przeszkód wkroczyć do domu, gdy nagle Brian szturchnął go lekko.  
— Szefie — powiedział, wskazując na coś palcem. — Ktoś kręci się koło samochodu Turrosa.  
Louis spojrzał w boczne lusterko i po chwili udało mu się dostrzec małą postać, która zataczała kółka wokół auta. Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i ukucnęła; wysunęła przed siebie dłoń z telefonem, a jej przysłoniętą daszkiem czapki twarz na sekundę oświetlił błysk flesza.  
— Idź to sprawdzić — powiedział Louis. — Przegoń tego gówniarza.  
Brian zabezpieczył swoją broń i schował ją pod klapę marynarki.  
— Jiin nie miał zostać w środku i czekać na wypadek ucieczki? — zapytał.  
— Miał — warknął Louis, a potem westchnął. — Jeśli skurwiel zasnął, strzel mu w jaja; to go szybko rozbudzi.  
Brian wyszedł z auta i przeszedł na drugą stronę; trzymając się blisko murku, szedł szybko w stronę auta. Dzieciak — o ile to był dzieciak — rzucił się do ucieczki, kiedy tylko zobaczył mężczyznę. Louis przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy bramą a lusterkiem. Widział, jak Brian podchodzi do auta i stuka w szybę od strony kierowcy. Louis domyślał się, że mruży oczy, aby coś dostrzec, ale przyciemniane szkło nie ułatwiało mu sprawy.  
Krótkofalówka zatrzeszczała głośno.  
— Droga wolna, szefie — rozległ się przytłumiony głos Seana. — Możemy wchodzić do środka.  
Louis uniósł urządzenie i nacisnął guzik; otwierał właśnie usta, obserwując jednocześnie w lusterku, jak Brian łapie za klamkę drzwi. Mężczyzna szarpnął ją do siebie i auto eksplodowało ogniem.  
Louis w jednej chwili wypadł ze swojego samochodu i rzucił się w stronę bramy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Po ulicy echem rozniosło się wycie alarmów z promienia chyba stu kilometrów, sądząc po rabanie, jaki powstał. Louis usłyszał kolejny wybuch, ale był już w połowie drogi do domu, więc nie miał pojęcia, czyje auto eksplodowało teraz.  
Najwyraźniej Cowell nie potrafił się wymknąć, jak na szczura przystało — po cichu i z mierną godnością.   
— Cały dom jest obstawiony — powiedział Sean, gdy tylko do niego dopadł. — Nie ma szans, żeby…  
Louis nie zatrzymał się, idąc prosto przed siebie. Praktycznie nic nie słyszał przez wycie i wrzaski ludzi, ale odgłos wystrzału przebił się przez to wszystko z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Gdy razem z Seanem zabiegli na tyły domu, ochroniarz Cowella otwierał mu właśnie drzwi auta. Ich człowiek, który miał pilnować tego terenu, wykrwawiał się właśnie na świeżo przyciętą trawę.  
Louis bez namysłu wyszarpnął swoją broń i wyuczonym ruchem odbezpieczył, a potem uniósł ją; cel, wydech i wystrzał.  
Kula jedynie Cowella drasnęła, rozcinając mu skórę ramienia. Sean miał więcej szczęścia, ponieważ trafiony przez niego ochroniarz padł martwy na ziemię, ale Louis nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi. W uszach mu szumiało, na umysł opadła czerwona płachta, bo widok czyjejś krwi jeszcze nigdy nie przyniósł mu tak ogromnej satysfakcji.  
Cowell uderzył w bok auta i błyskawicznie spróbował nieporadnie wczołgać się na siedzenie. Louis podszedł do niego, chwycił za kołnierz białej koszulki i pociągnął w tył. Słyszał, jak Sean zwraca się do reszty ich ludzi, każąc im przeszukać z nim cały budynek.  
On widział jednak tylko Cowella; stanął nad nim, naciskając butem mocno na zranione ramię.   
Nie odzywał się, naciskając coraz silniej, aż w końcu na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się bolesny grymas, który ten natychmiast spróbował zamaskować. Gdyby Louis nie był tak nabuzowany bliskim smakiem zwycięstwa, pogratulowałby mu tej wyśmienitej gry.  
— Jeśli przyszedłeś tu po heroinę — powiedział Simon, uśmiechając się sztucznie, ale prawie natychmiast ponownie zamknął jadaczkę; zacisnął mocno zęby, próbując stłumić jęk bólu, gdy Louis zakręcił lekko butem, naciskając nim jednocześnie na ranę. Po chwili kontynuował, mimo wszystko: — To muszę cię zasmucić, wszystko już sprzedałem.  
Louis odsunął się od niego i wymierzył prosto w głowę Cowella, zmieniając cel razem z nią, kiedy ten podniósł się na nogi i oparł się o maskę samochodu. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Kiedy Louis położył palec na spuście, usta Cowella wykrzywiły się w nieco protekcjonalnym uśmieszku.  
— Zabijesz mnie, ot tak? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. — Myślałem, że bardziej się postarasz. W końcu ukradłem ci narkotyki, bawiłem się za twoje pieniądze… taka rzecz wymaga porządnej zemsty, Tomlinson, nie wiesz o tym?  
— Patrzenie, jak twój spróchniały mózg rozpryskuje się na piachu, będzie wystarczającą satysfakcją.  
Cowell zacmokał, jakby z żalem, i rozłożył szeroko ramiona.  
— No dalej, więc, nie każ mi czekać — westchnął. — Tylko zmów najpierw pacierz, bo do nieba trafimy razem.  
W trakcie jego krótkiego życia, Louisowi tylko trzykrotnie przykładano lufę do skroni. Przy czwartym razie powinien być w zasadzie zaznajomiony z tym odczuciem, ale jej chłód chyba zawsze będzie skręcać mu żołądek. Nie był fanem gadek w stylu, że „życie przeskoczyło mu przed oczami”, ale mógłby poprzysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy wyczuwał wtedy cuchnący oddech śmierci dyszącej mu w kark.  
Nie opuścił jednak ręki, nadal celując w Cowella. Trzymający go na muszce mężczyzna odbezpieczył broń i Louis wziął szybki, głęboki oddech, naciskając delikatnie na spust. Cowell błyskawicznie machnął dłonią i jego ochroniarz powstrzymał się przed wystrzałem.  
— Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że poświęcisz się dla mnie? — zapytał Cowell cicho. — Wspólna śmierć to podniosły motyw, ale nie chciałbym, aby twój partner był o mnie bezpodstawnie zazdrosny.  
Dłoń Louisa nie zadrżała, a on sam z całej siły pragnął, by jego twarz również nie zdradziła tej nagłej paniki, jaką właśnie poczuł.   
— Gówno wiesz — powiedział chłodno.  
Cowell uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie tej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Na ułamek sekundy poderwał wzrok w stronę domu, skąd rozległ się głos Seana, każący jego człowiekowi opuścić broń.  
— To się robi ciut zbyt dramatyczne, nawet jak na mnie — powiedział Simon cicho.  
Kiedy z oddali coraz głośniej zaczął rozbrzmiewać dźwięk policyjnych i strażackich syren, Louis z głęboką odrazą musiał przyznać mu rację. Śmierć nie widniała w planach na jego dzisiejszy wieczór, więc pozwolił, aby Cowell wsiadł do auta, nie przestając jednak w niego mierzyć. Ochroniarz Simona zachowywał się podobnie, obchodząc auto, by zając miejsce kierowcy. Ich odjazd wypełnił Louisa tak surrealnym uczuciem _rozbawienia_ , że niemal umknął mu coraz bardziej naglący głos Seana.  
— Musimy spierdalać, szefie, psy już tu są.  
Louis otrząsnął się z szoku; zabezpieczył broń i schował ją do kabury pod marynarką.   
— Zadzwoniłem do Payne'a, czeka na nas kilka przecznic stąd.  
Jedyne, czego Louis nieświadomie pragnął, to powrót do mieszkania i do Harry'ego. Wiedział jednak, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Dopiero kiedy zajechał do firmy, zadzwonił do niego; niemal stanęło mu serce, gdy zobaczył kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń.  
— Nie mam teraz czasu — powiedział, gdy tylko Harry odebrał, przerywając tym samym litanię nagłych, spanikowanych pytań. — Jesteś u mnie? Nic ci nie jest?  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech.  
— Tak, Lou, czy…  
— Czy ktoś próbował dostać się do mieszkania?  
— Nie, kiedy…  
— Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, wrócę, gdy tylko będę mógł.  
Louis wiedział, że przyjdzie mu pewnie srogo zapłacić za to oschłe potraktowanie, ale coraz trudniej przychodziło mu ignorowanie palącej wściekłości. Wywarczał Kevinowi kilka poleceń, każąc mu razem z Sophią jechać do niego i warować pod drzwiami mieszkania. Kiedy chwilę później szedł za Liamem do biura Felixa, zaczynał żałować, że nie pociągnął wcześniej za ten cholerny spust.

* * *

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, dochodziła druga nad ranem. Bez słowa minął parę stojącą pod jego drzwiami i wszedł do środka. Nie zapalając światła skierował się do głównej sypialni. Harry siedział po turecku na łóżku, wpatrując się w telewizor. Oglądał jakiś program informacyjny — dźwięk był wyciszony do tego stopnia, że Louis nie rozróżniał pojedynczych słów, ale zmieniające się obrazy na ekranie przedstawiały się dość jednoznacznie.  
— Twierdzą, że to atak terrorystyczny — powiedział Harry pustym głosem.  
Louis nie skomentował tego, zrzucając z siebie marynarkę i kamizelkę kuloodporną; odpiął pasek kabury i położył ją na komodzie, nie wyjmując ze środka broni. Schylał się właśnie, żeby rozwiązać buty, gdy Harry znów się odezwał:  
— Mówią, że celem było zastraszenie brytyjskich udziałowców i opinii publicznej. Dwie osoby zginęły w eksplozji, a _dwanaście_ zostało rozstrzelanych.  
Na to Louis również nie zareagował.  
— Obwiniają Al-Kaidę? — zapytał tylko. — Moim zdaniem, to dość lekkomyślne z ich strony; organizacja tej wielkości nie trudziłaby się ganianiem za taką płotką jaką jest Cowell, a tym oskarżeniem mogą ją jedynie niepotrzebnie rozdrażnić.  
— Nie powiedzieli, do kogo należał ten dom. — Głos Harry'ego nabrał na sile; stał się głośniejszy i bardziej roztrzęsiony. — Kim był ten człowiek?  
Louis zrzucił buty i wyprostował się; spojrzał na chłopaka po raz pierwszy odkąd tu wszedł.  
— Ten człowiek _jest_ nikim — odparł z naciskiem. — Zwykłym skurwielem, który położył łapy na czymś, co do niego nie należało.  
Harry podsunął się na łóżku; usiadł na jego brzegu, zrzucając stopy na podłogę.  
— Przestań mówić zagadkami — powiedział cicho. — Chociaż raz bądź ze mną szczery, od początku do końca.  
— Dobrze — zgodził się Louis, próbując powstrzymać swoją złość. — W wyniku zdrady jednego z moich pracowników, straciłem cały mój towar wart trzy okrągłe miliony funtów. Cowell położył na nim łapy, a potem zaszył się w swojej norze. Od tamtej pory ścigam tego zbolałego skurwysyna i dopiero dzisiaj łaskawie pojawił się on w swojej londyńskiej ruderze. Jednak przechytrzył mnie, podłożył jebaną bombę i spróbował spierdolić. Oto cała historia, inaczej nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał cicho Harry. — Dlaczego sobie nie odpuściłeś? Wątpię, żeby trzy miliony przy twoich zarobkach były warte całego tego bałaganu.  
Krew Louisa zawrzała. Upomniał się szybko, że Harry nie ma pojęcia o zasadach i pewnych prawach, jakich Louis musiał przestrzegać, żeby dożyć spokojnie kolejnego dnia.  
— Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, zrozum — powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka; usiadł przy Harrym. — Gdybym przestał, gdybym nie zaczął go szukać, gdybym teraz sobie _odpuścił_ , ten pierdolony sukinkot okradłby mnie znowu i znowu, _i znowu_. Gdybym pokazał, że może ze mną zadrzeć, prędzej czy później zajebałby mnie w moim własnym domu. Uwierz mi, Harry — poprosił Louis cicho, próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt rozwścieczonego, i nachylił się ku niemu. — Jeśli ten skurwysyn zginie, nikt nie będzie za nim płakał.  
Chłopak milczał, nie patrząc na niego. Louis widział po jego postawie, że Harry był bardziej przerażony i zmartwiony niż zły, a z tymi pierwszymi Louisowi zdecydowanie łatwiej przyjdzie się uporać.  
— Póki co, to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia — oznajmił; odetchnął głęboko i poruszył ramionami, chcąc się rozluźnić. — Cowell znów uciekł; ponownie znajduję się przez to w punkcie wyjścia.  
Nie wiedząc, jakie słowa mogłyby polepszyć zaistniałą sytuację, objął ostrożnie twarz Harry'ego i okręcił mu głowę, łapiąc jego zmartwione spojrzenie.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział. — Okej? — Pogładził kciukami policzki Harry'ego. — Nie mogę ci obiecać, że taka sytuacja się już więcej nie powtórzy, ale teraz _nic_ mi nie jest.  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech i objął go ramionami, przyciągając do siebie.   
— Teraz — sapnął, owiewając szyję Louisa ciepłym oddechem. — Teraz nic ci nie jest, a co…  
— Ej. — Louis odsunął go od siebie. — Żadnych takich, umiem o siebie zadbać, wiem też, jak dbać o bezpieczeństwo moje i moich najbliższych.  
Żaden z nich nie skomentował faktu, że kilka dni temu Liam został postrzelony. Louis nie chciał nawet myśleć o Harrym w podobnej sytuacji, więc bez zbędnego gadania ułożył ich obu na łóżku. Harry przycisnął plecy do jego klatki piersiowej, podciągając w górę kolana, by Louis mógł się wygodnie do niego dopasować.  
Nie rozmawiali już zbyt wiele przez resztę nocy. Louis nie zasnął ani na sekundę — nadal czuł wściekłość, ale w jasnych godzinach porankach zmniejszyła się ona odrobinę pod naciskiem chorobliwego zmartwienia. Louis nie miał pewności, czy Cowell blefował, ale i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że prędzej czy później dowiedziałby się o istnieniu Harry'ego, nie wspominając o jego adresie, miejscu pracy, najbliższej rodzinie i, kurwa, codziennej rutynie.  
O ile, oczywiście, już tego wszystkiego nie wiedział.  
Do czasu, kiedy Harry zaczął się powoli wybudzać, Louis obmyślił genialny w swej prostocie plan działania. Nie wtajemniczył w niego chłopaka od razu, pozwalając im obu na dojście do siebie po pełnej wrażeń nocy. Dopiero po wspólnym prysznicu i śniadaniu, kiedy wypijał swoją trzecią już tego dnia kawę (co wiele mówiło o jego samopoczuciu, skoro wybrał tę czarną, szatańską maź zamiast swojej ulubionej herbaty), rozpoczął temat, od początku nie owijając niczego w bawełnę.  
— Uważam, że powinieneś się tutaj wprowadzić.  
Harry zakrztusił się swoim sokiem i odstawił szybko szklankę, klepiąc się mocno po piersi.  
— Słucham? — zapytał w końcu.  
— Powinieneś tutaj ze mną zamieszkać — powtórzył Louis spokojnie, chociaż serce waliło mu szaleńczo. — Będziesz tu… bezpieczniejszy — oznajmił ostrożnie.  
Kłamanie nie miało żadnego sensu.   
— A co z Niallem? — zapytał w końcu Harry.  
Louis zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
— A co z nim?  
— Czy jeśli zostanie tam sam, to grozi mu jakieś niebezpieczeństwo?  
Ciało Louisa wypełniło się wbrew wszelkiej logice przyjemnym ciepłem. Nawet w takich momentach Harry martwił się bardziej o życie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela niż o swoje własne.  
Louis upił łyk gorącej kawy:  
— Czy Niall wie? — zapytał.  
Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Nic mu nie mówiłem.  
— Chcesz to zrobić?  
— To chyba nie do mnie należy ta decyzja.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem i usiadł koło niego.  
— Wolałbym, abyś tego nie robił, ale prędzej czy później prawda i tak wyjdzie na jaw. Zawsze tak jest. — Szturchnął Harry'ego nogą i chłopak uśmiechnął się, nieco smutno. — Wątpię, aby groziło mu jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nie jest w żaden sposób ze mną związany, ale jeśli ty lub on będziecie tego chcieli, znajdę dla niego jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, dopóki cała ta sprawa nie ucichnie.  
Harry rozszerzył na niego oczy.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł Louis szczerze. — Dam ci trochę czasu, jeśli chcesz się nad tym zasta…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Harry szybko. — Zgadzam się, zamieszkam z tobą. Myślę, że sam będę spał spokojniej, jeśli będziemy razem.  
Louis poczuł, jak na jego usta wypływa szeroki uśmiech, a twarz rozjaśnia się niczym cholerne słońce. Wiedział, że to dość pochopna decyzja — istniało wiele spraw, które musieli omówić i wiele kwestii, w których musieli się dotrzeć — ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wrażeniem, że wspólne, i tak szybkie, zamieszkanie z Harrym, w każdym innym przypadku wydawałoby mu się równie właściwe, co w tych okolicznościach.

* * *

Dwie godziny później jechali do mieszkania Harry'ego, żeby zabrać stamtąd — póki co — kilka najniezbędniejszych rzeczy. Dopiero w połowie drogi Louis zrozumiał, że jego dom za chwilę stanie się nowym królestwem Marcela. Kiedy wyraził swój niepokój w głos, Harry zaśmiał się cicho i ścisnął jego udo.  
— Nie martw się — powiedział. — Marcel to wbrew pozorom posłuszny kociak.  
Jak się wkrótce okazało, Louis niepotrzebnie się zamartwiał. Gdy zajechali do mieszkania, Niall kręcił się po kuchni. Zanim mieli szansę oznajmić mu… „dobrą” nowinę, wskazał na kartonowe pudło stojące na stole.  
— Było pod naszymi drzwiami — oznajmił z ustami pełnymi tosta. — Zaadresowane do ciebie, H, znowu zamówiłeś jakieś sprośne uprzęże?  
Louis uniósł na Harry'ego brwi i uśmiechnął się krzywo na lekko zarumienione policzki chłopaka. Harry wymamrotał coś pod nosem, pokazując Niallowi na odchodne środkowy palec, i podszedł do pudła, żeby je otworzyć. Przeciął nożyczkami taśmę i rozsunął tekturowe klapy.  
Louis nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, więc doskonale widział moment, w którym rumieniec Harry'ego zniknął z jego policzków i został zastąpiony przez biel, a później _zieleń_. Harry wydał z siebie złamany odgłos; przyłożył jedną dłoń do ust, podczas gdy druga zawisła nad otwartym pudłem.   
Na początku drżała tylko ona, ale później chłopak zatrząsł się na całym ciele, a z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
— Nie — wykrztusił. — Nie, nie...  
Wszystko to działo się na przestrzeni _ułamków sekund_. Louis jakby zza mgły słyszał swój własny głos, pytający czy wszystko jest w porządku. Podszedł na sztywnych nogach do przesyłki, poniekąd spodziewając się tego, co w niej ujrzy.  
Gęste futro Marcela było w całości splamione i skołtunione od zaschniętej krwi. Kot leżał na boku, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie łapkami, a główkę miał podpartą tak, by patrzeć w górę; czarne, martwe oczy wpatrywały się prosto w Louisa. Z rozharatanego na pół brzucha wypływały wnętrzności.  
Nie było żadnej wiadomości — niczego innego poza martwym kotem, który sam w sobie był wystarczającym sygnałem.  
Harry szarpnął się, robiąc kilka kroków w tył, zanim odwrócił się i pochylił się nad kuchennym zlewem. Wymiotował, wyginając plecy, krztusząc się i płacząc jednocześnie. Louis jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Marcela, zanim podszedł do Harry'ego.  
Złapał za włosy chłopaka i zabrał je z jego twarzy. Harry pokręcił głową, ale nie odsunął się od niego, a kiedy w końcu przestał zwracać zawartość żołądka, osunął się na podłogę, nadal płacząc.  
Louis milczał. Milczałby jeszcze długo, obejmując go tylko i próbując nieporadnie pocieszyć swoim mamrotaniem, gdyby Niall nie wrócił do kuchni.  
Omiótł całą scenę szybkim spojrzeniem i zanim Louis miał szansę go powstrzymać, podszedł do stołu. Zajrzał do pudła i zakrztusił się; przyłożył dłoń do ust i ponownie spojrzał na martwego kota.  
— Co do chuja? — wymamrotał; poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na nich. — Co do najświętszego chuja, kto to zrobił? H, czy…  
Kiedy mówił, obchodził stół, kierując się do nich. Louis bez namysłu i instynktownie zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął przed Harrym, zasłaniając go swoim ciałem.  
Jakkolwiek sytuacja się nie rozwinie, nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby którykolwiek z nich został tutaj sam.

CDN


	14. Chapter 14

Przez dobrą minutę żaden z nich się nie odzywał; ciszę przerywały jedynie szlochy Harry’ego i jego drżące oddechy. Niall przyglądał się im na zmianę zmrużonymi oczami, jakby starał się to wszystko rozpracować, pomimo że elementy układanki zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały.   
Wreszcie Harry zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, pociągając nosem.   
— Co zrobimy z Mar… z Marcelem? — zapytał, brzmiąc na tak cholernie smutnego, że Louisowi ścisnęło się serce.   
— Harry? — zapytał Niall, nim Louis miał okazję zabrać głos. — Co się tutaj, do kurwy, dzieje? Dlaczego nasz kot leży zamordowany w pudle? _Odpowiedz mi_.   
— Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię — powiedział Louis, rzucając Niallowi spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się do Harry i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Kiedy chłopak nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, kontynuował: — Zajmę się Marcelem, okej? Obiecuję.   
— Nie chcę, żeby znalazł się na śmietniku — wyszeptał drżąco Harry. — Był takim dobrym kotkiem.   
— Zakopię go u mnie w ogrodzie — przyrzekł.   
— Mieszkasz w apartamentowcu — wytknął Harry, a jego broda zadrżała, jakby starał się nie płakać.   
— Mam dom — odpowiedział Louis. — Od _interesów_. Tam jest duży ogród.   
— Chcę przy tym być — oznajmił natychmiast Harry, przecierając oczy.   
Louis wiedział, że zabieranie chłopaka do domu nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem, ale nie mógł mu odmówić pochowania Marcela. Przez myśl przemknęła mu jeszcze policja, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby coś kiedyś wywęszyli i robili przeszukanie, to i tak nie mogliby go zamknąć za zakopanie truchła kota na posesji.   
— Okej, pojedziemy, jak tylko skończymy rozmawiać z Niallem.   
Kiedy otrzymał kiwnięcie głową, odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Irlandczyka. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby ostatnie pokłady cierpliwości właśnie mu się kończyły; stukał stopą o podłogę i gapił się na nich niczym jastrząb. Głównie na Louisa, jakby zastanawiał się, na ile był on wszystkiemu winny.   
Przeszli do salonu, ponieważ Harry chciał znajdować się jak najdalej od martwego Marcela, i po krótkiej chwili milczenia, Louis wziął się za wyjaśnianie całej sytuacji. Przy mówieniu towarzyszył mu tak duży dyskomfort, że tylko lata treningu pomogły mu się opanować przed wierceniem się i nieskładnym paplaniem. Mówienie o mafii Harry’emu było czymś zupełnie innym, niż wyjawianie praktycznie obcej osobie sekretów, które mogły go wsadzić do więzienia na resztę życia.   
Starał się nie podawać zbyt wielu szczegółów, ale jednocześnie wtajemniczyć Nialla na tyle, żeby ten zrozumiał, z czym ma do czynienia i żeby nie zbagatelizował sprawy. Dlatego powiedział mu ogółem o swojej profesji, o Cowellu i niebezpieczeństwie, które teraz im groziło, ale pominął fragmenty o zabójstwach, handlu narkotykami i praniu brudnych pieniędzy. Oczywiście Niall nie był głupi i pewnie domyślał się tego wszystkiego, ale Louis wolał jednak zostawić pewne rzeczy niedopowiedziane.  
Harry przez cały ten czas przyciskał się do jego boku, szukając pocieszenia i jednocześnie oferując wsparcie, gdy Louisowi brakowało słów.   
Niall słuchał go przez cały ten czas z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i ramionami założonymi na piersi; wyglądał na raczej sceptycznie nastawionego do całej sprawy. W momencie, gdy Louis doszedł do części, gdzie wyjaśniał dlaczego ktoś zabił Marcela, jego nos zmarszczył się w zdegustowaniu.   
— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś pieprzonym szefem angielskiej mafii i wdałeś się w konflikt z jakimś innym gangsterzyną, który stwierdził, że niczemu winny _kot_ będzie idealnym sposobem na przesłanie jakiejś popieprzonej wiadomości? — Przy końcówce jego głos uniósł się, a twarz przybrała pochmurny wyraz. — I do tego wszystkie wplątałeś Harry’ego i mnie w tej bajzel? Co, do kurwy.   
Harry poruszył się nerwowo, więc Louis położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na udzie i delikatnie je ścisnął.   
— Wiem, że jesteś zły i nie winię cię — zaczął Louis, ale Niall mu przerwał.   
— I ty, Harry? — zapytał, wychylając się w stronę swojego przyjaciela. — Godzisz się _z tym_? Wciąż z nim jesteś po tym, co właśnie usłyszałeś?   
Louis musiał powstrzymać się przed warknięciem na Nialla za przerywanie mu i odzywanie się w ten sposób do Harry’ego. Jednak wiedział, że Irlandczyk miał prawo do bycia złym i do wyrażenia swojego zdania. Najlepiej było pozwolić sprawom potoczyć się swoim własnym rytmem.   
— Lou, zostawisz nas samych? — zapytał nagle Harry, spoglądając na niego spod posklejanych od łez rzęs. Jego zielone oczy miały błagający wyraz, a zmarszczone czoło sprawiało, że Louis miał ochotę rozprostować te głębokie linie palcami. — Chciałbym pogadać z Ni sam na sam.   
— Okej. — Louis podniósł się i zetknął na chwilę ich czoła razem; ostatnio robił to coraz częściej, ale był to gest oferujący wsparcie. Wziął głęboki wdech i pocałował Harry’ego w usta. — Zorganizuję pog… um, wszystko. Chcesz, żebym spakował ci jakieś rzeczy w tym czasie?   
— Jeśli możesz — odpowiedział Harry. — Koszulki, spodnie i bieliznę, proszę.   
Louis wyszedł z pokoju, spoglądając na odchodne na Nialla, ale ten patrzył wprost na Harry’ego, jakby siłą woli chciał wymusić na nim odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania.   
Rozmowa zajęła im czterdzieści minut i w tym czasie Louis zdążył spakować pokaźną ilość ciuchów Harry’ego, zadzwonić po Liama, żeby przyjechał jak najszybciej się da i rozkazał wykopanie dziury w ogrodzie, w której mieli pochować Marcela. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał o kocie, czuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Może nie był jakoś bardzo przywiązany do futrzaka, ale zwierzak nie zasłużył na to, co mu zrobiono. To był tylko kolejny powód, przez który Louis pragnął zajebać Simona Cowella. I nie sądził, że następnym razem ograniczy się tylko do próby wpakowania mu kulki w łeb.   
Musiał odnaleźć mężczyznę, zanim ten wykona swój ruch. Teraz Louis stuprocentową pewność, że jego rywal wiedział o Harrym i był w stanie go znaleźć; to tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jego chłopak nie mógł zostać sam w tym mieszkaniu. Niall zresztą też nie.   
Louis uznał, że Irlandczyk wprowadzi się do Liama, który i tak mieszkał sam i nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy Louis mu to zaproponował. Jednak wszystko zależało od samego zainteresowanego.   
Wreszcie po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, Harry i Niall przeszli z salonu do kuchni; obaj unikali patrzenia w kierunku pudła na stole.   
Harry miał jeszcze bardziej zaczerwienione oczy, niż poprzednio, co znaczy, że płakał, ale na jego ustach znajdował się również mały uśmiech. Louis natychmiast do niego podszedł i objął ramionami, całując miękko w bok szczęki.   
— H, mówi, że musimy stąd spadać — powiedział Niall, wstawiając wodę na herbatę. — Wiesz, na jak długo?   
— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał szczerze Louis, obserwując język ciała Irlandczyka. Chłopak o dziwo był całkowicie rozluźniony, a na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu wcześniejszych negatywnych emocji. — Postaram się załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej się da, ale nie jestem w stanie podać ci dokładnej daty.   
— W takim razie wezmę trochę ciuchów i pójdę do Josha na kanapę — mruknął Niall. — Powiem mu, że w mieszkaniu mieliśmy powódź i teraz wszystko musi wyschnąć.   
— Tak właściwie, to już załatwiłem ci miejsce — powiedział Louis. — Mój przyjaciel, Liam, już się zgodził, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to…   
— W porządku. — Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. — Pójdę spakować trochę ciuchów. Za ile jedziemy?   
— Li powinien tu być w przeciągu dziesięciu minut — powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi. Naprawdę nie rozumiał zachowania Nialla i chyba było to po nim widać, ponieważ chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
— Harry mówi, że jesteś w porządku — oznajmił. — Oczywiście na tyle, na ile gangster może być okej, a ja wierzę jego osądowi. Więc póki co jest z nami wszystko dobrze, później się zobaczy.   
Louis był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. 

* * *

Liam pojawił się w mieszkaniu dwadzieścia minut później i uśmiechnął się do nich przepraszająco, mamrocząc coś o korkach i McDonald’s. Złożył Harry’emu i Niallowi kondolencje z powodu kota, obiecując, że niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Louis naprawdę był mu wdzięczny za to, jak szybko przeszedł później do żartów i zadawania pytań o życie prywatne Nialla. Atmosfera znacząco się rozluźniła, choć wszyscy i tak unikali patrzenia w kierunku kartonowego pudła.   
Louis widział w życiu dużo gorsze rzeczy, niż wypatroszony kot, ale niewinność zwierzęcia i ból Harry’ego nie pozwalały mu przejść nad tym obojętnie. To on był tym, który zniósł paczkę do auta i wsadził je do bagażnika; zwierzę zaczynało powoli wydzielać nieprzyjemny zapach i naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Harry obcował z tym dłużej, niż to konieczne.   
Rozkazał Liamowi zabrać Nialla prosto do swojego mieszkania — kolejna postronna osoba na terenie posesji, gdzie załatwiał brudne interesy, nie była dobrym pomysłem — i obiecał, że spotkają się jutro w firmie, żeby zaplanować następny ruch.   
— Myślę, że kiedyś przejeżdżałem obok tego domu — powiedział Harry, gdy zajechali na miejsce. Rozglądał się ciekawie wokół, marszcząc brwi na ochroniarzy, którzy kręcili się przy drzwiach. — Z ulicy zdecydowanie nie widać, co się tutaj dzieje.   
Louis przewrócił oczami, parkując auto na podjeździe.   
— Właśnie po to mój ojciec zbudował to wielkie, czarne ogrodzenie — poinformował go, śmiejąc się lekko. — Nie byłoby zbyt mądrze załatwiać wszystko na widoku.   
Ochroniarze Louisa natychmiast przybrali bardziej wyprostowane pozy na jego widok i jeden z nich, chyba Sam, wyszeptał coś szybko do małego mikrofonu przy klapie marynarki. Louis zignorował ich i otworzył bagażnik. Chciał wyjąć pudło, ale Harry go uprzedził, mamrocząc:   
— Pozwól mi.   
— Gdzie jest wykopany dół? — zapytał Louis głośno, zwracając się do swoich ludzi.   
— Na tyłach domu, sir — odpowiedział natychmiast jeden z nich. — Po lewej stronie.   
Pogrzeb zajął około piętnastu minut, ponieważ Harry chciał się pomodlić i nalegał na to, że sam zakopie kota.   
— Chodź, skarbie — powiedział Louis cicho, spoglądając na jego ubrudzone krwią i piachem dłonie. — Już nic więcej nie zrobisz dla Marcela.   
Chłopak pociągnął nosem i skinął głową, dając się poprowadzić do środka. Ochroniarze, stojący przy głównych drzwiach spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, ale nie skomentowali tego słowem.   
— Sprzątnijcie na tyłach — mruknął Louis cicho do Sama. — Trawa ma wyglądać na nienaruszoną.   
— Tak, sir.   
Po tym poprowadził Harry’ego do łazienki przy biurze, kiwając głową ludziom, którzy go witali. Harry rozglądał się ciekawie wokół, tylko od czasu do czasu pociągając nosem; wyglądało na to, że limit jego łez wreszcie się wyczerpał. Louis odetchnął z ulgą, bo nie sądził, że mógłby dłużej znieść spojrzenie jego zapłakanych oczu.   
— Ktoś tu poszalał z wystrojem — powiedział do niego Harry, rozglądając się po elegancko urządzonej łazience z pozłacanymi ramami lustra, i poruszył zabawnie brwiami.   
Louis parsknął, opierając się o ścianę i przyglądając się, jak chłopak myje ręce.   
— Nie ja to wszystko urządzałem — poinformował go lekkim tonem. — I tak pozbyłem się już kilku marmurowych posągów, które uwielbiał mój ojciec.   
Harry zmarszczył nos w jego stronę. Wyglądał absolutnie uroczo, jeśli nie liczyć jego lekko podpuchniętych i zaczerwienionych oczu; długie włosy układały mu się łagodnie wokół twarzy, a różowe usta były wydęte.   
— Jedziemy do ciebie? — zapytał, gdy wyszli na korytarz.   
Nim Louis miał szanse odpowiedzieć, podszedł do nich Sean; nie miał na sobie marynatki, więc czarna, skórzana kabura była doskonale widoczna. Louis nie przeoczył tego, że Harry wgapiał się w broń.   
— Szefie — powiedział Sean. — Panie Styles.   
Harry mrugnął na niego lekko zaskoczony.   
— Po prostu Harry — wymamrotał w końcu, wyciągając dłoń.   
Po szybkim przedstawieniu się, przeszli do biura, ponieważ Sean najwyraźniej chciał z nim o czymś porozmawiać.   
— Daj nam sekundę — poprosił Louis Harry’ego, po czym zwrócił się do Seana: — Co jest grane?   
Następnie przez kolejne dziesięć minut stali przy drzwiach, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głowami o stratach, które ponieśli we wczorajszej akcji i wypłaceniu odpowiedniej gotówki rodzinie ofiar. Niestety policja zgarnęła ciała, a raczej tyle co nich zostało po wybuchu, przed nimi, co znaczyło, że nie mogli interweniować w żaden sposób. Louis nie sądził, że ktokolwiek był w stanie znaleźć powiązanie między tymi ludźmi a nim, ale i tak lepiej było dmuchać na zimne.   
Harry w tym czasie, najwyraźniej się nudząc, przechadzał się po gabinecie i zaglądał w różne kąty, od czasu do czasu otwierając jakieś szafki. Po kilku minutach podszedł do biurka i rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu Louisa, unosząc wyzywająco brew, kiedy ten na niego spojrzał. Jakby tego było mało, zaczął grzebać w szufladach, przeglądając wszystko pobieżnie. Louis nie miał serca kazać mu przestać. Zresztą jedyne, co chłopak mógł tam znaleźć to papiery do podpisania i biurowe przedmioty.   
Kiedy Sean wreszcie wyszedł, Louis podszedł do Harry’ego i oparł się o biurko po jego stronie.   
— Wygodne krzesło — skomentował chłopak luźno, nie patrząc na niego i bawiąc się piórem. — Dlaczego masz zamkniętą tę półkę?   
Louis spojrzał na dolną szufladę, którą jako jedyną można było zamknąć na klucz, i założył ręce na piersi.   
— Nie jesteś czasami zbyt ciekawski? — zapytał Harry’ego, nie koniecznie chcąc pokazać mu jej zawartość. W środku znajdował się rewolwer, z którego Oli strzelił sobie w głowę, próbki heroiny, którą zamierzał wprowadzić na rynek i kilka plików pieniędzy; mniej więcej dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów. Oprócz tego było tam kilka tabletek ekstazy, amfetaminy i trochę kokainy.   
— Wcześniej aż tak mnie nie korciło, żeby wiedzieć, co tam jest, ale teraz… — powiedział Harry, mrużąc na niego lekko oczy.   
Louis westchnął i sięgnął ręką pod biurko, skąd z małej wnęki wyciągnął kluczyk — nigdy nie miał głowy, żeby go ze sobą nosić, a zawartość szuflady nie była znowu aż tak ważna, żeby bał się zostawiać klucz tuż obok niej. Podał klucz Harry’emu i skinął na niego głową. Chłopak szybko przekręcił zamek i pociągnął za szufladę, zaglądając do środka. Zmarszczył brwi, wyciągając paczuszkę z heroiną i przyjrzał się jej krytycznym wzrokiem.   
— Po co ci to tutaj? — zapytał, praktycznie prześwietlając Louisa wzrokiem, jakby szukał na nim jakiś śladów zażywania narkotyków.   
— To próbka heroiny, którą będę wprowadzał na rynek, jeśli uda mi się dobić targu z kartelem kolumbijskim — odparł zgodnie z prawdą, czując tylko lekkie ukłucie dyskomfortu. Jednocześnie chciał mówić Harry’emu wszystko, a z drugiej strony wolałby nie wyjawiać przed nim niektórych rzeczy. Co innego usłyszeć o pewnych sprawach, a zupełnie czym innym jest zetknąć się z tym światem. — Nie zażywam narkotyków, jeśli o to pytasz. Nie jestem głupi.   
— Ale udostępniasz je innym ludziom — powiedział Harry, ściskając paczuszkę w dłoni. — Dzieciakom, które nie wiedzą, co robią.   
Louis zaczął kręcić głową, zanim Harry w ogóle skończył mówić.   
— Jeśli nie dostaną tego ode mnie, to da im to ktoś inny — oznajmił. — Ja mam przynajmniej czysty towar, który nie zniszczy ich tak szybko, jak syf za kilka funtów. I nie patrz na to wszystko w ten sposób, H. Jeśli ktoś sięga po narkotyki, to jego wybór. Nie powstrzymasz go. Jeśli nie narkotyki, to alkohol. Ludzie zawsze znajdą coś, od czego będą uzależnieni i co zjebie im życie. To nie moja wina.   
Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale skinął głową, pokazując, że zrozumiał. Odłożył zmiętą paczuszkę z powrotem do szafki i podniósł rewolwer.   
Louis poczuł dziwne ukłucie w brzuchu, ponieważ to był rewolwer, który zazwyczaj trzymali w rękach ci, których życie miało się zaraz skończyć. To była zasada w mafii jeszcze od czasów jego ojca. Jeśli ktoś zdradził, był torturowany, a na koniec dostawał w ręce właśnie ten rewolwer. Nie kojarzył się zbyt pozytywnie, dlatego Louis wyjął go delikatnie z rąk Harry’ego i odłożył do szafki, po czym znów ją zamknął.  
— Czy strzelanie jest trudne? — zapytał Harry, opierając się o oparcie fotela.   
— O co dokładnie pytasz? — Louis zmrużył na niego oczy, zastanawiając się, skąd u niego to nagłe zainteresowanie. Rozumiał, że chłopak nie chciał myśleć o Marcelu i wszystko to było dla niego nowe, ale po co mu było wiedzieć coś takiego.   
— Pytam, czy wycelowanie i naciśnięcie spustu jest trudne — sprecyzował Harry. — I nie chcę wiedzieć nic o mierzeniu do ludzi. Raczej wersja ze strzelnicy.   
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu; Harry naprawdę był ciekawski. Po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że nie zrobi to nikomu krzywdy, jeśli nauczy go, jak się strzela.   
— Dobra, wstań — powiedział, sięgając do tyłu spodni po swojego glocka. Nie miał na sobie kabury, bo zamierzał spędzić dzień tylko z Harrym, a jednak chłopak czuł się swobodniej, kiedy przytulając Louisa nie wyczuwał pod rękami broni. Kiedy Harry wykonał polecenie, szybko wyjął magazynek i wcisnął mu pistolet w dłoń. — To jest glock osiemnaście, automatyczny. Dobry do dynamicznego strzelania.   
Po tym zaprezentował odpowiedni uchwyt na broni, dobry do wydawania wolnych strzałów, i opisał poszczególne jej elementy.   
Harry powtórzył po nim ruchy, kiedy dostał broń do ręki, i spojrzał na niego, żeby upewnić się czy robi to dobrze – Louis skinął głową, powstrzymując uśmiech. Harry wydawał się dziwnie podekscytowany; mnóstwo ludzi zawsze ciągnęło do pistoletów i Louis wątpił, żeby u Harry’ego było to coś innego, niż właśnie taka pierwotna chęć zobaczenia, jak to jest mieć w dłoniach coś tak niebezpiecznego.   
— Teraz wyciągnij przed siebie ramiona, cały czas ściskając pistolet, rozstaw nogi na szerokość ramion, wysuń prawą do przodu o pół długości, lekko się pochyl i tyle. Najlepiej strzelać na wdechu. Ustaw palec wskazujący na spuście, wyceluj w ścianę, weź głęboki oddech i naciśnij.   
Harry wziął głęboki wdech, robiąc wszystko dokładnie tak, jak polecił mu Louis i nacisnął na spust, oddając pusty strzał; głuche kliknięcie rozbrzmiało w pokoju.   
— Nieźle, jak na pierwszy raz, ale ta broń nie jest dla ciebie — powiedział Louis, pomijając fakt, że Harry’emu zadrżały ręce i jeśli naprawdę chciałby w kogoś strzelić to zdecydowanie by chybił. Jednak jak na pierwszy raz poradził sobie dobrze. — Kąt nachylenia i wcięcia chwytu są dla ciebie za duże. Za mocno wyginasz dłoń.   
— Sporo o tym wiesz, co? — zapytał Harry, oddając mu pistolet.   
— Można powiedzieć, że to moja praca — odpowiedział mu Louis, klepiąc go lekko po pośladku. — A teraz, jeśli zaspokoiłeś ciekawość, to czas jechać do domu. Trzeba wypakować twoje rzeczy i zgłodniałem, więc możemy wstąpić gdzieś po drodze.   
Byli już przy drzwiach biura, kiedy chłopak chwycił go za nadgarstek i pocałował w usta, uśmiechając się nieco smutno.   
— Dziękuję, że byłeś przy tym ze mną — szepnął.   
Nie musiał mówić, o co chodziło, żeby Louis wiedział, do czego nawiązywał.   
— Nie ma o czym mówić — odpowiedział po prostu, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego w swojej, i pociągnął go do auta. 

* * * 

Minął tydzień, od kiedy Harry zamieszkał z Louisem. To było prawie nienaturalne jak dobrze się dogadywali i uzupełniali. Wspólne prysznice, obiady i oglądanie telewizji były miłą odmianą po samotnych nocach i dniach spędzanych tylko w firmie.   
Louis właśnie kroczył korytarzem przychodni w kierunku pokoju Harry’ego, ponieważ udało mu się wcześniej urwać z firmy i chciał go zaskoczyć, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł żonę i córkę Nortona. Minął je, mamrocząc szybkie pozdrowienia i przyspieszył kroku, mając dziwne przeczucie.   
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, drzwi do pokoju były uchylone, a ze środka wypłynął głos Franka Nortona.   
— … ‘linsona?   
Louis stanął przy drzwiach, opierając się o ścianę, żeby nie było go widać i wyjął telefon, udając, że coś robi w oczekiwaniu na wizytę.   
— Słucham? — zapytał Harry; zdziwienie było oczywiste w jego głosie.   
— Zapytałem, doktorze Styles, skąd pan zna Louisa Tomlinsona — powtórzył Norton, nawet nie siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Brzmiał jak glina, chcący wyciągnąć zeznania od podejrzanego.   
— Moje prywatne życie nie jest pańskim interesem — odpowiedział Harry chłodno i Louis opanował chęć, żeby mu zaklaskać. Jego chłopiec wiedział, jak sobie radzić.   
— Bardzo szybko może się nim stać — zagroził Norton.  
— Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, komisarzu Norton, i prosiłbym o wyjście z mojego gabinetu — powiedział Harry, a jego głos zadrżał tylko odrobinę. — Skończyłem dyżur i chciałbym iść do domu.   
Louis zdecydował, że to dobry moment do wkroczenia w akcję, dlatego popchnął szerzej drzwi, lekko uderzając nimi Nortona i wszedł do środka.   
— Komisarzu Norton — przywitał się, upewniając się, że ton jego głosu był neutralny, a na twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji. Nie podobało mu się to, że Norton węszył wokół jego związku z Harrym. — Wydaje mi się, że doktor Styles kazał panu wyjść.   
Louis zamierzał bawić się w uprzejmości, ponieważ policjant póki co zdawał się nie domyślać, że Harry wie o Louisa profesji. Najlepiej było udawać, że boi się, że mężczyzna powie coś nie tak i zdradzi jego sekret. A jeśli błysk w jego oku był jakąś podpowiedzią, to naprawdę myślał, że ma Louisa w garści.   
— Oczywiście, proszę mi wybaczyć — powiedział Norton, fałszywie się uśmiechając. — Już mnie tu nie ma.   
Jednak przy wyjściu, zawrócił lekko i spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy.   
— Do zobaczenia, panie Tomlinson — dodał z błyskiem w oku. — Wkrótce będziemy mieli szansę porozmawiać w odrobinę innej… scenerii.   
Louis zmrużył na niego oczy, ale Norton nie powiedział już nic więcej i szybkim krokiem odszedł do żony i córki, które prawdopodobnie czekały na niego przed przychodnią.   
— Co to było? — zapytał Harry, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. — Czemu się o ciebie pytał? I dlaczego interesuje się naszym związkiem?   
— Wszystko jest okej, H — mruknął Louis, podchodząc do niego i przytulając do siebie. — Norton węszy wokół mnie od lat. Nie ma się czym przejmować. 

CDN


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w imieniu swoim i Martyny dziękuję za kudosy ;)

Sobota była dla Louisa dniem niemal że świętym.  
Starał się wtedy nie wychodzić z domu — o ile, oczywiście, miał taką możliwość — spać jak najdłużej, jeść tyle, ile był w stanie i, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie przejmować się zbytnio tym, co działo się poza ścianami jego apartamentu. Wprowadzenie się Harry'ego niewiele w tym temacie zmieniło, poza dodaniem kilku przyjemnych bonusów, jak regularny seks, śniadania do łóżka i wspólne spędzanie czasu.  
Tego ranka Louis obudził się jednak wyjątkowo wcześnie. Przeciągnął się, stękając cicho, i przez moment rozważał ponowne pójście spać, ale dźwięk radia dobiegający z kuchni szybko przekonał go do porzucenia tego pomysłu. Usiadł, odrzucając przykrycie, i postawił stopy na podłodze, jeszcze raz mocno się przeciągając.  
W drodze do drzwi chwycił z krzesła znoszoną parę dresów i naciągnął ją na siebie, nie chcąc paradować z gołym tyłkiem. Im bliżej kuchni, tym głośniejsza grała muzyka. Louis zatrzymał się w progu i oparł się bokiem o framugę, a na jego usta automatycznie wypłynął mały uśmiech. Harry kręcił się po pomieszczeniu — miał na sobie czerwone slipki i mały, kolorowy fartuch; bujał biodrami w rytm muzyki, mamrocząc pod nosem słowa, których najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze nie znał.  
— Ona tam śpiewa „got a long list of ex-lovers”, skarbie — powiedział Louis głośno. — A nie „gotta love these Starbucks lovers”.  
Harry szarpnął głową w jego kierunku, rozszerzając komicznie szeroko oczy.  
— Myślałem, że śpisz — sapnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Nie chciałem cię obudzić.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem i wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia; objął Harry'ego, kładąc płasko w dłonie na tyle jego pleców i uniósł głowę po pocałunek.  
— Nie szkodzi — wymruczał, gdy się od siebie odsunęli. — Bardziej boli mnie fakt, że tańczysz do Taylor Swift. W życiu nie wziąłbym cię za fana.  
— Mówi to ten, który poprawia mnie w słowach jej piosenki — oznajmił Harry, nie wyglądając na zbyt zawstydzonego.  
— Wychodzę z założenia, że należy dobrze znać swoich wrogów. — Louis zrobił wyniosłą minę, unosząc lekko podbródek.  
Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami i ponownie go szybko pocałował, nim wyplątał się delikatnie z jego uścisku. Odwrócił się do Louisa plecami i podszedł do kuchenki, na której — jak Louis dopiero zauważył — stała mała patelnia. Odruchowo przełknął ślinkę, która napłynęła mu do ust już na samą myśl o tych cudownych naleśnikach.  
— Zrobić ci herbaty? — zapytał, podchodząc do czajnika.  
— Nie, dzięki, już piłem — odparł Harry; zgrabnie przewrócił naleśnik. — A ty nawet nie myśl, że wyjdziesz teraz z tym kubkiem na balkon.  
Louis zrobił urażoną minę, siłą woli powstrzymując się od zmęczonego westchnienia, i wrzucił do naczynia torebkę.  
— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — wymamrotał.  
Harry tylko pokręcił głową.  
— Palenie na pusty…  
— ...żołądek jest wyjątkowo niezdrowe, wiem, wiem — przerwał mu Louis; czajnik wyłączył się i Louis zalał herbatę gorącą wodą. — Słyszałem to już setki razy, H — dodał, wyciągając z lodówki mleko.  
— Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś dorobił się wrzodów w wieku trzydziestu lat.  
Louis na końcu języka miał propozycję, że całkowicie rzuci palenie, jeśli Harry zgodzi się na to, by wszędzie towarzyszył mu prywatny ochroniarz. Albo jeszcze lepiej: że postara się nie wychodzić z domu do czasu, aż skostniałe resztki ciała Cowella znajdą się sześć stóp pod ziemią. Milczał jednak, domyślając się, jak skończyłaby się ta dyskusja. Poza tym nie był aż tak _radykalnie_ nadopiekuńczy. Nie miał prawa trzymać Harry'ego pod kluczem i kontrolować do tego stopnia, by wybierać mu kiedy i o której wolno mu wychodzić i wracać do mieszkania.  
Minął prawie miesiąc odkąd znaleźli martwego Marcela i widmo niebezpieczeństwa uparcie wisiało nad Louisem — a raczej nad ich dwójką — niczym bardzo złowieszcza chmura.  
— Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? — zapytał, gładko zmieniając temat.  
Albo tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, bo Harry posłał mu dość jednoznaczne spojrzenie, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Późnym popołudniem muszę na chwilę wpaść do pracy — powiedział. — Mamy zebranie i obawiam się, że w przyszłym tygodniu znów trafi mi się druga zmiana.  
Louis skrzywił się mimowolnie i szybko schował grymas za kubkiem z herbatą. Nie miał szans, żeby zapytać, czy wzięcie chorobowego urlop na pewno nie jest w tej chwili możliwe, gdy z głębi mieszkania rozległ się dzwonek jego służbowego telefonu. Przełknął to, co miał w ustach i odstawił kubek na blat.  
— Zaraz wrócę — zapewnił Harry'ego, muskając przelotnie skórę na jego biodrze, i szybko wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się do sypialni.  
Telefon przestał dzwonić, nim zdążył go odnaleźć. Na wyświetlaczu widniało nazwisko Robertsona i Louis zmarszczył brwi. Odblokował telefon i już chciał oddzwonić, gdy urządzenie znów wróciło do życia.  
Odebrał połączenie i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył zażądać wyjaśnień, ponieważ w tym samym momencie po mieszkaniu rozniosło się echo gwałtownego łomotania do drzwi.  
— Panie Tomlinson, policja…  
Kolejny, głośny łomot i kilka wykrzyczanych słów wystarczyły, by Louis ogarnął sytuację. Rozłączył się, nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia Robertsona, i odrzucił telefon na komodę. W korytarzu wpadł na Harry'ego. Chłopak drgnął, jakby mimowolnie, kiedy w drzwi zawalono ponownie.  
— Spokojnie — powiedział szybko Louis, a potem na krótką sekundę przytulił go do siebie, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. — Gdy tylko stąd wyjdą, zadzwoń do Liama.  
— A co z…  
— Są tu po mnie, nie wiem, co znów wynaleźli, ale nie mogą zatrzymać mnie na dłużej jak dwadzieścia cztery godziny bez żadnych konkretnych dowodów. — Harry pobladł gwałtownie, ale Louis nie miał teraz czasu na zbytnie zagłębianie się w szczegóły. — Gdy tylko wyjdą, zadzwoń do Liama — powtórzył stanowczo. — Rozumiesz?  
Ścisnął mocno dłoń chłopaka, nim odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył szybko do drzwi. Na monitorze widniała zadowolona z siebie twarz Nortona, który bezczelnie wpatrywał się prosto w kamerę nad drzwiami, z wyniosłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Louis zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i otworzył drzwi.  
— Louis Tomlinson? — zapytał ostro jeden z funkcjonariuszy.  
Kiedy Louis kiwnął twierdząco głową, mężczyzna zamachał mu przed oczami jakąś kartką. Zdążył dostrzec charakterystyczny symbol i wielki napis u góry strony, nim drugi z policjantów pchnął drzwi, uderzając nimi głośno o ścianę, i przekroczył próg mieszkania.  
— Jest pan zatrzymany pod zarzutem współpracy z wywiadem terrorystycznym oraz działania na szkodę państwa. — Pchnął Louisa na ścianę, kopniakiem rozsuwając mu nogi; szarpnął go za ramiona, wykręcając mu do tyłu ręce, i złapał go mocno za nadgarstki. — Nie musi pan odpowiadać na pytania, ale może to zaszkodzić pana obronie, jeśli podczas późniejszego przesłuchania nie wspomni pan o czymś, na co później powoła się pan w sądzie…  
Louis od zawsze uważał, że brytyjska wersja tej formułki nie umywa się do amerykańskiego ostrzeżenia Mirandy*. Poczuł chłód kajdanek, a potem usłyszał znajome kliknięcie. Odruchowo szarpnął dłońmi, sprawdzając, jak dużo ma luzu, ale najwyraźniej skuwający go funkcjonariusz albo był zbyt nadgorliwy, albo wyjątkowo mocno Louisa nie znosił.  
Odsunął go od ściany i powalił na ziemię; Louis stęknął, gdy kolano mężczyzny wbiło mu się w plecy, a ciężar jego ciała spoczął wyćwiczonym ruchem na łopatce Louisa, grożąc zwichnięciem ramienia przy najmniejszym ruchu.  
— Za stawianie oporu podczas zatrzymania grozi panu do trzech lat więzienia — oznajmił policjant, nadal na nim klęcząc. — Wszystko, co pan powie, może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko panu w postępowaniu dowodowym.  
Louis poczuł palący ból, ale odruchowo poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Harry'ego. Chłopak chyba chciał do niego podejść, ale zatrzymało go trzech kolejnych funkcjonariuszy. Jeden z nich zatrzymał się przy nim, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka zniknęła w głębi domu.  
— Gdzie jest wasz nakaz przeszukania mieszkania? — warknął Louis, napinając mięśnie.  
— Tutaj — rozległ się znajomy, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, głos.  
Policjant wstał z niego i złapał go mocno za ramię, stawiając na nogi. Louis stanął twarzą w twarz z komisarzem Nortonem. Otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Wiedział, że nic na niego nie mają, a zarzut pod jakim go aresztowali był tak bezpodstawny, że zaśmiałby się w głos, gdyby nie fakt, że mógłby tym wystraszyć Harry'ego. Jednak, tak czy siak, nie miał zamiaru dodawać do ich „oskarżeń” obrazy funkcjonariusza na służbie.  
Norton zamachał mu przed nosem kolejną zapisaną kartką; posłał Louisowi ostatni uśmieszek i zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych:  
— Zawieźcie go na posterunek, wsadźcie do salki i nie spuszczajcie z niego oka, dopóki tam nie przyjadę.  
Louis nie miał nawet szansy, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Policjant, który go trzymał, ścisnął go za ramię tak mocno, że Louis niemal poczuł, jak jego ścięgna przesuwają się pod tym naporem. Został szarpnięty i poprowadzony w stronę drzwi; dresy obsunęły mu się na chudych biodrach, grożąc całkowitym opadnięciem, a lekka szarpanina wcale nie pomagała mu w zachowaniu chociaż pozorów godności. Zwabieni aferą sąsiedzi wyglądali zza uchylonych drzwi, niczym sępy podążające za zapachem padliny.  
Gdy znajdowali się przy windzie, Louisowi jakimś cudem udało się zerknąć za siebie. Harry'ego jednak nie było w progu mieszkania.

* * *

Powstrzymał się przed zawierceniem się po raz kolejny na niewygodnym krześle. Ubranie zastępcze, jakie mu dali po dotarciu na komisariat, dosłownie na nim wisiało i nie chciał nawet myśleć, kto przed nim nosił buty, jakie teraz miał na nogach. Łańcuszek przytwierdzony do kajdanek, którymi był skuty, nie pozwalał mu na zbyt dużo ruchu, ale wystarczył na tyle, by mógł unieść prawą dłoń i nerwowym ruchem poprawić grzywkę. Zadrapał się lekko po zarośniętej szczęce i ponownie skupił się na słowach swojego adwokata.  
— Na nasze szczęście nie podlegamy amerykańskiemu prawu — oznajmił Silva, patrząc na Louisa uważnie. — Zarzuty o terroryzm mogą brzmieć, co prawda, poważnie w okresie, gdy do kraju napływa coraz więcej uchodźców, ale bardziej powinniśmy skupić się na zarzucie szpiegostwa. Monarchia nie darzy szpiegów zbyt wielką sympatią; o ile, oczywiście, nie wyrośli oni na jej własnej piersi.  
Silva był zajebisty w tym, co robił — już kilka razy wyciągnął Louisa z tarapatów — ale miał irytującą tendencję do używania zbyt wielu niepotrzebnych słów i metafor. Louis podejrzewał, że takie lanie wody najpewniej genetycznie łączyło się z zawodem prawnika.  
— Jak długą będą mnie tu trzymać?  
— Przepisowe dwadzieścia cztery godziny zdecydowanie — odparł Silva natychmiast. — Nie sądzę, aby przebywał pan tutaj dłużej.  
Louis odchylił się na krześle, zaciskając zęby; łańcuszek zatrzymał się z grzechotem na metalowym uchwycie.  
— Mam taką nadzieję. Co z widzeniami?  
Silva pokręcił powoli głową.  
— W tego typu przypadkach przysługuje panu jedynie widzenie z adwokatem — oznajmił. — Ale ma pan prawo do wykonania jednego telefonu.  
— Dobrze — odparł Louis cicho. — Chcę z niego później skorzystać.  
— Proszę się o nic nie martwić, panie Tomlinson. — Adwokat złożył papiery na jedną kupkę i postukał nią o blat stołu, wyrównując. — Jeszcze nigdy pana nie zawiodłem, prawda? — Nie zaczekał na potwierdzenie, które w zasadzie nie było w ogóle potrzebne, i zerknął przez ramię, zwracając się do pilnującego ich policjanta: — Proszę zawołać komisarza Nortona.  
Wyglądało na to, że Nortonowi bardzo zależało na zapuszkowaniu Louisa, ponieważ na przesłuchanie ściągnął nawet nadkomisarza z centralnego Londynu. Louis domyślał się, że typ ściągnąłby tutaj samą Królową, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. Jednak nie wiedział chyba, że nadkomisarz Worren był jednym ze stałych odbiorców dyskretnie przekazywanych kopert wypchanych grubymi funtami. Jego obecność tutaj zdecydowanie ułatwiała Silvie przeprowadzenie małej wymiany handlowej.  
Gdy obaj mężczyźni usiedli naprzeciwko nich, Louis wyprostował się nieznacznie, rozszerzając pod stołem nogi i stawiając stopy płasko na podłodze. W zasadzie spodziewał się, że przesłuchanie będzie przypominać bardziej przedstawienie niż coś, czym musiałby się przejąć, a obecność nadkomisarza tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że już jutro wieczorem ponownie znajdzie się w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, z nieskazitelnie czystą kartoteką. Norton sypał zarzutami niemal że jak z rękawa, za swój główny dowód podając rzekome tablice rejestracyjne, jakie znaleziono niedaleko miejsca wybuchu.  
— Gdzie one są teraz? — zapytał Silva.  
— Tablice badane są przez naszych ekspertów — powiedział Norton, unosząc lekko podbródek, jakby w wyzwaniu. — To jest raport z laboratorium kryminalistycznego.  
Silva wziął dokument i przebiegł po nim wzrokiem.  
— Czyli dowodem na to, iż pojazd mojego klienta znajdował się w okolicach eksplozji, jest ta o to ekspertyza, tak? — sprecyzował adwokat. — Ekspertyza, która, jak pozwolę sobie zauważyć, nie jest nawet oficjalna, ponieważ brakuje na niej podpisu osoby, która owo badanie nadzorowała.  
Louis zauważył, że nadkomisarz zmarszczył mocno brwi, zerkając pochmurnie na Nortona.  
— Ekspertyza jest oficjalna, panie Silva — oznajmił mężczyzna twardo.  
— Tylko wykonana w pośpiechu, jak mniemam — wymruczał adwokat, oddając komisarzowi dokument. — I w żaden sposób nie potwierdza ona pańskiego stwierdzenia. Poza tym, to dość nadzwyczajne, że zwykłe aluminium przetrwało tak potężny wybuch, podczas gdy z samego auta pozostały ledwie szczątki, nieprawdaż? — Silva uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. — Przypomina to niemal spór o to, czy paliwo silnika samolotu, który w 2001 roku uderzył w amerykański Pentagon było na tyle silne, by mogło dosłownie _wypalić_ całą maszynę, nie pozostawiając…  
— Tamta sprawa nie ma żadnego związku z naszą — warknął Norton. — Prosiłbym o skupienie się i powstrzymanie się przed tym niestworzonym teoretyzowaniem.  
— Oczywiście, proszę wybaczyć — powiedział Silva, nadal się uśmiechając. — Po prostu nie chcę niczego przeoczyć, ale dopóki ja oraz mój klient nie zobaczymy owych tablic, pozwolę sobie uznać ten obarczający pana Tomlinsona dowód za zupełnie bezpodstawny.  
Louis milczał, obserwując wszystko uważnie, a złożone na stole dłonie trzymał mocno splecione. Z każdą minutą miał coraz większą pewność, że ta decyzja o zatrzymaniu była ze strony Nortona ukierunkowana „chwilową” niepoczytalnością. Silva gładko odrzucał wszelkie zarzuty, wytykając luki w dokumentach i błędy w rozumowaniu. Niby przypadkiem i niedbale wplątywał w to wszystko komentarze o tym, jak wiele Louis zrobił dla państwa; o tym, jak akcje jego interesów napędzały brytyjską giełdę oraz o tym, jak znany był wśród darczyńców na rzecz pomocy grupom wszelakich i jego udziale w akcjach charytatywnych, na które nie szczędził środków i podarków.  
Gdyby Louis tak bardzo Nortona nie znosił, byłoby mu nawet go żal.  
Pół godziny później obie strony miały serdecznie wszystkiego dość.  
— W świetle przedstawionych przez panów dowodów nasuwa mi się tylko jedno - nakaz zatrzymania pana Tomlinsona był niczym innym, jak osobistą pobudką. — Silva uniósł dłoń, nie pozwalając Nortonowi dojść do słowa. — Mój klient jest znaną, cenioną i, co warto wspomnieć, _zapracowaną_ osobą. Pozwolę sobie nawet nazwać go oddanym patriotą… — Policzki Louisa wydęły się lekko od powstrzymanego w ostatniej chwili parsknięcia śmiechem. — ...i o ile nie przedstawią panowie żadnych _autentycznych_ oraz _namacalnych_ dowodów, wnoszę o wypuszczenie go z aresztu.  
— Przepisy mówią…  
— O pełnej dobie, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — W głosie Silvy po raz pierwszy zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza i poważna nuta. — Jeśli jednak mój klient nie zostanie wypuszczony po upłynięciu tego czasu, poważnie rozważymy pozwanie pana o nadużycie swojej władzy. — Louis chrząknął lekko. — Pan Tomlinson chciałby również skorzystać z przysługującego mu prawa do jednego, osobistego telefonu. O ile nie mają panowie nic więcej do dodania, ośmielę się uznać to przesłuchanie za zakończone.  
Norton zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i wyszedł z sali, nie czekając nawet na nadkomisarza. Worren nadal marszczył brwi, wpatrując się w nich obu pochmurnym wzrokiem. Louis mrugnął do niego szybko i uśmiechnął się krzywo, nim zerknął na swojego adwokata. Usłyszał zduszone westchnienie, a potem Worren odsunął hałaśliwe swoje krzesło, wstając.  
Adwokat również się podniósł i potrząsnął dłonią Louisa.  
— Zajmę się resztą spraw, panie Tomlinson — zapewnił go.  
— Dziękuję panu bardzo — odparł Louis cicho. — Niemal mi przykro, że musiał pan marnować czas na to kiepskie przedstawienie.  
Silva westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się. Zapewnił Louisa raz jeszcze, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą i skierował się do drzwi. Przed wyjściem upomniał funkcjonariusza o udostępnieniu jego klientowi możliwości wykonania telefonu.  
Policjant skinął adwokatowi głową i podszedł do Louisa. Rozkuł go i złapał za ramię, pomagając mu wstać. Natychmiast zakuł go ponownie, ale teraz przynajmniej brakowało tego cholernego łańcuszka.  
Kilka minut później Louis trzymał przy uchu czarną słuchawkę starego automatu. Przez chwilę szukał luki, gdzie mógłby wrzucić cholerny żeton, zanim przypomniał sobie, że połączenia dla zatrzymanych nie wymagały takiej opłaty.  
Ignorując hałas za jego plecami, nieporadnie wycisnął właściwy numer. Pomimo że jedyne, czego pragnął, to zadzwonić do Harry'ego i usłyszeć z jego własnych ust, że nic mu nie jest, to nie mógł tego zrobić. Rozmowy były nagrywane — Louis nie wiedział, czy chłopak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i nieważne, jak bardzo mu ufał, nie mógł ryzykować, że Harry palnie coś głupiego.  
W słuchawce zabrzmiała standardowa formułka; Liam odebrał, gdy tylko nagrany głos przestał mówić.  
— Halo?  
— Co z nim? — zapytał Louis natychmiast.  
— Cały i zdrowy, jest z Ni w moim mieszkaniu.  
Louis odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Jak długo będą cię tam trzymać? — usłyszał.  
— Wyjdę jutro, a ty nie spuszczaj z niego oka, rozumiesz?  
— Oczywiście, myślisz, że coś może nam wyskoczyć?  
Louis nie tyle „myślał”, że Cowell może coś odjebać, a raczej był tego pewny.  
— Nie wiem — powiedział jednak. — Kiedy wrócę, chcę mieć coś fajnego do poczytania. Stęskniłem się za brukową prasą.  
— Zrozumiałem, masz to jak w banku.  
Louis rozłączył się wkrótce po tym. Zaprowadzono go do jednej z wolnych cel — w tej naprzeciwko znajdował się śpiący facet. Jego chrapanie donośnie rozbrzmiewało po całym korytarzu.  
Fakt, że Harry był bezpieczny, odrobinę dodał Louisowi otuchy. Miał _ogromną_ nadzieję, że chłopak nie wychyli nosa z mieszkania Liama, dopóki on sam się tam po niego nie pojawi.  
Ułożył się na twardej pryczy i — po uprzednim obwąchaniu — przykrył się kocem. Czekało go długich kilkanaście godzin nic nie robienia i na samą myśl wszystkie jego mięśnie spięły się w proteście. Wiedział, że wystarczy mu pięć i zacznie chodzić po ścianach w poszukiwaniu zajęcia.  
Cóż, przynajmniej kiedy wyjdzie, będzie miał co poczytać. Pedofilskie skandale były nadal rzadkością, jeśli chodziło o brytyjskie służby bezpieczeństwa.  
Uśmiechnął się, chociaż sama sytuacja w ogóle zabawna nie była. Najważniejsze, pomyślał, że jego Harry był bezpieczny.

CDN

*na pewno wiadomo, o co chodzi: _masz prawo zachować milczenie, etc_ ; brytyjska wersja odrobinę się różni od amerykańskiej: _”You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”_. Tłumaczenie w tekście własne.


	16. Chapter 16

To, że Louis był znudzony, było cholernym niedopowiedzeniem stulecia, dlatego kiedy wreszcie otworzyli mu drzwi celi i powiedzieli, że jest wolny, prawie jęknął z ulgi. Przy wyjściu został przeproszony za nieporozumienie i praktycznie pocałowany w tyłek przez samego dyrektora.   
Ubrał się w garnitur, który uprzejmie dostarczył mu Silva, i wyszedł przed komisariat. Uśmiechnął się, widząc czarnego SUVa Liama i szybko wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Mruknął z aprobatą, czując zapach kawy i kanapki z Subwaya — żarcie w więzieniu było naprawdę do bani.   
—Siema — powiedział Liam, rzucając mu na kolana gazetę. — Chciałeś coś do poczytania.   
Louis zerknął w dół i roześmiał się, widząc na okładce twarz Nortona oraz nagłówek: „Skandal! Pedofil wśród londyńskiej policji!”.   
— Głupi skurwiel — rzucił po chwili, gdy skończył czytać artykuł do końca. Prasa oczywiście podkolorowała trochę wydarzenia, ale o dziwo udało im się w większości trzymać faktów. Tak czy inaczej, Norton zapewnił sobie przynajmniej dwadzieścia pięć lat więzienia. — Był wczoraj z siebie taki dumny, przedstawiając mi zarzuty i myśląc, że uda mu się mnie zamknąć. Sprowadził nawet Worrena.   
— Och, Jezu — parsknął Liam, włączając się w ruch uliczny. — Koleś sam wykopał sobie grób.  
— Co z Harrym? — zapytał Louis, po tym, jak przełknął kawałek kanapki i popił to łykiem kawy.   
— Wczoraj trochę świrował i trudno było go przekonać, że dzisiaj wyjdziesz — wyjaśnił Liam. — Nocował u mnie, Niall się nim zajął.   
— Gdzie jest teraz?   
— Kiedy jechałem po ciebie, podrzuciłem go do twojego mieszkania. Powiedział, że chce ci przygotować coś do jedzenia, dlatego nie zjadaj tej kanapki do końca. Będzie wiedział, że kupiłem ci niezdrowe żarcie. Wspominał też coś o gorącej kąpieli. Kazałem mu się nigdzie nie ruszać, dopóki nie wrócisz.   
Louis uśmiechnął się czule, wyobrażając sobie Harry’ego, który przygotowuje mu jedzenie i napuszcza gorącej wody do wanny; prawda była taka, że czuł się niesamowicie brudny po nocy spędzonej na więziennej pryczy. Nie odezwał się do nikogo przez cały czas, kiedy tam był, mimo że koleś z naprzeciwka czuł się wyjątkowo gadatliwie i próbował zagaić z nim rozmowę o powodach ich pobytu w więzieniu. Louis dowiedział się naprawdę wielu szczegółów z życia typa, których wolałby nie znać. Zawsze zastanawiało go, dlaczego ludzie czują przymus zapełniania ciszy głupimi rozmowami. Już nie wspomni o takich osobach, które zdradzały prywatne informacje komuś, kogo w ogóle nie znały.   
— Jakieś wieści o Cowellu? — zapytał Louis.   
— Nie, zaszył się gdzieś i pewnie liże rany — odpowiedział Liam z pogardą.  
— Wkrótce go dopadniemy — oznajmił Louis z pewnością i dopił resztki kawy. — Nie wiem, czy będę dzisiaj w firmie, więc zajmij się wszystkim.   
Przyjaciel kiwnął głową, parkując pod jego apartamentowcem. Pożegnali się i Louis szybkim krokiem ruszył do windy; marzył o pocałowaniu Harry’ego i zapewnieniu go, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
Jednak kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, w środku panowała śmiertelna cisza. Zawołał dwa razy imię chłopaka, a kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, ruszył szybko do łazienki, myśląc, że może Harry napuszcza wody do wanny i przez to go nie słyszy. Tam też nikogo nie było.   
Serce biło mu tak szybko, że zaczął czuć się, jakby miał zaraz dostać zawału. Mieszkanie wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy je wczoraj opuścił — żadnych śladów włamania, a jedno zerknięcie w monitor pokazało mu, że w garażu wciąż stali jego ochroniarze, pilnując aut.   
Louis wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić, i wziął telefon z blatu w kuchni. Zadzwonił do Harry’ego dwa razy; w obu przypadkach został przekierowany na automatyczną sekretarkę. Miał właśnie wybierać numer do Nata, który powinien ochraniać teraz Harry’ego, jeśli ten gdzieś wyszedł, ale na ekranie wyświetliło mu się przychodzące połączenie.   
— Niall? — warknął, kompletnie nie panując nad nerwami. — Co się, do kurwy, dzieje? Harry nie odbiera moich telefonów.  
Przez chwilę w słuchawce było słychać tylko przyspieszony oddech i jakieś mamrotanie.   
— Louis — wydusił z siebie wreszcie Irlandczyk. — Myślę, że Harry’emu coś się stało.   
— Co to, kurwa, znaczy? — wybuchnął Louis i zacisnął usta, wdychając powietrze przez nos. Sekundę później rozłączył się, z warknięciem wsuwając komórkę do kieszeni marynarki. Nie było sensu rozmawiać przez telefon.  
Szybkim krokiem przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie ze skrytki wyjął glocka i wepchnął go za pasek spodni, nie mając teraz czasu bawić się w kaburę. Opuścił mieszkanie i pobiegł prosto na parking, ignorując swoich ludzi, którzy poderwali się na jego widok. Wsiadł do Mercedesa i wyjechał z piskiem opon.   
Myśl o tym, że Harry’emu coś się stało, praktycznie go paraliżowała. Racjonalne myślenie kompletnie go opuściło.   
Dopiero kilka minut drogi od mieszkania Liama przypomniał sobie o Nacie, ale ten nie odebrał żadnego połączenia. Kiedy zadzwonił do Sonii, również nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Teraz wiedział już na sto procent, że coś było nie tak, a jego Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie.   
Powiadomił też Liama, że mają się spotkać u niego.   
Drzwi otworzył mu blady i roztrzęsiony Niall; jego niebieskie oczy były wyjątkowo duże.   
— Mów — warknął Louis, przepychając się do środka.   
— H i ja ustaliliśmy hasło, gdyby coś było nie tak — wytłumaczył Niall, zaciskając pięści po bokach ciała. — To było dosłownie dzisiaj w nocy, rozmawialiśmy o tym, że poszedłeś do więzienia i… Ustaliliśmy taki głupi kod, jakby któryś z nas był w niebezpieczeństwie i Harry go dzisiaj użył.   
— Do rzeczy, Niall — syknął Louis, odpalając papierosa.   
— Zadzwoniła do mnie Jessy, dziewczyna z recepcji w przychodni, gdzie pracuje Harry — ciągnął Irlandczyk. — Powiedziała, że H kazał przekazać mi, że idzie do SPA na popołudnie.   
— Do SPA? — wymamrotał Louis z niedowierzaniem pod nosem.   
— To nasze hasło — powiedział niecierpliwie Irlandczyk. — Harry’emu coś się stało, możliwe, że ktoś wyciągnął go z przychodni i… Jestem na sto procent pewien, że on potrzebuje pomocy.   
— No zajebiście — warknął Louis, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Musiał ogarnąć całą sytuację i podjąć odpowiednie działania. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i wyprostował się, gdy nagle zaświtała mu w głowie pewna myśl. — Co on w ogóle dzisiaj robił w pracy? Liam kazał mu nigdzie, kurwa, nie wychodzić.   
Niall przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wykręcając lekko palce.   
— Dzwonili do niego dzisiaj rano, że jest potrzebny, bo jego ulubiony pacjent znów zasłabł i ma prawdopodobnie nawrót raka — wytłumaczył blondyn. — To H pierwszy wysłał go do szpitala na poważniejsze badania i dzięki jego szybkiej reakcji udało się chłopca uratować, ale ostatnio pojawiał się w przychodni coraz częściej. Wiesz, jaki jest Harry, zawsze chce wszystkim pomagać.   
Louis zacisnął tylko usta w cienką linię. Bał się, że gdyby się odezwał, zacząłby krzyczeć. 

* * *

Cztery godziny później Louis był gotów zabić kogoś gołymi rękoma. Ze zmartwienia ledwie mógł oddychać, a jego myśli krzyczały _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Nienawidził tego, że ktoś przetrzymywał Harry’ego, a ten był wystraszony i samotny. Bo co do tego, że chłopak został porwany, nie było żadnych wątpliwości.   
Felix dostał w ręce nagrania z monitoringu przychodni i Louis praktycznie wyszedł z siebie, kiedy zobaczył, jak jakiś koleś ubrany w całkowicie niewyróżniające się ciuchy podchodzi do Harry’ego i szepcze mu coś do ucha na korytarzu, subtelnie przystawiając broń do żeber. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział czego szukać, wyglądałoby to na intymną rozmowę.   
Jednak chłopak chyba wcześniej wiedział, że jest śledzony, ponieważ w chwili, w której wszedł do przychodzi, podszedł do recepcjonistki i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie wtedy kazał jej zadzwonić do Nialla, ponieważ pięć minut później wychodził tylnym wyjściem z człowiekiem Cowella. Louis nie miał wątpliwości, że to sprawka tego skurwiela. Teraz musiał tylko czekać, aż mężczyzna się odezwie i powie, czego od niego żąda.   
Nat i Sonia zostali znalezieni martwi na parkingu przychodni. Oboje dostali kulki prosto w głowy. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji, ludzie Louisa znaleźli ich pierwsi, więc przynajmniej nie musieli teraz przejmować się dodatkowo policją.  
Louis wypalił paczkę papierosów i wypił trzy kubki kawy, nie robiąc nic innego, niż wykrzykiwanie wszystkim w koło poleceń. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to dopadnięcie Cowella w swoje ręce i torturowanie skurwiela, dopóki ten nie zdechnie z wycieńczenia. Nie było siły na tej Ziemi, która byłaby go w stanie powstrzymać przed odnalezieniem Harry’ego.   
Dochodziła prawie dwudziesta pierwsza, kiedy Sean wszedł do jego gabinetu, ściskając żółtą kopertę w dłoniach. Jakiś ochroniarz, którego Louis nie znał, stał za nim z poważną miną.   
— Alan właśnie przyjechał z mieszkania Harry’ego — powiedział Sean, sprawiając, że Louis poderwał się do góry. Żołądek zacisnął mu się w małą, ciasną kulkę.   
— Kto ci przyniósł kopertę? — zapytał nieznajomego ochroniarza, od razu wiedząc, co znajdzie w środku; zdjęcia Harry’ego, których nie był pewien, czy chce oglądać..   
— Jakiś mały dzieciak, sir — odpowiedział Alan. — Pewnie zgarnęli go z ulicy i zapłacili, żeby dostarczył to za nich.   
— Macie go?   
— Tak, sir — potwierdził mężczyzna. — Zasłoniliśmy mu oczy i przywieźliśmy tutaj. Pilnuje go mój partner.   
— Dobrze, zaprowadźcie go do piwnicy, może będzie nam w stanie coś powiedzieć — zarządził Louis, wyciągając rękę po kopertę. — Zaraz do niego zejdę.   
Sean podał mu kopertę, która wciąż była zapieczętowana; najwyraźniej nikt jeszcze nie zaglądał do środka. Dobrze, Louis nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek to widział poza nim samym.   
— Wyjdźcie.   
Kiedy obaj mężczyźni zniknęli z pomieszczenia, Louis opadł na krzesło przy biurku. Lekko drżącymi dłońmi rozerwał kopertę i wziął głęboki wdech, nim wyjął kilka zdjęć. Czuł irracjonalny strach przed spojrzeniem na pierwsze z nich, ale nie miał teraz czasu na rozczulanie się nad samym sobą, dlatego odpalił papierosa i pewnie spojrzał na pierwszą fotografię.   
Powietrze opuściło jego płuca, gdy sapnął na widok, który zastał na zdjęciu.   
To było zbliżenie twarzy Harry’ego: jego włosy były potargane i rozpuszczone, na policzku widniał paskudny siniak, a okolica lewego oczodołu była cała opuchnięta. Warga była rozcięta, a z łuku brwiowego wypływała świeża krew.   
Następne zdjęcie przedstawiało scenę, na której chłopak leżał na drewnianej podłodze, w nienaturalnej pozie. Włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, więc prawdopodobnie został pchnięty lub uderzony na tyle mocno, żeby upaść. Przed jego twarzą widać było czerwone ślady krwi wymieszanej ze śliną. Miał związane nogi i ręce z tyłu ciała.   
Na następnym Harry siedział przywiązany na krześle, głowę miał opuszczoną w dół, co mogło tylko znaczyć, że był nieprzytomny; jego ciało było lekko zsunięte, a koszulka była podarta i zabrudzona.   
Jednak to czwarta fotografia sprawiła, że Louis praktycznie zapłonął z wściekłości.   
Na ostatnim zdjęciu ciuchy i włosy Harry’ego były mokre — ktoś musiał oblać go wodą na ocucenie — a głowa odchylona siłą do tyłu, ukazując grymas na jego twarzy. Chłopak zaciskał powieki, usta były wykrzywione, a prawy policzek zdobił kolejny siniak, którego nie było na pierwszym zdjęciu.   
Louis gapił się na zdjęcie przez następnych kilka sekund, nim nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu w żyły czystą adrenalinę. Poderwał się na równe nogi i kopnął krzesło; upadło z hukiem na podłogę, przynosząc mu jakąś dziką satysfakcję. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął do kabury po broń, po czym wycelował w wyjątkowo brzydki wazon, który stał w gabinecie jeszcze od czasów jego ojca, i wystrzelił. A potem strzelał we wszystkie szklane i porcelanowe naczynia wokół. Po drodze rozbił szklaną szafkę, przestrzelił fotel i zrobił dziurę w ścianie.   
Oddychał ciężko, czując, jak wszystko pulsuje w nim od wściekłości. Za każdym razem, kiedy zerkał kątem oka na zdjęcia, wściekłość powracała ze zdwojoną siłą i jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zwyczajnie coś zniszczyć. Jednak gdy nacisnął na spust glocka, okazało się, że wystrzelał cały magazynek.   
Miał właśnie sięgać do kabury po drugi pistolet, kiedy do gabinetu wpadł Liam. Rozejrzał się wokół i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.   
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Wszystkich wystraszyłeś.   
— A co, kurwa, nie widzisz? — zapytał ostro Louis, zaciskając ciasno palce na uchwycie glocka.   
— Musisz się uspokoić — powiedział mu przyjaciel spokojnie, ale pewnie. — Demolowaniem swojego cholernego gabinetu, nie uda ci się go szybciej odnaleźć.  
— Pierdol się — warknął Louis. — I jeśli ci życie miłe, to zamkniesz tę pieprzoną mordę   
Wbił spojrzenie w Liama i uniósł na niego brew, wyzywając go, żeby się odezwał.   
Przyjaciel wyprostował się i oddał spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się już słowem.   
— Jednak masz trochę rozumu, Payno. — Louis złapał zdjęcia z biurka i rzucił nimi na podłogę pod stopy przyjaciela.   
Liam podniósł i szybko przejrzał zdjęcia, marszcząc brwi, a potem spokojnie odłożył je na biurko, ostrożnie stąpając wśród rozbitego szkła.   
— Nie jestem w tej sytuacji twoim wrogiem, Lou — powiedział cicho Liam. — To nie wygląda dobrze, ale znajdziemy Harry’ego i dorwiemy Cowella.   
— Wiem, że go znajdziemy — syknął Louis, wyciągając rękę zza marynarki z naładowanym glockiem. Starego rzucił niedbale na biurko. — Poruszę jebane niebo i ziemię, zostawiając za sobą pierdolony cmentarz, ale _znajdę_ Harry’ego. A teraz spierdalaj stąd, mam coś do załatwienia.  
Po tym Louis wyszedł z gabinetu, stąpając po szkle i rozkoszując się chrupiącym dźwiękiem, i ruszył w dół do piwnicy. Jego ludzie praktycznie uskakiwali mu z drogi, gdy szybkim krokiem przechodził przez korytarze. Na dole przepchnął się obok ochroniarza i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie odbywają się takie przesłuchania.   
Raczej kruchej postury dzieciak leżał na podłodze z workiem na głowie i związanymi rękami. Szarpnął się, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i jęknął ze strachem, starając się odsunąć.   
Louis dopadł do niego, ukucnął i chwycił go mocno za kark, nie przejmując się tym, że zostawi siniaki.   
— Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o osobie, która dała ci tę kopertę — powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.   
Dzieciak tylko zapłakał, próbując się szarpać, ale Louis na ślepo przystawił mu lufę do policzka, wciskając ją mocno w miękką skórę. W tamtym momencie miał gdzieś to, że chłopak nie miał nic wspólnego z mafią, a przed nim było całe życie. Louis _musiał_ odnaleźć Harry’ego.   
— Mów, kurwa — warknął ostro. — Albo zabiję ciebie, a potem całą twoją pieprzoną rodzinę, słyszysz? Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co zapamiętałeś o tej osobie.   
— To był mężczyzna — wydusił dzieciak, oddychając drżąco. Praktycznie trząsł się jak liść na wietrze w uścisku Louisa. — Wysoki, czarne włosy… Ja nie, nie pamiętam.   
Louis wystrzelił w ścianę; głośny huk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Nic tak nie przywracało pamięci, jak obietnica rychłej śmierci.   
— Miał bliznę na twarzy, tuż przy lewym kąciku ust — wydyszał chłopak, łkając po każdym słowie. — Nie widziałem go dokładnie. Siedział w aucie.   
— Jaka marka? — Louis ścisnął go odrobinę mocniej, wyrywając z jego ust jęk bólu.   
— Chyba… chyba czarne BWM — wymamrotał dzieciak, oddychając tak świszcząco, że Louis obawiał się, że zaraz się udusi. — On… on… Zanim do mnie podjechał, tankował na stacji. Wiem, że podziwiałem auto z daleka z kolegami.   
Żołądek Louisa wykonał fikołka. To był dobry trop.   
— Adres tego miejsca i godzina — rzucił sucho, a kiedy otrzymał odpowiedź, puścił dzieciaka, pozwalając mu się skulić na zimnej podłodze, i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Na zewnątrz zwrócił się do ochroniarza: — Wywieź go z powrotem do miasta i nastrasz trochę, żeby nie poszedł na policję.   
Nie czekając na reakcję, skierował się do biura Felixa na pierwszym piętrze. W środku znajdowali się Sean, Liam i Felix, siedząc przed komputerem. Wszyscy trzej poderwali się na jego widok.   
— Stacja benzynowa przy Armitage Road, czarne BWM około godziny siedemnastej — oznajmił Louis, a kiedy Liam zerknął na jego rękę, dopiero uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ściska w niej glocka. — Masz znaleźć to auto, Felix, i doprowadzić mnie do Cowella. Masz pół godziny.   
Mężczyzna otworzył usta, ale Louis uniósł dłoń do góry.   
— Nie interesuje mnie, kurwa, jak to zrobisz, jasne?   
Wiedział, że groźba była jasna i klarowna. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym przebywaniu w tym pomieszczeniu, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.   
Trzy minuty później rozbierał się w łazience przy gabinecie, czekając, aż woda pod prysznicem się ogrzeje. Następnie wszedł pod gorący strumień i oparł się ramionami o ścianę prysznica. Nienawidził czuć się bezradny, ale teraz przynajmniej miał jakiś cień szansy, że uda mu się odnaleźć Harry’ego. Cowell z pewnością nie zamierzał go zabić, bo inaczej Louis już dostałby jakąś część chłopaka w ładnie opakowanym pudełku, zamiast kilku fotek z tortur. Ten stary skurwiel miał jakiś plan.   
Jednak jeśli Louis miał coś do powiedzenia w tym wszystkim, to Cowell nawet nie będzie miał szansy przedstawienia swoich żądań. Jeśli tylko Felixowi uda się zdobyć numery tablicy rejestracyjnej kogokolwiek, kto pracuje dla Cowella, uda im się dotrzeć prosto do kryjówki tego palanta. Londyn jest miastem, które absolutnie wszędzie na drogach ma monitoring i jedyne, co Felix musiał zrobić, to trafić po nitce do kłębka. Bo jeśli ktoś był na tyle blisko Simona Cowella, żeby mieć zdjęcia Harry’ego i być odpowiedzialnym za dostarczenie ich Louisowi, to z pewnością ten ktoś wrócił prosto do swojego pana, żeby zdać raport.   
Sama myśl o Harrym, który jest bity przez jakiś bezdusznych skurwieli skręcała mu żołądek, sprawiając, że zastanawiał się, czy jego własne szczęście było warte wplątania w to wszystko chłopaka. Czy nie lepiej było nigdy nie powiedzieć mu o mafii i skończyć ich znajomość na nocy dobrego seksu. Harry nie zasługiwał na to, co go teraz spotkało i to tylko dlatego, że Louis uparł się, żeby utrzeć Cowellowi nosa. Faktem było, że jeśli nie próbowałby tego zrobić, Cowell znów starałby się go okraść, aż wreszcie zrobiłby zamach na życie Louisa — co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Ludzie tacy, jak Simon, nigdy nie wiedzieli, kiedy powinno się przestać. Zawsze przekraczali granicę, testowali innych i nie przestrzegali zasad.   
Prawda była taka, że nie ważne jak długo Louis rozmyślałby o tej sprawie i gdybał nad swoim związkiem z Harrym, i tak nie zmieniłby nawet jednej cholernej rzeczy. Harry był najwspanialszym, co mu się przytrafiło w życiu i wypełnił w nim pustkę, o której istnieniu Louis nawet nie miał pojęcia.   
Harry został przez niego narażony na niebezpieczeństwo i Louis zamierzał się upewnić, że chłopak wróci bezpiecznie do domu. Choćby to miała być ostatnia, jebana rzecz jaką zrobi w swoim życiu. 

CDN


	17. Chapter 17

W momencie, w którym Louis usłyszał, że mają położenie Cowella, spłynął na niego dziwny spokój. Wcześniej dosłownie wrzał z emocji, ale w chwili, w której do jego gabinetu wpadł Liam, żeby poinformować go o odkryciu Felixa, wszystko ułożyło mu się w głowie. Nie rozmyślał już chaotycznie o Harrym, ani o tym, co zrobi, gdy dorwie Cowella. Po prostu wstał, wygładził marynarkę i wsunął do kabur dwa świeżo naładowane glocki. Kazał zebrać się wszystkim w foyer i ogłosił plan, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z jak największą ilością osób. Niewielu z jego ludzi miało na tyle jaj, aby oddać spojrzenie i Louis jeszcze bardziej zaczął szanować tych, którzy mieli.   
—Najpierw wchodzę ja i Sean — oświadczył głośno, podpierając się biodrem o barierkę schodów. — Waszym zadaniem jest obstawić wszystkie wyjścia z domu i wyjazdy z posesji. Nie interesuje mnie, jak wielu ludzi zabijecie, ale Cowell ma pozostać żywy. Ten skurwiel jest mój. Nikt też nie dotyka Harry’ego, jasne?   
Po foyer przeszedł pomruk zgody i Louis kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową, wysyłając ich na stanowiska. W aucie jechał z Liamem oraz Seanem. Liam przez drogę rozmawiał z ludźmi, którzy mieli wejść do budynku razem z Louisem, żeby ochraniać jego tyły. Tak naprawdę mało go to interesowało. Jego wszystkie myśli były skupione na wejściu do środka, zabiciu kogo trzeba i wydostaniu Harry’ego bez żadnych problemów. Wiedział, że chłopak i tak jest już pobity i ranny, więc nie zamierzał dokładać do tego żadnych innych krzywd.   
Louis wziął głęboki wdech przez nos, otworzył schowek i wyjął z niego tłumik, po czym dla pewności założył go na glocka.   
Jazda na obrzeża miasta, gdzie zaszył się Cowell, zajęła im ponad czterdzieści minut. Louis widział ciągnące się za nimi czarne auta swoich ludzi i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, ponieważ wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby byli konwojem osłaniającym prezydenta.   
Tym razem kryjówka Simona była raczej zapchloną dziurą, niż domem z wystawnym podwórkiem i tresowanymi papugami; Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia lekkiej dumy, że sprowadził tego skurwiela do mieszkania między szczurami, którymi ten tak bardzo pogardzał. Dla Cowella zawsze najważniejsze były pieniądze.   
Pięć minut wcześniej Louis kazał zatrzymać się swoim ludziom i ruszyć za sobą na pieszo; taka ilość samochodów robiła zbyt dużo hałasu i przyciągała zbyt wiele uwagi. Części z nich kazał podjechać pod dom zupełnie z drugiej strony. Sam Louis wysiadł trzy domy wcześniej, trzymając się boku polnej drogi i kuląc przy wszystkich drzewach. Sean i Liam szli tuż za nim, aż wreszcie dotarli do niedużego domu, który można by śmiało nazwać ruiną. Przycupnęli pod siatką, schronieni wysokimi krzakami, które porosły na niepielęgnowanym podwórku. Dom był chyba jedynym w promieniu dobrego kilometra, co tylko ułatwiało całą sprawę.  
— Zaczekaj — szepnął Liam, zakładając noktowizor. W tych ciemnościach raczej nie byli w stanie za dużo zobaczyć; Louis był wdzięczny, że miał przyjaciela z głową na karku. — Dwóch ludzi jest przy wejściowych drzwiach. Trzeci kręci się po prawym boku budynku, więc możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że czwarty jest po lewej stronie. Więcej nie widzę.   
— Wchodzimy, Sean — powiedział przyciszonym głosem Louis. — Li, każ naszym obstawić teren. Mają dwie minuty, jasne?   
— Jasne — odpowiedział cicho przyjaciel. — Uważaj na siebie.  
I chyba jakaś siła opatrzności czuwała nad Louisem, ponieważ, gdy tylko przecisnął się przez niedużą dziurę w siatce, tuż obok niego przemknął kocur. Przelazł pod siatką i wpadł na jakieś blachy, które narobiły sporo hałasów, ściągając tym uwagę ochroniarzy.   
— W waszą stronę idzie jeden z nich — zrelacjonował głos Liama w słuchawce w jego prawym uchu. — Koleś, który patrolował boczną stronę.   
Louis skulił się mocniej, starając pozostać w jak największym cieniu, z Seanem prawie że przyciśniętym do jego boku. Gdy usłyszał trzaski łamanych gałązek i tępe dudnienie kroków, sięgnął po glocka z zamocowanym tłumikiem.   
— Pozwól mi, szefie — szepnął Sean, przytrzymując go za łokieć, a kiedy Louis skinął głową, mężczyzna na kuckach przemieścił się kilkanaście kroków w lewo.   
— Jest tu kto? — zapytał ochroniarz tubalnym głosem, świecąc latarką w stronę blach, na które wcześniej wpadł kot. Louis musiał powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami; śmierć takiego półgłówka nikomu nie zawadzi. Po chwili koleś przemówił przyciszonym głosem do mikrofonu przy klapie marynarki: — To tylko jakieś zwierzę. Teren jest czysty.   
Jeśli ludzie Louisa też tak badali teren, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten jest czysty, Louis zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze żył.   
Mężczyzna odwrócił się do nich plecami, żeby odejść i to był jego błąd. Sean wyskoczył z cienia niczym kocur i rzucił się na mężczyznę, zaciskając dłoń na jego ustach. Louis usłyszał stłumiony krzyk, a po nim głośny, nie do pomylenia z niczym innym, odgłos łamanego karku. Ciało ochroniarza padło na ziemię bez życia.   
Następnie razem z Seanem przeszli wzdłuż domu, trzymając się tej strony, która była już czysta. Na tyłach natknęli się na gościa, który akurat sikał, pogwizdując cicho pod nosem. Jedną ręką opierał się o budynek, a drugą podtrzymywał swojego kutasa, więc nie miał nawet szans się bronić, kiedy Louis zakradł się do niego od tyłu i podciął mu nożem gardło. Mężczyzna był od niego dużo wyższy i złamanie karku praktycznie nie wchodziło w rachubę. Louis nie zamierzał ryzykować żadnego szamotania się i ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi. Nienawidził podcinania gardła, ponieważ bulgoczące odgłosy i świsty powietrza zawsze potem odbijały mu się echem w uszach. Ta metoda zabijania była też wyjątkowo paskudna, jednak nie miał czasu na wybrzydzanie. Uskoczył w bok, zabezpieczając się tym samym przed tryskającą krwią, ponieważ typ miał jeszcze na tyle siły, żeby obrócić się w jego stronę, nim upadł na ziemię, ściskając się za gardło.   
W czasie, gdy on wykańczał ochroniarza za domem, Sean zajął się tym po lewej stronie budynku i koniec końców, zostało im tylko dwóch mężczyzn, przy drzwiach wejściowych. Louisa martwiło jednak to, że nie wiedział, ilu ludzi jest w środku. Okna były pozasłaniane, ale i tak przebijała się przez nie odrobina światła, więc ktoś był tam na pewno.   
— Co teraz, szefie? — wyszeptał Sean.   
— Musimy oddać po jednym, czystym strzale — powiedział Louis, zaciskając mocno dłoń na glocku. Następnie przycisnął palec do słuchawki w uchu i powiedział do mikrofonu: — Li, musisz rozproszyć tych gości przy drzwiach.   
— Daj mi pół minuty — odpowiedział Liam. — Nasi są już rozstawieni w koło budynku.   
W tym czasie razem z Seanem przekradli się jak najbliżej drzwi i nie dłużej niż czterdzieści sekund później, Louis usłyszał męski śmiech i zobaczył czerwone światełka. Wyglądało to, jakby wokół szwendały się jakieś nastolatki i dokładnie to samo pomyśleli ochroniarze Cowella.   
— Przegoń gówniarzy — powiedział jeden z nich, popychając do przodu swojego kolegę.   
Drugi wymamrotał coś z niezadowoleniem pod nosem i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę rozwalającej się bramy. Gdy już prawie zniknął im z zasięgu wzroku, nagle padł w bezruchu na ziemię.   
— Ściągnąłem go, Lou — powiadomił go Liam.   
— Co, do cholery? — wysyczał ochroniarz, który pozostał przy drzwiach, i rzucił się biegiem w stronę martwego. Jednak, nim miał szansę przekazać informację dalej, Louis wychylił się zza rogu domu i strzelił mu w tył głowy. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię i Louis szybko do niego przebiegł, strzelając w niego raz jeszcze, żeby upewnić się, że koleś na pewno jest martwy.   
— Niech nasi wchodzą — powiedział do przyjaciela i kilka sekund później usłyszał brzęk siatki oraz przytłumione odgłosy stóp uderzających o ziemię. Sześciu ludzi szybko pojawiło się przed wejściowymi drzwiami, czekając na jego rozkazy. — Zabijacie każdego, tylko nie Cowella. I uważajcie na Harry’ego.   
A potem sprawy potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Jeden z jego ludzi wyważył drzwi kopniakiem, sprawiając, że głośny trzask rozszedł się echem w nocnej ciszy, a reszta wlała się za nim do środka niczym mrówki. W powietrzu rozległy się wrzaski i odgłosy wystrzałów.   
Louis szybko przemknął do środka, trzymając się blisko ścian korytarza, i osłaniając swoich ludzi. Przestąpił nad jednym z nich, nie zatrzymując się, aby pomóc mu zatamować krwawienie na udzie, ponieważ nie było na to czasu i wiedział, że zaraz wpadnie do środka ich lekarz, Jacob.   
Zabił jednego z ludzi Cowella, który próbował ustawić się w dogodnej pozycji na schodach, aby móc strzelać, i Louis wiedział już, gdzie musi iść. Nie przejmując się niczym, ani nikim, pomknął po schodach na górę.   
Właśnie tak zwykle załatwiano takie sprawy. Więźnia trzymano w odosobnieniu na piętrze albo w piwnicy, ustawiając większość sił przed domem i na parterze, ponieważ, jeśli ktoś próbował się dostać do środka, najpierw musiał pokonać pokaźną ilość ludzi. Dlatego Louis wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy na piętrze natknął się tylko na jednego, raczej spanikowanego ochroniarza, który wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy wiać, czy zostać na swojej pozycji.   
Louis rozwiązał tę sprawę za niego, strzelając mu prosto w serce. Jednak nim kula trafiła w cel, koleś oddał jeden, raczej mało celny strzał. Kula otarła się o gardło Louisa, sprawiając, że świeża, gorąca krew spłynęła strużką w dół jego kołnierza.   
Przy tym zastrzyku adrenaliny Louis ledwie to poczuł i otworzył najbliższe drzwi. Pomieszczenie okazało się puste, więc Louis wycofał się na korytarz i zmrużył oczy, kiedy dostrzegł, że spod drzwi po jego lewej wylewała się słaba strużka światła.   
Bez namysłu otworzył kopniakiem drzwi, uskakując w bok, żeby nie zostać trafionym przez kogokolwiek, kto pilnował Harry’ego. Tak, jak się spodziewał pocisk świsnął przez otwarte drzwi, trafiając w ścianę i osypując z niej tynk na i tak już brudny dywan.   
— No dalej, Louis. — Ze środka rozległ się głos Cowella i Louis wiedział już, co zastanie w środku. — Czekamy na ciebie.   
Louis przełknął ślinę, upewniając się, że jego twarz jest pozbawiona emocji i wyprostował ramiona. Ściskając wyciągnięty przed sobą pistolet, wszedł powoli do środka i jego wzrok od razu natrafił na Harry’ego. Na Harry’ego, który pobity i wyraźnie wykończony, słaniał się w mocnym uścisku Cowella. Mężczyzna przyciskał lufę do jego skroni, wbijając ją mocno w cienką skórę.   
— Lou — wydyszał Harry słabo, szarpiąc się lekko w jego kierunku, gdy tylko go dostrzegł. Serce Louisa praktycznie pękło na pół.   
Po szybkim zeskanowaniu pokoju wzrokiem i upewnieniu się, że nie ma z nimi nikogo więcej, Louis poświęcił pełną uwagę Cowellowi. Strategicznie przesunął się tak, że jego plecy prawie że dotykały ściany po prawej stronie drzwi; nie chciał dać się zaskoczyć tak, jak poprzednio.   
Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szybkim przyjrzeniem się Harry’ego. Chłopak miał poszarpane ciuchy, szczególnie koszulkę, która ledwie na nim wisiała, ukazując sine żebra; część z nich prawdopodobnie była złamana. Nogi uginały się pod nim i tylko silny uścisk Cowella zdawał się utrzymywać go w pionie.   
Jego twarz była poobijana, posiniała i zakrwawiona. Okolica lewego oczodołu wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż na zdjęciach, a dolna warga była pęknięta; prawie cała broda była oblepiona zakrzepniętą krwią.   
Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim były jego dzikie ze strachu, rozszerzone oczy, którymi wpatrywał się w Louisa z taką intensywnością, że ten dostał ciarek na ciele. Oddałby wszystko, co posiada, byleby tylko uchronić Harry’ego przed losem, który go spotkał.   
— I jak podoba ci się teraz twój chłoptaś? — zapytał Cowella drwiąco, ściągając na siebie uwagę Louisa. — Trochę obity, ale da się go poznać, prawda? Swoim niezbyt cichym wejściem przerwałeś nam właśnie bardzo pasjonującą rozmowę. Wiem, że to niegrzeczne obmawiać kogoś za plecami, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed opowiedzeniem Harry’emu kilku ciekawych historii na twój temat.   
Louis uniósł na niego jedynie brwi, odmawiając wplątania się w tę głupią gadkę. Nawet na sekundę nie obniżył broni, cały czas celując nią prosto w łeb Cowella i wyobrażając sobie, jak wielką satysfakcję poczuje, gdy wreszcie mózg tego skurwysyna rozpryśnie się wokół po ścianach.   
— Takie tam drobnostki o tym, ilu ludzi zabiłeś i torturowałeś w swoim życiu — powiedział Cowell, a drwina i samozadowolenie wykrzywiały każdą rysę jego twarzy. — Żeby Harry nie myślał, że tylko ja tu jestem tym złym. Wspomniałem też kilka szczegółów o twoim ojcu.   
Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę, poprawiając uchwyt na pistolecie. Wiedział, że Cowell jest wyczulony na mowę ciała, dlatego zamierzał mu pozwolić wierzyć w to, że jego puste gadki w jakiś sposób w niego uderzały.   
— O moim ojcu? — zapytał chłodno Louis, chwytając się wszystkich podkładów swojego opanowania, żeby nie strzelić w Cowella w chwili, gdy ten przydusił Harry’ego mocniej ramieniem.   
Chłopak charknął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, patrząc na Louisa z błaganiem. Chryste. Przyglądanie się temu było najgorszą torturą, jakiej Cowell mógłby go kiedykolwiek poddać.   
— O tym, jak świetnym tatusiem był, ucząc cię zabijać i pieprząc ci w głowie do tego stopnia, że przestałeś rozróżniać co jest dobre, a co złe — przemówił Cowell. I Louis (i)wiedział(/i), że ta gadka nie była tak naprawdę skierowana do niego. Wszystko, co mężczyzna mówił, miało uderzyć w Harry’ego, który nie miał pojęcia o ich świecie i miał wierzyć, że Louis jest wypaczony. Że od dziecka nie robił nic, tylko mordował i uczył się nowych sposobów torturowania. Cowell zawsze był dobry w psychologicznych gierkach. — Szkoda, że stary Tomlinson był na tyle głupi, żeby dać sobie strzelił w łeb w sklepie spożywczym. Nigdy nie przestanie mnie to bawić, naprawdę. Wiesz, że…  
W tym momencie Louis wyciszył jego słowa i skupił się całym sobą na uspokojeniu oddechu, na odcięciu się od niepotrzebnych bodźców zewnętrznych. Musiał mieć pewną rękę do tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd. Z korytarza dochodziły przytłumione hałasy, które prawdopodobnie były sprawką jego ludzi, ale nikt nie wchodził, żeby mu pomóc, zgodnie z poleceniem, które wcześniej wydał.   
Cowell cały czas nawijał coś o jego ojcu, pozwalając sobie na minimalne rozproszenie; nie przywiązywał już tak wielkiej wagi do szczegółów, gdy nie obserwował Louisa niczym jastrząb. I właśnie to było tym, na co od początku czekał Louis. Na okazję.   
Przez setną sekundy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który trząsł się na całym ciele, i miał nadzieję, że udało mu się przygotować go na to, co zaraz zamierzał zrobić. Chłopak chyba zrozumiał, ponieważ wstrzymał oddech, zaciskając mocno powieki i:   
— A ty jesteś głupszy niż ojciec, zaryzykowałeś życie bliskiej ci oso…   
Louis wystrzelił. Świat wokół niego zwolnił, gdy obserwował, jak kula niczym w zwolnionym tempie śmiga w kierunku Simona Cowella, muskając włosy Harry i omijając tym samym o milimetry jego kochanka, a potem niczym nóż w masło wbiła się centralnie między oczy Cowella.   
Następnie czas wrócił do normalnego biegu; Louis rzucił się w kierunku Harry’ego, który wrzasnął ze strachu i został pociągnięty przez trupa Cowella na podłogę. Louis odrzucił broń na podłogę, złapał Harry’ego delikatnie za ramiona i pomógł mu się podnieść do siadu.   
— Louis — wydyszał Harry, a potem wybuchnął płaczem, garnąc się w jego ramiona.   
Louis klapnął na podłogę pod naporem jego wagi, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało go przed przytuleniem do siebie chłopaka. Ostrożnie przycisnął jego głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej, blokując mu tym samym widok na martwe ciało Cowella.   
— Cicho, skarbie, wszystko jest już dobrze — wyszeptał przez zduszone gardło, głaszcząc go po głowie i krzywiąc się, gdy wyczuwał liczne guzy po palcami.   
— Lou, Louis, Lou — szlochał Harry, trzęsąc się i łkając, i Louis czuł się tak cholernie bezsilny, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć.   
Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że do środka weszli Sean z Liamem. Pokręcił głową, dając im tym samym znać, żeby poczekali na zewnątrz i z powrotem skupił się na uspokajaniu Harry’ego. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, co on w tej chwili przeżywał. Najpierw został porwany i torturowany, a potem jeszcze przykładano mu broń do głowy, gdy jego facet mierzył do jego oprawcy, jakby robił to każdego dnia. I, cóż, to poniekąd była prawda.   
Harry’emu zajęło dziesięć minut, aby uspokoić się na tyle, żeby móc wydusić z siebie coś więcej niż imię Louisa.   
— Tak się bałem — wyszeptał ochryple, wtulając się mocniej w Louisa, i wziął drżący wdech. — Myślałem, że tu umrę… że już nigdy…  
— Hej — powiedział Louis, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. — Jestem tu z tobą i obaj żyjemy. Jesteś już bezpieczny, obiecuję.   
Harry pociągnął nosem, krzywiąc się z bólu, ponieważ prawdopodobnie bolało go wszystko coraz bardziej, gdy powoli opadała adrenalina. Louis też zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej świadomy otarcia, które zostawiła na jego skórze kula.  
— Wyprowadzę cię teraz stąd i pojedziemy do domu, dobrze? — Louis pogładził delikatnie policzek Harry’ego, uważając na wszystkie siniaki i rany. Twarz chłopaka była brudna od krwi i brudu, które tylko mocniej się uwydatniły pod śladami łez. — Opatrzy cię lekarz i pójdziemy spać, tak?   
Harry jedynie pokiwał głową, więc Louis podniósł się i pomógł mu zrobić to samo. Jednak w chwili, w której chłopak stanął pionowo, zapłakał z bólu i sekundę później zwymiotował krwią na podłogę. Louisowi praktycznie stanęło serce, więc szybko machnął na Liama i Seana, żeby weszli do środka.   
— Wiecie, co robić — oznajmił. — Ja zabieram Harry’ego i Jacoba.   
Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami.   
Louis pociągnął Harry’ego w kierunku drzwi, ale ten na odchodne odwrócił jeszcze głowę i zerknął na trupa Cowella. Cichy, zdławiony jęk wydostał z się z jego gardła.   
— Patrz tylko na mnie — polecił Louis pewnie, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. — Okej? Nie rozglądaj się. Po prostu patrz na mnie. Wydostanę cię stąd.   
Przez resztę drogi do wyjścia zielone, wystraszone oczy nawet na sekundę się od niego nie odwróciły. Louis sprowadził ich ostrożnie po schodach, wiedząc, że poruszanie się było w tym momencie dla Harry’ego bardzo bolesne, zważając na jego obite lub prawdopodobnie połamane żebra, a potem do wyjścia. Kroczenie między trupami nie było aż tak łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale po trzech minutach znaleźli się na zewnątrz.   
Harry zwymiotował kolejny raz, gdy tylko wkroczyli na zaniedbany trawnik.  
— Jacob — zawołał Louis w kierunku grupki swoich ludzi, starając się powstrzymać panikę, która w nim narastała.   
Lekarz pojawił się przy jego boku kilka sekund później, ściskając w dłoniach swoją torbę lekarską.   
— Tak, panie Tomlinson? — zapytał.   
— Jedziemy do twojej kliniki, musisz opatrzyć w drodze Harry’ego. Zawiadom swój zespół, mają być w gotowości.

* * *

Dwie godziny później Louis siedział na szpitalnym łóżku obok śpiącego Harry’ego. Chłopak zasnął dopiero po silnej dawce leków uspokajających i zapewnieniach od Louisa, że ten nie opuści go na krok.   
Miał złamane cztery żebra i krwotok wewnętrzny żołądkowy, do tego był poobijany na całym ciele. Louis wiedział, że rany na ciele z czasem się zagoją. Bardziej bał się o to, jak Harry poradzi sobie z tym psychicznie. Chłopak nigdy nie miał z czymś takim do czynienia i przejście do porządku dziennego po byciu ofiarą porwania oraz świadkiem morderstwa, będzie dla niego dużym wyzwaniem.   
Louis nie miał też bladego pojęcia, co stanie się z ich związkiem. Harry wiedział, na co się pisał, gdy dowiedział się o mafii i o tym, że może być w niebezpieczeństwie, ale wiedzieć, a doświadczyć pewnych rzeczy, to dwie różne sprawy. Louis naprawdę by go nie winił, gdyby Harry potrzebował się od niego odciąć i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, ale z drugiej strony nie wyobrażał sobie życia, w którym Harry’ego zabraknie.   
Kochał go absolutnie całym sobą, więc dosłownie paraliżował go strach na myśl, że chłopak go zostawi.   
Louis westchnął, dopijając resztkę alkoholu w szklance i dogasił papierosa w popielniczce. Za oknem zaczynało już świtać i chociaż był wykończony, nie sądził, że uda mu się łatwo zasnąć. Trochę żałował, że nie pozwolił się naszprycować lekami, tak jak Harry.   
Z roztargnieniem potarł się po opatrunku na szyi i pochylił się nad łóżkiem, po czym złożył na jego czole delikatny pocałunek, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy nie narazi go na niebezpieczeństwo.   
Nigdy. 

CDN


	18. Chapter 18

Harry spędził w klinice trzy tygodnie.  
Pod koniec praktycznie błagał Louisa, aby pozwolono mu wyjść, powołując się na opinie lekarzy, że z jego żołądkiem było już wszystko w porządku, a opuchlizna prędzej czy później zejdzie sama. Nadal musiał nosić opaskę uciskową na żebrach, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w miarę normalnym poruszaniu się, pomimo słabych protestów Louisa.  
— Nie przywiążesz mnie do tego łóżka — powiedział mu Harry twardo, na początku drugiego tygodnia swojego pobytu w klinice; złapał się mocno jego ramienia, kiedy powoli podnosił się na nogi. — Wszystko mięśnie mi zanikną, jeśli będę tak bezczynnie leżał.  
Więc Louis zacisnął zęby, z całej siły próbując powstrzymać się przed wygłaszaniem pouczeń, i pomagał Harry'emu krążyć po klinice. Spędzał tam praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę, opuszczając ją w zasadzie tylko co drugą noc, żeby coś zjeść i wziąć prysznic, a gdy jego tam nie było, zastępował go Niall, które przez pierwsze cztery dni praktycznie warował pod drzwiami pokoju Harry'ego.  
Kiedy ostatnie szczątki Cowella spłynęły na samo dno morza, Louis odetchnął głęboko po raz pierwszy od — zdawałoby się — miesięcy. Nie spodziewał się, że tym morderstwem narobi sobie jakiś większych wrogów; sam Cowell miał ich zdecydowanie więcej niż przyjaciół, więc Louis — w kwestii czysto materialnej — w zasadzie wyszedł na tym na plus, ponieważ już na drugi dzień po całej akcji otrzymał pierwszą propozycję wspólnego interesu od jednego z producentów amfetaminy.  
Louis zajmował się tym nocami, razem z Liamem prześwietlając dokumenty swoich ludzi i wybierając spośród nich jednostki do odstrzału — w niektórych przypadkach w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Całe to gówno dało mu porządnie do myślenia i wiedział, że jeśli chce zachować swoją pozycję i zapewnić Harry'emu oraz sobie w miarę normalne i bezpieczne życie, potrzebuje lepszych ludzi. Bardziej oddanych jemu i sprawie, i być może nieco lepiej opłacanych.   
Szukał nowych osób do zwerbowania i razem z Felixem przygotował listę tych, których mógłby przekupić na swoją korzyść. Liam ze swojej strony wytknął im jeden z większych błędów, na jakie już dawno któryś z nich powinien był zwrócić uwagę — niektórzy ludzie Louisa nie nadawali się do pracy w terenie, nieważne, jak bardzo obyci byli z bronią; Louis trzymał ich z przyzwyczajenia, ponieważ wielokrotnie wykazali się swoją lojalnością.  
— Dlaczego by nie wysłać ich do konkurencji? — zapytał Liam, wydmuchując jednocześnie dym, który na krótki moment zamglił Louisowi widok z balkonu jego mieszkania. — Zróbmy z nich nasze wtyczki, niech dadzą się przekupić. Dzięki temu zawsze będziemy dwa kroki przed innymi.  
Było to ryzykowne zagranie, ale w chwili obecnej Louis nie miał niczego do stracenia, więc przystał na propozycję najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Tyle że on sam i tak dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że ta nagła reorganizacja była z jego strony odrobinę nieporadną próbą zajęcia myśli. Potrzebną próbą, fakt, ale chodziło o to, że Harry w dość jasny i ostentacyjny sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło.  
Louis był przy tym, jak Harry odzyskał przytomność po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do kliniki. Prawie przysypiał na małej kanapie w rogu pomieszczenia, bezmyślnie przesuwając ekrany w telefonie, kiedy usłyszał, jak piszczenie maszyny, do której podpięty był chłopak, przyspiesza gwałtownie, sygnalizując zmianę w rytmie bicia jego serca.  
Sekundę później Harry spróbował poderwać się do siadu, ale natychmiast opadł na poduszki z jęknięciem bólu. Louis w jednym, błyskawicznym ruchu znalazł się przy łóżku i pochylił się nad nim, próbując złapać jego rozbiegane spojrzenie. Wzrok Harry'ego był dziki, a słowa Louisa zdawały się nie docierać do niego, zagłuszone piskiem maszyny i jego własnym, głośnym oraz nierównym oddechem.  
Louis spróbował złapać go za ramiona, powtarzając przy tym cały czas jego imię, ale Harry szarpnął się, próbując odsunąć od niego, i znów zajęczał z bólu. Otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Patrzył na Louisa, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
Jacob i jego podwładni wpadli do pokoju; Jacob musiał siłą odciągnąć Louisa od łóżka. Chwilę później Harry był przytrzymywany przed dwójkę lekarzy, podczas gdy trzeci z nich próbował zmusić go do oddychania przez plastikową maseczkę. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę dyszał jękliwie, omiatając spanikowanym wzrokiem pomieszczenie, aż w końcu uspokoił się. Spojrzał na Louisa i zamrugał powoli, wyraźnie z całych sił starając się utrzymać powieki jak najdłużej otwarte.   
Chwilę później spał, oddychając głęboko i miarowo, a pisk maszyn ustabilizował się wraz z rytmem jego serca.  
Drugie przebudzenie się z narkozy przebiegło spokojniej, chociaż i tak napędziło Louisowi lekkiego stracha. Siedział przy łóżku, wpatrując się uważnie w posiniaczony policzek chłopaka i pomiędzy jego jednym mrugnięciem a drugim, Harry zdążył przekręcić głowę i otworzyć oczy.  
— H — sapnął Louis i zacisnął palce na kościstym nadgarstku. — Harry, skarbie…  
Harry mlasnął cicho językiem i przesunął nim po wyschniętych wargach. Louis natychmiast podsunął mu do ust małą kostkę lodu, którą zwilżył mu wargi. Chłopak oblizał je łakomie, wzdychając lekko z ulgą; powtórzyli ten proces kilkakrotnie, zanim Louis w końcu odstawił miseczkę z lodem z powrotem na stolik.  
— Jak długo tu jestem? — zapytał Harry chrapliwie.  
— Trzy dni — odparł Louis, samemu nie wiedząc, czemu nadal szepcze.  
Harry kiwnął głową, a potem poruszył szczęką i skrzywił się; odruchowo uniósł dłoń, która zamarła w powietrzu, gdy chłopak dostrzegł przyczepiony do niej wenflon od kroplówki.  
Wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
— Co mi jest? — Ponownie poruszył szczęką i po plecach Louisa przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, gdy usłyszał kolejny cichy, jęk. — Daj mi lusterko.  
— H…  
— Daj mi lusterko — powtórzył Harry z twardą nutą w chrapliwym, lekko drżącym głosie.  
Louis nie miał przy sobie lusterka, ale odpalił aparat w swoim telefonie i podsunął go Harry'emu pod nos. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że z szoku nawet fioletowe sińce na policzkach chłopaka bledną nieco. Harry przesuwał spojrzeniem po swojej twarzy jeszcze długo, powoli obracając głowę na wszystkie strony, jakby chciał odnaleźć każde jedno obrażenie.  
— Miałeś krwotok wewnętrzny z żołądka i cztery złamane żebra — szepnął Louis. — Jacob zatrzymał krwawienie, założył ci opaskę uciskową, ale siniaki muszą zejść same.  
Harry kiwnął krótko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, i odwrócił wzrok od ekranu telefonu; spojrzał pusto na Louisa.  
— Jeden z nich miał glany, takie porządne, z metalową blaszką — powiedział, zanim ponownie położył głowę na poduszce. — Wygląda na to, że i tak dobrze na tym wszystkim wyszedłem.

* * *

Tyle.  
To jedno, krótkie zdanie było jedynym, co usłyszał od Harry'ego na temat porwania. Louis próbował — w mniej lub bardziej dyskretny sposób — namówić go do rozmowy, mimo że był jedną z ostatnich osób, która rzucała hasłami o zbawiennym wpływie wygadania się.  
Tyle, właśnie, że problem Harry'ego nie polegał na tym, że podobał mu się chłopiec ze starszej klasy, który nie miał pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Problem Harry'ego polegał na tym, że nieomal stracił życie przez głupotę i nieostrożność Louisa, któremu zaufał.  
Że przez prawie dwa miesiące po wypisaniu z kliniki snuł się po ich mieszkaniu, zmuszony do siedzenia w domu przez obitą twarz oraz ciało i połamane żebra.   
Wszystkie instynkty Louisa krzyczały, że powinien jakoś mu pomóc i Louis starał się, na Boga, naprawdę się starał, i wiedział, że być może przesadza w tym samobiczowaniu się. Przełknąłby nawet gorzki fakt, że Harry rozmawia z kimś innym, ale kiedy któregoś dnia Niall zapytał się go, _czy z H wszystko było w porządku_ , Louis zaczął panikować na poważnie.  
Bolało go też to, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział, na czym stoi. Harry co prawda nie wyprowadził się, nie uchylał się od jego dotyku czy krótkich, niepewnych pocałunków, ale noce spędzał leżąc przez cały czas w jednej pozycji — na plecach, zostawiając pomiędzy nimi kawałek wolnej przestrzeni. Jednak częściej niż rzadziej budził Louisa swoim przyspieszonym oddechem czy niewyraźnym mamrotaniem i szamotaniną, gdy śnił mu się kolejny koszmar. A przynajmniej tak uznał Louis, ponieważ o tym Harry również nie chciał rozmawiać.  
Wszystko jednak trwało do czasu.

* * *

Louis obudził się w łóżku sam. Zerwał się do siadu i przesunął dłonią po chłodnym już prześcieradle po jego prawej stronie. Jego usta już ułożyły się do wrzaśnięcia imienia chłopaka, kiedy nagle z głębi domu dobiegł go odgłos zamykanej szafki.  
Louis zrzucił stopy na podłogę i w samych bokserkach ruszył w stronę drzwi; wyszedł na korytarz i chwilę później stał już w progu ich przestronnej kuchni.  
Harry stał plecami do niego i wrzucał właśnie do kubka torebkę z herbatą. Louis drgnął, zaskoczony, gdy chłopak zapytał:  
— Zrobić ci też?  
— Tak, poproszę — sapnął Louis i wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia.  
Przyzwyczajony już do krótkich pytań i nawet krótszych na nie odpowiedzi, Louis obserwował, jak Harry zalewa ich herbaty, do tej Louisa dolewając zimnego mleka. Potem chłopak przeniósł ich kubki na stół i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zajął miejsce obok niego. Milczeli. Harry wpatrywał się w swój napój, podczas gdy Louis obserwował chłopaka kątem oka. Serce biło mu dziwnie szybko i wprost marzył, aby móc wcisnąć się do głowy Harry'ego i poznać jego myśli.  
Tej nocy, o w pół do drugiej nad ranem, Harry postanowił w końcu do niego wrócić.  
— To, co mówili, bolało bardziej niż bicie.  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, a on sam spiął się cały, instynktownie nachylając się w stronę chłopaka. Wpatrywał się w niego, bojąc się chociażby mrugnąć, żeby niczego nie przegapić i nie usłyszeć.  
— Kiedy razem z Ni ustaliliśmy to durne hasło, nie sądziłem, że przyda mi się ono tak szybko. — Harry parsknął cicho i pokręcił lekko głową z westchnieniem. — Wiesz, spodziewałem się, że uderzą we mnie, więc nawet nie miałem nadziei, że nigdy nie będę musiał go użyć. Sądziłem nawet, że jestem przygotowany na to, co mogą mi zrobić i przez cały ten czas, gdy mnie tam trzymali, myślałem tylko o tym, że i tak lepiej, że dorwali mnie, bo ciebie zabiliby pewnie od razu. Dlatego nie chcę, żebyś mnie za cokolwiek przepraszał, bo to nie jest twoja wina… — Harry urwał na moment. — Cóż, w każdym razie, nie mam ci nic za złe. Poza tym, twoje przeprosiny i tak niczego nie zmienią.  
Louis wypuścił drżący oddech; zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a po chwili wahania rozluźnił ją i sięgnął w bok. Delikatnie chwycił nadgarstek Harry'ego, powstrzymując się przed okazaniem obezwładniającej ulgi, gdy chłopak nie odtrącił jego dotyku.  
Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Harry kontynuował:  
— Opowiadali mi wymyślne historie o tym, jak wielkim i spaczonym bydlakiem jesteś, przystawiając mi nóż do gardła. Wcisnęli mi w dłonie broń i kazali zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę, śmiejąc się później histerycznie, kiedy bezwolnie zmoczyłem się ze strachu, a potem opowiedzieli o tym, jak wymieszałeś jedną partię kokainy z arszenikiem i wytrułeś bandę młodych dzieciaków, którzy ośmielili się kupić nową działkę u konkurencji. Pytali ile razy już mnie zgwałciłeś, bo podobno z tego też jesteś znany.  
Louis zacisnął zęby, nadal trzymając w dłoni nadgarstek chłopaka. Harry nie patrzył na niego — wpatrywał się przez cały czas w jedno miejsce — a jego głos był cichy i monotonny. Chyba nie oczekiwał ze strony Louisa żadnej słownej reakcji (i Louis był z tego powodu samolubnie i kurewsko wdzięczny, bo nie miał pojęcia, co w tej sytuacji mogłoby wydobyć się z jego ust poza krzykiem wściekłości i rozpaczy), ponieważ mówił dalej:  
— Sam nie wiem, ile tam siedziałem, pewnie kilkanaście godzin, ale wszystko zdawało się ciągnąć _wieki_ , kiedy tak przychodzili na zmianę, kopali mnie i próbowali wyprać mi mózg. Wtedy, gdy pojawiłeś się ty, to był również pierwszy raz, gdy Cowell zjawił się osobiście i… — Powieka Harry'ego drgnęła lekko, a jego oddech przyspieszył. — Jezu, Lou, jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwałem do kogoś takiej nienawiści. To chyba jedyny człowiek, którego śmierci kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.  
Jedyne, czego pragnął Louis w tej chwili, to objąć Harry'ego i zapewnić go, że taka sytuacja już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. I nie chodziło o to, że on w to nie wierzył lub sam uważał takie stwierdzenia za bezpodstawne, ale nie wiedział, jak do tego podchodził sam Harry.  
— Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tego, co mówił ten _skurwiel_ , ale w którymś momencie wyczułem, że coś jest nie tak, a potem ty pojawiłeś się w drzwiach i… — Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami; minęły trzy, długie sekundy, zanim spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. — Cóż, reszta jest już historią, jak to mówią.  
Gardło Louisa zacisnęło się lekko; odchrząknął i oblizał usta.  
— Czy między… — zaczął i urwał; pytanie, które chciał zadać, nie pokrywało tego, o co chciał _zapytać_ nawet w minimalnej części. Zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Harry'ego. — Kim dla siebie jesteśmy?  
Harry zamrugał, jakby zaskoczony, a chwilę później jego usta wykrzywiły się w odrobinę smutnym uśmiechu.  
— Wszystkim? — odparł pytaniem.  
Louis poczuł się jak pęknięty balon, gdy całe napięcie jednocześnie uleciało z jego ciała.  
— Skarbie…  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lou — przerwał mu Harry cicho i poważnie, patrząc mu przez cały czas prosto w oczy. — Nadal nie do końca jest ze mną w porządku i wiem, że jeszcze przez dłuższy czas raczej nie będzie, ale wydaje mi się, że jestem gotowy pozwolić ci, żebyś mi pomógł wrócić do normalności, okej?  
Louis pokiwał szybko głową, i objął policzek Harry'ego dłonią, na krótką chwilę stykając ich czoła razem.  
Chłopak westchnął, owiewając ciepłym oddechem jego usta.  
— Twoje współczucie czy żal jest ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebuję — wyszeptał. — Nie chcę, żebyś się zadręczał. Kocham cię, wiem, jakim _naprawdę_ jesteś człowiekiem i to się dla mnie liczy najmocniej. Dlatego nie udało im się mnie zniszczyć, przynajmniej nie tak do końca, pamiętaj o tym, dobrze?  
Harry musnął jego usta w szybkim i lekkim pocałunku, a sam Louis poczuł przemożną ochotę roześmiania się i wybuchnięcia jednocześnie płaczem.  
Pięć minut później znajdowali się już w łóżku. Harry po raz pierwszy od niemal kilkunastu tygodni położył się plecami do niego, pozwalając Louisowi się w nie wtulić. Leżeli tak w ciszy przez dłuższy moment, oddychając w tym samym rytmie. Louis przesuwał palcami po brzuchu chłopaka, uważając, by zbyt mocno nie naciskać na jego żebra.  
Wiedział, że Harry jeszcze nie śpi; na jego usta cisnęło się pytanie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że między nimi nic się nie zmieni, a sytuacja w ogóle się nie polepszy, jeśli teraz go nie zada.   
Zebrał włosy Harry'ego i odsunął je na bok, by móc pocałować smukłą szyję.  
— Czy chcesz, żebym z tym skończył?  
Nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na reakcję.  
— A czy ty chcesz z tym skończyć? — zapytał Harry cicho.  
Louis sam był zaskoczony własną reakcją, ponieważ w pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprzeczyć — ostro i jednoznacznie — i chyba to samo w sobie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.  
Postanowił jednak podjąć ten temat z nieco innej strony.  
— Gdybym postanowił zrezygnować z biznesu — zaczął ostrożnie — narobiłbym tym nam jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie byłbym od tego wolny, nieważne, czy Liam przejąłby wszystkie moje kontakty i zgodził się tym zarządzać.  
Harry milczał, a Louis jak sęp wypatrywał jakichkolwiek oznak zdenerwowania ze strony chłopaka.  
— Czy chcesz z tym skończyć? — powtórzył w końcu pytanie.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech, a potem odpowiedział, szczerze i bez zawahania:  
— Nie.  
Poczuł, jak Harry wzdycha cicho, a potem kiwa głową. Skulił się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu opaska uciskowa i przycisnął się mocniej do torsu Louisa.  
— Dobrze — powiedział. — Omówimy to dokładnie później. Kocham cię.  
— Ja też cię kocham — odparł Louis natychmiast, równie szczerze, co przed chwilą.  
Wkrótce regularny i spokojny oddech chłopaka również ukołysał go do snu.

CDN


	19. Epilog

Louis zacisnął powieki, dysząc ciężko przez usta, gdy wsuwał się i wysuwał z Harry’ego w szybkich i mocnych ruchach. Był już tak cholernie blisko, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na dojście, dopóki nie zrobi tego Harry.   
Harry, który jęczał głośno i skamlał, wyginając plecy i nadstawiając pośladki. Chłopak wciskał twarz w poduszkę, starając się stłumić jakoś swoje okrzyki, i szarpał za prześcieradła.   
— Proszę — wydyszał ochryple, rozluźniając palce na pościeli, ale zanim miał szansę skierować rękę między swoje nogi, Louis uderzył go ostro w pośladek.   
— Nie — warknął, wpychając się mocno w Harry’ego i zataczając małe kółko biodrami. — Dojdziesz, kiedy ci pozwolę, rozumiesz?   
— Taktakta… — Harry zaszlochał cicho, gdy Louis sięgnął w dół i zacisnął dłoń na jego twardym i ociekającym spermą kutasie.  
— Dobry chłopiec — mruknął Louis, wracając do płytkiego pieprzenia go, gdy w tym samym czasie szybko mu obciągał.   
Robił to do momentu, aż poczuł, jak wejście Harry’ego zaczyna pulsować wokół niego i zaciskać się coraz mocniej, a penis narastać mu w dłoni. Kiedy Harry naprężył plecy, krzycząc w poduszkę, że zaraz dojdzie, Louis zabrał rękę i zaczął pieprzyć go tak szybko i mocno, jak pozwalały mu na to siły.   
— No dalej — warknął, trzaskając biodrami o pośladki Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopak doszedł na prześcieradła pod sobą, jęcząc jego imię.   
Louis pieprzył go jeszcze chwilę mocnymi ruchami, przedłużając jego orgazm, nim odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wbił się w Harry’ego po raz ostatni. Spuścił się tak mocno, że praktycznie pociemniało mu przez oczami i musiał podeprzeć się o plecy chłopaka pod sobą.   
Harry cały czas wydawał z siebie cichutkie skamlenia, drżąc okropnie i napinając się od czasu do czasu. Louis pomógł mu ułożyć się na boku, z dala od plamy ze spermy na prześcieradle i ułożył się za nim, przytulając go do swojej spoconej klatki piersiowej. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wsunął swojego na wpół miękkiego penisa w mokre i ciepłe wejście Harry’ego, i westchnął z ukontentowaniem.   
— Wszystko okej? — zapytał cicho i złożył miękki pocałunek między łopatkami Harry’ego.   
— Mmm — mruknął chłopak. — Nie mogłoby być lepiej. Szkoda tylko, że to drugi dzień, który spędzamy na seksie, zamiast iść pozwiedzać.   
Louis parsknął, układając dłoń na płaskim i twardym brzuchu Harry’ego.   
— Nie narzekaj, wychodziliśmy z pokoju na śniadanie, obiad i kolację — powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu na twarzy.   
— Ta, faktycznie sukces — wymamrotał Harry, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej. — A tak na serio, to chciałbym dziś wieczorem wyjść na miasto. Zobaczyć, co oferuje lokalna kuchnia.   
— Jasne — zgodził się Louis; zerknął na zegarek na szafce nocnej i przymknął powieki. — Dochodzi siedemnasta, więc proponuję półgodzinną drzemkę i będziemy mogli pójść.   
— Brzmi jak plan — powiedział Harry, po czym szarpnął biodrami, sprawiając, że penis Louisa wysunął się z niego.   
— Hej — jęknął Louis z niezadowoleniem. — Było mi tam ciepło.   
— Nie bądź obrzydliwy — skarcił go chłopak. — Nie zamierzam spać z twoim kutasem w moim tyłku, dziękuję bardzo.   
Louis za karę ugryzł go w kark, ale już więcej się nie skarżył. Zakopał twarz w pachnących, czekoladowych lokach, po czym zasnął kilka minut później. 

* * *

— No długo jeszcze? — zapytał głośno i westchnął, obserwując, jak Harry zmienia kolejną koszulę. Tym razem założył białą, praktycznie przezroczystą, w której widać było jego wszystkie tatuaże.   
— Moment — oznajmił Harry, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze; skinął głową z zadowoleniem. Następnie nałożył trzy pierścionki, które zawsze nosił i obrócił się do Louisa z radosnym wyrazem twarzy. — No i już. Po co było się tak denerwować?   
Louis jedynie wywrócił na niego oczami. Właśnie mieli wychodzić z pokoju, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że nie wziął pistoletu. Szybko podbiegł do łóżka i wyjął go spod poduszki — raczej nie chciał, żeby znalazła to pokojówka.   
Wsunął glocka za pasek od spodni i przykrył go koszulką.   
— Nie wyjdziesz z tym. — Harry założył ramiona na piersi, patrząc na niego spokojnie.   
— Harry, ale.. — zaczął Louis, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.   
— Jaka była umowa? — zapytał chłopak, unosząc brwi do góry. — Że jedziemy na wakacje, a ty zapominasz o byciu szefem mafii i zmieniasz się razem ze mną w turystę.   
— Jesteśmy w Tajlandii — przypomniał mu Louis. — Tu aż roi się od gangsterów i niebezpiecznych typów.   
— Nie wyjdę z tobą, jeśli będziesz miał ze sobą broń — ostrzegł chłopak, po czym zacisnął usta w wąską linię.   
Louis westchnął, ponieważ wiedział, że przegrał tę bitwę. Poza tym nie chciał naciskać Harry’ego. Chłopak i tak na wiele się godził, przymykając oko na dwóch ochroniarzy, których Louis zabrał ze sobą. Myślał, że jest dyskretny, kiedy kazał swoim ludziom lecieć razem ze sobą, ale Harry bardzo szybko dostrzegł, że mają ogon w drodze z lotniska do hotelu. Był coraz lepszy w tego typu sprawach.   
Od jego porwania minął już rok i to był ich pierwszy wspólny wyjazd. Wcześniej Harry był przerażony wychodzeniem z domu i oglądał się przez ramię na każdym kroku. W pewnym momencie Louis nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją i wynajął psychologa powiązanego z mafijnymi interesami, aby ten pomógł chłopakowi się z tym wszystkim uporać. Proces był raczej żmudny i powolny, ale w końcu Harry znów zaczął normalnie żyć. Wrócił do pracy, zaczął wychodzić do barów z Niallem i wznowił działalność w swojej fundacji.   
Najtrudniejszą rozmową jaką odbyli była ta o mafii i czy Louis powinien zostać w interesie.   
Louis wciąż pamiętał umęczoną twarz Harry’ego, gdy ten próbował wszystko zrozumieć. Miał problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, że Louis potrafi zabijać i nie waha się tego robić, gdy musi. To był główny problem. Harry powiedział, że potrafi zrozumieć sprzedawanie narkotyków i fałszywych dokumentów, a nawet nielegalny handel bronią i zakładanie miliona innych interesów, żeby to wszystko jakoś przykryć, ale zabijanie było dla niego czymś nie do pojęcia. Że ktoś jest w stanie zakończyć czyjeś życie i następnego dnia spać spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało.   
Harry dopiero ugiął się, kiedy Louis wytłumaczył mu, że większość ludzi w mafii jest wychowanych w takim środowisku. Że każdy jest świadomy tego, co może go spotkać, jeśli będzie się wychylać przed szereg albo próbował okraść niewłaściwą osobę. Wytłumaczył mu, że większość osób siedzi w tym z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, ponieważ to łatwe i duże pieniądze, których większość z nich nie zarobiliby harując jak woły przez całe życie.   
Koniec końców Louis i tak musiał obiecać mu, że nie będzie zabijał nikogo, jeśli tylko nie będzie musiał. I to nie tak, że Louis wcześniej robił inaczej, ponieważ każde morderstwo, to kolejny obciążający go w przyszłości dowód, ale ta obietnica dała Harry’emu pewien spokój ducha. Harry chciał też, aby przyrzekł, że nie będzie nikogo torturował. Louis rozumiał, dlaczego chłopak o to prosił, ale nie mógł złożyć tej obietnicy.   
Mafia to nie interes, gdzie wszyscy grają według reguł i odpowiadają na pytania, kiedy ładnie się o coś poprosi. Okazanie komuś serca, to jak danie mu przyzwolenia na wbicie sobie noża w plecy.   
Ostatnia z próśb Harry’ego w tej rozmowie była najbardziej zaskakująca. Chłopak chciał nauczyć się strzelać z broni. Miało to raczej na celu zmierzenie się ze swoim własnym strachem, niż próby znalezienia czegoś, co będzie go chronić, dlatego Louis chętnie na to przystał.   
Przez dwa tygodnie spędzał z Harrym wieczory na strzelnicy w firmie, instruując go i obserwując, jak chłopak trzęsącymi się rękami mierzy do tarczy. Było to jednocześnie bolesny widok, ale w pewien sposób też oczyszczający.   
— Louis? — zapytał Harry, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.   
Louis zamrugał, przypominając sobie, że byli właśnie w trakcie dyskusji o broni i wyjścia na miasto. Z westchnięciem sięgnął po glocka i wyjął go, zwieszając luźno dłoń przy boku ciała. Przeszedł przez pokój i otworzył sejf, po czym schował tam pistolet.   
— Możemy iść — oświadczył i zbliżył się do Harry, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech.   
— Dziękuję — mruknął chłopak i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. — Wyluzuj trochę. Musisz nauczyć się, że świat wcale nie jest aż taki zły, a noszenie przy sobie broni nie załatwi wszystkich twoich problemów.   
— Wszystkich nie, ale większość tak — oznajmił Louis, szczypiąc go w pośladek. — A teraz ruszaj. Musimy się spieszyć, jeśli chcemy zjeść i zdążyć na festiwal kolorów.   
Dwie godziny później Louis nawet nie próbował powstrzymać Harry’ego przed kupieniem jakiejś dziesiątej bransoletki z motywem tęczy (chłopak miał na tym punkcie obsesję) i z radosnym uśmiechem założył swoją, kiedy wręczył mu ją Harry. Potem dał się pociągnąć w obsypany kolorowymi proszkami tłum i tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy gubienie swoich ochroniarzy między tysiącami ludzi jest bezpieczne, nim ujrzał roześmianą twarz Harry’ego.   
I pierwszy raz, od kiedy przejął interes po ojcu, wyluzował. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
